


Hey Kleiner

by Farnlieb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caregiver, Caregiver Magnus Bane, Daddy Kink, Deutsch, Dominanz, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Little, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, ManxMan, MxM - Freeform, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters - Freeform, agere, ageregression, boyslove, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, malecdirty
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 60,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farnlieb/pseuds/Farnlieb
Summary: Magnus Bane, seines Zeichens Geschäftsmann, Bewohner des Penthouses und 'Daddy'.Alec Lightwood, Nachtportier, Hundesitter und Brötchenjunge.Trotz unterschiedlicher Welten, trotz allem was sie trennt, gibt es doch etwas, dass die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer verbinden kann...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 62
Kudos: 56





	1. ~ Brateier ~

_"Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie ich in diese Lage gekommen bin, aber... ich würde es wohl vor allen Menschen, die ich sonst noch kenne abstreiten... aber das, was hier gerade passiert, gefällt mir so unglaublich gut..."_

_Tagebucheintrag von Alexander Lightwood_

"Alec!" Jemand schüttelte den jungen Mann, der an der Rezeption des schweineteuren Apartmenthauses, mit dem Kopf auf der modernen Theke mit hochwertiger Mamorplatte eingenickt war. Der so angesprochenen Schwarzhaarige schreckte hoch und schaute leicht irritiert in die Augen der jungen Frau, die sich frech hinter die Theke geschlichen hatte und nun auf dem schmalen Tisch dahinter saß. Also direkt neben dem bis vor kurzem noch friedlich schlummernden großen Mann auf seinem Drehstuhl.

Grinsend schaute sie ihn an und stellte einen ihrer mit hochhackigen Schuhen geschmückten Füße auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, der von einer schrecklichen Dienstkleidung in einem schrecklichen Tannengrün bekleidet war.

"Alec! Was soll ich nur mit dir machen...", sagte die vielleicht etwas jüngere, aber definitiv zu stark geschminkte Frau vor ihm, mit einem eindeutig zweideutigen Unterton.

"Du darfst doch nicht in deinem Dienst schlafen...tztztz....", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die wohl verführerisch klingen sollte, während ihr Highheel gefährlich nahe an seinen Schritt kam.

"Heidi!" kam es plötzlich scharf vom Hauseingang. Zwar zuckte die angesprochene Barbie kurz zusammen bei dem strengen Tonfall des Neuankömmlings, doch dann tat sie unschuldig und lieb, als sie sich umdrehte. Schnell hatte sie ihren Fuß von Alec entfernt, sich hinter die Theke gestellt und ihre Dienstuniform glatt gestrichen. Dann sprach sie den vielleicht fast 40jährigen Mann mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln an: "Mr. Bane! Guten Abend, wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Fraternisieren zwischen Angestellten ist streng untersagt. Haben wir dieses Gespräch noch einmal, sehe ich mich gezwungen, sie zu melden. Das wäre sehr ärgerlich für mich. Sie wollen mir doch keine Umstände machen, oder?" sagte der gut gekleidete und charismatische Mann mit strenger Stimme und eiskalter Miene, der nun mittlerweile mit einer wunderschönen weiblichen Begleitung in seinem Arm vor der Theke der Rezeption stand.

Dann wendete er sich dem jungen Mann namens Alec zu und sagte: "Ich wünsche noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Ich denke, das macht keine Umstände. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde."

Alec nickte nur höflich und wartete zusammen mit der nun nicht mehr grinsenden Heidi, bis der Mieter mit seinem Gast im Fahrstuhl verschwunden war. "So ein arroganter...", zischte die Blondine und sparte sich den Rest.

Bevor ihr noch einfallen konnte, dass sie sich an ihrem jungen Kollegen vergreifen wollte, machte sich dieser lieber auf, um sich um das Essen zu kümmern. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Natürlich war es in einer Stadt wie New York nicht schwer, um diese Zeit noch etwas zu Essen zu bekommen, doch die Zeit war wirklich ein Problem. Außerdem wusste er nicht, was der Mieter Mr. Bane oder seine Begleitung gerne aßen. 'Indonesisch? Wäre das rassistisch?' rasten seine Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Fakt war, Mr. Bane würde sauer sein, wenn Alec nicht tat, was er wollte...

Mitten in seinen Gedanken gefangen, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, wie Heidi sich ihm genähert hatte und sich von hinten an ihn anschmiegte. Ihre Hände glitten über den Polyesterstoff seiner schrecklichen Uniform von seiner Brust weiter hinab zu seinem Schritt. "Oh Alec", schnurrte sie, "bist du auch so geil wie ich?"

Stress machte sich in Alec breit. Er hasste es, wenn sie das tat. Und sie tat es ständig. Was unter anderem daran liegen könnte, dass er zwar jedes Mal nein sagte, aber sein Charisma eben lange nicht hoch war wie das von Mr. Bane.

Er schüttelte sie ab, indem er schlicht auf die Toilette flüchtete und die Kabine abschloss. 'Fuck!' ärgerte er sich. 'Wie soll ich jetzt noch etwas zu essen besorgen?' Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seinen Handinnenflächen und sein Herzschlag raste förmlich. Mr. Bane würde sehr wütend werden und vielleicht auch mit dem Besitzer sprechen. Doch Alec brauchte diesen Job dringend.

\---

"Herein...", hörte Alec die wunderbar tiefe Stimme von Mr. Bane sagen, nachdem er an seinem Apartment angeklopft hatte.

Alec hatte keines dieser seltsamen Wägelchen, immerhin waren sie ja nicht in einem Hotel, sondern in einem luxuriösen Apartmenthaus, und so war Essen zu liefern auch eigentlich nicht seine Aufgabe. Also hatte er nur ein Tablett, auf dem er das Essen trug, welches er auf dem Couchtisch abstellte, da dieser einfach am nächsten zum Eingang war. Denn Alec wollte nicht länger bleiben als notwendig. Immerhin stand der leicht asiatisch aussehende ältere und sehr charismatische Mann nur noch in einer schwarzen Seidenhose bekleidet an einem kleinen Tischchen und schenkte sich gerade einen Drink ein und würdigte dem Dienstboten keines Blickes. Dies war gut, denn Alec war direkt rot geworden bei diesem Anblick und hatte den Blick gesenkt.

"Ich hoffe, es ist noch warm", sagte der Mieter streng, als Alec schon fast aus der Tür hinaus war. Am liebsten hätte der junge Bedienstete so getan, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört. Nur noch zwei weitere Schritte hätten ihn gerettet.

Doch natürlich drehte sich Alec dienstbeflissen um und sagte leise: "Natürlich, Sir. Bitte ent.. entschuldigen Sie...." Warum zum Teufel fing er denn nun auch noch an zu stottern? Lag es vielleicht an dem strengen kajahlumrandeten Blick, der ihn nun traf?

Langsamen Schrittes ging Mr. Bane auf das Tablett zu und schaute, was sich unter den beiden Abdeckungen verbarg. "Brateier...", sagte dieser konsterniert und fast hatte Alec das Gefühl, dass ihn sein Blick töten könnte.

"Sprich", hörte Alec den Mieter mit noch kälterer Stimme als ohnehin schon sagen. Alec hatte nur noch auf den Fußboden vor sich gestarrt.

"Es tut mir leid... es war zu wenig Zeit...", stotterte der junge Mann vor sich hin. Bis er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte und dieses nach oben gedrückt wurde. Ein strenger Blick aus warmen haselnussfarbenen Augen mit goldenen Sprenkeln darin trafen ihn und ein heißkalter Schauer durchfuhr den fast schon zitternden jungen Dienstboten.

"In klaren Sätzen ohne Entschuldigungen", kam nun ein erneuter Befehl und Alec konnte nicht anders, als Folge zu leisten.

"Ich habe mich auf der Toilette vor Heidi versteckt. Sie hat mich erneut bedrängt. Dann blieb nur noch Zeit dafür."

Prüfend sah Mr. Bane ihm in die Augen und Alec musste dabei hart schlucken. Ihm war, als könnte der Mann vor ihm jede Lüge und jeden Gedanken in ihm lesen.

"Also war das dein Abendessen...", stellte der Ältere fest und ließ nun auch das Kinn wieder los. Alec nickte schnell und schaute wieder zu Boden. Zum Glück gab es in seinem Bereitschaftsräumen eine Herdplatte in der kleinen Teeküche, so dass er sich selbst jede Nacht kostengünstig verpflegen konnte.

"Setzdich und iss", kam dann der nächste Befehl. 


	2. ~ Kitten ~

Am nächsten Abend

"Hey Kleiner!" Ein nettes Lächeln lag auf dem fast noch jugendlichen Gesicht des Hausmeisters - neudeutsch: Facility Managers - der sich an die Theke lehnte und den Nachtportier angesprochen hatte.

"Hey Simon!" begrüßte Alec den Sonnenschein von einem Mann, der tatsächlich ein wenig kleiner war als er selbst. Simon war wohl der Schwiegersohn schlecht hin und war auch ein Kandidat dafür, ständig ausgenutzt zu werden.

"Wo steckt Heidi?" fragte Simon mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und zog seine Dienstkarte durch den Scanner, um sich damit im System anzumelden. Doch Alec zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der junge Hausmeister kannte den Nachtportier schon eine Weile und wusste, dass dieser einfach ein ruhiger Kerl war.

"Vermisst du sie etwa?" fragte Alec dann doch und schob noch schnell hinterher: "Ich dachte mehr, dass dir Clary fehlen würde... Sie musste heute eine Stunde früher gehen, du hast sie leider verpasst..."

Alec beobachtete, wie Simon direkt rot wurde bei der Erwähnung der netten Tageskraft für die Rezeption und wie dieser sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. Doch das war ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal. Alec mochte keinen Klatsch, er mochte auch keine Romantik und eigentlich gab es nichts weiter als seine Jobs in seinem Leben.

Um sein kleines miefiges Zimmer, seine Rechnungen, Essen und Kleidung zu bezahlen, hatte er mittlerweile drei Jobs. Diesen hier als Nachtportier, dann am Morgen belieferte er ein Bürohaus mit Snacks und Getränken als Brötchenjunge und am Nachmittag führte er Hunde Gassi. Und es war auch gut so, denn wäre es anders, würde er wohl die Einsamkeit spüren, die sich in seinem Herzen breit gemacht hatte. Einsam... wie konnte ein junger gut aussehender Mann so einsam sein in einer großen Stadt? Dazu brauchte es nicht viel.

Er war Waise, hatte die letzten zwei Jahre bis zur Volljährigkeit in einer Pflegefamilie leben müssen, die sich nicht um ihn kümmerte und er machte eben auch keine Anstalten, Freundschaften zu knüpfen. Doch mit all den Aufgaben kam er nicht dazu, darüber nachzudenken und das war auch gut so.

"Alec? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Simon hatte wohl schon eine Weile geplappert, bis er Alec dann sanft an der Schulter berührt hatte. Der Angesprochene sah irritiert auf und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

"Ja... klar, hab ich zugehört..." stotterte Alec leise vor sich hin.

Was Simon nicht sehen konnte, war, dass hinter ihm gerade Mr. Bane und seine Freundin durch das Foyer gegangen waren. Alec hatte den Blick nicht von dem einschüchternden Mann, der ihn jedoch keines Blickes würdigte, wenden können und war in Gedanken wieder beim gestrigen Abend. Natürlich hatte sich Alec dann Mr. Banes Befehl folgend zu ihm an den Couchtisch gesetzt und hatte vorsichtig etwas von den Brateiern gegessen.

\---

Gestern Abend:

Der ältere Mann ihm gegenüber aß still und konzentrierte sich auf etwas, das er auf seinem Handy las. So traute sich Alec schließlich auch mehr als nur winzige Happen zu essen und hob den Blick etwas. Dabei erkannte er, dass die Schiebetür zum Schlafzimmer offen stand und dort die Begleitung lag, nur halb von einer Decke vor Blicken und Kälte geschützt. Irritiert stellte Alec fest, dass sie ein Halsband trug und Katzenohren, während sie anscheinend tief und fest schlummerte. Als er seinen Blick schnell wieder senken wollte, traf ihn der strenge Blick von Mr. Bane.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass dir dein Chef empfohlen hat, verschwiegen zu sein...", hörte er die strenge aber ruhige Stimme.

Schnell nickte er und zu seiner Überraschung hörte er dann: "Gut... Und du weißt wirklich, was man mit Eiern anstellen muss. Das hast du gut gemacht."

Irritiert und errötend sah Alec auf und schaute in ein leicht lächelndes Gesicht, dessen Augen so noch viel mehr Wärme ausstrahlten. Doch ganz plötzlich war das Lächeln und die Wärme wieder weg und Alec saß noch immer auf einem Sessel mit klopfendem Herzen und schaute zu, wie Mr. Bane sich erhoben hatte und in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

"Nimm das Geschirr mit, wenn du rausgehst", sagte dieser nur noch knapp, bevor er die Schiebetür hinter sich schloss.

\---

Einen Tag später.

"Hey Kleiner!" begrüßte die fast zwei Köpfe kleinere rothaarige Rezeptionistin Alec, als dieser pünktlich zu seiner Arbeit angetreten war. Dieser stöhnte nur und rollte mit den Augen. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn, dass ihn alle Welt so nannte und er hasste es. Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, warum selbst vermeintlich nette Menschen ihn damit immer wieder aufziehen wollten...

So gab es nur ein Gemurre zur Antwort. Dann atmete Alec tief durch, als er sah, dass sich das Lächeln seiner süßen Kollegin eigentlich nur noch vertiefte. Sie ließ sich einfach nicht durch sein mürrisches Verhalten abschrecken...

"Gibt es irgendwas Neues", fragte Alec also ergeben und dienstbeflissen. Doch plötzlich stand eine aufgebrachte Frau vor ihnen. Ihr Kajal war verschmiert, ihre Haare etwas durcheinander.

"Besorgen sie mir sofort ein Taxi", sagte sie aufgebracht und lief wie angestochen wild im Foyer auf und ab. Clary war so geistesgegenwärtig und hatte Alec das Telefon in die Hand gedrückt, um sich um die Dame zu kümmern und sie freundlicherweise in das Bereitschaftszimmer zu bringen, damit sie an der Rezeption keine Szene machen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Taxi da war. Clary brachte die immer noch sehr aufgebrachte Frau mit Alecs Hilfe in das wartende Gefährt, doch bevor sie endlich die Tür schließen konnten, hielt sie die beiden noch einmal auf und drückte ihnen etwas in die Hand.

"Das Ding könnt ihr wegschmeißen, mit schönem Gruß an Mr. Bane... diesen Psycho!" schimpfte sie dazu und spuckte den Namen des Älteren fast schon aus. Alec hatte die Hand aufgehalten und hielt nun eine Art Halsreif mit kleinem Schloss in den Händen.

Clary blieb noch etwas und zu dritt, Simon hatte die Szene auch mitbekommen, tranken sie noch einen Tee zusammen. Die Rothaarige schaute auf den Schmuck, den Alec gedankenverloren in den Händen drehte und wendete. Er hatte nur eine kleine Aufschrift auf dem Schloss gefunden. 'Kitten' stand darauf. Doch das sagte ihm gar nichts.

Simon plapperte ununterbrochen, doch Alec hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Clary ruhiger als sonst war und den Blick nicht von dem Schmuckstück abwenden konnte. Abwartend sah er sie an und sah dadurch auch, dass sie kurz verlegen wurde.

"Das ist nicht nur Schmuck, was du da in den Händen hälst, Alec... Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann wollte Mr. Bane ...", Clary brach ab und suchte nach neuen Worten. Jetzt wurde sie noch roter. Kurz sah sie verzweifelt zu Simon, der jedoch gar nichts verstand oder mitbekam.

Kurzentschlossen tat Alec so, als würde ihm etwas einfallen und sagte dann: "Simon, 2c wartet doch dringend auf deine Hilfe. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen..." Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, doch es hätte auch noch zehn Minuten warten können.

Nachdem Simon dann weg war, erzählte Clary ihrem Kollegen davon, dass sie vermutete, es würde sich um ein besonderes Halsband für sogenannte 'Kitten' handeln. Ein besonderer Titel aus dem BDSM-Bereich. Das 'Kitten' oder Prinzessin, die Kleine oder wie man sie auch nennen wollte, entspricht dabei dem devoten Part einer BDSM-Beziehung, wie Alec erfuhr.

"Unser Mr. Bane ist also gerne ein sogenannter 'Daddy', sagte Clary und Alec wunderte sich doch sehr über die Verurteilung, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese scheinbar so unschuldige Kollegin sich überhaupt mit diesem Thema auskannte. Doch warum dies so war, durfte ihr Geheimnis bleiben... Vielleicht war sie ja auch nur einfach gut informiert?

"Gut, Alec. Ich werde dann endlich Feierabend machen und du solltest dieses Ding wohl lieber für Mr. Bane zurücklegen. Es sieht sehr wertvoll aus und mit ihm will wohl niemand Ärger haben...", sagte Clary noch, bevor sie dann schließlich nach Hause ging.

"Dann wurde Mr. Bane gerade verlassen....", sagte Alec leise mehr zu sich selbst, nachdem Clary sich verabschiedet hatte.


	3. ~ Unruhige Nächte ~

Die nächsten Tage und Nächte verliefen sehr unruhig für den jungen Mann mit den drei Jobs. Mr. Bane hatte ihn mehrfach wegen Kleinigkeiten aus dem Bett geholt. So sollte der Nachtportier z.B. Wäsche abholen, die am nächsten Tag zur Reinigung gebracht werden sollte oder einen Brief, den Mr. Bane natürlich nachts hatte abgeben müssen. 

Tatsächlich hatte Mr. Bane ihn in der vorletzten Nacht sogar wegen einer Spinne geweckt, die unbedingt sofort entfernt werden musste. Und gestern war es dann ein tropfender Wasserhahn, der auch nicht hatte warten können. 

Jedes Mal hatte Mr. Bane in seinem schwarzen seidigen Kimono auf seinem Sessel gesessen und Alec schweigend bei seiner Arbeit zugesehen. 

Langsam fiel es dem Nachtportier wirklich schwer freundlich zu bleiben. Doch ein wenig war er auch um Mr. Bane besorgt, der sich seit Tagen in seinem Zimmer verschanzt hatte und sich nur nachts meldete. Seinen Job musste er dann wohl vom Penthouse aus erledigen. 

Alec wusste, wie es war alleine zu sein. Wie es sich jedoch anfühlte, zurück gewiesen zu werden, wusste er zwar nicht, aber wie es war verlassen zu werden. Auch wenn er behaupten würde, dass es etwas anderes war, wenn man von den Eltern verlassen wurde. 

Jeden Abend hatte Mr. Bane Essen bestellt und jeden Abend hatte er Alec gebeten, mit ihm zu essen. Mr. Bane war bestimmend wie immer in seinem Tonfall, aber Alec brauchte seinen Job und wie Mr. Bane schon selbst gesagt hatte, fraternisieren, egal ob mit dem Personal oder den Mietern, ist eben nicht gestattet.

Und so lag er nachts in seinem Bereitschaftsbett, war in Gedanken gerade bei dem anderen Mann und schrieb in sein Tagebuch. Er grübelte über die Tatsache, wie ein so charismatischer, erfolgreicher und dominanter Mann so aus der Bahn geworfen werden konnte. Es konnte doch nicht alles an dieser Frau liegen, oder? Könnte er sich nicht einfach ein neues 'Kitten' besorgen? Oder einfach ein paar Callgirls oder ähnliches bestellen, die ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken brachten? Das machten doch Männer in seiner Liga so, oder?

Es machte für Alec einfach alles keinen Sinn, egal wie lange er darüber nachdachte. Mr. Bane blieb für ihn ein Geheimnis. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, warum ihn das überhaupt interessierte. Immerhin hatte er genügend eigene Sorgen, als das er sich um die Spleens von reichen und mächtigen Männern Sorgen machen müsste. Mr. Bane konnte sich gut um sich selbst kümmern. Wahrscheinlich würde er Alec dafür auslachen, dass dieser überhaupt eine Sekunde einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. So legte er denn endlich sein Tagebuch aus der Hand, als das Telefon für Notfälle plötzlich klingelte.

"Rezeption. Sie sprechen mit Alec Lightwood", sagte er professionell ins Telefon. Doch am anderen Ende war nur ein Rauschen zu hören. Erst nach einigen Sekunden hörte er die eindringliche Stimme vom Gast aus dem Penthouse... Mr. Bane: "Ich brauche mehr Alkohol. Besorg mir welchen und beweg deinen süßen Hintern schnell hier rauf!"

Schon hörte Alec nur noch ein Tuten und blickte irritiert auf das Telefon in seiner Hand an. 

Innerlich machte Alec eine Zusammenfassung der Informationen: Mr. Bane war betrunken, wollte mehr Alkohol und das ganze hatte definitiv einen sexuellen Unterton gehabt.

Auch wenn Alec wirklich müde war und sich nichts weiter als eine ruhige Nacht wünschte, so zog er sich an und ging nach oben ins Penthouse. Er wusste genau, dass er den Kürzeren ziehen würde, würde er sich nun weigern. 

Die Tür stand schon offen, als Alec gerade anklopfen wollte. Mr. Bane saß in einer Designer-Retro-Shorts auf der Couch, mit dem Kopf auf der Rückenlehne und geschlossenen Augen.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte, Mr. Bane. Ich bringe ihnen ihre Bestellung", sagte der Nachtportier leise und vorsichtig. Doch der Bewohner des Penthouses regte sich nicht. Er regte sich auch nicht, als Alec die Flasche Sekt - das Einzige, was er unten finden konnte - auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

Alec wurde nervös, da er nicht erkennen konnte, ob der Mann vor ihm noch atmete, oder ob er vielleicht einen Notruf tätigen sollte. Vorsichtig kniete er sich auf das Sofa neben Mr. Bane und prüfte dessen Atem, indem er sein Ohr über den Mund des anderen hielt. 

Plötzlich griffen starke Hände nach ihm, zogen ihn auf den Schoß des Älteren und ließen ihm kaum noch Spielraum. 

"Hmmmm", machte Mr. Bane mit einer tiefen Stimme. 

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mir total gefällst?" sprach dieser weiter und man konnte hören, dass seine Zunge schwer vom Alkohol war. Alec war noch geschockt und hatte sich daher nicht versucht zu rühren. Gebannt schaute er in die Augen des Älteren und hörte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen. 

Er konnte sehen, wie sich Mr. Bane mit der Zunge die Lippen befeuchtete und auf die des jungen Nachtportiers starrte. Der Blick des Älteren war ganz verklärt und glasig. Es war offensichtlich, dass nicht nur Alkohol zum aktuellen Zustand geführt hatte.

"Mr. Bane... bitte... lassen sie mich gehen!" sagte der Jüngere leise und flehend. 

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Hmm?" fragte dieser und seine Stimme klang kalt und eisig.

"Bitte...", flehte Alec erneut und versuchte sich aus dem starken Griff an seinen Handgelenken zu befreien.

Doch anstatt ihn gehen zu lassen, veränderte Mr. Bane die Position. Auch wenn er ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war als Alec, so hatte er offensichtlich mehr Zeit zum trainieren und war daher um einiges stärker, als der junge Nachtportier. So hob der Ältere ihn ohne Probleme hoch und schob ihn dann auf die Couch, so dass dieser mit dem Rücken darauf lag, die Handgelenke immer noch fest in Mr. Banes Griff. Er selbst schob sich nun zwischen Alecs Beine und küsste zart Alecs Kiefer. 

"Ich will dich, Kleiner....", raunte Mr. Bane mit tiefer besitzergreifender Stimme an Alecs Ohr. Unwillkürlich seufzte der Nachtportier auf. 

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere trotz des festen Griffes plötzlich so zärtlich zu ihm war, so dass ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter lief. 

Der Duft, der von Mr. Bane ausging, enthielt neben Alkohol auch eine sehr betörende Komponente. Getragen vom Duft nach Sandelholz, war da eine sehr männliche aber berauschende Note, die wohl von dem Mann über ihm selbst kam. 

Weitere zarte Küsse folgten auf Alecs Adamsapfel, den Hals hinab und weiter unter den Kragen seines Hemdes. 

"Ich brauche dich...", hauchte Mr. Bane fast unhörbar.


	4. ~ Frost ~

Doch Alec drehte plötzlich entschieden seinen Kopf weg. Er wollte nicht auf diese Weise berührt werden. Auch wenn er normalerweise wohl nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, aber Mr. Bane erschien ihm in diesem Moment nicht zurechnungsfähig und nein, er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht auf diese Weise Sex mit ihm. Mr. Bane sollte aufhören.

"Stop. Hören sie auf! Ich will das nicht!" brachte er schließlich leise aber deutlich heraus und begann sich mehr und mehr unter dem Älteren zu wehren. Dieser hielt es wohl erst noch für ein Spiel. Doch dann stoppte er seine Liebkosungen und sah Alec an.

Etwas hatte sich in seinem Blick verändert. Kurz war etwas Verletzliches in seinem Gesichtsausdruck getreten. Oder hatte sich Alec das nur eingebildet?

Schnellen Schrittes und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, zog sich Mr. Bane in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und ließ Alec alleine auf dem Sofa zurück.

\---

In den nächsten Tagen konnte der junge Nachtportier in Ruhe durchschlafen. Er hörte und sah nichts mehr vom Bewohner aus dem Penthouse. Dafür berichtete seine Kollegin Clary jeden Tag aufs Neue, welche Gemeinheiten sich dieser hatte einfallen lassen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm nicht mit ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick das Halsband zurückgeben sollen.

Alec hatte nicht davon erzählt, was in der Nacht passiert war und würde dies auch nicht tun. Denn immerhin war ja auch nicht wirklich etwas passiert, oder? Doch es war etwas passiert und sicherheitshalber hatte Alec dies auch mit zitternder Hand direkt danach in seinem Tagebuch festgehalten. Aber er wollte Mr. Bane nicht anzeigen...

Natürlich fürchtete er um seinen Job und er befürchtete auch, dass ihm niemand glauben würde oder man ihm sogar selbst die Schuld dafür geben würde. Immerhin hatte er es doch anfangs auch genossen... Und Mr. Bane hatte ja schließlich aufgehört, als er darum gebeten hatte, oder? Trotzdem hatte dieser ihn in diese unangebrachte Situation gebracht und vielleicht.... Sollte Mr. Bane noch einmal übergriffig werden, so würde er dies melden, nahm er sich vor.

In den nächsten Tagen erfuhr er, dass seine Miete, inklusiver aller Nebenkosten für sein kleines Zimmer bereits für drei Monate bezahlt worden war. Auch wurden ihm jeden Tag Päckchen geliefert. Das erste hatte er noch geöffnet und einen wahrscheinlich ziemlich teuren Gürtel darin gefunden.

Auch wenn weder der Absender erkennbar war und er auch nicht in Erfahrung bekommen konnte, wer die Miete bezahlt hatte, so waren die Zeichen eindeutig, das Mr. Bane dies arrangiert hatte. Es gab einfach niemand anderes, der so etwas für ihn getan hätte. Doch damit war dieser nun deutlich zu weit gegangen. Dementsprechend hatte er die anderen beiden Pakete direkt an den Absender zurücksenden lassen.

Alec hatte es sich gefallen lassen, Nächte lange als Sklave behandelt zu werden. Er hatte es sich sogar gefallen lassen, sexuell von ihm belästigt zu werden... doch dies ging dem jungen Mann einfach zu weit. Er war wütend und selbst wenn er heute Nacht seinen Job verlieren würde; er würde Mr. Bane zur Rede stellen und verlangen, dass dieser seine Geschenke und die Zahlung seiner Rechnungen zurück nehmen würde.

Und so stand er auch nun vor der Tür des Penthouses und sah auf seine Faust hinab, die unfreiwillig zitterte. Es kostete ihn wirklich große Überwindung, jetzt nicht wieder nach unten zu gehen. Doch niemand anderes würde diesen Kampf für ihn führen können und er ließ sich nicht kaufen. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich dieser Mann für sein schlimmes Verhalten so einfach rauskaufen konnte. Das war es doch nur, richtig? Der einflussreiche Mr. Bane wollte nicht, dass Alec an die Presse oder zur Polizei ging... Oder?

Mr. Bane öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn hinein.

Mr. Bane ließ ihn sprechen und sagte kein Ton.

Mr. Bane sagte auch keinen Ton, als Alec fertig war und gehen wollte.

Doch Mr. Bane hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Aber selbst in dem schummrigen Licht, das im Wohnzimmer herrschte, konnte Alec die tiefen Augenringe und die traurigen Augen des Älteren sehen.

Der junge Nachtportier erkannte den eigentlich sonst so charismatischen und dominanten Mann kaum noch wieder. Und als wäre sie niemals da gewesen, war Alecs Wut schon längst verraucht.

Wie konnte er auf einen Mann wütend sein, der kaum noch ein Häufchen Elend war? Doch anstatt zufrieden und erleichtert zu sein, war es ihm bei diesem Anblick, als läge plötzlich ein schwerer Stein auf seiner Seele. Die Traurigkeit, die von Mr. Bane ausging, hatte auch den jungen Mann erfasst und wollte ihn auch nicht wieder loslassen. Sie war so stark, dass sie für ihn körperlich spürbar war.

Und wieder zog der Ältere sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück und ließ Alec, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stehen.

Warum fühlte sich Alec nun, als hätte ihn der Ältere geohrfeigt? Warum fühlte er sich so, als wenn er sich übergeben müsste? Er hatte seinen Standpunkt verteidigt und nun...?

Nun ging er wieder an seine Theke in der Lobby und erledigte seinen Dienst, wie in jeder Nacht. Doch er sollte keinen Schlaf finden. 

Der nächste Tag verlief wie auf Schienen. Zwar erledigte Alec seine beiden Jobs, doch tat er dies eher wie ein Zombie.

Ständig drehten sich seine Gedanken um Mr. Bane und sein seltsames Verhalten. Gerne hätte er Clary dazu weiter befragt, doch diese hatte ja deutlich gemacht, was sie von Mr. Bane und seinen sexuellen Vorlieben so hielt. Wobei Alec nicht verstanden hatte, was so verwerflich und abartig daran sein sollte, bei dem was zwei Erwachsene Menschen einvernehmlich und bei gesundem Verstand miteinander taten, solange es niemand anderen störte oder beeinträchtigte.

Schließlich hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte begonnen, um Internet zu recherchieren. Seine anfänglichen Suchergebnisse waren eher abschreckender Natur gewesen, doch er wollte unbedingt wieder seinen gewohnten Frieden zurück und dazu musste er nun endlich wissen, warum sich der Bewohner des Penthouses so seltsam verhielt.

Zum Glück verlief der Abend wirklich sehr ruhig, so dass Alec in aller Ruhe und konzentriert an seinem Handy sitzen konnte, um die vielen Seiten zu durchforsten, die ihm die Suchmaschine ausgespuckt hatte. Fokussiert auf die Recherche hatte sich Alec ausnahmsweise auf die Couch in der Lobby gesetzt. Alle Mieter waren daheim, doch noch durfte er sich nicht zurückziehen, aber er wollte er es sich ein wenig gemütlich machen nach den vielen anstrengenden Nächten, die er in der letzten Zeit hatte.

Und so hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand hinter ihm stand und für eine Weile stumm beobachtete, was er da recherchierte.


	5. ~ Antworten ~

"Folge mir, wenn du Antworten haben willst", sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme leise in der Nähe seines Ohres. Fast vor Schreck sein Handy fallen lassend, schaute er weiter strickt nach vorne. Alec war schlagartig ganz rot geworden und sein Herz dröhnte ihm bis in den Hals.

Waren das Schritte, die zum Aufzug gingen? Dann das Ping vom Aufzug... Nur noch wenige Sekunden und seine Chance darauf, endlich Antworten zu bekommen, wären fort. 

Er durfte seinen Posten nicht einfach so verlassen und er durfte sich nicht privat mit einem Bewohner treffen und schon gar nicht wollte er jetzt in diesem Moment mit Mr. Bane...

Und doch stand der junge Nachtportier, innerlich zitternd und vor sich an die verspiegelte Wand starrend, plötzlich neben dem älteren Mann. 

Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Alec nur das ruhige und gleichmäßige Atmen des Anderen und die Geräusche des Fahrstuhles wahrnahm. Doch noch immer war er angespannt und sehr nervös. 

Und dann spürte er auf einmal eine Hand, die nach seiner griff und ganz instinktiv zog er sie weg. Der Blick von Mr. Bane war für eine Sekunde verletzt. Dann zeigte er auf den Ausgang des Fahrstuhles, da sie angekommen waren.

Alec trat heraus in den kleinen Flur und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Hatte er gerade überreagiert? Er war so angespannt...

Doch ein kurzer Blick zu Mr. Bane zeigte ihm, dass dieser ruhig und selbstsicher wie immer die Tür zum Penthouse öffnete. 

Einatmen... langsam ausatmen... erst dann folgte der junge Mann.

"Setz dich", hörte er dann schon die befehlsgewohnte Stimme, kurz nach dem er den offenen Wohnbereich betreten hatte. 

"Du brauchst einen Drink", stellte Mr. Bane dann leise und emotionslos fest und bereitete an der kleinen Hausbar, die neben dem Sessel stand, zwei Drinks zu. Einen davon stellte der wieder wie gewohnt in einen seiner dunklen Maßanzüge gekleideten Mann vor Alec auf den niedrigen Couchtisch vor ihm ab. 

Alec machte keine Anstalten, diesen anzurühren, da er im Dienst natürlich nicht trinken durfte. Mit den Händen ineinander verhakt und die Lippen zusammenpressend sah er immer noch nervös Mr. Bane an, der ihn abwartend und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansah. 

Ein Hauch Strenge lag in diesem Blick, aber auch Geduld und Zuneigung. Und so nahm Alec das Glas und erwiderte den stillen Toast, da Mr. Bane das Glas erhoben hatte und ihm tief in die Augen blickte. 

Scharf brannte der Alkohol in Alecs ungeübten Rachen und so stellte er das Glas schnell auf dem Tisch ab. Mr. Bane saß in seinem extravaganten goldenen Sessel und beobachtete den jungen Nachtportier aufmerksam, sein Glas noch immer in seiner Hand. 

Trotz des eindringlichen Blickes aus den warmen kahjalumrandeten Augen des Älteren, fühlte sich Alec nicht unwohl. Es war seltsam... sehr seltsam sogar, doch er fühlte sich nicht unwohl. Hätte ihm Mr. Bane etwas antun wollen, dann hätte er dies schon längst getan.

"Du willst wissen, was ein 'Daddy' ist?" fragte dieser ruhig und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Es brachte nichts zu leugnen, also nickte Alec nur kurz.

"Du hast es recherchiert, also sag mir... was hast du herausgefunden? Immerhin bist du doch dann jetzt der Experte, oder?"

Alec schaute ihn irritiert und mit großen Augen an. Selbst in der Schule hatte er die mündliche Mitarbeit immer gehasst. Und hatte er noch bis eben gedacht, dass sich seine Nervosität nicht steigern ließe, musste er nun einsehen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. 

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille und des nervösen Knetens seiner Hände, stand Mr. Bane plötzlich vor ihm und sprach noch etwas ruhiger: "Alec, schau mich an..." Doch Alec starrte wie gebannt auf seine verknoteten Hände. 

Mr. Bane hob die Hand zu dessen Kinn und schob dies so weit nach oben, dass ihn der junge Mann ansehen musste. 

"Ich hatte niemals vor dir etwas zu tun und ich werde dir nie weh tun ohne dein Einverständnis...", sagte er sanft und wieder runzelte er kurz die Stirn. 

Und da war es wieder... das Stirnrunzeln, der verletzte Blick als Alec ihm die Hand entzogen hatte, das Leiden in den letzten Tagen... das taten dominante Typen doch nicht, oder? Denen war doch egal, was ihre... wie nannte man sie... Sklaven(?) so durchlitten, oder?

Verwirrt schaute Alec den Älteren an und nun platzte es fast schon aus ihm heraus. Denn ja, er hatte so viele Fragen...

"Es war verwirrend, was ich gefunden habe. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht....", begann Alec und schaute kurz zu Mr. Bane der sich neben ihn auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und ihm nun ein Zeichen gab, bitte weiter zu sprechen.

"Auf der einen Seite habe ich einiges gefunden, dass viel mit Schmerzen, also mit Sado/Maso zu tun hat. Dann habe ich Bilder von 'Kitten' gefunden, die sich wie kleine Mädchen angezogen hatten...", kam dann ehrlich und ungefiltert von dem Jüngeren.

"Aber das passt alles nicht...", sagte Alec dann in die Stille die entstanden war.

"Wie kommst du darauf? Du kennst mich doch nicht...", hörte er Mr. Bane ruhig sagen. Und er hatte natürlich Recht. Woher sollte Alec das wissen? Vielleicht war dieser ein Pädophiler oder ein Sadist. Dachte das nicht auch Clary? War es nicht das, was sie verurteilte?

Alec sah den Mann neben sich an. Nein... das konnte einfach nicht sein! 

Dann schüttelte er nur energisch mit dem Kopf. 

"Gut", sagte er knapp, "du hälst mich also nicht für einen Sadisten oder Kinderschänder. Verstehe ich das richtig?" hatte Mr. Bane seine Gedanken emotionslos zusammengefasst. Und Alecs erschrockener Blick sprach eindeutig dafür, dass er richtig lag.

"Gut. Dann hätten wir dies geklärt", sagte Mr. Bane anscheinend erleichtert und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Drink.

Und dann begann er mit seiner sanften tiefen Stimme zu erzählen: "Natürlich bezieht sich die Bezeichnung 'Daddy' nicht darauf, dass derjenige in irgendeiner Form etwas mit Minderjährigen tun möchte. Ich persönlich bezeichne mich eher als Caregiver. Denn das Wort hat keine negative Konnotation."

Alec nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Dabei sah er nicht das Lächeln, das dabei über das Gesicht von Mr. Bane flog, bevor er weiter sprach: "Natürlich kann es in einer solchen Beziehung auch Elemente aus dem Sado/Maso-Bereich geben. Aber nur, wenn beide sich darauf einvernehmlich geeinigt haben." 

Insgesamt schon deutlich entspannter saß Alec auf der Couch und hörte gut zu, während er mit dem Glas in seinen Händen spielte.

"Ich halte nichts von angeblichen 'Daddys', die ohne vorherige genaue Absprachen oder einen Vertrag meinen, die volle Macht über ihr Kitten ausüben zu dürfen..." Alec schaute zu dem Älteren, da sich dessen ruhiger Tonfall für kurz geändert hatte. Auch das Stirnrunzeln war wieder zu beobachten. 

Alec schaute den Älteren an und langsam fügten sich die Puzzleteile zueinander. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann neben ihm auf der Couch tatsächlich nicht vor gehabt hatte, ihm weh zu tun? Hatte er sich so von den Vorurteilen und Ängsten blenden lassen?


	6. ~ Antworten II ~

Forschend blickte Alec in die dunkelbraunen Augen und ein sanftes kleines Lächeln bildete sich unwillkürlich auf seinem Gesicht, als er wieder auf sein Glas schaute. Doch da gab es noch eine Frage, die in ihm brannte...

"Warum haben sie sich nicht einfach ein neues 'Kitten' besorgt?" fragte Alec vorsichtig. Und sogleich kam ein sarkastischer und gleichzeitig leidender Ton von Mr. Bane. Erst nach einigen Momenten und ein paar Schlucken begann dieser endlich zu sprechen.

"Ein Caregiver beschützt sein Kleines, gibt immer auf ihn oder sie acht, stärkt und motiviert, aber vor allen Dingen liebt er sein Kleines..."

Alec konnte schon an der Stimme des Älteren hören, dass es ihm wohl schwer fiel darüber zu reden, aber gleichzeitig lag Leidenschaft in jeden einzelnen Wort.

"Ich hatte geglaubt, dass Camille es ebenso sieht, doch offensichtlich liebte sie mein Geld sehr viel mehr ...", gab der Geschäftsmann leise und traurig zu.

Doch dann sprach er schnell weiter: "Es geht eben um mehr als Sex oder Geschenke, was viele selbst aus der Szene nicht begreifen wollen. Eigentlich geht es um eine tiefe und fürsorgliche Beziehung. Diese ist im Idealfall sehr intensiv und erfüllend. Je nachdem, wie einfühlsam der Caregiver ist, fühlt sich der oder die Kleine dann auch so sicher, dass sie sich trauen die Kontrolle so weit abzugeben, dass sie sich tatsächlich klein fühlen können. Aber der Caregiver nutzt diese Kontrolle und Macht nicht aus, um sein Little klein und hilflos zu halten, sondern um ihn oder sie zu stärken. Er will stolz auf sein Little sein und muss sich auch darauf verlassen können, dass es alleine im Job zum Beispiel gut zurecht kommen wird."

Nach einem Moment der Stille war Mr. Bane wieder zu seiner kleinen Hausbar gegangen, um sein Glas aufzufüllen. Alec hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Langsam verstand er nun besser das Verhalten des Älteren in den letzten Tagen. Ganz offensichtlich war ihm nicht nur einfach eine Sexbekanntschaft davon gelaufen. 

Unvermittelt sagte Alec dann: "Meine Kollegin sagte, dass dieses Halsband kein einfacher Schmuck wäre, sondern für einen besonderen Anlass..."

Mr. Bane beantwortete die ungestellte Frage mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und der junge Nachtportier sagte dann leise weiter: "Es hat ihnen das Herz gebrochen... Das tut mir leid..."

Alec schaute den Älteren an, der auf sein Glas hinuntersah, und sah für einen kurzen Moment wieder den Schmerz, den er schon einmal in diesem makellosen Gesicht gesehen hatte. Doch dann hob dieser seinen kajahlumrandeten Blick und sagte: "Nun, ich denke, du hast nun deine Antworten. Du solltest nach unten gehen, du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

Von dem Themen- und Stimmungswechsel für einen Moment irritiert, räusperte sich Alec kurz und nickte dann. 

"Ja, natürlich, Mr. Bane", sagte der Nachtportier professionell, stand auf und verabschiedete sich höflich. Doch seine Beine zögerten noch und wollten das Penthouse nicht verlassen.

Er wollte noch etwas sagen... Irgendetwas fragen... Doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Die Stimmung war nun wieder kühl und professionell. So als hätte das Gespräch eben gar nicht statt gefunden. 

Ein letzter schüchterner Blick zu Mr. Bane, der in sich ruhend und charismatisch wie immer, mit einem Drink in der Hand in seinem perfekten Anzug an seiner Hausbar stand. Ja... jetzt machte alles einen Sinn...

Schweren Herzens verließ Alec schließlich das Penthouse. Mr. Bane brachte ihn, mit einer Hand hauchzart über seinem unteren Rücken ruhend, schweigend zur Tür. Fast hätte sich Alec noch einmal umgedreht. Doch was hätte er dann sagen oder tun sollen?

Er wusste es nicht und auch wenn nun viele seiner Fragen beantwortet worden waren, so blieb er doch immer noch verwirrt zurück. 

Doch nun war es eher sein Herz, das verwirrt zu sein schien.

Auch diese Nacht sollte er nur wenig Schlaf finden und seltsame Träume. Da war Mr. Bane der ihn beobachtete, der ihn streichelte und Mr. Bane, der ihn fest in seinen Armen hielt. 

Doch vielmehr spürte er die Geborgenheit, die wie ein wärmendes Kaminfeuer von dem faszinierenden Mann ausging und ihn umfing und nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Für eine Sekunde konnte er in seinem Traum loslassen und all die Verpflichtungen, Sorgen und Ängste, die er hatte vergessen. Für eine Sekunde spürte er, was der Ältere damit meinte, sich fallen lassen zu dürfen und klein zu sein...

Und dann...

Dann klingelte der Wecker. 

Alec fühlte sich allein, einsam und ihm war kalt. 

Auf ihn warteten zwei weitere Jobs.

\---

Tag für Tag zog an Alec vorbei. Nacht für Nacht fand er keinen Schlaf. 

Hoffnungslos versuchte er Mr. Bane und das war er ihm erzählt hatte, seinen Duft, seine Nähe, die Erinnerung an seine Berührungen und seine warmen Augen zu vergessen. 

Es war nur Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit von diesem Abend zurückgeblieben. Hätte Alec getrunken, so hätte er wohl jeden seiner Jobs in kurzer Zeit verloren. Doch so schleppte er sich nur täglich von Job zu Job.

In den ersten Tagen hatte Alec noch unbewusst darauf gehofft Mr. Bane wieder zu sehen. Doch dieser Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht. Auch Clary bekam ihn nur noch selten zu Gesicht. Immerhin hatte sie nun nichts mehr über ihn zu schimpfen. 

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, doch in schwachen Momenten hatte er sogar Mr. Bane online gesucht. Eines Nachts hatte er sich sogar ein Bild von ihm ausgedruckt und es in sein Tagebuch gelegt. 

Wieder einmal hatte er seine Schicht als Brötchenjunge in einem Bürokomplex beendet und fuhr gerade mit seinem Wagen im Aufzug wieder nach unten, um dort alles zu säubern und für den nächsten Tag wieder bereit zu machen.

Ohne sich in der verspiegelten Wand selbst zu betrachten - er wusste genau, dass er furchtbar aussah, wenn die Spiegelung nur ein Bruchteil dessen zeigte, wie er sich fühlte - lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an und wartete, bis die Türen sich wieder öffnen würden. Nur kurz schloss er die Augen. Er war so unglaublich müde. 

Immer wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er die tiefbraunen traurigen Augen von Mr. Bane vor sich. Entweder raubte ihm dann die Sehnsucht den Atem oder die Traurigkeit fraß ein tiefes Loch in seine Brust oder - und dies kam auch vor - er stellte sich den Moment vor, als Mr. Bane "Ich brauche dich..." in sein Ohr geraunt hatte. Dieser Gedanke schickte nicht nur heißkalte Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Fast konnte er schon Magnus betörenden Duft wahrnehmen. Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, lehnte er immer noch an der Wand des Aufzuges und dachte wieder an den Älteren. Wie gerne wäre er bei ihm... wie gerne wäre er ihm nahe... wie gerne...

Alec schüttelte fast schon wütend seinen Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Es sollte doch einfach aufhören. Wie konnte er einen Mann vermissen, den er doch eigentlich gar nicht kannte? Wie konnte er so leiden, obwohl doch gar nichts passiert war? 

Und es würde auch nichts passieren, das war ganz eindeutig für Alec. Er spielte nicht in der gleichen Liga wie Mr. Bane. Dieser konnte sich jeden aussuchen. Der junge Nachtportier hätte vielleicht einmal sein Bett wärmen dürfen und auch hatte er ihm Antworten gegeben, damit er keine Gerüchte über ihn in die Welt setzte - so sah es Alec zumindest - doch für mehr würde er sich jemand anderes suchen. 

Vielleicht sollte sich Alec einen neuen Job suchen, indem er Mr. Bane nicht mehr sehen würde...

Und dann ging die Tür des Aufzuges auf und Alec meinte schon, Mr. Bane zu sehen...

Doch dann gaben seine Beine nach und alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum...


	7. ~ Pause ~

"Hey Kleiner..."

Alec spürte eine weiche Hand an seiner Wange und hörte eine sanfte Stimme. Seine Lider waren schwer und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seine Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Das war nicht mehr der Aufzug. In wessen viel zu großem und viel zu teuer ausgestattetem Büro war er?

Auf einer wahrscheinlich unwahrscheinlich teuren Ledercouch liegend, schaute sich Alec um. Das erste, was er sah, waren braune Augen, die ihn mitfühlend ansahen. Mr. Bane saß an seiner Seite auf der Kante des Sofas und schaute ihn geduldig an.

"Mr. Bane...!" sagte der Jüngere erschrocken und versuchte sich schnell wieder aufzurappeln. Doch dieser drückte ihn sanft wieder in das Kissen. 

"Du brauchst Ruhe, Alexander", sagte er sanft, aber bestimmend.

Doch Alec schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Wie spät ist es? Ich werde zu spät zu meinem nächsten Job kommen. Ich danke ihnen, aber ich muss jetzt los." Wieder versuchte er sich aufzurappeln, um aufzustehen und zu seinem nächsten Job zu kommen. 

Wieder legte sich die Hand des Älteren bestimmend auf seine Brust. Doch diesmal drückte sie ihn nicht wieder nach unten. Sie lag einfach nur auf seinem Shirt in Höhe seines Herzens und strömte Wärme aus. 

Für einen Moment hatte Alec nicht geatmet und nun schaute er irritiert auf den Mann, der ganz nah bei ihm saß. Wieder war da dieser Duft, der Alec einhüllte und wieder war das Verlangen da. Alec wollte mehr von dem Mann direkt vor ihm.

Und doch ... dies war nur Illusion, oder nicht? Er konnte diesen Mann nicht für sich haben.

Alec spürte, wie plötzliche Verlegenheit seine Wangen erröten ließ. So oft hatte er schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass der Ältere genau wusste, was er dachte. Und nun, so dicht bei ihm... Er konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Doch dann spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kinn, die es sanft nach oben drückten, damit er Mr. Bane ansehen musste. 

"Ich will und kann dich zu nichts zwingen....", setzte Mr. Bane an und dann änderte sich seine Stimme und wirkte plötzlich deutlich weniger dominant, "lass mich dir helfen..." Es wirkte fast so, als würde ein Hauch Zuneigung in seiner Stimme liegen.

Mr. Bane wollte ihn nicht zwingen? Er wollte ihm nur helfen... Und es war unweigerlich, dass Alec tatsächlich Hilfe benötigte. Warum sich also noch wehren? Nur einmal würde er nachgeben...

Alec nickte nur schwach zur Antwort, legte sich wieder zurück, drehte sich zur Seite und zog seine Beine an. Dann wurde ihm von Mr. Bane eine wunderbar weiche Decke über den Körper gelegt und sanft strich ihm dieser noch einmal über die schwarzen verwuschelten Haare und murmelte: "So ist es doch besser, oder?"

Dann kniete sich Mr. Bane vor ihm auf ein Knie und sah ihn an, während er sagte: "Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass die Hundebesitzer einen Ersatz bekommen und auch für heute Nacht werde ich dich entschuldigen. Alles weitere werden wir später besprechen. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du dich ausruhst. Ich werde dich später wecken. Falls du etwas brauchst, ich bin im Raum nebenan."

Alec griff nach der Hand, mit der sich Mr. Bane vor ihm auf der Couch abgestützt hatte. Lächelnd blickte der Ältere darauf. Es wirkte für einen Moment so, als wollte der junge Mann ihn eigentlich nicht gehen lassen.

Auch wenn der junge Nachtportier nicht wusste, was er zu all dem nun denken sollte, aber er war wirklich sehr erschöpft. Er hatte es aufgegeben gegen die Freundlichkeit des Älteren zu kämpfen. Und so schlief er schließlich, warm umhüllt und mit einer wohligen Erinnerung an die sanfte Berührung des Älteren, ein.

Wirre Träume quälten den jungen Mann und ließen ihn schließlich schweißgebadet aufschrecken. Am Licht, dass durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien fiel, konnte er sehen, dass es wohl bereits Nachmittags war. Er fühlte sich alleine. Doch dieses Gefühl war schon fast ein alter Bekannter für ihn. 

Hatte Mr. Bane nicht gesagt, er wäre im Nebenraum, wenn er ihn suchen würde? Doch was wäre dann? Immerhin musste dieser ja arbeiten und war sicherlich nicht dafür da, um sich um einen mittellosen und schwachen jungen Mann zu kümmern. So lief die Welt nun einmal nicht. Auch wenn er sich vorhin erlaubt hatte, für einen kurzen Moment die Freundlichkeit des Älteren anzunehmen, so wollte er dies nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen. Denn dies würde bedeuten, sich verletzlich und abhängig zu machen. 

Alec überlegte, wie er geschickt aber höflich wieder aus dieser Situation herauskam. Dann würde er sich einen - nein zwei - neue Jobs suchen und schließlich würde er irgendwann Mr. Bane auch wieder vergessen. 

Und so zog er sich seine Schuhe an und war gerade dabei, die Tür zu öffnen, als Mr. Bane den Raum betrat. Lächelnd sah er ihn an. Doch Alec erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht und starrte nur vor sich auf den Boden. 

Der junge Nachtportier wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Doch er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Noch immer stand Mr. Bane vor ihm und versperrte damit ungewollt die Tür. Mr. Bane stand dort und wartete. Vielleicht wusste diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht, was in Alec vorging und wartete, bis dieser endlich sprach?

Und dann hatte sich Alec entschieden und sagte: "Danke für die Hilfe, ich werde jetzt gehen." Doch Mr. Bane machte keine Anstalten aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

"Lassen sie mich durch. Ich will ihnen nicht weiter zur Last fallen...", sagte Alec jetzt schon energischer. Doch Mr. Bane machte keine Anstalten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Alec versuchte sich an dem etwas kleineren Mann vorbeizudrängeln. "Bitte... lassen sie mich gehen...", sagte Alec und seine Stimme klang nun schon verzweifelter.

"Warum Alec?" wollte der Ältere wissen. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und warm.

"Das ist doch egal!" patzte Alec und trat einen Schritt zurück. Wut und Verzweiflung lag nun in seinem Blick. 

Mr. Bane blieb ruhig. "Nein, es ist nicht egal. Mir ist es nicht egal! Warum soll ich dich gehen lassen?"

Alecs Hand hatte sich zur Faust geballt. Er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken, bevor er einen dummen Fehler beging. Doch damit hatte er nun auch keine Kraft mehr, um seine Gedanken zu verbergen und so platzten diese ungefiltert aus ihm heraus: "Was wollen sie mit mir? Ich bin ein Nichts im Gegensatz zu Ihnen! Wenn sie mich nur im Bett haben wollen, können sie das sagen, aber... sie werden mich eh fallen lassen, wenn..." 

Alec hatte sich in Rage geredet und hatte zuletzt fast geschrien. Er hatte sich nun mit Kraft gegen den Älteren gedrückt, doch Mr. Bane hatte ihn festgehalten. Hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt und ihn an sich gedrückt. 

So standen die beiden da und erst als sich Alec ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte Mr. Bane leise: "Wenn du es willst, werde ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Bitte lass mich um dich kümmern. Ich habe es an deinen Augen gesehen, dass du mich nicht verurteilst, obwohl du weißt, was ich tue. Und ich habe gesehen, dass du dich ebenso danach sehnst..."

Sanfte Hände strichen Alec über den Rücken und er enspannte sich mehr und mehr. Erst als er etwas Feuchtes auf Mr. Banes Jacket spürte, bemerkte er, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. 

"Es ist ok, Kleiner. Bei mir bist du sicher. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."


	8. ~ Hitze ~

"Es ist ok, Kleiner. Bei mir bist du sicher. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."

Alec musste sich definitiv verhört haben. Einen Moment lang schaute er den anderen Mann irritiert an. Nein, er hatte sich nicht verhört. Eindeutig lag für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick etwas Verletzliches im Blick des Älteren, so wie, als wenn man jemand gerade seine Gefühle gestanden hätte.

Nicht das Alec dies schon jemals hätte sehen dürfen, doch selbst er hatte natürlich schon einmal einen Liebesfilm gesehen, weil gerade nichts besseres im Fernsehen zu sehen war. 

'Er meint es ernst...', schoss durch seinen Kopf. "In mich?" fragte er ungläubig und doch rhetorisch.

"Bleib bei mir", raunte der Ältere in sein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich von seinem Hals bis zu seinem Rücken hinab aus. 

Die Sekunden fühlten sich wie unendlich an, doch endlich... endlich berührten sich sanft ihre Lippen. Weder fordernd noch leidenschaftlich. Nein. Doch trotz der Zartheit des Kusses, fühlte es sich wie ein Feuerwerk an, welches bunte Funken hinter den geschlossenen Lidern zeigte und den Magen total durcheinander brachte. 

Alec wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte und dieses neue Gefühl genossen hatte. Doch dann löste er plötzlich den Kuss und sah Mr. Bane erschrocken an. Die sanftbraunen Augen von Mr. Bane strahlten jedoch reine Ruhe und Entschlossenheit aus. Und bevor seine Füße ihn wieder fliehen lassen konnten, war da ein starker Arm, der sich um seine Taille gelegt hatte und eine Hand, die nun sein Kinn festhielt und ihn zwang Mr. Bane anzusehen. 

Ein intensiver durchdringender Blick lag nun auf Alec. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Mr. Bane meinte, was er gesagt hatte und da war auch noch etwas anderes... Besitzergreifendes. Als hätte Alec mit dem Kuss einen geheimen Vertrag geschlossen, mit dem er dem Älteren die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, ihn für sich in Besitz zu nehmen.

"Ich will dich, Alexander", raunte der charismatische Mann vor ihm und diesmal war es keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Und doch gleichzeitig auch eine unausgesprochene Frage um Einverständnis. Alec spürte, dass dies die letzte Frage sein würde. Hier und jetzt würde er entscheiden müssen, ob er dieses seltsame Spiel eingehen wollen würde oder nicht. Alles daran machte ihm Angst und doch fühlte er sich gerade so sicher wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Und so nickte Alec.

Doch dies schien dem Älteren nicht zu reichen. "Sag es!" befahl er ihm leise mit eindringlichem Blick. Gegen seinen eigenen dröhnenden Herzschlag waren seine Worte kaum noch zu hören, so dass er es ihm von den weichen Lippen ablaß.

"Ich bleibe...", antwortete Alec mit trockener Kehle und der Hand des Anderen noch immer an seinem Kinn. Die Finger fuhren nun zart Alecs Kinnlinie entlang, hinterließen eine brennende Spur und verfingen sich in seinem schwarzen strubbeligen Haar. Mr. Banes Blick lag ruhig und zufrieden auf ihm. 

Alec schloss die Augen in Erwartung eines Kusses. Doch er spürte nicht die Lippen des Anderen. Ein Daumen glitt mit Speichel benetzt über sie hinweg und erst jetzt spürte Alec, wie erregt er eigentlich war. Zuckend machte sich seine Mitte bei dieser frivolen Geste bemerkbar. Und so nahm er ohne darüber nachzudenken den Daumen in seinen Mund auf und saugte daran.

Seine Augen öffnend, erblickte er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Geschäftsmannes. Röte färbte seine Wangen, als er bei diesem Anblick realisierte, was er gerade getan hatte. 

Doch ganz offensichtlich schien dies Mr. Bane mehr als nur zu gefallen. Zärtlich ließ dieser seine Hand über Alecs Wange streichen und raunte: "Du bist so wunderschön, Alexander. Besonders wenn du rot wirst..."

Bei diesen Worten schloss der Jüngere seine Augen und schien sein Gesicht in der Hand des Älteren verstecken zu wollen. Ein Lächeln umspielte Mr. Banes Lippen. Es stimmte ihn mehr als nur zufrieden, diese kleine Geste des Vertrauens schon jetzt sehen zu dürfen. 

Doch im nächsten Moment öffnete der Kleine seine Augen verblüfft und Scham färbte nun sein Gesicht richtig rot. Er musste nicht nach unten schauen, denn er fühlte genau, wie Mr. Banes Hand nun verlangend auf der Ausbeulung seiner Hose lag. Vorfreudig zuckte sein Schaft und stieß damit schmerzlich gegen die Hose. 

Ein tiefes zufriedenes Brummen kam von Mr. Bane. "Oh mein Kleiner... Ja, zeig mir, wie sehr du das hier willst... Sag es mir noch einmal...", raunte der Ältere und diesmal musste er nicht lange auf seine Antwort warten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und der fordernden Hand an seinem Schritt, blieb seine Antwort nur noch ein Keuchen : "Ja... ich bleibe..."

Auch Mr. Bane ließ die Situation nicht kalt - ganz im Gegenteil. Seine Stimme war rau und sein Atem ging schwer. Wie eine elektrische Ladung konnte Alec die Anspannung des anderen Mannes um ihn herum spüren. Hitze und Verlangen lagen in der Luft...


	9. ~ Ruhe ~

Noch immer standen die beiden Männer so dicht voreinander, dass es zwischen ihnen praktisch Funken schlug. Alec traute sich kaum Luft zu holen und Mr. Bane schien diese Anspannung zu genießen. Denn immer noch machte er keinerlei Anstalten, die letzten Millimeter zu überbrücken, um sich Alec zu nehmen. Zufrieden beobachtete der Ältere, dass sich ein Zittern über Alecs Körper ausbreitete. 

Doch dann wich ebenso die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und seine Augen flatterten zu. Nein, dies war wohl keine Reaktion aus Erregung. Magnus Bane reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig genug, damit der deutlich Jüngere nicht hart mit dem Kopf aufschlug. 

Hatte er die Erschöpfung des Brötchenjungen, Hundesitters und Nachtportiers unterschätzt? Wie er nun so in seinen Armen lag, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß, hatte Mr. Bane fast den Eindruck, dass dieser in den letzten Wochen kaum noch etwas gegessen haben musste. Laut rief er seine Sekretärin um Hilfe. 

\---

"Hey Kleiner...", hörte Alec eine sanfte bekannte Stimme leise an sein Ohr dringen. Er bekam die Augen noch nicht geöffnet, aber es war anscheinend immer noch hell. Und er konnte spüren, dass er nun auf einem weichen Bett mit unglaublich feiner Bettwäsche lag. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen. Er war halb nackt, nur noch in seiner Unterhose, wie ihm plötzlich klar geworden war. 

Erst nach einigen Lidschlägen realisierte er, dass Mr. Bane bei ihm war. Doch der Raum war neu für ihn; es war weder das sündhaft teuer eingerichtete Büro, noch das Appartement. Mit schweren Vorhängen, dunklem Holz und vielen verschiedenen Kleinigkeiten war dieser Raum gefüllt und sah damit so ganz anders aus, als das topmoderne Büro oder das Penthouse. 

Mit wenigen Schritten, kam Mr. Bane - noch immer im Anzug von gestern - von einem recht unbequem aber teuer aussehenden Sessel zu ihm rüber und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Sanft strich er ihm mit dem Handrücken über die zarte Wange. 

Anscheinend war ihr gestriger Zusammenstoß kein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Hatte er sich wirklich dazu bereiterklärt, Mr. Banes neues 'Kitten' zu werden? Dabei hatte er doch gar keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete...

"Wo bin ich?" stellte Alec mit brüchiger Stimme zunächst die einfachste Frage, die ihm einfiel. 

"In meinem Haus. Es wäre dir sicherlich nicht Recht, an deinem Arbeitsplatz in meinem Bett angetroffen zu werden", erklärte der Ältere ruhig. So besaß der Geschäftsmann also nicht nur das Penthouse, sondern auch noch ein Haus? Warum auch nicht. Und ja, es beruhigte Alec, dass er nicht direkt seinen Job verlieren würde. Wobei...

"Schhtt, alles ok. Du hast in den nächsten Tagen frei, Kleiner", hörte er den Geschäftsmann sagen. Doch das beruhigte ihn keineswegs. 

"Nein, ich kann mir das nicht leisten", protestierte Alec und machte sich daran, aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Doch dies war erwartungsgemäß eine schlechte Idee, denn kaum hatte er auch nur das eine Bein auf den Boden gesetzt, musste er sich auch schon wieder in die Kissen fallen lassen. Warum drehte sich alles nur plötzlich?

Mr. Bane schob ihn schweigend wieder in sein Bett und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu. Dann schaute er ihn mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Seine Stimme war nun kühler und streng: "Alexander, wie lange wolltest du dein Arbeitspensum fast ohne Schlaf und Essen noch durchhalten?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und Alec konnte dem Blick nicht stand halten. Doch Magnus schob sein Kinn wieder hinauf, dass er ihn anschauen musste. 

"Nein, Kleiner. Du hast mir einen riesen Schreck eingejagt. Das lasse ich nicht noch einmal zu. Du sagtest gestern, dass du bei mir bleiben willst. Also werde ich mich nun um dich kümmern. Dazu gehört auch, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst...", erklärte der Ältere sachlich. Es war deutlich zu spüren, dass dies keine Bitte war. 

Und noch etwas anderes wurde dem Jüngeren deutlich. Ganz offensichtlich hatte die Fürsorge, von der der Geschäftsmann sprach mehr Dimensionen, als er geahnt hatte. Hatte Clary nicht von BDSM, also von Sex gesprochen? Dies fühlte sich nach weit mehr als nur Sex an.

Doch nun lag Alec hier und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er selbst so schlecht für sich gesorgt hatte, dass sich der Ältere nun hatte Sorgen machen müssen. Das sorgenvolle und enttäuschte Gesicht sehen zu müssen, sorgte für Stiche in Alecs Herzen. Er wollte diesen Mann nicht enttäuschen, stellte er plötzlich fest.Nein, das wollte er nie wieder spüren. 

Und so nickte Alec und murmelte: "Es tut mir leid, Mr. Bane."

Dieser seufzte und strich dem jungen erschöpften Mann im Bett durch seine schwarzen strubbeligen Haare. "Es ist schon gut. Das war Lektion Nummer eins", sagte dieser schon deutlich liebevoller. 

Einen Moment verharrte der Ältere, doch dann besann er sich und sagte: "Du brauchst deine Ruhe und ich werde mich um ein paar Dinge kümmern müssen. Ich bleibe ihm Haus. Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, ich habe dir meine Nummer eingespeichert und Maia wird dir gleich Frühstück bringen."

Alec griff nach der Hand des Älteren und dieser streichelte ihn noch einmal mit einem leichten Lächeln, bevor er ging.

Erschöpft legte sich der Schwarzhaarige in die weichen Kissen zurück und seufzte. Erst jetzt spürte er die bleierne Müdigkeit. Doch die wirren Gedanken in seinem Körper waren so laut, dass er nicht würde schlafen können. 

Doch er fand auch nicht lange Ruhe, da kam tatsächlich eine junge Frau mit einem Tablett herein und brachte ihm Frühstück. Doch es gab kein Toast oder Brötchen oder etwas in der Art. Vor Alec stand eine Schüssel mit einem Art Brei darin. Fragend schaute er die vielleicht nur wenig ältere Frau mit den zusammengebundenen krausen Haaren an. 

"Porridge. Auf Anweisung des Arztes", erklärte sie. 

Neugierig aber mit einer gehörigen Portion Skepsis ließ Alec den Löffel durch den Brei fahren, während die Angestellte die bodenhohen Fenster öffnete und etwas mehr Licht herein ließ. 

"Ein Arzt war hier?" fragte Alec gedankenverloren. 

"Ja, Master Bane war sehr in Sorge um Sie. Er hat weder gegessen noch geschlafen", berichtete Maia. "Sie waren so schwach, dass der Arzt Sie sogar an einen Tropf mit Nährlösung angeschlossen hatte", sagte sie und Alec schaute auf seine Armbeuge, in der er tatsächlich noch ein Pflaster finden konnte. 

Als er hoch schaute, blickte er in ihre dunklen strengen Augen und erklärend sagte sie: "Ich darf erst wieder gehen, wenn die Schüssel leer ist..."


	10. ~ Ruhe II ~

Seufzend fügte sich Alec und aß Happen für Happen des seltsamen Breies brav auf. Er schmeckte nicht wirklich schlecht, aber lecker war eben anders. Als er dann auch noch den Saft ausgetrunken hatte, ging Maia schließlich und Alec musste wohl direkt eingedöst sein.

Er wurde erst wieder wach, als die Angestellte mit dem Mittagessen herein kam. Er fühlte sich schon wieder gut und machte sich daran, aufzustehen.

"Liegen bleiben", kam von der kleineren Bediensteten und Alec schaute sie irritiert an. 

"Ich habe strikte Anweisungen, dass sie im Bett bleiben und ihr Essen zu sich nehmen", erklärte sie streng und sachlich. Alec zog eine Augenbraue hoch. War er hier im Kindergarten und wurde überwacht?

"Ich habe kein Hunger. Der Brei liegt mir noch immer im Magen", murrte er vor sich hin. "Außerdem konnte ich noch nicht einmal duschen..."

Maia, die das Tablett gerade auf einen Beistelltisch abgestellt hatte und die Fenster erneut öffnete, schien überhaupt nicht von seinem Murren beeindruckt zu sein. 

"Wie lange wird Mr. Bane arbeiten?" fragte Alec daher frustriert und setzte sich im Bett auf. Im Moment hatte es wohl keinen Zweck, weiter zu protestieren.

"Ich habe keinen Einblick in Master Banes Zeitplan", kommentierte die kleine strenge Frau seine Frage emotionslos. Langsam wünschte sich Alec den Älteren wieder zu sich, denn selbst er konnte nicht so streng mit ihm sein. 

Mit geübten und etwas rabiaten Handgriffen, schüttelte Maia sein Kopfkissen auf, steckte es ordentlich hinter seinen Rücken, zog die Bettdecke ordentlich und stellte ihm dann das Tablett über den Schoß. 

Unter der Gloche kam statt einer ordentlichen Portion Steak oder eines saftigen Burgers jedoch nur eine kräftige Brühe zum Vorschein. Irritiert schaute er in die strengen und anteilnahmslosen Augen der Bediensteten. 

"Jaja, ich mach ja schon", murrte Alec und aß die Suppe, bis er einen Wasserbauch hatte. Noch nicht einmal Brot oder irgendetwas wurde dazu gereicht. 

Als die Angestellte wieder weg war, war Alec wirklich versucht, Mr. Bane anzurufen und ihn zu fragen, ob das wirklich sein Ernst war. Erst ließ er ihn mit dieser Person alleine, durfte nicht aufstehen und dann bekam er so furchtbares Essen serviert. Sah so seine Fürsorge aus?

Darauf konnte er doch wirklich verzichten! 

Und schon waren wieder seine Sorgen und Grübeleien da. Pünktlich wie immer. Doch sonst hatte er mit seinen drei Jobs so viel zu tun, dass ihm keine Zeit dazu blieb. 

So lag er nun in diesem weichen großen Bett in den Laken, die wahrscheinlich mehr als seine monatliche Miete kosteten und starrte an die Holz vertäfelte Decke. Er versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas erfreulicheres zu lenken. Als er seine Augen schloss, stieg ihm sofort wieder Magnus' Duft in die Nase und der gestrige Abend war ihm schlagartig so präsent als wäre er wieder mit ihm zusammen im seinem Büro. Natürlich wurde er hart, doch noch viel schlimmer war das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht zu ertragen. Wie konnte er diesen Mann, den er noch nicht einmal beim Vornamen nannte, nur so vermissen und sich so nach ihm sehnen?

Und sollte das jetzt so weitergehen? Dass Magnus Bane über ihn bestimmte? Ihm sagte, wann er sich ausruhen musste, was er essen sollte? Alec wusste noch nicht einmal, wie die Sache mit seinen Jobs geregelt war, denn wenn er nicht arbeiten konnte, würde er ja auch kein Lohn bekommen. Und er würde mit Sicherheit kein Geld von Mr. Bane annehmen! 

Das würde ihm so passen, sich komplett in sein Leben einzumischen. Am Ende vielleicht noch seine Jobs und seine Wohnung für ihn zu kündigen, damit er bei ihm wohnte und dann völlig von ihm abhängig war? 

Nein! Nein! So durfte es nicht enden!

Frustriert schlug Alec auf das Kissen neben ihm ein. Eigentlich sollte er wütend sein, eigentlich sollte er zu ihm gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Doch ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich sein Körper immer noch nicht in die Senkrechte begeben mochte, fühlte er keine Wut.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er verkroch sich unter seiner Bettdecke. Warum ließ ihn der Ältere einfach so lange alleine? 

Erst jetzt spürte er, was er sich erhofft hatte, als er Mr. Bane gestern sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte: er hatte gehofft, nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Doch nun war er alleine und einsam.

War es nicht besser, dann wenigstens auch für sich selbst zu sorgen und so wenigstens auch die Kontrolle zu behalten und nicht von jemandem abhängig zu sein, der es vielleicht doch nicht gut mit einem meinte? Wie konnte Alec denn diesem Mann vertrauen, den er doch noch gar nicht so lange kannte?

Seine Hand griff zu seinem Handy und öffnete die Downloads. Dort hatte er noch immer das Bild von Mr. Bane. Für einen Moment schaute er es verträumt an. 

Doch dann wandelte sich seine lähmende Angst und seine eisige Einsamkeit zu einem explosiven Ausbruch der Wut. Krachend landete sein Handy an der nächstgelegenen Wand und fiel in Einzelteilen zu Boden. 

Wütend weinte der Schwarzhaarige solange, bis er endlich einschlief.

Als die Bedienstete viel später wieder in sein Zimmer kam, ließ er sich nicht wecken. Er wollte nicht erneut gefüttert werden. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und morgen früh würde er dieses Haus verlassen und sich neue Jobs suchen, bei denen er Mr. Bane nie wieder sehen müsste. 

Ja, dieser hatte gesagt, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber woher sollte Alec wissen, wie ernst er dies überhaupt meinte. Immerhin konnte es doch sein, dass er das nur so sagte?

Immerhin ließ ihn Maia in Ruhe und weckte ihn nicht mit ihrer strengen und kalten Art, wie er es fast befürchtet hatte. Nein, sie tat etwas anderes. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie 'gepetzt' und Mr. Bane geholt.

Doch Alec wollte nicht mit ihm reden und stellte sich weiter schlafend. 

Er spürte, wie sich der Ältere auf die Bettkante setzte und ihm vorsichtig durch die wilden Haare fuhr. 

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Alexander", sagte dieser leise.


	11. ~ Schweigen ~

Magnus konnte spüren, dass es Alec nicht gut ging. Und dies ging weit über seine momentane körperliche Schwäche hinaus. Irgendwas war passiert und offensichtlich musste sich der Kleine über etwas sehr geärgert haben, wenn man sich den Zustand seines Handys ansah, dessen Einzelteile Maia auf das Nachtschränkchen gelegt hatte. 

Seine Stirn runzelte sich und er zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lang habe warten lassen, Alexander...", flüsterte der Ältere, doch als er dessen Wange berührte, um ihn zu streicheln, zuckte Alec leicht zurück. 

Mit zusammengespressten Augen und Zähnen lag Alec zusammengerollt unter der Decke und gab noch immer keinen Mucks von sich.

'Er vertraut mir nicht', dachte Mr Bane. 'Er vertraut niemandem...'

Leise seufzend zog der Geschäftsmann seine Hand wieder zurück und dachte nach.

Dann begann er leise aber mit fester Stimme zu sprechen: "Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich meine alles ernst was ich sage. Dazu gehört auch, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Und wenn du mich lässt, werde ich mich um dich kümmern. Auch wenn du gestern zugestimmt hast, so gilt unsere Abmachung erst, sobald du dies auch unterschrieben hast. Doch ich denke, wir sollten uns erst besser kennen lernen, bevor das passiert..."

Alec schossen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf und am liebsten hätte er den Älteren mehrere Male angeschrien. Doch er blieb still. Regte sich noch immer nicht. Ja, er vertraute niemandem, außer sich selbst. Denn dies war sicherer.

Still blieb der Geschäftsmann sitzen und wartete geduldig auf eine Reaktion. Doch erst, als er sich regte, um aufzustehen, griff der Jüngere nach seiner Hand. Fast schon klammerte er sich daran.

Alec konnte deutlich hören, wie Mr. Bane erleichtert ausatmete und flüsternd wiederholte er: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe, Alexander..."

Die Hand des Älteren nahe an sich heran ziehend, konnte Alec nicht verhindern, dass ihm erneut Tränen still die Wange hinunter liefen.

Still saß Mr. Bane da und es zerriss ihm fast das Herz, den Kleinen so zu sehen. Er hatte vom ersten Moment an gesehen, dass dieser einsam und alleine war, doch er hatte nicht gewusst, wie schlimm es wirklich war.

"Ich bleibe bei dir, Alexander", hauchte und strich Alec mit der anderen Hand durch sein strubbeliges Haar. 

"Lass mich meine Sachen ausziehen, dann komme ich zu dir", sagte er sanft und Alec gab tatsächlich seine Hand frei.

Ordentlich legte der Geschäftsmann seine Kleidung auf den nahe stehenden Kleidungsbutler und ohne den üblichen seidenen Pyjama schlüpfte er, wie versprochen, auf der anderen Seite zu Alec unter die Bettdecke. Doch dieser blieb wie angewurzelt auf seiner Seite liegen. Vielleicht reichte es dem Jüngeren ja, wenn er einfach nur da wäre, grübelte Mr. Bane.

"Alexander...", sagte Magnus sanft und wollte ihm eine Gute Nacht wünschen, doch soweit kam er nicht, denn mit einer schnellen Bewegung flog Alec förmlich in seinen Arm und versteckte sein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Magnus legte seinen Arm sanft um ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, bis er endlich spürte dass sich dessen Muskeln und sein Atem beruhigt hatten. 

"Gute Nacht..."

\---  
Noch lange hatte der Ältere wach gelegen und gegrübelt. Es würde nicht einfach werden, dass ihm der junge Nachtportier irgendwann Vertrauen schenken würde, aber er würde alles dafür tun. Immerhin gab es seit langem niemand mehr, der so sein Herz berührte, wie der junge Mann. Vielleicht war sein Wunsch, dass Camille auf Dauer zu ihm gehörte... der Wunsch, ihr dieses besondere Halsband anzulegen... vielleicht hatte er nur gehofft, etwas schon bereits Kaputtes wieder zu kitten. Eigentlich hatte er doch nur zu genau gewusst, dass sie es nur auf sein Geld und die vielen Geschenke abgesehen hatte. 

Doch Alec war nicht so... Nein. Wahrscheinlich würden sie auch noch einen ordentlichen Streit bekommen, wenn Magnus ihm finanziell helfen wollen würde. Sie sollten diesen Punkt so schnell wie möglich klären. Und er hoffte auch, dass Alec ihm am Morgen erklären würde, was ihn hatte so wütend werden lassen. 

Mit nur wenig Schlaf, wachte der Ältere wie üblich schon sehr früh am Morgen auf. Doch er mochte den Kleinen nicht wecken, denn dieser brauchte seinen Schlaf und sah auch noch so verdammt süß dabei aus. Der Jüngere würde wohl noch eine Weile schlafen, so dass sich Mr. Bane in Ruhe um seine Morgenroutine kümmern konnte.

\---

Von den Sonnenstrahlen der Mittagssonne geweckt, wachte Alec auf und rieb sich die Augen. Wo war sein Daddy, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und erschreckte sich gleichzeitig, dass er den Älteren so bezeichnete. 

Er griff nach seinem Handy, doch griff er ins Leere - er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er dieses ja zertrümmert hatte. Dafür lag ein Zettel mit einer sehr feinen Handschrift auf dem Nachtschränkchen.

Guten Morgen Kleiner,

ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen. Du hast heute morgen so wunderschön ausgesehen. 

Ich bin im Haus. Ich habe dir das Haustelefon hingelegt, mit dem du mich jederzeit erreichen kannst, sobald du wach bist. Ich warte auf deinen Anruf...

Magnus

Zart strich Alec über die fein geschwungenen Buchstaben und das teure Papier. Hatten ihn seine inneren Dämonen gestern nur in eine falsche Richtung locken wollen? Konnte er dem Älteren doch vertrauen?

Er wusste es nicht, aber zumindest schob er seinen Fluchtplan noch etwas auf. Neben seinem Bett auf der Kommode konnte er ein Tablett mit der gleichen Schale wie gestern sehen. Zwar machte sich der Hunger bemerkbar, doch darauf verzichtete er lieber erst einmal. Eine Dusche war dringender. Und so versuchte er langsam aufzustehen und glücklicherweise klappte es auch. Zufrieden über seine körperliche Genesung, ging Alec in zügigen Schritten zum anliegenden Bad. 

Doch natürlich war er schon wieder zu voreilig gewesen, denn wieder wurde ihm schwummrig. Nur diesmal fingen ihn starke Hände ab und hielten ihn fest.

"Hey Kleiner...", hörte er die sanfte Stimme des Älteren sagen, die sofort dafür sorgte, dass er sich geborgen fühlte.

"Zeit für ein Bad..."


	12. ~ Wellen ~

Fürsorglich und vorsichtig setzte Magnus seinen Schützling auf einer kleinen mit einem weichen Kissen bezogenen Bank ab. Das Bad war großzügig, luxuriös eingerichtet und war wahrscheinlich größer, als Alecs gesamte Wohnung. Doch für diese Dinge hatte Alec gerade keine Augen. 

Der Ältere nahm einen Bademantel und legte ihm den weichen Frotteemantel um die Schultern, damit er nicht fror. Dann ließ er Badewasser einlaufen und tat eine dunkelviolette Flüssigkeit hinein, die sich wellenförmig verteilte und einen feinen Schaum produzierte. Betörender und zugleich beruhigender Duft breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus und mit einem Handgriff an einem Panel dimmte der Ältere sogar das Licht und es kam gedämpftes Wellenrauschen von irgendwoher.

Doch Alec hatte auch für diesen Chichi keine Sinne. Für ihn war es schon genug, dass genau dieser Mann für ihn da war. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Auch wenn ihn dies selbst etwas wunderte.

Und so musste er wohl abwesend vor sich hin geträumt haben, denn plötzlich stand Magnus vor ihm und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. 

"Komm...", sagte dieser sanft und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Alec nahm die Hand und als Magnus ihm den Bademantel abnahm und sich dann umdrehte, damit er seine Unterhose ausziehen konnte, fragte der Jüngere irritiert: "Kommst du nicht mit?"

"Nein", sagte der Ältere ruhig aber entschieden. "Nein", sagte er nochmal, vielleicht um sich selbst noch einmal zu bestätigen. "Aber ich werde dich waschen, wenn du das möchtest..."

Der junge Nachtportier nickte nach einem kurzen Überlegen, obwohl der Andere dies nicht sehen konnte, zog seine Unterhose aus und stieg in das wunderbar warme Wasser. 

Magnus hatte sich auf einen kleinen Schemel neben die große Badewanne gesetzt und seine Hemdsärmel nach oben gekrempelt. Sanft strich er seinem Schützling über die Stirn und sagte mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme: "Du grübelst schon wieder. Sag mir, was du denkst, Alexander..."

Vielleicht war es das warme Wasser, vielleicht die fürsorgliche Art des Älteren; Alec wunderte sich selbst über sich, dass er ihm antwortete, doch er tat es. Jedenfalls fast... so stellte er ihm eine direkte Gegenfrage: "Willst du keinen Sex mit mir?"

Blinzelnd sah Magnus ihn zunächst leicht irritiert an, bis er den gewundenen Gedankengang nachvollzogen hatte. Dann konnte er sich ein Kichern nur schwer verkneifen.

"Oh, Alexander. Und wie ich dich will...", sagte er mit einem fröhlichen und ein wenig gequälten Funkeln in den Augen. Und wie er ihn wollte. 

"Aber erstens bist du vorgestern beim Vorspiel zusammengebrochen und zweitens...", sagte Magnus und stockte dann. Er griff nach Alecs nasser schaumiger Hand und führte sie zu seiner Wange. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und diesem liebevollen Blick schaute er Alec an und wollte so vieles sagen... Doch schließlich sagte er nur: "Alles zu seiner Zeit..."

Bevor der Jüngere etwas erwidern konnte, nahm er einen Luffaschwamm, tauchte ihn ins Wasser und schäumte etwas Duschgel auf. Mit den Armen beginnend, nahm er sich fast jeden Zentimeter seines Schützlings vor und reinigte ihn sanft. 

Zu Anfang konnte Magnus im Gesicht des Jüngeren noch sehen, wie seltsam dieser diese Form der Fürsorge empfand, doch nicht lange später sah er zufrieden, dass Alec die Augen geschlossen hatte und entspannt ausatmete. Einer simplen Geste folgend, hatte Alec sich nach vorn gebeugt, damit Magnus ihm auch den Rücken waschen konnte. 

Der Ältere legte den Schwamm weg und seine Hände begannen seinen Schützling sanft zu massieren. 

"Dein Rücken ist so wunderschön, Alexander", hauchte Magnus und zog sinnlose Linien wie auf einer Leinwand. Er glitt die Muskelstränge an der Wirbelsäule hinauf und fand mehr als eine Verspannung in der Schulter- und Nackenmuskulatur. Mit sanften aber zielsicheren Fingern löste er ein paar der oberflächlichen Knoten. 

Immer mehr konnte Magnus spüren, wie Entspannung sich durch den Körper des jungen Mannes ausbreitete und sich leise Seufzer aus seiner Kehle stahlen. Und auch ein leises und schüchternes "Danke...", kam von seinem Schützling. 

Magnus bedeutete ihm mit einer stillen Geste, sich wieder nach hinten anzulehnen, doch Alec blieb noch immer nach vorne gebeugt mit dem Kopf auf den Knien sitzen.

"Es ist... ich komme gleich... nur noch fünf Minuten...", sagte der großgewachsene Kleine schüchtern und unsicher und Magnus schmunzelte intuitiv. Sanft aber bestimmend legte er seinen Finger an das Kinn seines Schützlings, damit dieser ihn ansehen musste. Sehr scheu und auch etwas widerwillig sah dieser ihn an. Ja, Magnus konnte sehen, dass er sich schämte.

"Lektion Nummer zwei, Alexander", sagte der Geschäftsmann mit einem durchdringenden Blick, "ich muss wissen, was in deinem hübschen Köpfchen vor sich geht.

Dann ließ er eine Hand an Alecs Körper hinabgleiten und hielt den Blick. Für einen Moment wollte Alec seine Hand aufhalten, doch der strenge Blick hatte ihn so gefesselt, dass er es bleiben ließ. Und dann... mit festem Griff wurde der Schaft des Jüngeren umfasst und zunächst langsam massiert. 

"Du wolltest mir diesen wunderbaren Ständer doch nicht vorenthalten, oder Alexander?"

Die Augen geschlossen antwortete der Jüngere nicht, doch Magnus intensivierte den Druck um den steifen Penis. 

"Nein!" japste Alec. "Nein, natürlich nicht...", gab er schnell eine richtige Antwort und so löste sich auch der Druck um seinen Schaft.

"Gut so, Alexander. Ich will ab jetzt immer wissen, wann du einen Ständer hast. Immer. Egal wann. Auch wenn du mich wecken musst oder ich auf der Arbeit bin", sagte Magnus mit Strenge in seiner Stimme und seine Hand bearbeitete fast automatisch den jungen Schwanz und kraulte seine Hoden. 

Das entspannte Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen des Jüngeren betrachtend, stoppte Magnus seine Behandlung und konnte ihm dann endlich wieder in dessen wunderschönen blauen Augen sehen. 

"Hast du verstanden?" hakte Magnus streng nach.

Alec nickte, doch dem immer noch strengen Blick Rechnung tragen, sagte er schnell und schüchtern: "Ich werde dir immer sagen, wenn ich einen Ständer habe."

Zufrieden und liebevoll strich Magnus seinem Schützling mit der warmen und feuchten Hand über die Wange. Die Rechte lag noch immer um seinen Schaft und bewegte sich im Wasser auf und ab und schlug immer höhere Wellen. 

Alecs Atem ging immer heftiger und stockte, als Magnus seine Brustwarzen mit einem schaumigen Finger umkreiste und sie dann sanft zusammenpresste. Seine Hand glitt weiter nach oben und verfing sich in seinem noch fast trockenen tief schwarzem strubbeligen Haar. Magnus zog ihn leicht zu sich, beugte sich zu seinem Zögling und leckte ihm über seine weichen Lippen. "Lass dich gehen, Alexander. Du bist so wunderschön...", hauchte er ihm an seine Lippen, um gleich darauf seine Zunge in seinen Mund zu schieben und sie Alecs Zunge liebkosen zu lassen.


	13. ~ Milchreis ~

Sanfte Wellen der Entspannung waren Alecs Wirbelsäule hinabgerieselt, als Magnus sanften Hände ihn massierten. Immer mehr hatte er sich entspannen können und selbst sein Kopf hatte ihm Ruhe gegönnt. 

Und je mehr sich Alec entspannte... plötzlich hatten sich die sanften Wellen in seinem Schoß gesammelt und zu einem warmen Kribbeln entwickelt. Einem warmen Kribbeln, das seinen Penis hatte anschwellen lassen.

Das war so nicht geplant und vor Scham hatte Alec seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Knien versteckt. In der Hoffnung, das Magnus es nicht bemerken würde. 

Doch dieser hatte es gespürt und hatte ihn gezwungen ihn anzusehen. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich beschämt und ein wenig sogar erniedrigt. Doch als er Magnus ansah, spürte er, dass dieser keins von diesen Dingen hatte tun wollen. Der Ältere hatte ihn liebevoll angesehen und so war es für Alec schon vergessen. 

Und dann hatte er Magnus Hand an seinem Schaft gespürt und das war so berauschend gewesen.

~~~

Warm und kuschelig, in bequeme Sachen von Magnus gepackt, saß Alec später mit einem kleinen schüchternen Lächeln auf dem Barhocker an der modernen Kücheninsel. Kurz hatte er wieder an das Erlebnis in der Badewanne zurückgedacht und wieder färbten sich seine Wangen rot. Doch Magnus war gerade in Gedanken dabei mit einem beachtlichen Hüftschwung verschiedene Sachen auf der Küchentheke zu versammeln. 

Alec war so hungrig, dass sich sogar schon sein Bauch bemerkbar gemacht hatte, als er aus der Badewanne gestiegen war und Magnus ihm grinsend einen kuscheligen Bademantel um den Körper gelegt hatte. "Komm, ich mach dir erstmal ein Frühstück", hatte dieser gesagt. 

Der Jüngere erwartete nun - nicht besonders erfreut - wieder diesen seltsamen Brei; Porridge hatte ihn Maia genannt. Aber er würde sich damit anfreunden, wenn er nur weiterhin hier bleiben konnte. Bei diesem Gedanken erschrak der sonst so freiheitsliebende und schon lange allein lebende junge Mann etwas, doch er steckte ihn wieder irgendwo hinten in eine der vielen geduldigen Schubläden.

Magnus schien hingegen gut gelaunt und hatte sogar einen fetzigen Sambakanal angeschaltet. "Milchreis, Pudding oder Waffeln? Was magst du am liebsten?" fragte dieser dann mit einem leicht schief gelegten Kopf und funkelnden Augen. 

Kurz schaute ihn Alec irritiert an: 'Kein ekliger Brei?'

"Nein, mein lieber Alexander. Ich werde dich heute nicht mit Porridge quälen. Ich glaube, du brauchst etwas unanständig ungesundes, was aber deine Seele wärmt", sagte Magnus direkt und sprach damit die unausgesprochenen Gedanken von Alec an, der so gleich etwas verschämt nach unten sah. 

Natürlich wollte Alec keine Umstände machen. Natürlich war es ihm fremd, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte und natürlich wusste er nicht mit der Situation umzugehen. Doch Magnus hatte ihn schon durchschaut und lächelte ruhig. Und so sagte er nur mit einem ruhigen Lächeln: "Lektion Nummer zwei, Alexander..." 

Kurz überlegte dieser und dann gab er schüchtern zu: "Ich liebe Milchreis... Mit Zimt und Zucker, wenn ich darf..."

Magnus kam zufrieden lächelnd zu Alec um die Insel herum und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen. "Natürlich darfst du. Und du hast Glück, denn ich bin der weltbeste Milchreis-Experte..." Magnus lächelte seinen Schützling noch einmal an, denn er sah gerade wirklich süß aus so schüchtern und vorfreudig und machte sich dann daran, den Milchreis aufzusetzen.

"Das wird eine Weile dauern. In der Zwischenzeit können wir uns um das gesunde kümmern", sagte Magnus und stellte eine Schale Obst, Messer und Schüsseln zu Alec. Dann begannen die beiden Männer das Obst klein zu schneiden.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend geschnibbelt hatten, sagte Magnus: "Ich wünsche mir, dass du für die nächsten Tage hier bleibst. Natürlich wirst du nicht bleiben wollen, damit jemand deinen Gesundheitszustand unter Aufsicht hat, das weiß ich wohl, aber ich denke du stimmst mir zu, das wir Zeit miteinander verbringen sollten, wenn wir uns kennen lernen wollen." 

Alec schaute Magnus an und es erschienen wirklich eine beachtliche Menge an ganz unterschiedlichen Gefühlen auf seinem Gesicht. Also sprach Magnus weiter: "Nach einer Woche werde ich dich fragen, ob du bei mir bleiben willst. Bis dahin kannst du mich und das was ich dir anbiete ganz in Ruhe kennen lernen. Ist das okay für dich?"

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, hatte Alec den Kopf genickt und erst nachdem der Ältere ihn kurz angesehen hatte, hatte er gesagt: "Ja... ja, das ist völlig okay für mich."

Der Geschäftsmann lächelte und bot Alec eine Himbeere zu essen an. Kurz zögerte Alec, doch dann nahm er diese mit dem Mund aus Magnus' Fingern, was diesen zum Lächeln brachte. So arbeiteten sie noch etwas weiter schweigend, bis Alec unvermittelt sagte: "Magnus...? Ich will nicht, dein Sex-Sklave werden oder dass du über mein Leben bestimmst oder mir nur noch Befehle gibst..."

Alec, den dieser Satz schon einige Überwindung gekostet hatte, rechnete nun mit allem, aber nicht damit, dass der Ältere lachte. Doch das tat er und so schaute ihn Alec leicht irritiert und fragend an.

"Du meinst also, ich soll kein Dumm-Dom sein, hm?", kicherte Magnus noch immer und gab Alec einen süßen Kuss. "Ich weiß, es gibt wirklich viele Leute, die denken, es ist völlig ok ohne ganz ausdrückliche Einverständnis die volle Kontrolle über das Leben eines anderen Menschen zu übernehmen. Und ich weiß auch, dass manche sich daran aufgeilen, wenn sie jemanden gefunden haben, den sie richtig erniedrigen können...", fing Magnus an zu reden und seine Stirn runzelte sich vor stummer Wut. 

Dann nahm er Alecs Hand und sagte: "Vergiss das alles schnell. Denn so bin ich nicht. Ich will dich nicht klein halten und du wirst nicht mein Sklave sein. Ich freue mich über jedes bisschen Vertrauen, das du mir entgegen bringst und du sollst mir immer sagen, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst. Ich bin kein Arsch, der nur seine Macht demonstrieren will..."

Alec konnte sehen, dass dieses Thema Magnus sehr wichtig war und er hätte wohl noch viel länger weiter reden können, doch dann entschied er sich wohl, lieber nochmal nach dem Milchreis zu sehen.

"Komm her, Alexander...", bat Magnus ihn lieb und hielt ihm einen Löffel mit dem Milchreis hin um zu probieren, nicht jedoch ohne vorher fürsorglich darüber zu pusten. 

Zufrieden lächelnd bestätigte Alec, dass dieser fertig war und so setzten sie sich beide auf die Barhocker, um ihren Milchreis mit Zimt und Zucker und Obstsalat zu genießen.

"Danke", hörte er Alec leise glücklich murmeln, bevor dieser den ersten Bissen in den Mund schob und Magnus spürte dabei, wie sich Wärme in seinem Bauch sammelte und ihm das Herz aufging. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Alec schneller als gedacht, seine harte Schale ablegte. Dann hatte sich Magnus zumindest nicht in ihm getäuscht. Das war gut. Doch sie waren noch lange nicht da, wo Magnus sie beiden sah.   
"Das war Lektion Nummer drei, Kleiner: schäm dich nicht für Sachen, die dir gut tun."


	14. ~ Papier ~

Satt, zufrieden und glücklich verschlang Alec auch noch den letzten Bissen des Milchreis' und merkte erst dann, dass ihn der Ältere amüsiert beobachtete. Doch anstatt nur mit hochrotem Kopf dazusitzen, ließ sich Alec sogar zu einem Spruch hinreißen: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du überhaupt kochen kannst..."

Überrascht über diesen plötzlichen mutigen Vorstoß hob Magnus beide Augenbrauen und fing an, herzhaft zu lachen. Dann sagte er, noch immer kichernd: "Und ich nicht, dass du Lächeln kannst, mein Süßer!"

Angesteckt von dem schönen Lachen, fiel auch Alec mit ein, wurde jedoch jäh von einem unbekannten Geräusch gestört. Das eben noch so entspannte Gesicht von Magnus bekam Falten auf der Stirn und schnell nahm er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, nur um den Anruf abzulehnen.

"Tut mir leid, Alexander. Eigentlich hatte ich klipp und klar festgestellt, dass ich heute nicht gestört werden will, denn...", erklärte Magnus mit grimmiger Miene in Richtung seines Handys. Doch da klingelte es schon wieder.

"Einen Moment bitte...", entschuldigte sich der Geschäftsmann und ging ein Stück weg, während er mit bestimmter aber betont ruhiger Stimme den Anruf entgegennahm.

Eben noch entspannt lachend, zog sich wieder alles in Alec zusammen. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Natürlich wusste er, dass Magnus ein Geschäftsmann mit viel Verantwortung war und er natürlich nicht plötzlich alles stehen und liegen lassen konnte, nur um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und doch kreisten seine Gedanken schon wieder darum, dass er gleich wieder für Stunden alleine sein würde. Und so stellte er das Geschirr in den Spüler und machte sich auf den Weg in das Gästezimmer.

Doch dann hielt ihn Magnus Hand fest am Handgelenk, hielt ihn davon ab zu fliehen und zog ihn dicht an sich. Schon hatte Magnus endlich aufgelegt und schaute den Jüngeren fragend an, doch Alec behielt den Blick verschämt gesenkt. Es fühlte sich für ihn wieder so an, als wüsste Magnus ganz genau, was in ihm vorging.

Seufzend strich ihm der Ältere beruhigend über den Rücken und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich muss etwas regeln und ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest, Alexander. Dann kannst du dir auch gleich den Vertrag anschauen...", sagte Magnus ruhig und nahm Alec an die Hand, um mit ihm in sein Büro zu gehen.

Dieses war, wie auch das Gästezimmer - oder war das Magnus' privates Schlafzimmer gewesen? - eher im Stil der Jahrhundertwende um 1900 eingerichtet. Schwere echte dunkle Holzmöbel und dunkle schwere Stoffe. Kein Wunder, dass die Haushälterin Maia so mies gelaunt war, da sie diese Räume sauber halten soll...

Auf einem bequemen dunkelgrünen Sofa abgesetzt, bekam Alec einen mehrere Seiten langen Vertrag in die Hand gedrückt und einen Fragebogen samt Stift. Magnus setzte sich zu ihm und erklärte: "Dieser Vertrag soll uns beide absichern. Ich benutze ihn immer, wenn es in Richtung BDSM geht. Aber auch wenn es nicht um SM, also Schmerzen und dergleichen geht, sondern wie bei uns um Dominanz und Macht, ist es gut vorher alles festzuhalten... Tabus, Safeword, Vorlieben und Abneigungen. Ich möchte, dass du diesen Fragebogen ausfüllst, damit ich deine Wünsche und Tabus kennenlerne. Natürlich findest du auch eine Kopie eines von mir ausgefüllten Fragebogens. Du kannst jederzeit Fragen stellen..."

Magnus sah Alec an und bemerkte, dass dieser gebannt auf die Papiere schaute, als er diese Blatt für Blatt durchging. Lächelnd sagte er: "Du musst nicht alles ausfüllen. Schau einfach, wie weit du kommst. Und den Vertrag unterschreiben wir erst am Ende der Woche."

Dann reichte Magnus ihm mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen noch sein entsperrtes Handy und erklärte dazu: "Wahrscheinlich willst du das ein oder andere googeln..."

Nachdem Magnus sich mit einem Kuss auf Alecs Stirn zu seinem großen reich verzierten Schreibtisch verabschiedet hatte, nahm sich der junge Nachtportier ganz in Ruhe die Papiere vor. Den Vertrag überflog er, doch er widmete sich erst einmal dem Fragebogen, der in der Tat mehrere klein beschriebene Seiten enthielt und wirklich sehr umfangreich war. So wurde z.B. jedes unterschiedliche Schlaginstrument aufgeführt und Alec sollte ankreuzen, ob dieses ein Tabu wäre, oder er es als Strafe oder Belohnung ansehen würde, damit traktiert zu werden.

Da Alec Schmerzen nicht ausstehen konnte, beantwortete er diese Fragen mit dem Kreuz bei Tabu. Und doch konnte er sich vorstellen, dass ein Klaps auf den Hintern mit der Hand vielleicht... Also ein Kreuz bei Neugier.

Ok, was gab es noch... 'Führen/Geführt werden'... Alec blickte auf Magnus, der geschäftig telefonierte. Es war alles noch neu, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es mochte, die Dominanz des Älteren zu spüren. Magnus gab ihm Ruhe und Sicherheit und in seiner Nähe waren die Sorgen und Ängste, die er sonst permanent verspürte deutlich leiser.

Alec kannte den Geschäftsmann nicht erst seit gestern und ihn hatte schon von Anfang an dessen geraldlinige ehrliche und zuweilen auch sture Art gefallen. Damit konnte er etwas anfangen; so wusste er immer woran er war.

Andere Menschen machten den jungen Hundesitter sehr häufig nervös, unsicher oder auch wütend. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, woran das lag. Aber Magnus schien wie ein Anker zu sein, der ihm Halt gab.

War das ok? War das gesund? Konnte er einem anderen Menschen wirklich schon so schnell vertrauen? So sehr, dass er mit ihm einen Vertrag unterzeichnen wollte und BDSM Sachen ausprobieren?

Gerne hätte Alec sich mit einem Freund ausgetauscht, jemandem der Erfahrung in diesem Bereich hatte und jemandem der ihm jetzt einfach einen guten Rat hätte geben können. Doch diesen Jemand gab es nicht. Er hatte keine Freunde und auch keine Familie.

Doch alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen und Magnus danach.. zu gehören? Hmm, wie sagte man das richtig? Was wäre er dann für ihn? Es gab noch so viele Fragen zu stellen und zu beantworten. Ein kurzer Blick zu Magnus zeigte ihm, dass dieser eine größere Krise zu lösen hatte. Wieder lag dessen Stirn in Falten, doch immer noch blieb seine Stimme ruhig und gefasst. Das war sehr beeindruckend mit anzusehen und irgendwie...

'Oh...', schoss es Alec durch den Kopf, als er plötzlich die Enge in seiner Hose spürte. Penlich berührt schaute er an sich hinunter... ja, da gab es wohl keinen Zweifel. Alleine Magnus zu beobachten hatte ihn erregt. Und nun...? Er wollte den Älteren natürlich nicht bei einem wichtigen Geschäftsgespräch unterbrechen und dann vielleicht noch blamieren, aber seine Worte waren eindeutig gewesen...

Also stand er auf, stellte sich neben Magnus' Stuhl und wartete, bis dieser ihn freundlich und neugierig ansah. Schnell schaute Alec mit roten Wangen zu Boden. Diese Situation war einfach sehr peinlich und doch wollte er dem Älteren gehorchen. Es fühlte sich sogar irritierend gut an, sich selbst in diese verletzliche Lage zu bringen.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Magnus' Lippen und doch sprach er mit seinem Mitarbeiter am anderen Ende noch immer, als wäre nichts weiter. Alec atmete tief durch, offenbar erwartete Magnus von ihm, dass er deutlicher wurde. Also nahm er dessen Hand und legte diese an seinen ausgebeulten Schritt.


	15. ~ Notiz ~

Nur ein winziges Schmunzeln flog über Magnus' Gesicht, welches Alec fast übersehen hätte. An der Stimme des Älteren war hingegen keine Änderung feststellbar gewesen, als dessen Hand fest die Form von Alecs Ständer mit den Fingern nachfuhr.

Irgendwie erleichtert, aber auch irgendwie enttäuscht, atmete Alec leise aus, nachdem Magnus ihm seine Hand wieder entzog, und wollte schon wieder zum Sofa gehen, da Magnus noch immer telefonierte. Doch wieder wurde er am Handgelenk zurück gehalten.

Mit dem Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, schrieb Magnus eine Notiz und hielt ihn gleichzeitig noch immer fest. Kurze Zeit später schob er Alec die Nachricht zu, auf der etwas stand, das Alec mehr als zweimal lesen musste:

\- Setz dich auf das Sofa, hole deinen Schwanz heraus und wichse vor mir bis zum Ende. Achte bitte darauf, dass du leise bist! -

Irritiert sah Alec zu dem Älteren, doch dieser ließ wirklich kein Zweifel daran, dass er genau das wollte, was er geschrieben hatte. Und auch wenn Alecs Gesicht vor Scham schon fast brannte, so zuckte sein Schwanz doch auch ebenso verräterisch in der bequemen geliehenen Hose.

Magnus setzte sich so, dass er den Jüngeren gut würde beobachten können, machte aber ansonsten weder mit Gesten, noch mit seinem Blick Druck. Alec war frei, selbst zu entscheiden.

Und er hatte sich entschieden... Oder war das sein pochender Schaft, der diese Aufgabe für ihn übernommen hatte?

Er setzte sich also, zögerte kurz und befreite dann seinen geschwollenen Penis aus der Hose. Es fühlte sich so befremdlich an... Und gleichzeitig musste er sich keine Sorgen und keine Gedanken machen, sondern einfach nur der Anweisung folgen. Er war sich sicher, das Magnus im Blick hatte, das Maia in den nächsten Minuten den Raum nicht betreten durfte. Und er musste sich auch keine Gedanken machen, ob Magnus es mochte, was er tat. Das einzige, auf das er selbst acht geben sollte, war das er leise sein musste.

Zunächst nur langsam rieb Alec seinen Schaft und er konnte gar nicht anders, als Magnus dabei immer wieder schüchtern anzusehen. Dieser arbeitete weiter, schaute aber immer wieder hinüber, um sich zu überzeugen, dass Alec tat, was er gesagt hatte.

Würde Magnus noch zu ihm kommen? Oder ließ ihn das wirklich so unbeeindruckt, was Alec hier tat? Warum sollte er es sich nun selbst machen, wenn Magnus gar nicht richtig hinsah...

Nun flogen doch ein paar wenig hilfreiche Gedanken durch seinen Geist. Doch er hatte sich schon selbst so weit getrieben, dass er nicht mehr bereit gewesen wäre, jetzt aufzuhören. Magnus hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben, also würde er nun auch damit leben müssen, wenn er vielleicht das teure Sofa mit seinem Sperma ruinieren würde...

Alecs Atem ging hörbar schwerer, während er sich mit geschlossenen Augen immer weiter wichste. In Gedanken war er beim heutigen Morgen und wünschte sich Magnus' Hand an seiner schon pulsierenden Länge.

Das Kribbeln und Ziehen verriet ihm, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und so öffnete er intuitiv die Augen und blickte direkt in die sanften gold-braunen Augen seines Daddys, als er endlich keuchend in mehreren Schüben und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen kam.

Erschöpft lehnte Alec seinen Kopf an die Lehne des Sofas und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als er viele kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht spürte. "Du hast mich sehr glücklich gemacht, Alexander...", hauchte Magnus und machte dann Alec still und sehr zufrieden lächelnd sauber.

Als Alec wieder ordentlich angezogen war, setzte sich Magnus zu ihm und zog ihn in seinen Arm. Der Ältere hatte gesehen, dass seine Reaktion befremdlich für Alec gewesen war und so gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und fing leise an zu reden: "Ich denke du machst dir keine Vorstellung, wie besonders es gerade für mich war..."

Alec schwieg, aber ja, er hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Idee. Doch Magnus sprach weiter: "Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass du dich an meine Bitte gehalten hast, mich über deinen Ständer zu informieren, obwohl es dir sichtlich unangenehm war."  
Magnus streichelte gedankenverloren über Alecs Arm dabei und verschränkte dann ihre Finger miteinander.   
"Und was du eben gemacht hast, das war ein enormer Vertrauensbeweis. Ich habe gesehen, wie unangenehm es dir zuerst war... Du hast mich sehr glücklich gemacht, damit dass du mir diese Seite erlaubt hast zu sehen... Ich bin stolz auf dich, Alexander", hauchte Magnus hörbar gerührt und Alec glaubte ihm.

Auch wenn Magnus' Worte zunächst befremdlich klangen, doch für Alec machten sie Sinn und es fühlte sich gut an zu wissen, dass der Ältere wusste, wie viel ihn das eben gekostete hatte. Magnus hatte ihn also nicht nur beschäftigen wollen, damit er Ruhe gab. Er hatte einen Plan verfolgt.

"Was hättest du getan, wenn ich mich nicht getraut hätte...?", fragte Alec nach einem Moment des Schweigens vorsichtig und unsicher.  
Er konnte das Lächeln des Anderen hören, während dieser sprach: "Ich hätte dir natürlich geholfen..."

Ganz natürlich erschien ein Lächeln auf Alecs Gesicht, was wirklich kein häufiger Anblick war. Erleichtert atmete der Jüngere aus und kuschelte sich nun aus eigenem Antrieb in Magnus' Arme. Alec konnte an der Stimme des Älteren hören, dass dieser schmunzelte als dieser sanft sagte: "Schon ok... Halt dich fest..."

Und erst da konnte Alec selbst spüren, dass er sich verletzbar zeigte und sich auch gerade ganz kurz traute sich verletzlich zu fühlen. Noch einmal atmete er tief den beruhigenden Geruch des Älteren ein, genoss den Hauch des Gefühls von Geborgenheit den er sich erlaubte, seufzte leise und setzte sich dann wieder locker neben Magnus. 

Verschämt fuhr er sich durchs Haar und meinte dann nach einem kurzen Räuspern: "Musst du heute noch arbeiten?" Alec konnte deutlich spüren, wie er angeschaut wurde. Schmunzelnd antwortete Magnus daraufhin: "Nein, Kleiner, das muss ich nicht. Ich habe für die nächsten Tage eine Vertretung eingesetzt, die besser keinen Unfug baut. Wir werden ein paar Sachen von dir holen und dann würde ich gerne die nächsten Tage ungestört mit dir verbringen."


	16. ~ Mehr Zweifel ~

Alec war nervös. Er wollte nicht, dass der Ältere seine Wohnung sah. Wobei Wohnung ein Euphemismus war. Mehr als eine Abstellkammer war es nicht. Das eine Zimmer war muffig und dunkel und nur mit dem Nötigsten eingerichtet. Und trotzdem war es in dieser Stadt fast kaum bezahlbar. 

Die beiden Männer saßen im Auto und auch wenn Alec versuchte sich einzureden, dass er keinen Grund hatte, nervös zu sein, war seine Anspannung deutlich spürbar. In der Garage des wunderschönen alten Hauses des Älteren hatte Alec noch einen Scherz gemacht, da er mindestens 10 Luxuswagen erwartet hatte. Doch zum Vorschein war 'nur' ein Tesla gekommen. Magnus sagte ganz entspannt: "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich nicht an das Handbuch für Sugardaddys halte, aber ich brauche nunmal nur ein Auto und das auch nicht häufig."

Natürlich war dieses Auto trotzdem luxuriös und mit allen Annehmlichkeiten und technischem Schnick Schnack ausgestattet. Doch Alec kannte sich mit diesen Dingen nicht aus, sondern ließ sich nur in den bequemen Sitz fallen. Ab da kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch darum, wie er Magnus davon abhalten konnte, in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, den ganzen Ausflug irgendwie abzubrechen, doch das konnte er nicht übers Herz bringen. So saß er in der Zwickmühle. 

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand sanft auf seine, die unbewusst damit beschäftigt war, mit dem Saum des Shirts zu spielen. Dann hörte er Magnus sagen: "Ich gehe davon aus, das deine Wohnung nicht vorzeigbar ist. Und ich gehe auch davon aus, dass du sie mir nicht zeigen willst."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Magnus nach einem Moment ein verschämtes Kopfnicken sehen. Alec mochte nicht darüber reden, aber gleichzeitig war er dem Älteren dankbar, dass er seine Gedanken auch ohne dem kannte. 

"Alexander, du musst dich nicht schämen. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie ich selbst aufgewachsen bin", sagte Magnus leise und mehr zu sich selbst. Er wusste genau, dass ihm der Jüngere dies ohnehin nicht glauben würde. "Ich werde mit dir kommen und dann holen wir ein paar Sachen", sagte der Ältere in einem freundlichen aber sehr bestimmten Ton und Alec gab kein Widerwort. 

Sie mussten eine Weile fahren und die meiste Zeit war es still zwischen den beiden ungleichen Männern. Magnus Hand lag noch immer auf dem Oberschenkel von Alec und ihre Hände waren miteinander verschränkt. Die Nervosität hatte Alec endlich zum größten Teil verlassen, doch seine Gedanken drehten sich noch immer darum, einen Fehler in der ganzen Situation zu finden. 

"Magnus? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht... Wie... also... ich weiß nicht... Es kann doch gar nicht...", fing Alec leise an zu sprechen. Doch er fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte und traute sich nicht auszusprechen, dass er nicht glauben konnte, dass Magnus sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Denn immerhin kannten sie sich doch erst so kurz und der Ältere hatte sich doch erst gerade von seinem 'Kitten' getrennt und sehr gelitten. Also... das machte einfach keinen Sinn für Alec.

Magnus dachte offenbar einen Moment nach, denn er antwortete nicht direkt. Alec konnte ihn nur im Profil sehen, doch bereits so konnte er die Sorgenfalten sehen, die sich bildeten. Und schon bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er vielleicht das falsche gesagt hatte. 

So falsch lag er damit wohl auch nicht, denn Magnus sagte noch immer nichts, hatte die Hand wieder an das Lenkrad genommen und war auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit zu Halten. 

"Es tut mir leid, Magnus. Ich glaube dir. Bitte sei mir nicht...", fing Alec direkt an besorgt zu sagen, doch Magnus unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm einen Finger lächelnd an den Mund hielt. 

"Ich bin dir nicht böse, Alexander", sagte Magnus, nachdem er den Motor abgestellt hatte direkt und seufzte vernehmlich. Er wusste, dass er seine Worte vorsichtig wählen musste, denn Alec war wirklich sehr unsicher in allem und ihre Beziehung war ja eigentlich noch gar keine und damit bestand noch nicht genügend Vertrauen zwischen ihnen und Alec wusste einfach noch viel zu wenig von ihm.

Er rückte seinen Sitz nach hinten, drehte sich dann zu Alec und nahm eine seiner Hände in seine. "Du willst wissen, wie es sein kann, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe?", sprach Magnus direkt das aus, was Alec eigentlich hatte wissen wollen und dieser nickte nur verschämt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Magnus musste schnell auf ihre Finger schauen, denn wenn Alec das tat, war es nur noch sehr schwer für ihn, sich zusammenzureißen und ihn nicht an sich zu ziehen, um ihn zu küssen und dann dem direkten Umfeld eine unwillkommene Abwechslung zu liefern. 

"Du befürchtest, dass ich mich erst in dich verliebt habe, als mich Camille verlassen hat und du sozusagen nur ein Lückenbüßer bist...", fragte er weiter direkt und erntete ein verschämtes und besorgtes Kopfnicken. Er beharrte in dieser Situation nicht auf einer richtigen Antwort, denn auch ihm selbst fiel dieses Gespräch nicht so einfach. Und er hatte auch nicht vor gehabt, es im Auto am Seitenstreifen zu halten.

Er legte nun eine Hand am Alecs Kinn und zwang diesen so sanft, ihn anzuschauen. "Alexander, du bist kein Lückenfüller. Und ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages glauben kannst, wie viel du mir bedeutest." Magnus machte eine kleine Pause und schaute dem Kleinen tief in seine wunderschönen Augen. Er konnte sehen, wie die Zweifel langsam verschwanden und Alec ein kleines Nicken zu stande brachte. 

"Wir fahren jetzt erst zu dir und dann werden wir ca. zwei Stunden unterwegs sein zum Strandhaus. Ich würde gerne unser Gespräch dort weiterführen, denn wir haben noch eine Menge mehr zu besprechen, aber hier ist es doch ziemlich unpassend, oder nicht?" sagte er dann abschließend und Alec gab ein "Okay" als Antwort.

Jetzt sah Alec auch erst, dass seine Adresse bereits im eingebauten Navi eingespeichert war und Magnus nicht nur zufällig in die richtige Richtung fuhr. "Woher..?" fragte er daher vorsichtig und zeigte auf das Navi. Magnus lächelt und meinte: "Später, Kleiner. Später..."


	17. ~ Ausflug ~

Schnell hatte Alec ein paar Sachen zusammengepackt und stand dann abfahrtbereit an der Tür. Magnus hatte geschwiegen und weder seine Blicke noch irgendetwas anderes an ihm hatte Alec das Gefühl gegeben, dass Magnus ihn für den Ort, an dem er lebte verurteilte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich die trotz allem sehr ordentliche Wohnung sorgsam angeschaut. Und so waren ihm die bunte gestrickte Decke über dem Bett, das Foto auf dem Nachttisch und ein alter Kuscheltier aufgefallen, der sorgsam unter die Bettdecke gesteckt worden war. Ein mittelgroßer Wolf mit silbernem Fell schaute Magnus grimmig an. 

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln schaute er über die Schulter zu Alec und sagte dann: "Damit du dich bei mir richtig wohl fühlst, willst du vielleicht die Decke und das Bild mitnehmen." 

Und nun konnte Magnus sehen, wie sich Alecs Gesicht aufhellte und darum ergänzte er noch: "Und diesen kleinen Schatz hier können wir auch nicht so ganz alleine hier lassen, hm?" Während er das sagte, legte er die Hand sanft auf die Decke über dem Wolf und lächelte diesen an. Schon war Alec neben ihm und stopfte ein wenig verschämt sein Stofftier schnell in seine Tasche zu der Decke und dem Bild. 

Tatsächlich waren sie zwei Stunden lang unterwegs. Magnus hatte Alec die Musikauswahl überlassen und war mit seiner Entscheidung wirklich sehr zufrieden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Alexander einen breiten Musikgeschmack hatte und sich auch in der klassischen Musik etwas auskannte, die Magnus so sehr liebte. Doch er zeigte ihm auch interessante moderne Sachen. Und so waren die zwei Stunden schnell vorbei. 

Alec war sprachlos, als sie schließlich am Strandhaus ankamen. Doch wieder einmal interessierte ihn nicht der Luxus des Hauses, sondern er ließ vielmehr erstaunt seinen Blick über die Klippe und das Meer schweifen, welches direkt am Fuße der Klippe an den Strand rollte. Ein frischer Wind wehte Alec durch das Haar und er sog diesen Duft nach Salz und Freiheit einfach nur auf. Es fühlte sich gerade so an, als wäre er jahrelang gefangen gewesen und würde nun zum ersten Mal wieder frei atmen können. 

Magnus wartete geduldig, denn er genoss diesen Ausblick und den Wind hier oben an dem alleinstehenden Haus auf der Klippe hoch oben über dem Meer auch jedes Mal, wenn er die Zeit hatte her zu kommen. 

Schließlich drehte sich Alec zu ihm um und Magnus konnte an seinen Augen sehen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, mit ihm herzukommen. Alec war wirklich begeistert von diesem Anblick und fast wäre er Magnus aus Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen. Doch er ging nur zu ihm und half ihm dabei, das Gepäck ins Haus zu bringen. Dieses war eher als Cottage eingerichtet und Gemütlichkeit zog sich als Thema durch alle Räume. Und doch war aber auch klar, dass ein Innenarchitekt hier Hand angelegt hat und immer wieder waren auch technische Spielereien versteckt. 

"Schau dich um, Alec", sagte Magnus und brachte die Taschen selbst ins Schlafzimmer. Alec lächelte und erforschte daraufhin das gemütlich eingerichtete Haus, in dem weiß und helle Naturfarben dominierten. Unten hatte er schon den Kamin gesehen und die offene Küche mit der Terrasse, die aufs Meer hinaus zeigte. Die Treppe hinauf fand er zwei wunderschön eingerichtete Schlafzimmer mit den dazu passenden Bädern. Ein typisches Haus, um ein paar Tage Urlaub zu machen, nur eben deutlich luxuriöser eingerichtet. Und trotzdem wirkte es wie ein zu Hause und nicht so steril, wie in so manchen Zeitschriften. 

Glücklich und überwältigt ließ sich Alec einfach auf das große Bett in einem der Schlafzimmer fallen. Er konnte Magnus in dem anderen Zimmer werkeln hören, doch für den Moment genoss er einfach nur das weiche Bett und das Glück, welches ihn hier her gebracht hatte. 

Kurz schreckte er auf, als er ein schmunzelndes Räuspern vernahm. Magnus stand im Türrahmen und schaute ihn lächelnd an. "Möchtest du hier schlafen?", fragte der Ältere. 

"Nein", antwortet Alec instinktiv. Sollten sie denn nicht zusammen...?

Magnus konnte am Gesicht des Jüngeren sehen, dass dieser nicht so recht wusste, was er antworten sollte. 

"Wir lernen uns doch erst kennen. Ich denke, es ist daher angemessen, wenn du hier schläfst und ich in dem anderen Schlafzimmer. Ich bin dann ja gleich hier drüben", entschied er schließlich und zeigte dann auf die Tür des anderen Schlafzimmers. 

Ein wenig traurig, aber darauf vertrauend, dass Magnus es besser wusste, nickte Alec. "Ich werde uns etwas zu essen machen. Ich rufe dich dann, ruhe dich etwas aus. Du hast später noch Zeit, deine Sachen einzuräumen. Sie stehen hier im Flur", sagte Magnus und ging dann die Treppe hinunter. 

Für einen Moment blieb Alec noch liegen und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Wie kam es, dass er nicht weglief, sondern wirklich immer wieder diesem Mann, den er doch eigentlich kaum kannte Vertrauen entgegen brachte? Machte er einen Fehler? Was wusste er denn schon über den Geschäftsmann? Vielleicht hatte er ja hinter dem Haus oder im Meer schon mehrere junge Männer oder Frauen verschwinden lassen? 

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Manchmal ging seine Fantasie wirklich mit ihm durch. Aber neben Mord gab es natürlich noch andere Dinge, die Menschen anderen Menschen antun konnten. Und Alec war noch nie wirklich ein Mensch gewesen, dem es leicht gefallen war, Anderen zu vertrauen. Daher machte es ihm doch etwas Angst, dass dies auf einmal anders war. 

Doch bevor er wieder in trübe Gedanken fallen konnte, stand er schnell aus dem bequemen Bett auf und holte seine Tasche. Als erstes befreite er seinen Wolf aus der Dunkelheit und lächelte diesen an. Alec hatte sich einfach nicht von ihm trennen können. Als Kind hatte ihm sein Vater dieses Tier geschenkt und ihm gesagt, dass dieser immer auf ihn Acht geben würde. So finster wie der Wolf aussah, hatte Alec seinem Vater dies direkt geglaubt und so waren seine Ängste in der Nacht fast verschwunden gewesen. 

Jetzt erinnerte der Wolf Alec immer an seine Eltern und auch wenn dies manchmal weh tat, so war er besser, als völlig abzustumpfen. Er räumte auch die restlichen Sachen weg, stellte das Bild wie in seinem Zimmer auf den Nachttisch und legte sich dann mit seinem Wolf im Arm für ein paar Minuten unter die Wolldecke.


	18. ~ Wolf ~

Ein leises Schnarchen weckte Alec und nach ein paar irritierten Blinzlern in die späte Nachmittagssonne, die schon über dem Meer stand, realisierte er erst, wo er war und wessen Arm es war, der so beschützend über seinem Körper lag. 

Er musste eingeschlafen sein und dann hatte sich Magnus anscheinend zu ihm gelegt und war ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Er versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, um den Älteren nicht zu wecken. Denn es fühlte sich einfach wunderschön an, in seinem Arm zu liegen. Und doch... Alec schaute auf seinen kleinen Wolf in seinen Armen und wurde plötzlich ganz rot. Hatte Magnus wohl möglich gesehen, dass der schon eine Weile erwachsene junge Mann mit seinem Kuscheltier im Arm eingeschlafen war? Das wäre einfach nur zu peinlich!

Also entschuldigte sich Alec gedanklich bei seinem Wolf und wollte ihn gerade auf den Fußboden ausquartieren, als sich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk legte. "Lektion Nummer zwei, Alexander...", erinnerte ihn eine verschlafene Stimme. 

Ohje, nun wurde er nicht nur dabei ertappt, mit einem Kuscheltier zu schlafen, sondern auch noch, sich nicht an die Regeln zu halten. Doch Alec bekam keine Gelegenheit sich wieder Gedanken zu machen. Denn schon bekam er viele kleine Küsse auf seinen Kopf. 

"Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen...", sagte Magnus dabei und wirkte sehr ausgeruht und zufrieden dabei. Alec drehte sich zu ihm und man konnte immer noch sehen, das seine Wangen leicht rot vor Scham waren. 

Magnus strich ihm lächelnd über die Wange und sagte: "Ich liebe es, wenn sie so rot sind." Dann schaute er hinunter zu dem Wolf, der zwischen ihnen kuschelte und fragte: "Wie heißt er und seit wann hast du ihn schon?"

Es brachte nichts, jetzt noch Ausflüchte zu erfinden und das wollte Alec auch gar nicht. Also erzählte er einfach: "Irgendwie hat er nie einen Namen bekommen. Ich war noch ziemlich klein, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie alt ich war. Aber ich hatte nachts oft Angst und da hat ihn mir mein Dad geschenkt." Alec schaute auch hinunter und sein liebevolles Lächeln versteckte wohl eine weitere traurige Geschichte. 

"Dad sagte, dass Wolf alles Böse einfach erschrecken oder töten würde. Und wenn man so klein ist, dann glaubt man das einfach", erklärte Alec weiter und Magnus hörte einfach zu. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in Magnus' Augen, nahm Alec den kleinen Wolf und tat so, als würde dieser erst zaghaft und dann immer mutiger an dem Älteren schnuppern. Schließlich hatte der Wolf wohl entschieden, dass dieser Mann keine Gefahr war und schleckte gespielt über dessen Gesicht und brachte Magnus dazu, herzhaft und erleichtert zu lachen. 

"Heißt das, er hat mich akzeptiert?", hakte Magnus dann lächelnd nach und Alec nickte grinsend, während Wolf sich wieder in seinen Arm kuschelte. 

"Woher wusstest du, dass du dich verliebt hast?" fragte er den Älteren dann mit einem neugierigen Blick und legte seine Hand auf die immer noch mit einem schimmernden Hemd bekleidete Brust des Älteren.

Magnus schmunzelte. Wäre er nicht schon verliebt in den großen Kleinen, so würde er das jetzt auf jeden Fall nachholen. Ja, Alexander hatte viele Ängste und schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht und doch zeigte er sich tapferer als gedacht.

So hob Magnus eine Hand und strich durch die schwarzen strubbeligen Haare seines Gegenübers. "Wie könnte ich mich denn nicht in dich verlieben, Alexander... ", sagte er verträumt und hatte doch noch nicht die Frage beantwortet.

Und daher schaute ihn Alec zwar nun noch eine Nuance roter, aber immer noch neugierig an.

"Seit ich dich gesehen habe, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich möchte wissen, wie dein Tag war und werde alles tun, dass es dir gut geht", gab Magnus zur Antwort.

"Klopft dein Herz schneller, wenn ich da bin? Und geht's dir schlecht, wenn ich nicht da bin oder es komisch zwischen uns ist?", hakte sein Kleiner neugierig nach und Magnus nickte schmunzelnd.

"Geht es dir auch so, Alexander?", fragte Magnus schließlich sanft, also keine weitere Fragen mehr kamen und sich Alec einfach an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte in dessen Haar. Und so bekam er ein ehrliches, aber schüchternes Nicken. Ein Strahlen erhellte das Gesicht des Geschäftsmannes und er drückte dem Jüngeren einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Haar.

"Magnus?" kam es dann nach einigen Minuten stiller Zweisamkeit vom Jüngeren, der dann auch sein Gesicht wieder zeigte. "Heißt das, du bist schon seit ich als Nachtportier angefangen habe in mich verliebt?", fragte er dann irritiert. Warum war Magnus dann aber bei Camille geblieben und warum war er so am Boden zerstört, als sie sich getrennt hatte?

Bevor Alec wieder in sein Gedanken-Karussell abdriften konnte, beantwortete Magnus die ungestellten Fragen. "Du hast vor fünf Monaten und zwei Wochen angefangen bei uns in der Nachtschicht zu arbeiten. Da war Camille schon eine Weile mein Kitten. Natürlich konnte ich sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Und doch habe ich mich nach dir erkundigt. Leider hat mir Heidi zu verstehen gegeben, dass es keine Hoffnung gäbe, da du nur Augen für Frauen hättest..." 

Magnus seufzte schwer und sagte dann: "Es tut mir so leid. Ich war so dumm, mich auf diese Aussage einer solchen Person zu verlassen. Ich war so enttäuscht darüber. Anstatt dich einfach selbst zu Fragen..." Alec konnte sehen und spüren, dass Magnus wirklich traurig über diesen Umstand war. Immerhin hätten sie sich schon früher kennen lernen können. 

Alec grübelte über seine Worte nach, doch es passte noch nicht alles zusammen. "Aber du wolltest ihr doch dieses spezielle Halsband anlegen, damit ... ich weiß nicht... Damit sie für immer dein Kitten ist?", stellte Alec dann mutig seine Frage. 

Vom Älteren kam daraufhin nur ein abfälliges Schnauben. "Ja. So sollte es auch aussehen. Ich hatte es satt, dass sie mir stets ihre Liebe beteuerte. Aber an ihren Taten und in ihren Augen konnte ich es nie sehen. Es war also eigentlich ein Test. Nein, ich wollte mich nicht wirklich fest an sie binden. Das einzige, was ich wollte, war Ablenkung. Doch ihre Lügen und ihre Heuchelei haben mich so verletzt... Da war es besser alleine zu sein. Doch dann war es noch viel schlimmer akzeptieren zu müssen, dass ich dich nicht haben konnte....", erklärte Magnus traurig und ruhig. Er hatte ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Alecs Handrücken.

"Dann warst du wegen mir so traurig?", fragte Alec nun ebenso traurig und vorsichtig. "Das wollte ich nicht, Magnus!", beteuerte der Jüngere. Er hatte um nichts in der Welt gewollt, dass Magnus so litt. Zumal ja auch ganz unbegründet. Und er wollte sicher auch nicht, dass der Ältere jetzt traurig war. Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und kam mit seinem Gesicht näher zu ihm. Er konnte sehen, wie die Traurigkeit langsam aber sicher einem neugierigen Lächeln wich. Magnus bewegte sich nicht und fast war ihm so, als hätte er auch für den Moment aufgehört zu atmen. Erst dann legten sich Alecs Lippen sacht auf die des Älteren. Liebevoll erwiderte Magnus diesen Kuss und hielt den Schwarzhaarigen dabei sicher in seinen Armen. 

Dann musste Wolf aber doch für eine Weile ausquartiert werden, denn der junge Nachtportier hatte nun ganz andere Dinge vor, für die er keinen Schutz brauchen würde. Kurzerhand legte er ihn auf den Nachttisch hinter sich und drehte sich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen wieder zu Magnus.


	19. ~ Bettgeflüster ~

Magnus war also schon lange in ihn verliebt, in ihn den Waisen, der sich mit drei Jobs durchschlagen musste. In ihn, den niemand wirklich wahrnahm und der alle Menschen von sich wies. In in, der verlassen wurde und seitdem allein und einsam gewesen war, da dies sicherer war. 

Alec spürte, dass der Ältere es ernst meinte. Oder wollte er es jetzt einfach nur noch glauben? Es war anstregend immer skeptisch zu sein und alle Menschen zu vergraulen. Aber Alec hatte nun einmal erleben müssen, wie weh es tat, wenn man geliebte Menschen verlor. Er hatte immerhin mit 16 Jahren mit einem Schlag beide Eltern verloren. Und auch wenn er große Angst hatte, noch einmal jemand an sich heran zu lassen, im Moment war die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen nach Nähe, das so lange nicht gestillt worden war, viel größer als jede Angst. Sehr viel größer sogar. 

Magnus hatte wieder seine Zweifel ausgeräumt und er nahm Alec einfach so wie er war, selbst dass er mit einem Kuscheltier schlief hatte Magnus nicht gestört. Wie hätte der Jüngere denn nicht einen Bauch voller guter Gefühle haben können? Er war gerade so voll davon, dass er gar nicht wusste, wohin damit. Er wusste ja schon gar nicht mehr, wie sich das anfühlt. 

Und so schmiss er seine Decke von sich und schwang sich über Magnus. Mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen packte er dessen Hände und hielt diese über Magnus' Kopf fest. "Wer ist jetzt der Daddy?", fragte Alec mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen und schaute in das Gesicht seines Daddys, der ihn liebevoll und entspannt anschaute. 

"Was hast du denn mit mir vor, Daddy?", spielte Magnus das Spiel natürlich mit und spielte den devoten Kleinen recht passabel. Sogar die großen Augen und die kindlichere Stimme passten richtig gut. Darauf war Alec gar nicht vorbereitet gewesen und überlegte jetzt. "Hmmm, warst du denn ein braver Junge?", fragte der Jüngere gespielt streng und Magnus antwortete gespielt reumütig: "Oh... Nein, Daddy, ich habe mein Gemüse heute nicht gegessen."

"Oh, oh! Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, mein Kleiner?", sagte Alec streng. "Muss Daddy dich übers Knie legen?" fragte er dann und konnte sich ein Kichern schon gar nicht mehr verkneifen. Die Vorstellung, dass er Magnus tatsächlich züchtigen würde, war einfach zu abstrus. So ließ er auch Magnus' Handgelenke los und rollte sich auf den Rücken vor Lachen.

Diesen Moment nutze der Ältere und nun war er es, der auf Alec hockte und ihn mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ansah. Alec wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig und schon von diesem Blick rann ihm eine Gäsehaut den Rücken hinab. Der Ältere war einfach ein geborener Alpha und selbst ein Blick genügte, um seine Autorität geltend zu machen. 

Magnus sah die Veränderung in Alecs Blick und in seinem ganzen Körper. Er spürte, dass sich sein Kleiner ihm jetzt sofort hingeben würde und alles tun würde, nur um ihm zu gefallen. Der Ältere liebte diesen Anblick so sehr. Alec schenkte ihm schon so viel Vertrauen, dass er ihm diese verletzliche Seite an ihm zeigte. 

"Du willst mich übers Knie legen?", fragte Magnus nun mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und Alec hatte Mühe seinem Blick stand zu halten. Schnell schüttelte der Jüngere den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht...", gab er schnell kund. "Ich weiß...", hauchte Magnus und schon als er seinen Kopf in Richtung von Alecs Hals senkte, bot ihm sein Kleiner automatisch seinen bloßen Hals dar. 

Ein leises Knurren drang aus Magnus' Kehle. Diese Geste, die sein Kleiner da unbewusst gemacht hatte... Der Ältere musste sich zusammenzureißen, um nicht in den dargebotenen Hals zu beißen, um sein Revier direkt zu markieren. 

Alec wurde es gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Und doch... fühlte er sich so unglaublich sicher. Der Drang, sich Magnus, seinem Daddy, hinzugeben war so stark. Er wollte geführt und genommen werden; wollte sich ihm ganz hingeben und alles tun, was der Ältere wollte. 

Doch Magnus zögerte noch, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, sondern fixierte nur diesen wunderschönen weißen Hals vor sich, dessen feine Adern er durch die helle Haut schimmern sehen konnte. Ihre Mitten lagen übereinander und die beiden Männer spürten die Hitze und die Härte des jeweils anderen an sich.

Noch ein Knurren stahl sich aus seiner Kehle und nun schaute Alec zu ihm. Sehnsucht und Hingabe, aber auch ein wenig Angst. Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, lag nun im Blick des Jüngeren.

"Alexander...", bemühte sich Magnus zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorzubringen, "du machst mich so unglaublich spitz... Wenn ich... wenn... Ich würde dir weh tun..."

Alecs Blick war erschrocken und fast schon verzweifelt. "Nein...", hauchte der Jüngere. "Nein, es ist mir egal...", sagte er noch einmal und mit lauterer Stimme. "Bitte Magnus... Nein... geh nicht weg!"

Kurz ließ Magnus den Kopf hängen, denn er konnte dem verzweifelten Blick des Jüngeren einfach nicht länger stand halten.

Dann hatte er sich gesammelt und auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, sagte er nur: "Nicht jetzt, Alexander..." Nur ein Kuss auf die Stirn des Jüngeren, der all die Liebe für ihn enthielt, und dann entfernte sich Magnus schnell und ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. 

Alec blieb allein zurück. Was war geschehen? Warum wollte ihn Magnus nicht?


	20. ~ Nudeln mit Würstchen ~

Tränen standen Alec in den Augen. Lange starrte er noch auf die Tür, durch die Magnus verschwunden war und die ihn mit ihrer Leere verhöhnte. Wütend, frustriert, verzweifelt, traurig, einsam und verlassen versteckte sich Alec unter seiner Strickdecke und nahm auch Wolf wieder in seinen Arm.

Seine Gedanken waren durcheinander. Nein, das war untertrieben. Es herrschte ein heilloses Chaos in seinem Kopf. Magnus hatte doch gesagt, dass er in ihn verliebt war und dass er ihn wollte und er hatte doch geknurrt und ihn so gierig angesehen. Alec hatte deutlich den Ständer des Anderen gespürt, hatte die Hitze und das Verlangen gespürt. Magnus hatte ihn gewollt, daran konnte doch kein Zweifel bestehen, oder?

Liebte er Camille doch noch?

Frustriert und durcheinander schaute er seinen Wolf an, der grimmig zurück schaute. "Hey, ich hab doch nichts falsch gemacht, oder?", fragte er das Tier an sich selbst zweifelnd. Doch das Tier schaute noch immer grimmig und Alec seufzte schließlich und meinte: "Ok, ich gehe..."

Feige sein brachte nichts und Magnus hatte nun wirklich schon häufig bewiesen, dass er kein gemeiner Mann war. Also vielleicht...

Alec ging leise und vorsichtig nach unten und fand Magnus vor dem entzündeten Kamin stehend, den Rücken ihm zugewandt.

"Magnus? Bist du böse?", fragte Alec leise, sich nicht trauend, die letzten Meter zu überbrücken. Magnus drehte sich um und nun konnte Alec sehen, dass es dem Älteren auch nicht so gut ging.

Dieser streckte eine Hand nach seinem Kleinen aus und zog ihn dann an sich, als dieser zu ihm kam. "Es tut mir leid, mein Kleiner. Ich habe dich wohl erschrocken. Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht...", sagte er mit Alec in seinem Arm und seinem Kopf auf dessen Schulter. "Du bist genau richtig, lass dir auch von einem alten Mann nichts anderes einreden."

Erleichtert atmete Alec auf und kuschelte sich in Magnus Arme. Schon erschien wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf Magnus' Gesicht und so löste er die Umarmung und schaute seinen Kleinen an. "Du hast dich getraut zu mir zu kommen...", sagte er freudig überrascht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Du bist wirklich tapfer."

Natürlich bildete sich wieder eine kleine Röte aus Alecs Wangen aus, doch diesmal war sie nicht vor Scham. Es fühlte sich so gut an, von Magnus gelobt zu werden. Er spürte wieder, dass er es dem Älteren einfach Recht machen wollte und fragte sich, ob das wohl so richtig und gesund war. Immer weiter zog ihn dieser Mann in den Bann und immer mehr spürte er, wie er ihm mehr und mehr Vertrauen schenkte, aber irgenwie auch von ihm emotional abhängig wurde.

Dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst, aber er schob ihn von sich, denn die Alternative gefiel ihm noch weitaus weniger.

"Komm, mein ... hm... klein bist du ja nun wirklich nicht...", überlegte Magnus laut, während er Alecs Hand nahm und mit ihm in die offene Küche gehen wollte. Doch Alec unterbrach ihn schüchtern: "Es ist schon okay... irgendwie.. also wenn du..."

"Du meinst, bei mir machst du eine Ausnahme?", hakte Magnus nach und hob Alec auf eine der Arbeitsflächen, so dass dieser von der unerwarteten Positionsveränderung quiekte. Wieder spürte er, dass Magnus zwar etwas kleiner war, aber durchaus stark, auch wenn es von außen nicht so danach aussah.

"Ja, nur für dich!", bestätigte Alec verschwörerisch und irgendwie war ganz klar, das dieser Kosename nur im Geheimen Verwendung finden sollte. Und so nickte Magnus verstehend und sagte: "Danke!"

Stolz lächelte Alec und ließ die Beine baumeln. Er fühlte sich so unbeschwert bei Magnus. Endlich musste er nicht ständig auf der Hut sein und konnte den Überlebenskampf, den er täglich für so viele Jahre geführt hatte, komplett für den Moment vergessen. Magnus war ja da.

Dieser hatte auch irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass in dem Haus frische Lebensmittel waren und hatte tatsächlich etwas für sie beide gekocht. Es roch wirklich verführerisch.

"Was gibt es, Daddy?", fragte Alec und schaute neugierig zu dem Älteren hin. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er zum ersten Mal diese Anrede für Magnus benutzte. Aber immerhin hatte er ja schon eine Weile von ihm als diesem in seinem Kopf gedacht.

Erst als Magnus sich abrupt umdrehte, den Kopf schief legte und ihn über dem Kochtopf, dessen Inhalt er gerade erwärmte, hin glücklich anlächelte, fiel Alec auf, was er gerade gesagt hatte und machte große Augen. War das ok? Durfte er ihn schon so nennen?

"Ich habe uns was Einfaches gekocht. Ich hoffe, du magst Nudeln mit Tomatensoße und kleinen Wurststückchen?" Alec vergaß seine Zweifel und sprang von der Theke. "Danke!", sagte er und gab seinem Daddy einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach dem Geschirr machte. Magnus gab ihm Richtungsangaben und so war der Tisch schnell gedeckt.

Auch Alec bekam ein Dankesküsschen für seine Hilfe und so saßen die beiden so verschiedenen Männer zufrieden am Esstisch und genossen das Essen.

"Können wir noch runter ans Meer gehen, bitte?", fragte Alec geschirrabräumend. "Sicher, Kleiner."

"Können wir bitte danach am Kamin sitzen und kuscheln, Daddy?" "Natürlich, Alexander", kam auch hier die Antwort. Doch Alec hatte noch eine Frage. Aber dazu kam er näher an Magnus heran und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm: "Darf ich bitte später bei dir im Bett schlafen?" Prüfend sah Magnus seinem Schützling in die Augen und stellte klar: "Bei mir..."

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Alec bekam den Auftrag zwei große Handtücher aus dem Badezimmer für sie beide zu holen. Magnus kümmerte sich in der Zeit darum, das Feuer im Kamin aus zu machen, als Alec vom oberen Ende der offenen Treffe sagte: "Aber ich habe gar keine Badehose eingepackt!"

"Du brauchst auch keine!", gab Magnus als Antwort und ihm war so, als konnte er von unten das harte Schlucken seines Kleinen hören.


	21. ~ Meer ~

"Wo bleibst du, alter Mann?", rief Alec fröhlich sich schnell seiner Kleidung entledigend Magnus über das laute Rauschen der Wellen zu. Sie waren beide zusammen den schmalen Pfad die Klippen herunter gekommen. Doch sobald sie unten angekommen waren, hatte es Alec nicht mehr ausgehalten und war an die Wasserlinie gerannt. 

Magnus genoss es, Alec so unbeschwert und frei zu sehen. Er wusste, dass Alec wirklich schön war, doch im Moment strahlte der Jüngere förmlich. Und es war gut so, dass Alec jetzt so aufgedreht wegen dem Meer war, denn bis eben konnte Magnus dessen Anspannung förmlich spüren. Magnus dachte sich schon, dass seine Ansage, dass er keine Badehose brauchte, den Jüngeren nervös gemacht hatte. Doch davon war gerade nichts mehr zu sehen.

Magnus sah nur noch einen wunderschönen Hintern in den Fluten verschwinden. Lächelnd zog er sich selbst aus, legte seine Sachen auf die Handtücher und ging dann ebenfalls ans Wasser. Der Wind bauschte die Wellen auf und gab sich alle Mühe, seine perfekt gestylte Frisur zu zerstören. 

Das Wasser war kühl und Magnus fröstelte, als er hineinging. Wie konnte Alec nur so schnell hineinspringen? Doch es fühlte sich so wunderbar an wie immer und Magnus fragte sich, warum er nicht eher hergekommen war. Er hatte den Strand sehr vermisst. Ein Blick über die Wellen werfend, wunderte sich der Ältere, wo sein Schützling wohl war. 

War Alec gerade abgetaucht? Schwamm er hinter einer Welle? Magnus sah sich um und eine Angst beschlich ihn. Hatte Alec nicht eben noch gesagt, dass er noch nie am Meer gewesen war? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte Magnus weiter ins Wasser hinein. Er musste Alec finden. Die Wellen waren heute hoch und konnten einen unerfahrenen Schwimmer lange unter Wasser drücken, wenn man sie unterschätzte. 

Doch wo war er nur? Magnus hechtete durch die anrollenden Wellen hindurch und schwamm zu der Stelle, an der er Alec zuletzt gesehen hatte. Noch immer war er nicht aufgetaucht. Das Wasser war so dunkel und aufgewühlt, dass es nichts bringen würde, nach ihm zu tauchen. Magnus wusste, dass er nicht sehen würde. 

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit und er schrie nach seinem Kleinen. Immer wieder rief er laut seinen Namen. Wo war er nur?

Doch plötzlich legte sich eine kalte Hand auf Magnus' Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah erleichtert in das besorgte Gesicht seines Liebsten.

Fest zog Magnus ihn in seine Arme und sorgte fast selbst dafür, dass sie untergingen, da sie beide keinen festen Stand unter den Füßen hatten. Hier hinten im tiefen Wasser waren die Wellen flacher. Doch das war gerade nicht wichtig. "Wo warst du?", fragte Magnus atemlos. "Du hättest tot sein können..."

Alec wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der Vorwurf war berechtigt und traf ihn hart. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass sich Magnus sorgte. Und dennoch, neben dem Schuldgefühl Magnus in Sorge gebracht zu haben, spürte er doch wie sehr es Magnus bewegte, alleine schon ihn in Gedanken verloren zu haben. Er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen und spüren. Und es traf ihn wie eine riesige Welle. Magnus liebte ihn.

Die beiden Männer trieben noch immer im Wasser und schauten einander in die Augen. Es brauchte keine Worte. 

"Wir müssen zurück", gab Magnus schließlich leise das Kommando und so schwammen sie beide zurück und hielten sich schweigend an den Händen, als sie aus dem Wasser gingen. 

Als hätte sie etwas in eiskalten Wasser zusammengeschweißt, spürten beide die stärkere Verbindung zueinander. 

Magnus sammelte die Kleidung seines Kleinen ein, als sie daran vorbeikamen und legte eines der großen Handtücher um dessen Schultern. "Es tut mir...", setzte Alec leise an, als er mit leicht blauen Lippen im pfeifenden Wind begann zu zittern. "Shht", unterbracht ihn Magnus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Es ist alles ok. Du hast nichts schlimmes getan", fügte er noch hinzu und strich sanft über Alecs Kopf, den dieser auf seiner Schulter abgelegt hatte. 

"Lass uns nach oben gehen. Du wolltest doch vor dem Kamin kuscheln, hm?" bestimmte Magnus und Alec nickte. Der Schreck steckte beiden noch in den Knochen, aber es trennte sie nicht, sondern hatte sie näher zueinander gebracht.

***

Wohlig warm und sicher geborgen saß Alec mit dem Rücken an Magnus Brust kuschelnd in dessen Armen, der selbst mit dem Rücken an der Couch gelehnt auf einem Fell vor dem flackernden Kamin saß. 

Knisternd rauschte das Feuer leise im Kamin und hüllte beide Männer in ein sanftes Zwielicht. Alec hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie schon so saßen, beide in bequeme Kleidung gehüllt und aneinander gekuschelt. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und Alec hätte auch noch länger so schweigend sitzen können, um ins Feuer zu schauen. 

Sanfte Küsse an seinem Hals ließen ihn wohlig aufseufzen und Magnus verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. "Möchtest du ins Bett, Kleiner?", fragte Magnus schließlich. Doch Alec schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch fünf Minuten...", antwortete er dann noch in ganzen Worten. 

Magnus schmunzelte und sagte: "Gut." Doch eigentlich hatte er noch mehr zu sagen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er überlegt, wie er es Alec erklären könnte ohne dass sich dieser in irgendeiner Form zurückgesetzt fühlen würde. Doch er merkte auch, wie schläfrig der junge Mann in seinen Armen schon bereits war.

"Hattest du schon Sex mit einem Mann", fragte Magnus schließlich direkt und ohne Vorbereitung. Alec drehte sich etwas in seinen Armen, um ihn anzuschauen. Nachdem er den sanften aber ernsten Ausdruck in Magnus Augen gesehen hatte, drehte er sich wieder nach vorn und sagte dann leise: "Nicht so richtig. Also ich hatte schon was ... aber... also..."

Magnus spürte, wie sich die Unsicherheit wieder in seinem Kleinen breit machte. Als Mann zugeben zu müssen, man sei unerfahren, das war einfach nicht angenehm. Und Magnus konnte es gut verstehen. So küsste er sanft seine Schulter und hielt ihn fester, bis er sich wieder etwas entspannte. 

"Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass mich das stören würde, oder?", fragte er dann nach und Alec schüttelte nach einem Augenblick den Kopf. "Nein, hast du nicht."

"Darf ich dich fragen, warum du vorhin gegangen bist?", platzte es dann auch aus Alec heraus. Magnus seufzte und Alec befürchtete schon, das falsche gefragt zu haben, doch dann antwortete der Ältere: "Es ging zu schnell..."

Alec konnte hören, dass Magnus noch etwas sagen wollte, da sich sein Mund öffnete und wieder schloss, doch er sagte nichts. Also drehte er sich wieder in Magnus Armen, die dieser dazu wieder etwas locker ließ und schaute seinen Daddy fragend an.


	22. ~ Test ~

Zu schnell? Das machte in Alecs Ohren keinen Sinn. Er hatte ja noch nicht viel von der schwulen Welt mitbekommen, aber selbst ihm war klar, dass schneller und auch anonymer Sex nicht eben selten waren. Und es war ja auch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sie beide aufeinander wahnsinnig heiß waren, also auf was dann noch warten?

Aber Magnus musste gute Gründe dafür haben. Nicht nur, weil Alec ohnehin das seltsame Gefühl hatte, das Magnus ihn besser kannte, als er sich selbst kannte. Nein, Magnus war nicht nur älter, er wirkte auf Alec auch tatsächlich reifer und erfahrener. Der Geschäftmann wusste, was er tat und daher fiel es Alec leichter ihm zu vertrauen.

Magnus strahlte stets eine natürliche Autorität aus. Er war einfach ein geborener Alpha und musste seine Macht nicht demonstrieren. Alec vertraute ihm schon jetzt so sehr und war bereit, ihm Macht über sich zu geben in dem Wissen, dass Magnus manche Dinge besser verstand. Wieder erschreckte sich Alec über diese Gedanken etwas, aber vielleicht war das einfach so in dieser besonderen Form der Beziehungsdynamik?

Während durch Alecs Hirn diese Gedanken huschten, versuchte der Ältere noch die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Ich will, dass wir uns erst besser kennen, bevor wir miteinander schlafen", sagte Magnus sanft und strich Alec dabei über die Haare, so dass er seinen Kopf an seine Schulter anlehnte.

"Nicht nur, dass das du noch nicht so viel Erfahrungen hast. Es geht mehr um die andere Geschichte, die offenbar auch ganz neu für dich ist. Vorhin im Bett habe ich gesehen, wie stark du auf Dominanz reagierst. Deine devote Seite scheint - zumindest bei mir - sehr im Vordergrund zu stehen." Sanft strich Magnus weiter durch das wuschelige schwarze Haar und Alec hörte aufmerksam zu und versuchte ihn zu verstehen.

"Ich wünsche mir einfach, dass du mir vertraust, bevor wir diesen Schritt machen." Nachdem Alec einen Moment nachgedacht hatte, sagte er: "Aber ich vertraue dir doch... mehr als irgendwem." Alec hatte sich nun wieder aufgerichtet und sich so umgedreht, dass er Magnus ansehen konnte.

"Ich will dass, Magnus. Ich will dich!" Magnus konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er es ernst meinte. Fast verzweifelt schaute sein Kleiner ihn an.

Irgendwann in den letzten Stunden war ein Feuer in ihm entfacht, das nur Magnus noch im Stande war in Schach zu halten. Noch nie hatte Alec etwas so sehr gewollt, wie mit diesem Mann zu schlafen. Und er würde alles dafür tun. Einfach alles!

Doch Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er es Alec nur erklären? Wie sollte er ihm klar machen, dass er kaum noch er selbst war. Alec war ein schüchterner und vor allen Dingen skeptischer und vorsichtiger Mensch, der mit gutem Grund Menschen nicht leicht vertraute. Doch nun war er bereit viel zu viel für Magnus zu tun, das spürte Magnus.

Konnte man das überhaupt mit Worten erklären? Oder musste man das spüren?

"Gut", sagte Magnus und seine Stimme war nicht mehr sanft und warm. Da war wieder dieser Unterton, der Alec eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Magnus löste sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Von oben herab fragte er seinen Schützling: "Du weißt, das wir nach meinen Regeln spielen?" Alec nickte als Antwort, doch Magnus hob nur eine Augenbraue und schon gab Alec eine richtige Antwort: "Ja das weiß ich."

"Wenn wir spielen, sagst du Lord zu mir und du wirst mir gehorchen. Bist du damit einverstanden?" Alec schluckte aufgrund der plötzlichen extremen Stimmungsänderung und der Autorität, die ihm entgegenschlug. Doch das hatte er sich doch gewünscht, oder?

"Ja, Lord", gab er dann schnell zur Antwort, da ihn Magnus bereits streng anschaute.

"Braver Junge", sagte Magnus daraufhin und strich dem immer noch vor ihm knienden Alec dabei über den Kopf. Magnus' Stimme hatte dabei eher etwas raubtierhaftes, etwas fast schon gefährliches. Und doch... Alec spürte, wie sehr ihn diese Art zwar erschreckte, aber auch erregte. Ein feines Kribbeln zog sich langsam von seinem Nacken den Rücken hinab bis in seinen Schoß.

"Ich will dich nackt sehen", gab Magnus schon den nächsten Befehl. Alec schaute ihn unterwürfig an und zögerte für einen Moment. Ein strenger Blick von Magnus, mehr brauchte er nicht, um sich schon trotz seiner Scheu zu fügen. Alec erhob sich nicht, sondern zog sich auf dem Boden aus und ließ seine Kleidung dort liegen, wo er war.

Natürlich fiel Magnus' Blick direkt auch auf Alecs wachsende Erregung, die dieser jedoch versuchte zu verbergen. Schamesröte erschien auf dem Gesicht des Kleinen und er setzte sich so, dass er seine Scham gut möglich bedeckte.

"Leg deine Kleidung ordentlich zusammen und dann auf den Couchtisch. Ich mag es nicht, wenn es unordentlich ist. Und dann möchte ich, dass du dich hinkniest und schweigst", sagte Magnus ob Alecs offensichtlicher Scham ungerührt. Und auch das erledigte Alec.

Keine fünf Minuten später kniete der Jüngere vor seinem Lord mit den Händen in seinem Schoß, seine Blöße bedeckend. Doch damit war sein Lord offenbar nicht einverstanden. Mit dem nackten Fuß schob er behutsam Alecs Hände von dessen Schoß weg und gab nur als Kommentar: "Ich will alles von dir sehen."

Alec schluckte schwer und schämte sich. Magnus konnte sehen, dass er sich nicht mehr wirklich wohl fühlte. Noch war es ok. Aber Magnus konnte sehen, dass Alec schon längst über seine eigenen Grenzen gegangen war und er all dies nur für ihn tat.

Ja, Alec kannte dies alles nicht. Ihm war nicht klar, was hier passierte. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich den liebevollen und warmherzigen Magnus wieder zurück, wollte von ihm im Arm gehalten werden und sanft geküsst. Und doch... auch wenn er rot vor Scham war und er auch etwas Angst hatte, was als nächstes passierte... der prall aufgerichtete Ständer, der nun steil von ihm abstand, sprach deutlich davon, wie sehr ihn das alles doch erregte.

Doch Magnus war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig...


	23. ~ Test II ~

So ging Magnus um seinen Kleinen herum und plante sein nächstes Vorgehen. Wie weit würde er bei Alec gehen können, bis es ihm zu viel wurde? Würde er sich selbst noch zurückhalten können? Würde Magnus es rechtzeitig erkennen, wenn es für Alec zu viel wurde?

Noch immer kniete Alec vor ihm, nackt und mit geröteten Wangen. Das Feuer des Kamins warf ein flackerndes Licht auf die geschmeidige Haut und die eher zarte Gestalt des Jüngeren. Er war wirklich zum Niederknien schön und Magnus würde ihn am liebsten am ganzen Körper nur zärtlich küssen und sanft streicheln, als ihm nun diese Lektion zu erteilen. Doch es musste sein.

Sein Kleiner schaute immer noch auf den weichen Teppich vor ihm, auf dem er kniete. Also ging Magnus zu ihm und hob sein Kinn mit einem Finger an, damit er ihn ansehen könnte. "Du wartest hier und bist brav. Deine Hände bleiben auf deinen Oberschenkeln und du wirst auf mich warten." "Ja, mein Lord", gab Alec brav zurück und in Magnus machte sich ein Gefühl von Stolz breit. Alec würde für ihn irgendwann ein wirklich bezaubernder Sub sein können, wenn er dies wollte. 

Magnus ging in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ Alec tatsächlich alleine. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken, nackt und sich schämend. Wollte Alec dies hier wirklich? Sein Penis stimmte schon mal für Ja ab, denn Fuck, Magnus war so unglaublich heiß! Alec konnte an gar nichts anderes mehr denken, als an diese unglaublich berauschende Präsenz seines Daddys. 

Sein Schaft pochte schon verlangend und es war mehr als verlockend, die Sekunden auszunutzen, die Magnus gerade nicht da war, um sich selbst anzufassen. Nur kurz. Sein Daddy würde es doch gar nicht merken... Aber nein, Alec tat es nicht. Er wollte Magnus nicht enttäuschen. Er wollte doch noch wissen, was der Ältere mit ihm vor hatte. 

Würde er ihn fesseln? Würde er ihn auf den Hintern schlagen, so wie Alec es im Internet gesehen hatte? Oder etwas von den anderen Dingen tun, die er dort gesehen hatte? Würde Magnus dann aufhören, wenn Alec etwas davon doch nicht tun wollte? Unsicherheit machte sich in dem Jüngeren breit. Vielleicht kannte er seinen Daddy wirklich noch nicht lange genug. Was wäre denn, wenn er ihn jetzt gerade fotografierte, nur um ihn eines Tages mit diesen Bildern zu erpressen? Oder vielleicht lief auf eine geheime Kamera...

Doch wo war sein Daddy nur? Warum ließ er ihn alleine? Sicher würde er nur etwas holen... Mit Absicht würde er ihn doch jetzt nicht so alleine lassen, oder? Nein... das würde er doch nicht tun... Wollte er nun doch nicht mehr mit ihm spielen? Am liebsten würde nach Magnus rufen. Nur um seine Stimme zu hören und zu wissen, das er gleich wieder da wäre. Doch auch das durfte er nicht. Alec hasste es, ohne Magnus zu sein...

Dann endlich hörte Alec Schritte von der Treppe. Magnus kam wieder zurück. 

Tatsächlich hatte es etwas länger als geplant gedauert, dass Magnus wieder zu seinem Schützling trat. Doch Alec schaute ihn nicht an. Magnus stutzte. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. 

Er brach aus seinem Muster aus und hockte sich vor seinen Schützling, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Doch Alec versuchte selbst jetzt noch seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, da ihm seine Tränen peinlich waren.

Ja, hier war wirklich etwas sehr schief gelaufen. Das hatte Magnus nicht geplant und leider nicht als mögliche Reaktion in seinem Kopf. Schützend schlang Magnus die Arme um seinen Kleinen und zog ihn zu sich an die Brust. 

"Alexander, ich bin hier", sagte Magnus sanft, während Alecs Kopf schluchzend an seiner Schulter zu liegen kam. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt eine Decke herbeigezaubert, doch das konnte er leider nicht. Doch seine Hände fuhren sanft und beruhigend über Alecs Rücken. 

Magnus konnte spüren, dass sein Kleiner tief traurig war, doch leider konnte er ihm in diesem Moment nicht in seinen Kopf schauen. Was war nur geschehen? Hatte Magnus eine Angst getriggert? 

Innerlich ärgerte sich der Ältere, das er von seinem Vorhaben, sich erst besser kennen zu lernen abgegangen war. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Doch es brachte nichts, über vergossene Milch zu weinen. 

Sanft wiegte Magnus ihn etwas in seinem Arm und strich weiter beruhigend über Alecs Rücken, während sich dieser langsam beruhigte und seine Tränen verschämt abwischte. Erst dann reckte sich der Ältere, um an die Decke zu kommen, die immer über der Lehne des Sofas lag und diese dann um seinen Schützling zu legen. Auch zog er Alec zu sich hoch, damit sich beide Männer auf das deutlich gemütlichere Sofa kuscheln konnten.

"Es tut mir leid, Alexander. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin oder dich erschreckt habe", sagte Magnus ruhig. "Bitte sag mir, was in dir vorgeht."

Alec wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen und sagte dann leise: "Du warst nicht mehr da und... ich wusste nicht, ob du wieder kommst oder... oder mich vielleicht vergessen wirst."

Jetzt wo Alec es ausgesprochen hatte, klang es selbst in seinen Ohren seltsam und albern. Doch so hatte es sich nicht angefühlt. Doch wir könnte er dieses Gefühl erklären? Verlassen zu werden. Allein gelassen zu werden. Alle Wärme war aus ihm gewichen. Sein Herz hatten tausend feine Nadeln zerstochen und es war ihm, als müsste er sich übergeben. Nein, Alec wollte auch gar nicht, dass Magnus dieses Gefühl kannte. 

Wieder liefen Alec stille Tränen über die Wangen. Doch nun wischte sie Magnus liebevoll weg. "Es tut mir leid, Alexander", sagte Magnus noch einmal und er würde es auch noch so oft sagen, wie Alec es hören konnte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Alec wirkliche Angst verspüren würde oder sogar dass offenbar ein Trauma getriggert wurde. 

"Nein, es tut mir leid, Magnus", setzte Alec mit noch immer zittriger Stimme an. "Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen", gab sich Alec nun auch noch selbst die Schuld. 

Ja, sicher wäre alles einfacher gewesen, wenn sein Schützling nicht neugierig gewesen wäre. Doch daran ist überhaupt nichts falsch. Und verstehen zu wollen und noch nicht so viel Erfahrung zu haben, waren auch alles keine schlimmen Dinge in Magnus' Augen. Er hatte die Verantwortung gehabt und trotz besseren Wissens hatte er eine Session gestartet ohne seinem Schützling ein Safeword zu geben oder seine Tabus abzufragen. Das war mehr als unverantwortlich gewesen.

Und so schüttelte Magnus nur den Kopf. "Nein, Alexander. Ich bin es, der sich dein Vertrauen verdienen muss. Ich bin es, der auf dich hätte aufpassen müssen und ich habe weder deine Tabus abgefragt noch dir ein Safeword gegeben. Es war alleine meine Schuld..."

Magnus atmete tief durch und entließ Alec, der mit seinem Rücken an der Brust des Älteren gekuschelt war, aus der Umarmung. "Komm, dreh dich zu mir. Schau mich an", sagte er leise.

Nun konnte Alec sehen, wie ernst es seinem Daddy war. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und die ganze Situation schien ihm wirklich zu Denken zu geben. Er konnte sehen, wie sich der Ältere straffte, um dann weiter zu sprechen.

Doch plötzlich fühlte es sich für Alec so an, als würde eine Kralle nach seinem Herz greifen und es zerquetschen wollen... Magnus Blick hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten...


	24. ~ Rauch ~

Alec wachte in einem dunklen Raum auf. Es war kalt und er war alleine. Warum war er alleine? Ach ja, Magnus hatte sich von ihm getrennt? Warum? Alec hatte es vergessen, wollte nicht mehr daran denken müssen. Und so ging er jeden Tag wieder zu seinen Jobs. Jeden Tag. Erst die Brötchen verteilen, dann die Hunde Gassi führen und dann den Nachtportier spielen. Magnus gab es nicht in seinem Leben. Er war wie wegradiert.

Und doch gab es ein tiefes Loch, dass Alec tief in sich spürte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich vertraut an und doch ... vielleicht war es sogar schlimmer als das Loch, dass der Verlust seiner Eltern in seine Seele gerissen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er damit leben konnte. Musste. Sagen wir besser, er existierte.

Seine Arbeitskollegen nahm er nur noch schemenhaft war. Alec vertraute sich niemandem an. Das hatte er vorher auch nicht getan. Sie konnten ihm doch nicht helfen. Er war verlassen worden, so wie er es doch schon vorher geahnt hatte. Aber das war ja nicht schlimm... es war nur das was eben immer kam.

Und so vergingen die Tage und Wochen. Bis ein Geruch ihn lockte. Ein vertrauter und geliebter Geruch. Er führte ihn durch die endlosen Korridore und Räume des Appartementhauses. Lockte ihn immer weiter. Dann hatte er die Spur verloren und wollte schon wieder an seinen Arbeitsplatz gehen. Doch dann war da diese Stimme. Männlich und voller Wärme, doch auch streng und ernst.

"Magnus?" Alec dachte nicht darüber nach. Er lief und folgte dieser Stimme Flure entlang und über die verschiedenen Etagen? Warum fand er seinen Daddy nicht? Wo war er? Da! War da nicht sein Schatten? Da! Ja! Da stand er... Mr. Bane... Magnus... sein Daddy.

Alec rannte auf ihn zu. Plötzlich war wieder all die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen und all die Gefühle da, die nur dieser Mann in der Lage war in ihm auszulösen. Vergessen war, dass Magnus ihn verlassen und im Stich gelassen hatte.

Gleich würde er wieder bei ihm sein und sein Daddy würde ihn in den Armen halten und ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut war. Alec war kein schwacher Mensch. Er kämpfte jeden Tag hart, um nicht aufzugeben. Doch bei Magnus - und nur bei ihm - durfte er sich fallen lassen und sich geborgen fühlen.

Gleich würde es wieder so sein, wie es sein sollte. Magnus - sein Anker - wäre wieder bei ihm und Alec würde sich endlich wieder heile und komplett fühlen.

Gleich... war er endlich bei ihm. Aber es war nicht Magnus. Die Umrisse des Mannes lösten sich in Rauch auf und noch während Alec verwundert den verschwindenden glitzernden Rauchschlieren nach sah, dröhnte es in seinen Ohren. Wahrscheinlich war es nur sein Herz, das nun vor Liebeskummer seinen Dienst einstellte.

Doch so war es nicht. Eine riesige Welle schlug über Alec zusammen und riss ihn und alles andere mit sich in einen stillen Ozean.

***

Magnus lag noch lange wach. In seinem Arm, wie ein kleiner Kater an seine Seite geschmiegt, lag Alec. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er endlich hatte schlafen können. Doch unter Magnus' Fingern, die Alecs Kopf sanft kraulten, war dieser dann schnell eingeschlummert.

'Es wäre besser, wenn...', hatte Magnus gedacht, als sich die beiden Männer gegenüber saßen und sich in die Augen sahen. 'Vielleicht sollten wir...' Doch er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Nicht jetzt! Nein. Er entschied sich dagegen und hatte Alec einfach nur fest in seinen Arm gezogen.

Sie hatten noch eine Weile geredet und aneinandergekuschelt vor dem Kamin gesessen. Das hatten sie beide gebraucht. Dieser Tag war wirklich sehr anstrengend gewesen.

Alec hatte ihm von seinen Eltern und dem Unfall erzählt und ein wenig darüber, was seit dem passiert war. Er hatte sich Magnus anvertraut und der Ältere hatte gesehen und gespürt, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel. Und auch, wie sehr es seinen Schützling erleichtert hatte.

Schließlich hatte Magnus beschlossen, dass es besser wäre ins Bett zu gehen. Heute würden sie keine guten Entscheidungen mehr treffen und sie beide brauchten Ruhe und etwas Schlaf.

Und nun lag Magnus in seinem Bett, neben ihm der junge Mann, der ihm schon vom ersten Moment an den Atem und das Herz gestohlen hatte. Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht, aber Magnus war so übervoll von Gefühlen für ihn, wollte ihn beschützen und alles in seiner Macht stehende für ihn tun, damit er glücklich wäre. Wie konnte das sein? Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht?

Hatte der gesetzte, erfahrene Mann nun doch Angst?

Ja, er hatte eine verdammte Angst. Zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem Leben, hatte Magnus Bane richtig Angst. So sehr, dass er gerade fast mit Absicht dieses zarte Konstrukt einer beginnenden Beziehung zerstört hätte. Das war es doch gewesen, richtig?

Zumindest fiel Magnus kein anderer Grund ein, wie er so unverantwortlich hatte sein können. Ja, er hatte Angst. Alec hatte mit seiner Geste - diese einfach schlichte Geste, Magnus seinen Hals zu präsentieren - ihm eine unendliche Angst eingejagt.

Und ja, Magnus hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, das es klüger und weiser wäre, sich jetzt von Alec zu trennen. Aber er würde es nicht tun. Nicht tun können. Denn er war egoistisch und wusste, dass er schon jetzt nicht ohne seinen Kleinen leben wollte. Und natürlich wollte er auch Alec nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht erneut. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in Zukunft. Er würde Alec beschützen. Und das konnte er nicht, wenn er verschwand.

Nein, sie würden irgendwie gemeinsam einen Weg finden müssen. Für die guten und wichtigen Dinge im Leben musste man kämpfen und für sie lohnt sich jedes Risiko. Und Alec hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er bereit war jedes Risiko einzugehen. Warum sollte dann ein alter Mann das nicht tun, hatte sich Magnus also gedacht, während er seinen wirklich nicht kleinen Schatz im dämmrigen Licht betrachtet hatte.

Sanft strich Magnus mit den Fingerspitzen über die wunderbar dunklen Augenbrauen, die die großen sanften Augen seines Liebsten einrahmten, fuhr über die zarte Haut der Wange und die markante Kinnlinie entlang, die mittlerweile mit feinen dunklen Bartstoppeln überzogen war.

Er liebte diesen Mann.


	25. ~ Auszeit ~

Magnus musste über seinen Gedanken und dem Anblick des Jüngeren eingeschlummert sein. Plötzlich wurde er durch ein leises Wimmern geweckt. Es war dunkel, aber er erkannte, dass Alec sich regte und scheinbar weinte.

Schnell schaltete Magnus das Licht auf dem Nachttisch an und sah, dass Alec im Schlaf weinte. "Alec", sagte Magnus besorgt und strich ihm über die schweißfeuchte Stirn, "wach auf. Ich bin da, Kleiner!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da klammerte sich der große schlanke junge Mann an ihn, so dass ihm fast die Luft weggeblieben war. "Bitte, geh nicht Magnus. Schick mich nicht weg. Bitte...", bettelte Alec fast an Magnus' Brust und nun verstärkten sich noch seine Tränen. Aus einem kleinen Bach wurde ein Fluss, der scheinbar nicht aufhören wollte.

Magnus konnte die Verzweiflung spüren und wenn er nicht schon ohnehin entschieden hätte, diese noch fragile Beziehung nicht aufzugeben, er hätte es spätestens jetzt nicht mehr gekonnt.

"Schht, Alexander. Schon gut, ich gehe nirgendwohin. Und auch du bleibst schön bei mir. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen." Immer fort wiederholte Magnus diese Worte und strich Alec beruhigend über den Rücken, bis sie endlich bei seinem Schützling angekommen waren.

Es dauerte tatsächlich lange, bis sich Alec einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Der Traum und der Tag zuvor hatten so viele alte intensive Gefühle aufgewühlt, dass sie sich nun ihren Weg bahnten.

Nach der Trauer kam die Wut. Alec war plötzlich unglaublich wütend und versuchte verzweifelt mit den Fäusten wie ein kleiner Junge auf Magnus' Brust zu trommeln. Doch dieser hielt ihn einfach fest in seinen Armen.

Nach einer Weile ließ auch dies nach und auch die Tränen waren versiegt. Erschöpft waren beide schließlich eingeschlafen.

***

Wahrscheinlich hatte Alec wirklich schon frischer ausgesehen, aber Magnus sah diese kleinen Makel nicht, als sein Kleiner endlich die Augen aufschlug und ihn verschlafen ansah. Noch bevor dieser sich zu sehr an die vergangene Nacht erinnern konnte und wieder in Zweifel verfiel, küsste Magnus seine Stirn und begrüßte ihn leise: "Guten Morgen, mein Kleiner."

Alec schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, welches wirklich noch ausbaufähig war. Also streichelte Magnus ihm durch das verwuschelte Haar und fing an ihn leicht zu kraulen. Alec schien das wirklich zu lieben, denn er schmiegte sich praktisch gegen die Hand und ... war das ein kleines Schnurren?

Magnus konnte sich das überraschte Kichern, das an die Oberfläche drang nicht verkneifen, denn Alec sah einfach zu süß gerade aus. Im nächsten Moment schmiegte sich sein Kleiner eng an ihn, so dass er fast von ihm komplett bedeckt war.

"Ich will noch nicht aufstehen", schmollte er.   
"Noch kuscheln!", gab Alec wie ein bettelndes Kind von sich. Wieder kicherte Magnus und gab sich geschlagen.   
"Ok, Kleiner. Noch fünf Minuten."

"Nein! Mindestens eine halbe Stunde!", protestierte Alec jetzt schon etwas mutiger und schaute seinen Daddy auch mit perfekten Schmolllippen und großen Augen an. Magnus fiel es schwer, bei dem Anblick ernst zu bleiben. "Ok, eine Viertelstunde ist mein letztes Wort. Dann geht es ab unter die Dusche!", sagte Magnus mit liebevoller Strenge.

"Aber du kommst mit, ja?", versicherte sich Alec mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick auf ihn und natürlich kam Magnus kam.

Und bis auf die kurze Zeit, die jeder Mensch nun wirklich alleine in einem bestimmten Raum verbrachte, klebten die beiden Männer in den folgenden Stunden förmlich aneinander.

Sie machten sich frisch, aßen Frühstück und machten einen langen Spaziergang am Meer. Das Mittagessen war ausgefallen, da sie sehr spät aufgestanden waren. So kochten sie abends zusammen und verbrachten den Rest des zweiten Tages wieder vor dem Kamin.

Sie sprachen nicht über den vergangenen Tag. Doch dieser war nicht spurlos an ihnen vorüber gegangen. Immer wieder suchte Alec die Nähe des Älteren. Alec hatte sich beim Spaziergang an Magnus' kleinem Finger festgehalten und zwischendurch auch immer wieder an seinen Daddy angeschmiegt.

Sie sprachen über einfache Dinge, wie z.B. seltsame Wolkenformationen, die wie Ninja-Hasen aussahen oder wie Schneeflocken schmeckten. Aber auch, was Alec gerne aß oder welche Blumen am überflüssigsten waren.

Magnus sah und spürte die Veränderung im Jüngeren. Alec zeigte sich von seiner kindlicheren und verletzlichen Seite. Der Ältere wusste, dass sein Schützling so den anstregenden gestrigen Tag verdaute. Und er bemerkte mit einer großen Erleichterung auch, dass dieser ihm noch immer vertraute. Ansonsten hätte er sich wohl von einer ganz anderen Seite gezeigt. 

Auch der Ältere hatte sich zusehends entspannt. Er liebte es, sich um seinen Schützling zu kümmern, ihn zu umsorgen und viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.

Alec immer wieder zu versichern, dass er da war, empfand Magnus nicht als Last. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Nicht zur Gänze - zum Glück - und doch genügend.

Die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten war unschuldig. Erotik hatte in dieser Zeit einfach keinen Platz zwischen ihnen.

Magnus begab sich automatisch mehr und mehr in die Rolle eines beschützenden und fürsorgenden Caregiver, je mehr sich Alec unter seine metaphorischen Gänseschwingen kuschelte.

Stück für Stück ließen sich beide immer mehr darauf ein und genossen ihre Zeit zusammen sehr. So sehr, dass sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin ineinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

***

Langsam schlug Alec seine Augen auf. Unter ihm lag ein leise schnarchender Körper. Er bewegte sich leicht und schaute zu dem Mann hoch, auf dessen Bauch er lag. Magnus schlummerte friedlich und gab lustige Geräusche von sich. 

War er tatsächlich auf Magnus' Bauch auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen? Ihre Beine waren irgendwie verknotet und langsam spürte sogar der junge Mann, dass er sich die ganze Zeit nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Doch er fühlte auch noch etwas anderes. Nicht nur die Hitze, die von Magnus' Körper ausging. Nein, da war auch noch ein recht typisches männliches Phänomen, das sich in seiner Hose regte und gegen den Oberschenkel seines Liebsten drückte. 

Alec wusste, das er Magnus wecken sollte. Aber er zögerte. Er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen, den friedlichen Schlafenden jetzt zu wecken. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fuhr Alec die Linie des kantigen mit Bartstoppeln bedeckten Kinns entlang. Der Kajal, den der Ältere stets trug und der dessen Blick intensivierte, war etwas verwischt. So von nahem konnte Alec die kleinen Fältchen an den Augen erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar ganz gut, dass der Jüngere weder Freunde noch Familie hatte, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese es gut geheißen hätten, dass er sich in einen so viel älteren Mann verliebt hatte. Alec hatte sich noch immer nicht getraut zu fragen, wie alt Magnus tatsächlich war und doch waren es sicherlich mehr als zehn Jahre Altersunterschied. 

Doch in Alecs Augen war alles genauso, wie es sein sollte. Magnus war perfekt und er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er einmal so intensiv für einen anderen Menschen würde empfinden können, doch das tat er. Er hatte sich bereits jetzt rettungslos in ihn verliebt. 

Noch immer verträumt seinen Daddy betrachtend, erschrak Alec etwas, als dieser mit verschlafener tiefer Stimme hauchte: "Hmmmm, da will mir wohl jemand von seiner prächtigen Erektion berichten, hm?"


	26. ~ Spannung ~

Alec hatte den Älteren nicht aufwecken wollen, aber nun war dieser wach geworden und hatte natürlich Alecs drängendes Verlangen an seinem Oberschenkel gespürt. Vor Scham hatte der Jüngere seinen Kopf an der Brust des Mannes unter ihm vergraben. Magnus lächelte verschlafen, drückte seinem Kleinen einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte ihn dabei innig. Dann klopfte er sanft auf dessen Rücken und sagte: "Komm, es ist Zeit zu duschen."

Alec stand direkt auf und wartete darauf, dass der ältere Mann sich erhob. Auch ihm schien der Rücken und irgendwie alles von der ungewohnten und steifen Schlafhaltung weh zu tun. Doch kein Wort kam darüber über seine Lippen.

Nervös stand Alec da und hielt seine verschränkten Hände vor seinen Schritt. Er wusste nicht, was nun kommen würde, wie sein Daddy entscheiden würde. Würde er mit ihm duschen und ihm behilflich sein? Würden sie sich gegenseitig behilflich sein? Oder würde er ihm wenigstens erlauben, es sich selbst zu machen?

Natürlich hätte Alec auch für sich selbst entscheiden können. Er wäre einfach im Bad verschwunden und hätte es schnell selbst erledigt. Immerhin galten noch keine echten Regeln, der Vertrag war noch nicht unterschrieben.

Aber er wollte es nicht. Auch wenn sich gerade die Sekunden unglaublich lange anfühlten, aber er mochte dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er spürte wieder, dass er Magnus gehörte, dass er seinem guten Willen ausgeliefert war. 

Wobei, so war es nicht richtig ausgedrückt. Denn Alec begab sich freiwillig und mit voller Absicht in diese Position. Er gab dem Älteren immer wieder und auch jetzt diese Macht über sich. Und es fühlte sich prickelnd und berauschend an.

Sich reckend so dass die Knocken knackten, befreite sich Magnus von den schlimmsten Blockaden in seinem Rücken und stand dann auf. Erst jetzt sah er den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck seines Kleinen.

Sanft lächelte er und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über seine leicht bärtige Wange. "Es ist erstaunlich, wie gut ich schlafe, wenn du bei mir bist", hauchte Magnus dann, nachdem er kurz seine Stirn an Alecs gelehnt hatte. 

Die sexuelle Anspannung im Kleinen war deutlich zu spüren. Magnus überlegte eine Sekunde, diese Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten oder nicht. 

Mit zarten Fingerspitzen fuhr er seinem Schützling vorsichtig vom Ohr den Hals entlang und beobachtete dessen Reaktion. Sofort hatten sich Alecs Augenlider flatternd geschlossen und wieder legte dieser seinen Kopf zur Seite, um seine Hauptschlagader zu präsentieren. Fast zeitgleich konnte Magnus beobachten, wie sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf seiner zarten Haut ausbreitete. 

Diesmal erschrak Magnus nicht, sondern genoss diesen Anblick des sich hingebenden Alecs einfach nur. Zufrieden und mit einem wunderbar warmen Gefühl in seinem Bauch, legte er seine Hand in Alecs Nacken, nur um ihn kurz darauf in einen liebevollen Kuss zu verwickeln. Nur zärtlich berührten Magnus Lippen die leicht bebenden des Jüngeren.

Und schon spürte Magnus, wie sich sein Schützling eng an ihn schmiegte und sich schon fast an ihm fest krallte. Der Atem beider Männer ging schon jetzt wieder viel zu schnell und unregelmäßig. Als wären sie sexuell für einander gemacht, hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden eine starke sexuelle Spannung aufgebaut. 

Wie gerne hätte Magnus nun seine Besitzansprüche endlich geltend gemacht und Alec seine dominante Seite deutlich spüren lassen. Magnus fühlte, wie sich ein Knurren tief in ihm bildete und fast hätte er seine Krallen tief in diesen kleinen süßen Hintern vergraben. 

Nicht nur Alec spürte diesen Drang sich dem anderen zu unterwerfen, bzw. endlich in Besitz zu nehmen wie ein dringendes körperliches Bedürfnis. Magnus ging es nicht besser.

Nicht nur das Alec wirklich schön in den Augen des Älteren war und er sich haltlos in diesen verliebt hatte, nein auch sein innerer Alpha wollte seinen Anteil. Und Magnus hatte ihn schon so lange zurück gehalten, dass es immer schwieriger wurde. 

Doch es war noch nicht Zeit für Sex. Noch einmal würde es Magnus nicht überstürzen.

Aber natürlich würde er seinen Schützling nicht mit diesem 'Problem' alleine lassen. 

Mit aller verbliebenen Kraft, die Magnus trotz der intensiven aufwallenden Gefühle und dem fast animalischen Trieb noch aufbringen konnte, lehnte er seine Stirn schwer atmend an die des Jüngeren und hauchte: "Duschen. Jetzt."

Eigentlich hatte er geplant, Alec unter der Dusche zu befriedigen, aber dabei würde er sich wohl jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen können.

Alec hatte seinen Liebsten noch immer nicht aus seinem eisernen besitzergreifenden Griff entlassen, doch er konnte an der plötzlichen Stimmungsänderung des Älteren erkennen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich alleine duschen musste.

Trotzdem versuchte sein Glück und fragte daher mit großen unschuldigen Augen und liebem Blick: "Hilfst du mir bitte, Magnus?"

Oh, dieser junge Mann würde noch Magnus' Untergang werden. Wie sollte er denn diese Bitte ausschlagen.

"Bitte, Daddy. Ich bin auch brav!", setzte Alec noch einen drauf und biss sich dabei unbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Eine Mischung aus Unschuld und Versuchung in einem perfekten Körper stand da vor dem Älteren.

Magnus konnte seinen Blick nicht von Alecs Lippen nehmen. Noch immer schrie alles in ihm, sich den jungen Mann endlich zu nehmen. Er stand dort, schaute Alec tief in die Augen und hatte die Handgelenke seines Schützlings fest im Griff, damit dieser nicht auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte.

Die unschuldigen Worte seines Kleinen sickerten langsam in Magnus' Hirn. Dann nickte er und sein sanftes liebevolles Lächeln wurde immer stärker. Magnus' Gesichtszüge waren wieder weich und liebevoll geworden. Wie konnte er seinem Kleinen einen Wunsch abschlagen? 

Das intensive Verlangen in Magnus' Körper war fast schlagartig verschwunden. Als hätte Alec mit seinen Worten und Verhalten einen Schalter in Magnus umgeschaltet.


	27. ~ Duschen ~

Eben noch wäre Magnus fast über den Jüngeren hergefallen und hätte ihn - trotz besseren Wissens und deutlicher Absprachen - direkt hier im Wohnzimmer genommen. Doch Alecs Wortwahl war plötzlich nicht mehr so ganz die eines Erwachsenen und hatte bei Magnus den Beschützerinstinkt - den Daddy-Modus - aktiviert.

Alec hatte diesen wahrscheinlich nicht aktiv und im Bewusstsein eingeschaltet, doch Magnus hatte eben eine feste Regel. Nein, eigentlich war es einfach auf ganz natürliche Weise so. Waren seine Littles 'klein', also im sogenannten 'Little-Space', so mochte er sie nur noch beschützen und umsorgen. Sex spielte dann keine Rolle. Jedenfalls nicht für Magnus.

Er hatte schon unterschiedliche Partner und Partnerinnen gehabt. Manche davon hatten sich so verhalten, als wären sie eher im Alter von Grundschülern. Dementsprechend war auch das Verhalten von beiden Seiten in dieser Zeit unschuldig und unsexuell.

Alec hingegen? Magnus schätzte ihn eher auf ein Teenageralter. Noch gab er sich zumeist brav und folgsam, doch Magnus hatte schon gespürt, dass in ihm ein kleiner Rabauke stecken konnte und wahrscheinlich war es auch so, dass sein liebster Little sehr wohl auch im 'Little-Space' sexuell aktiv war. Eben wie ein neugieriger Teenager.

Endlich nahm Magnus Alecs Hand und ging mit ihm in sein Badezimmer. Es war - wie alles andere auch - großzügig und luxuriös eingerichtet. Nachdem Magnus die richtige Temperatur der modernen bodengleichen Dusche mit dem Regenwaldduschkopf eingestellt hatte, kam er zu seinem Schützling und zog diesen behutsam aber zügig aus. Für Alec fühlte es sich noch eine Sekunde befremdlich an, doch dann lächelte er und beobachtete nur seinen Daddy dabei, wie dieser sorgsam und fürsorglich diese Aufgabe erledigte.

Schließlich spürte Alec eine führende Hand an seinem Rücken und wurde in Richtung Dusche geschoben. Doch er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Magnus um. Mit großen Augen fragte er: "Du kommst auch mit, ja?"

Noch immer war Magnus nicht ganz sicher, was er tun sollte. Doch er musste sich entscheiden. Alec verließ sich gerade völlig auf seine Führung. Und so entschloss sich Magnus, auch ein Stück weit seinem Kleinen zu vertrauen und mit ihm unter die Dusche zu steigen.

So nickte Magnus und zog sich dann schnell selbst aus, um dann zusammen mit Alec unter die Dusche zu steigen. Sanft perlte das Wasser auf die beiden Männer. Magnus ließ es über sein Gesicht hinwegströmen und fuhr sich dann mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht und den Kopf. Nach diesem kurzen Moment für sich, galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Kleinen.

Ein Blick in Alecs Augen sagte ihm einiges und er war doch etwas überrascht. Neugier und etwas Schalkhaftes lagen im Blick des Jüngeren, der schon seine Hände auf Magnus' haarlose und muskulöse Brust gelegt hatte.

"Darf ich dich waschen, Daddy?", fragte Alec hoffnungsvoll und bekam ein wohlwollendes Brummen als Bestätigung. Und so ließ der Jüngere dann auch die seifigen Finger über den schlanken und muskulösen Oberkörper des Mannes vor ihm gleiten. Magnus konnte die Faszination im Blick des Jüngeren sehen. Es wirkte, als würde dieser eine neue Welt entdecken. 

Und so fühlte es sich auch für Alec an. Alles fühlte sich noch so neu und unbekannt mit Magnus an. Doch nun hatte er den Körper des Älteren ganz nackt und ganz nah bei sich, konnte ihn ganz in Ruhe betrachten und begutachten. Und so fuhren Alecs suchende und neugierige Hände über all die wunderschöne bronzefarbenen Haut und fühlten die wohltrainierten Muskeln darunter.

"Du bist so schön, Daddy", kam fast schon andachtsvoll von seinem Kleinen, was Magnus ein kleines Lächeln hervorlockte.

Doch nun hatte Alec genug gesehen und lange genug freie Hand gehabt. Und so war es nun wieder Magnus, der den weiteren Verlauf in die Hand nahm, bevor sein Kleiner noch auf dumme Gedanken kam. Ihm war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass dieser noch immer einen Ständer hatte, der dann und wann bettelnd zuckte.

Und so hielt er dessen Hände fest und schaute ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue in die Augen. "Wünscht du dir immer noch, dass ich dich befriedige?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Alec offensichtlich nicht gerechnet, da ihm plötzlich der Mund offen stehen blieb. Ein Strahlen erschien in seinem Gesicht und er nickte eifrig. "Ja! Bitte... Bitte, fass mich an!", sagte Alec noch schnell hoffnungsvoll und verlangend. Ganz automatisch hatte er sich noch näher an Magnus geschmiegt und suchte nun dessen Lippen.

Doch Magnus schenkte ihm nur einen kleinen Kuss und sagte dann: "Dreh dich um, Kleiner."

Da Alec ein wenig größer war, konnte Magnus gerade so über dessen Schulter schauen, als er um ihn herumfasste und seinen geschwollenen Penis in die Hand nahm. Seine linke Hand legte Magnus auf Alecs flachen Bauch.

"Zeig mir, wie du es gerne hast, Alexander", raunte Magnus nach ein paar Minuten in denen er Alecs Penis verwöhnt hatte und Alec schon schwer atmend seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte. Magnus nahm Alecs rechte Hand und legte sie an dessen Schaft und legte dann seine eigene Hand darüber.

Alecs linke Hand verschränkte sich mit der seines Liebsten, um sie ganz fest zu halten. Spürend, in welchem Rhythmus und welcher Intensität Alec es am liebsten hatte, ging Magnus den wechselnden Bewegungen hinterher. So liebte es sein Kleiner anscheinend, hauptsächlich die Vorhaut über die Eichel zu ziehen und mit dem Druck zu variieren. Magnus konnte spüren, wie die langen schlanken Finger sich immer wieder schlossen und öffneten, als wäre Alecs Schaft in einem pulsierenden und massierenden Kanal gefangen.

Deutlich konnte Magnus die Erregung im Körper des Anderen spüren, doch hören konnte er kaum etwas bis auf den schweren Atem.

"Stöhn für mich. Halt dich nicht zurück, Alexander. Lass mich dein wunderschönen kleinen Geräusche hören. Willst du das für mich tun?"

Natürlich wollte Alec und so echote es bald heiser und willig von den gefliesten Wänden.

Immer weiter trieben sie zusammen Alec an den Rande seines Orgasmus, doch noch fehlte etwas und so führte Alec die Hand des Älteren zu seiner Brustwarze. Doch Magnus ließ seine Hand einfach liegen.

"Bitte, Daddy....", flehte Alec, doch Magnus reichte es nicht. "Sag mir was du willst, Alexander", behaarte er.

"Bitte, press meine Nippel zwischen deine Finger", brachte Alec leise zwischen Seufzern hervor. Und so tat Magnus es auch. "So? So magst du es?"

"Ja.... Ohja... Nrghh...", keuchte Alec und hielt sich nun an den glatten Fliesen fest, da seine Beine schwach zu werden drohten und die Welt scheinbar bebte.

"Sag mir, was du noch willst, Kleiner", befahl Magnus und wieder löste dieser Ton eine Kaskade von Gänsehaut in Alec aus.


	28. ~ Duschen II ~

Alec wusste genau, was er sich als nächstes wünschte. Aber er traute es sich nicht zu sagen. Natürlich bemerkte Magnus den inneren Zwiespalt in seinem Kleinen. Dazu musste er noch nicht einmal sehen, dass dieser sich wieder unsicher zwischen den Seufzern auf die Lippe biss. 

Als nach einer Weile noch immer kein Wunsch kam, stoppte Magnus seine Bewegungen und nahm die Hand von Alecs Schaft. Zwar hatte Alec seine eigene Hand noch daran, aber er bewegte sie alleine nicht. 

"Egal was es ist, Alexander. Sag es mir. Sag es deinem Daddy...", hauchte Magnus. Alec nickte wimmernd und sagte: "Bitte, kannst du mich hinten berühren?"

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Magnus' Gesicht. Natürlich wusste er, was sein Kleiner wollte, aber seine Bitte war doch sehr missverständlich. Also legte er seine linke Hand auf Alecs Rücken und fuhr mit seinen Fingernägeln leicht über die zarte Haut. 

Alec seufzte auf. Wegen dem Gefühl, das durch das Kratzen ausgelöst wurde und weil es nicht das war, was er wollte. 

"Nein, am Hintern, Daddy. Bitte...", korrigierte sich Alec und so ließ Magnus seine Hand weiter nach unten fahren und streichelte sanft über dessen Arschbacken. 

"Ist es so richtig?", fragte Magnus und tat weiterhin unwissend. 

Alecs pochender Schaft, der sehnlichst nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelte, wurde noch immer vernachlässigt. Magnus konnte die Anspannung spüren, die sich im Körper seines Kleinen anhäufte. Alec fing schon an in seinen Armen zu zappeln. 

Also legte Magnus erst die eine Hand von Alec, dann die ander an die kalten und feuchten Fliesen. "Ich will, dass du sie genau dort lässt, Kleiner. Sag mir genau, was du willst und ich tue es. Tu es für mich", kam wieder ein Befehl mit sanfter Stimme. 

Und diesmal wirkte es. Irgendetwas hatte in Alec Klick gemacht und jetzt hielt er sich nicht zurück. "Bitte, Daddy, fass wieder meinen Schwanz an und ich möchte so gerne deine Finger in meinem Anus haben. Bitte... mach mit mir, was du möchtest...", brachte Alec nur noch wimmernd hervor. 

So gefiel der Kleine ihm schon viel besser und faher brummte Magnus auch zufrieden. "So mutig, mein Kleiner. Das gefällt mir...", sagte Magnus und legte seine rechte Hand wieder an Alecs Schaft. Er nahm wieder die Geschwindigkeit und Art auf, die Alec ihm zuvor gezeigt hatte und öffnete mir der linken Hand eine kleine Tube mit Gleitgel (natürlich auf Silikonbasis), die in der Ablage für eventuelle Abenteuer bereit lag. 

Magnus schob Alecs Hintern aus dem warmen Wasserstrahl, um das Gleitgel in seine Ritze laufen zu lassen. Und dann spürte Alec endlich die Finger des Älteren dort, wo er sie schon die ganze Zeit haben wollte. Ein lautes Seufzen kam aus seiner Kehle. "Ohja, Daddy. Genau da! Bitte steck sie rein...", keuchte Alec und streckte seinen Hintern wieder bettelnd heraus. 

Magnus wusste nicht, wieviel Erfahrung Alec genau hatte und da er ihm nicht weh tun wollte, ließ er sich diesmal nicht davon abbringen, seinen Plan weiter zu verfolgen. 

Langsam massierte er den runzeligen Ring und ließ dann zuerst nur einen Finger hineingleiten. Alecs Atem ging immer schwerer und er ließ seine Hüfte vor und zurück schwingen, um so Magnus Händen entgegen zu kommen und noch etwas mehr Reibung zu produzieren. 

Noch nie hatte Alec jemandem erlaubt ihn dort zu berühren. Er hatte nie genügend Vertrauen gehabt und hatte sich auch stets Sorgen um die Sauberkeit gemacht. Und doch hatte er es ja in Pornos gesehen und unter der Dusche und mit Magnus war er bereit dafür. 

Alec konnte gar nicht glauben, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Wie konnte man an dieser Stelle nur so empfindlich sein? Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt in irgendetwas hineingekrallt, denn seine Beine wurden immer schwächer auf Grund dieser neuen wunderschönen Gefühle. 

Dabei nahm Magnus erst jetzt den zweiten Finger hinzu und hauchte: "Ich liebe es, wenn du sagst was du willst. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein wunderschöner Alexander. Und dein Schwanz fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut in meiner Hand an..."

Mehr brauchte Alec nicht. Die schönen Wort von Magnus waren die Tropfen, die das Fass zum überlaufen brachten, beziehungsweise seine Hoden zum überkochen und seinen Schwanz zum abspritzen. In mehreren Schüben ergoss er sich gegen die Fliesen und lehnte erschöpft den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Dann spürte er Magnus hinter sich, der ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog. Magnus hauchte seinem Schützling viele kleine Küsse auf die Schulter und vernahm ein leises "Danke" seines Kleinen. 

"Ich glaube, gleich wachsen und Schwimmflossen, hm?", kicherte Magnus. Alec drehte sich in seinen Armen und grinste Magnus an. "Solang ich mit dir zusammen sein kann, ist mir alles recht", sagte Alec in beiläufigem Tonfall und einem Grinsen. Und doch nahm Magnus wahr, dass er es sehr wohl ernst meinte. 

Nachdem Alecs Atem wieder einen normalen Rhythmus angenommen hatte, begann Magnus, ihn mit Duschgel einzuseifen. Alec schaute ihn leicht irritiert an und meinte dann mit einem Augenzwinkern: "Ich glaub, ich schaffe das alleine." Magnus schmunzelte und wusch sich dann selbst. 

Er hatte schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass Alec aus seinem Little-Space wieder heraus war und nun nicht mehr so sehr umsorgt werden wollte, doch er wollte sein Gefühl einem Test unterziehen. Immerhin kannte er Alec ja noch nicht sehr lange. 

"Was machen wir heute, Magnus?", fragte Alec und bekam eine Gegenfrage zur Antwort. Magnus war gerade dabei sich abzutrocknen, als Alec ihn fragte. "Was würdest du denn gerne machen, Alexander. Willst du wieder an den Strand? Wir könnten auch in den nächsten Ort fahren, einkaufen oder ins Kino", schlug Magnus vor. 

Kurz stutzte Alec. Nein, er würde nicht mit Magnus einkaufen gehen. Er wusste, worauf das hinaus lief und das wollte er nicht. "Strand und Kino", antwortete er einsilbig und zog sich dann schnell an. 

Die plötzliche Stimmungsänderung war wohl selbst für einen Fremden zu spüren gewesen. Irritiert schaute Magnus ihm hinterher. Er hatte noch viel zu tun...


	29. ~ Muscheln ~

So wunderbar das Erlebnis eben mit Magnus in der Dusche auch gewesen war, Alec spürte davon nichts mehr. Er war wieder verschlossen, hatte sich in Windeseile und nur auf Grund eines Wortes wie eine Muschel zugeklappt.

Er würde nicht mit Magnus fröhlich einkaufen gehen, denn er konnte sich nichts leisten und er würde auch kein Geld von Magnus nehmen. Aber genauso wenig wollte er mit Magnus darüber streiten oder ihn enttäuschen. Im Prinzip konnte er es doch jetzt nur falsch machen. Also war er einfach einsilbig aus dem Badezimmer gegangen und hatte sich in seinem Zimmer versteckt.

In der ganzen Zeit, die sie in diesem wunderschön auf einer Klippe am Meer idyllisch gelegenen Haus verbracht hatten, hatte Alec die Tür zu seinem Zimmer nicht geschlossen, doch jetzt tat er es. Selbst Wolf mochte er jetzt nicht sehen. Die schlauen Sprüche seines Kuscheltieres würde er gerade nicht ertragen. Und so trat er hinaus auf den Balkon und hoffte, dass der Wind seine Gedanken sortieren würde.

Tatsächlich half der Wind, der Alec durch seine wuscheligen Haare fuhr, dabei die vielen Zweifel für einen Moment aus dem Kopf zu wischen. Endlich kehrte ein wenig Entspannung zurück in seine Schultern und so setzte er sich auf einen der beiden Rattanstühle, die auf dem kleinen Balkon standen. Er beugte sich vor und ließ sein Gesicht in seine aufgestützten Hände fallen.

Warum war nur immer alles so schrecklich kompliziert? Warum machte er selbst immer alles so kompliziert? Warum kam immer direkt die Enttäuschung, wenn er doch gerade endlich glücklich gewesen war? Und warum war er selbst immer die Enttäuschung?

Da waren sie schon wieder, allesamt, all die schrecklichen Gedanken, die sich wie Dämonen gleich über seine Seele hermachten, um sie in Stücke zu zerreißen. 'Wenn sie es doch wenigstens schnell machen würden', dachte Alec.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier gesessen hatte. Eigentlich war ihm schon lange kalt und hatte er großen Hunger. Doch er traute sich einfach nicht zu Magnus.

Doch dann stand dieser plötzlich vor ihm, mit gerunzelter Stirn und ohne Lächeln.

Alec war es egal in diesem Moment. Ja, normalerweise hätte er sich vielleicht noch weiter zurück gezogen, in der Angst, nun auch noch Magnus enttäuscht und wütend gemacht zu haben. Doch seine Gedanken hatten ihn so sehr gequält, dass er alles auf eine Karte setzte und hoffte, dass Magnus ihn halten würde.

Und dies tat er im wahrsten Sinne, denn Alec stand auf und schlang seine Arme um Magnus' Hüfte, vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Brust und flüsterte: "Es tut mir leid." Irritiert von dieser plötzlichen Wandlung, war Magnus für eine Sekunde noch ganz steif, doch dann schloss er seinen Kleinen ganz fest in seine Arme und sagte ihm beruhigende Nichtigkeiten. 

"Es ist schon gut, Alexander. Du wirst deinen Grund dafür haben und vielleicht erzählst du mir diesen später." Beruhigend ließ Magnus seine warmen Hände über Alecs Rücken fahren. 

"Du hast bestimmt Hunger und kalt bist du auch...", sagte Magnus sanft. Die eigene Wut, die sich in ihm auf Grund des Unverständnis für Alecs seltsames Verhalten gebildet hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Alec brauchte ihn und so war er für ihn da.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich Alec soweit entspannt hatte, bis er der Älteren nicht mehr umklammerte. Dann gingen sie beide nach unten, wo Magnus schon das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte. Alec machte große Augen und setzte sich direkt an den gedeckten Tisch und verputzte den ersten Pfannkuchen mit Nutella, bevor er sich noch an die guten Tischsitten erinnern konnte. Verschämt und mit etwas Nutella im Mundwinkel schaute er zu Magnus und sagte: "Danke und guten Appetit."

Magnus schmunzelte und wischte ihm die braune Creme vom Gesicht. Endlich war das zufriedene Lächeln wieder zurück gekehrt und so aßen beide Männer sichtlich entspannter und wieder mit der Welt im reinen ihre runden süßen Teigfladen.

"Ich werde wohl wieder öfter zum Sport gehen müssen...", sagte Magnus zufrieden, als er sich satt zurücklehnte. Alec war noch lange nicht fertig, denn er genoss jeden einzelnen Bissen. "Meine Mum hätte sie wohl nicht besser gemacht", gab Alec zu, was Magnus kongruent zu Alec übers ganze Gesicht strahlen ließ.

Nachdem Alec keinen Bissen mehr hinunter bekommen konnte, stand Magnus auf, um das Geschirr wegzuräumen, doch Alec hielt ihn auf um es selbst zu tun, auch wenn er sich deutlich langsamer bewegte. 

"Vielleicht waren das ein oder zwei Pfannkuchen zuviel", kicherte der Jüngere und Magnus lachte daraufhin mit. "Könnte sein", meinte Magnus grinsend.

Nach getaner Arbeit kam Alec und kuschelte sich wieder an Magnus' Brust und dieser hielt ihn fest in seinem Arm. "Magst du dich auf meinem Schoß einkuscheln", bot ihm der Ältere an und nachdem Alec genickt hatte, gingen sie beide rüber zum Sofa.

Erst nachdem Alec seitwärts auf Magnus' Schoß saß und sich eng an ihn schmiegte, fragte ihn der Ältere: "Erzählst du mir nun, was dich so belastet?" Doch Alec schüttelte wie ein kleiner Junge den Kopf.

"Hmm", machte Magnus, "soll ich es erraten?" Und schon tauchte Alecs Kopf wieder auf und er schaute den Älteren mit großen Augen an. 

"Ok, was könnte es denn sein?", spielte Magnus den Grübelnden. "Vielleicht ist ja Wolf krank und du bist traurig?", riet er, doch Alec schüttelte schnell entsetzt den Kopf.

"Nein? Hmmm, was könnte es denn sein? Hmm, du bist heimlich neidisch auf meinen tollen Nagellack und ich soll dir deine Nägel auch lackieren?", schlug Magnus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem kleinen Grinsen vor. Und endlich war auch ein kleines Lächeln bei Alec zu sehen und auch kurz seine Zunge, die er dem Älteren wegen seiner blöden Idee rausstreckte.

So gefiel ihm Alec schon viel besser. Doch sie mussten wirklich endlich mal über die finanziellen Fragen sprechen. Und so bot er Alec seine Hand an, damit er diese halten könnte. Nervös spielte Alec dann auch mit dieser herum.

"Du willst nicht, dass ich Geld für dich ausgebe, richtig?", mutmaßte Magnus dann, sein Ton ernster. Sein Lächeln war einem besorgten Ausdruck gewichen. Sein Kleiner nickte nur.

Magnus seufzte, denn so kamen sie nicht weiter. Nach einem Augenblick, des Nachdenkens und des Entscheidens sagte Magnus schließlich: "Du kannst nichts für deine finanzielle Lage. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich jeden Tag kaputt geschuftet hast, immer lächelnd, immer fleißig. Und doch würde es dich niemals aus dieser schlimmen Lage befreien."

So war es und es brachte nichts es zu beschönigen. Zwar hatte sich Magnus selbst auch von ganz unten hochgearbeitet, aber er hatte jede Möglichkeit, jedes µ einer Chance genutzt und war dabei auch nicht immer ethisch und moralisch korrekt vorgegangen. Doch Alec war anders als er. Alec würde niemals die gleichen teils skrupellosen Entscheidungen treffen und er sollte dies auch nicht müssen. 

Natürlich hätte Magnus nun für Alec bestimmen können, hätte ihm diese Entscheidung aus der Hand nehmen können. Doch der Kleine hatte genau dies ja als eine seiner größten Ängste benannt. Also blieb dem Älteren keine andere Wahl, als ihm gute Argumente zu liefern und ihn dann allein entscheiden zu lassen. Doch dazu schien er gerade nicht in der Lage zu sein. 

Aber vielleicht ging es ja gerade darum und nicht um das Geld? Vielleicht ging es ja nur darum, die Freiheit zu behalten, über sich selbst zu bestimmen. Ja, das konnte Magnus sehr gut verstehen. 

Und daher sagte er: "Du kannst mir jederzeit sagen, wenn du mit irgendetwas nicht einverstanden bist, Alexander. Ich werde dich nicht bevormunden, nur um dich zu unterdrücken. Ich will deine Meinung wissen und kann sie ertragen. Und ich werde nicht enttäuscht sein oder dich weniger lieben, nur weil du eine eigene Meinung hast." Natürlich schaute Alec die ganze Zeit über auf die Hand des Älteren mit der er spielte. Doch nun hob Magnus sein Kinn an, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Bitte habe den Mut und sei ehrlich mit mir. Wirst du das für mich tun?"

Alec nickte und Magnus ließ ihn gewähren. 

Magnus wusste, dass Alec nicht von heute auf morgen dieses Verhalten würde ablegen können und so zwang er ihn auch nicht, es ihm zu versprechen. Sein Kleiner würde noch sehr viel mehr Vertrauen in ihn erlangen müssen, um sich wirklich sicher zu sein, dass Magnus nicht sauer werden würde, wenn Alec seine eigene Meinung vertrat.


	30. ~ Kino ~

Mit Humor hatte Magnus schnell geschafft, seinen Kleinen wieder zu beruhigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Und so hatten sie sich gegen späten Nachmittag nach einem Besuch am Strand auf den Weg in die nächste Kleinstadt gemacht. Es war eines dieser idyllischen Orte mit besonderen Antiquitätenläden und vielen kleinen süßen Bed & Breakfast-Hotels. Zu ihrem Glück gab es auch ein kleines Kino, welches zwar nicht die großen Blockbuster zeigte, aber sie hatten dafür Klassiker der Filmgeschichte im Angebot. 

Am heutigen Abend würde sogar ein etwas neuerer Film kommen. "Schade", sagte Magnus während sie das recht knapp ausfallende Programm studierten, "gestern kam noch 'Der Malteser Falke'. Ich liebe diesen Film." Als Alec nur fragend schaute, wurde Magnus mal wieder bewusst, wie groß doch der Altersunterschied war. "Oh, Alexander, wir müssen ihn bei Gelegenheit ansehen. Du wirst ihn sicherlich auch lieben", versprach er ihm. 

"Aber jetzt schauen wir uns Brokeback Mountain an", sagte Magnus, bevor sie hineingingen, um die Tickets und die Snacks zu kaufen. Es war freie Platzwahl in dem wirklich kleinen, aber schön eingerichtetem Kino. Es wirkte auf dem ersten Blick, wie ein Theater aus der vorherigen Jahrhundertwende. 

Magnus führte Alec mit der Hand an dessen unterem Rücken durch die nur schummrig beleuchteten Gänge nach ganz hinten an der Seite zu zwei Sitzen, die keine Lehne zwischen sich hatten. 'Sind das die berühmten Loveseats?', dachte Alec und wurde sogleich wieder rot im Gesicht. Hatte Magnus vor hier in der Öffentlichkeit rumzumachen?

Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, kamen noch ein paar vereinzelte Pärrchen, die sich auf den Saal verteilten und fröhlich miteinander sprachen. Endlich ging das Licht aus und nach etwas lokaler Werbung begann dann auch der Film. 

Alec kuschelte sich an Magnus' Seite und schaute gebannt auf den Film. Er war zuletzt als Kind im Kino gewesen und hatte es immer geliebt. Der Film wirkte zunächst uninteressant und doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht davon wenden. Magnus hatte seine Hand locker auf Alecs Oberschenkel abgelegt und die andere mit der seines Kleinen verschränkt. Alec war so beschäftigt damit, dem Film zu folgen, dass das Popcorn unangetastet blieb. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Protagonisten des Films sich ein Zelt miteinander teilten und in ungestümer Lust übereinander herfielen. Magnus konnte spüren, wie fasziniert sein Kleiner von dieser Szene war. Und es war mehr als Erregung, auch Überraschung und Verwunderung. 

"Willst du deinem Daddy einen Gefallen tun, mein Süßer?", hauchte Magnus leise und Alec drehte seinen Kopf und schaute ihn überrascht an. Mit seinen großen Augen und sich über die Lippen leckend sah Alec gerade wirklich zu niedlich in dem Zwielicht aus. 

Magnus löste ihre verschränkten Hände und führte die langen Finger der kleineren Hand zu seinem Schritt. Fast wollte Alec sie wieder wegziehen, doch nachdem Magnus sie Augen leise seufzend dabei geschlossen hatte, legte er sie wieder auf die deutliche Beule. 

Ängstlich schaute sich der Jüngere um. Es schauten alle nach vorne und in ihrer direkten Umgebung saß niemand. Und doch...

"Ich gebe Acht", raunte Magnus, während er Alecs Blick wieder in seine Richtung schob und seine Stimme war schon etwas rauer und tiefer dabei als sonst. 

"Hol ihn raus, Alexander und nimm ihn in deine warme Hand", wisperte er in Alecs Ohr. Ein Schauer durchlief Alec. Da war wieder diese bestimmende Stimme und diese Aura, die ihn nicht losließ. Natürlich öffnete er sogleich Magnus' Hose und fischte den halbsteifen Penis aus der halb hinuntergeschobenen Unterhose. Nur ein kleines tiefes Brummen drang aus Magnus' Brust dabei. 

Wie er wohl schmecken würde? Ohne weiter nachzudenken, kniete sich Alec plötzlich zwischen Magnus' Knien auf den Teppichboden des Kinos. Alec hatte schon in Pornos gesehen, wie es gemacht wurde und trotzdem starrte er noch immer auf den fremden schönen Penis, der in seiner Hand scheinbar immer steifer wurde. 

Nervös schaute er zum Geschäftsmann auf. Dieser saß in sich ruhend im Sessel und fast konnte man ihm gar keine Veränderung ansehen. Ruhig lagen die dunklen Augen auf seinem Schützling. "Leck an der Spitze und dann leg deinen Mund ganz darum", hauchte Magnus und so tat es Alec dann auch. Ab da brauchte er keine Anleitung mehr. Sein Instinkt hatte übernommen. 

Und wie dieser übernommen hatte. Alec hatte immer geglaubt, dass der Geschmack eines fremdes Penis' widerlich sein müsste, doch es war anders. Als hätten die Hormone einfach sein Hirn ausgeschaltet, tat er nur noch, was sie ihm sagten und leckte und saugte voller Vergnügen an dem mittlerweile sehr prallen und wunderschön großen Schaft seines Daddys. 

Magnus' Hände hatten sich in seinen Haaren vergraben und mittlerweile konnte Alec auch spüren, dass Magnus diese Liebkosungen doch nicht so kalt ließen. Die kleinen leisen süßen Geräusche und kleine Zuckungen in den Oberschenkeln konnte Magnus nicht verstecken. Sein Kleiner schien wirklich ein Naturtalent zu sein. Eben noch schien er fast zu nervös zu sein, um seinem Wunsch nachzukommen und nun hatte Magnus fast Angst, selbst das Bewusstsein oder die Beherrschung bei diesem Blowjob zu verlieren. 

Immerhin waren die letzten Tage auch nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. In Gedanken stets besorgt um seinen Kleinen und auch rund um die Uhr an seiner Seite, war Magnus nicht dazu gekommen, selbst etwas Dampf abzulassen. Doch Alecs warmer Mund und seine weichen Lippen um seine pralle Eichel und die langen schlanken Finger an seinem Schaft, machten ihn nun ganz verrückt. 

Wie gerne würde er jetzt in einem anderen heißen Körperteil des Jungen stecken, während sich dessen Hintern in Extase auf ihm bewegte... Oder auch nur, dass der Ältere jetzt die nackte zarte Haut seines Jungen auf ihm spüren könnte oder seine Finger tief in ihm versenken. 

Alleine bei diesem Gedanken spürte Magnus, wie sich seine Hoden zusammen zogen. Schnell zog er Alecs Kopf beiseite und legte seine Hand um seinen zuckenden Penis. Hart biss er sich auf seine Lippe, um nicht doch noch das ganze Kino auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Alec schon dabei ihn liebevoll und umsorgend sauber zu machen. Magnus unterbrach ihn dabei, indem er sein Kinn festhielt, damit er ihn anschauen konnte. 

Sie sagten nichts, aber dieser Blick drückte mehr aus als Worte hätten sagen können.


	31. ~ Feuer ~

Nach dem Kino zog es die beiden ungleichen Männer direkt zurück zum Ferienhaus. Alec malte sich auf der Fahrt schon die schönsten Dinge aus, die sie im Bett treiben konnten. Wenn sein ... ja was war Magnus eigentlich außerhalb des Bettes für ihn?

Ganz in Gedanken versunken und mit der beruhigenden Hand des Älteren auf seinem Oberschenkel, kamen sie schließlich am Haus an. Sie hatten es noch rechtzeitig vorm Sonnenuntergang geschafft, genau wie Magnus es geplant hatte. Und er hatte noch etwas mehr geplant.

Alec stand vor dem Haus und bestaunte ruhig das Meer und die Sonne, während Magnus das Auto in der Garage parkte. Als Magnus sich neben seinen jungen Freund stellte und eine Hand in seinen Rücken legte, schmiegte sich der Jüngere direkt an seinen Körper und legte seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.

Wahrscheinlich war das für den etwas größeren jungen Mann sogar etwas unbequem, aber er wirkte sehr zufrieden und glücklich in diesem Moment.

"Darf ich bitte bei dir bleiben?", fragte Alec zaghaft nach einem stillen Moment Zweisamkeit hoffnungsvoll. Morgen früh würden sie wieder in die Stadt fahren, aber der Jüngere wollte nicht, dass sich etwas änderte und er wollte Magnus nicht wieder verlassen müssen. Er hatte sich entschieden.

Magnus zog ihn noch näher an sich und drehte ihn so, dass sie sich anschauen konnten. Für einen Moment war sich der Ältere unsicher, ob Alec überhaupt wusste, worauf er sich da einließ. Aber er wusste auch genau, dass er Alec nicht wieder würde gehen lassen wollen. Und so schob er seine Bedenken bei Seite und freute sich einfach nur unglaublich, dass Alec ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte.

"Ja", antwortete er schlicht und einfach lächelnd und besiegelte es mit einem zarten Kuss.

Als Magnus sich aus dem Kuss zurückzog, hatte Alec noch immer die Augen geschlossen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Älteren.

Unweigerlich schmunzelte Magnus und sagte dann sanft: "Komm, ich habe eine Überraschung..." Alecs Hand in seiner ging er mit ihm den steilen Pfad zum Strand hinab. Schon auf dem halben Weg konnte Alec den Rauch riechen und das große Lagerfeuer sehen.

Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr und er lief fast den Rest des Weges hinab, so dass Magnus am Ende sehr froh war, dass dieser sich bei dem waghalsigen Abstieg in dem dämmrigen Zwielicht nichts getan hatte.

Dort am Strand war ein Lagerfeuer aufgebaut. Ganz einsam und verlassen knisterte und knackte das Holz in den Flammen, züngelte an den Ästen und verströmte eine durchdringende Wärme. Alec konnte den Blick gar nicht davon nehmen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Magnus' Anwesenheit bemerkte. Doch dann fiel er ihm dankbar um den Hals. Er war so dankbar. Nicht nur für das Lagerfeuer, das Magnus anscheinend herbeigezaubert hatte. Er war für alles dankbar. Für jede kleine Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm der Ältere in den letzten Tagen hatte zuteil werden lassen. Für die leckeren Sachen, die er ihm zu essen gemacht hatte und für jede Zärtlichkeit. Einfach für alles.

Und so konnte sich Alec auch nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Er war so glücklich und gleichzeitig flossen ihm still die Tränen über seine Wangen, während er sich fest um Magnus schlang.

"Hey Kleiner, keine Angst, du musst das ganze Morgen nicht aufräumen", machte Magnus einen blöden Witz und hielt ihn dabei sicher in seinen Armen, während er ihm über den Rücken streichelte.

"Ich danke dir .. für alles...", sagte Alec ein wenig beruhigt aber noch immer etwas schniefend. "Das klingt mir zu sehr nach Abschied", kicherte Magnus und drückte seinem Schützling einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du hast alles und noch viel mehr verdient, Alexander!", hauchte Magnus liebevoll und dann sah er ihm ins Gesicht und wischte ihm vorsichtig die Tränen weg.

"So, hast du Hunger, mein Kleiner? Martha hat uns ein paar Kleinigkeiten vorbereitet", sagte Magnus lächend und zeigte auf die Kühlbox und den kleinen Tisch daneben.

Als Alec fragend schaute, erklärte Magnus nur: "Martha und ihr Mann kümmern sich ums Haus, wenn ich nicht da bin und manchmal zaubern sie so etwas."

Magnus ging zur Kühlbox öffnete sie und murmelte: "Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was es schönes gibt... Würstchen, Partybrötchen, einen bunten Nudelsalat und... oh..."

Weiter kam Magnus nicht, denn der neugierige Alec hatte es wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte nun auch seinen Kopf über der Kiste. "Marshmallows...", staunte Alec. "Können wir später Marshmallows über dem Feuer rösten?", fragte Alec und es klang schon fast wie ein kleiner bettelnder Junge dabei.

Magnus grinste ihn über die Schulter hin an. Da war sein Plan ja voll aufgegangen. "Natürlich, Kleiner!", sagte er daher auch nur lieb.

Schnell machte sich Alec auf und spießte eine Wurst auf einen der beiliegenden Stöcker auf und setzte sich auf einen passend bereitliegenden Baumstamm.

Magnus beobachtete ihn verträumt und zufrieden. Er war wirklich hin und weg. Sowohl Alec wegen der Überraschung, als auch Magnus wegen seinem Kleinen. Es war so schön zu sehen, wie sich der junge Mann überjede Kleinigkeit freute.

Selbst eine Wurst am Stock ins Feuer haltend, setzte sich Magnus zu Alec, der sich auch gleich an seine Seite kuschelte.

"Ich mag Würstchen. Und Marshmallows...", plapperte Alec gedankenverloren.

Das Feuer knisterte und beide Männer waren glücklich. Alec futterte für zwei und Magnus versuchte sich an einer gruseligen Lagerfeuergeschichte. Doch noch nicht einmal sein Kleiner erschreckte sich dabei. Alec stellte immer wieder schlaue Fragen und so kicherten sie am Ende mehr, als dass sich jemand fürchten musste.

"Vielleicht hätte ich das vorher mal üben sollen", grinste Magnus am Ende seines peinliches Geschichtenerzähl-Versuches.

Pappsatt kuschelte sich Alec an Magnus' Seite. Doch dieser stand noch einmal auf und legte dann eine kuschelige Decke um seinen Schatz.

"Magnus? Muss ich auch Katzenohren tragen?", fragte Alec schließlich unvermittelt und ließ Magnus damit für einen Augenblick seinen Mund offen stehen bleiben.


	32. ~ Feuer II ~

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Magnus irritiert. Alec schaute ihn ebenso verwirrt an. Hatte er eine falsche Frage gestellt?

"Ich also...", fing Alec stotternd an. Magnus schmunzelte und küsste Alec auf die Stirn. Er hoffte sehr, dass Alec bald schon viel mehr Vertrauen in ihn haben würde, um sich nicht mehr so schnell verunsichern zu lassen.

"Schon gut. Du darfst mich alles fragen, Alexander!", ermutigte Magnus ihn noch einmal. "Also, warum Katzenohren?"

"Na Camille...", flüsterte Alec, noch immer unsicher.

Magnus schaute ihn immer noch fragend an, doch mehr Erklärung würde er wohl nicht bekommen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Alec wohl Camille in seinem Bett gesehen hatte damals. Mit ihrem Kitten-Outfit.

"Oh, das meinst du...", sagte Magnus dann auch erahnend.

"Willst du denn Katzenohren tragen?", fragte der Ältere zurück, doch er schaute nur in große fragende Augen.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du musst gar nichts. Weder Katzenohren noch etwas anderes. Das sind nur Kinks und keine Fetische von mir", erklärte Magnus weiter.

Doch das schien nicht zu reichen, denn noch immer schaute Alec fragend. Und so erklärte er: "Kinks sind sexuelle Vorlieben. Es geht aber auch ohne. Bei einem Fetisch geht es fast nur noch mit. Egal was es ist."

Es lag ein süßer neugieriger Gesichtsausdruck auf Alecs Gesicht, der Magnus von seinem Kleinen als lehrsamer Schüler fantasieren ließ.

"Hmmm, ich mag es, wenn du mich fingerst. Ist das ein Kink?", fragte Alec dann auch gleich neugierig.   
Magnus lächelte. Ja, das war ihm schon aufgefallen und das stimmte auch mit seinen eigenen Vorlieben überein. "Hmm, nicht so richtig. Aber du hast wohl einen Daddy-Kink, hm?", neckte er seinen Kleinen. Und prompt verfärbte sich dessen Gesicht auch wieder rosa. 

"Was meinst du, willst du irgendwann mal ausprobieren, ob du mein süßer Kater sein willst? Kannst du dir das vorstellen?", fragte Magnus schließlich vom Thema etwas ablenkend und kraulte Alec am Kopf. Ganz automatisch lehnte sich dieser in die zärtliche Berührung.

"Ich weiß nicht....", kam von dem jungen Mann an Magnus' Seite fast schon schnurrend. Magnus schmunzelte in sich hinein. Alec konnte so verspielt und verschmust sein. Er würde sicherlich ein fantastisches Kitten abgeben. Doch noch war alles neu für seinen Kleinen und er würde sicherlich noch etwas Zeit brauchen.

"Hmm, legst du mir dann so ein Halsband um?", fragte Alec leise nach einer Weile, die er still in die Flammen gestarrt hatte. Fast hätte Magnus nicht verstanden, was der Jüngere gefragt hatte. Alecs Stimmung war schlagartig ernster geworden. 

Der Ältere antwortete nicht gleich. Ebenso verträumt wie sein Kleiner schaute er in die Flammen und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Schließlich drehte Alec seinen Kopf, um seinen Daddy im flackernden Schein des Feuers zu beobachten. Waren das Sorgenfalten auf seinem Gesicht oder spielte ihm das Zwielicht einen Streich?

Dann wendete auch Magnus seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und nun erschienen seine Augen fast wie aus purem Gold. Tief darin versunken hörte Alec fast nicht, was der Ältere fragte. "Ich wünsche mir sehr, dass du zu mir gehören willst. Jeder soll wissen, dass du mein bist...", sagte Magnus mit fester ruhiger Stimme. 

Es hätte Zweifel geben müssen. Sie kannten sich viel zu kurz, um eine solche Entscheidung jetzt schon treffen zu können. Und dennoch... Magnus hatte sich entschieden. Und er würde daran festhalten. Mit einer tiefen Ruhe hatte er die Worte gesprochen und kein Hauch einer Unsicherheit oder eines Zweifels waren dabei in seinem Herzen. Er würde seinen Kleinen beschützen und würde ihn lieben, egal was kommen würde. Selbst wenn dieser noch lange brauchen würde, um ihm restlos zu vertrauen. Er würde warten. 

***

Viel zu schnell verflog die Zeit am Lagerfeuer. Irgendwann hatte sie die Müdigkeit wieder die steile Klippe nach oben getrieben und sie waren erschöpft aneinandergekuschelt in Magnus' Bett eingeschlafen. 

Kurz bevor Alecs Augen sich schlossen, dachte er noch einmal an Magnus' Worte. "Ich wünsche mir sehr, dass du zu mir gehören willst. Jeder soll wissen, dass du mein bist..." Zu mir gehören... diese drei Worten waren für Alec soviel mehr als ein 'Ich liebe dich'. 

Wie schnell behauptete jemand, einen anderen zu lieben? Und wie schnell war diese Liebe doch im Allgemeinen verflogen? Ein falsches Wort oder eine falsche Tat und schon wurde aus Liebe Hass oder Gleichgültigkeit.

Doch gehörte jemand zu einem, wie ein Kind oder ein Bruder, so ließ man diese nicht im Stich, egal was sie getan hatten. Diese Liebe ging weit über den eitlen Anschein hinaus und hielt länger als über den ersten ernsthaften Streit hinaus. 

Alec sehnte sich sehr danach, wieder zu jemandem zu gehören. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie stark diese Sehnsucht eigentlich war und wie lange sie schon in ihm schwelte. 

War Magnus der Richtige? Oder hatte er nur eine so starke Sehnsucht, dass er all die eventuellen Zweifel gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen würde?

***

Und dann war der Alltag wieder da. Rau, dreckig und langweilig. Und doch... etwas hatte sich verändert. Während Alec mit den Hunden im Park spazieren ging, lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und sein Herz fühlte sich so leicht an, wie schon ewig nicht mehr. 

Noch immer konnte er Magnus' Lippen spüren, die ihn zum Abschied geküsst hatten. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, doch für den Nachmittag hielt er sich daran fest umklammert. 

Am Abend löste er wie immer seine Kollegin Clary ab. Natürlich war diese neugierig. Sie wusste nur, dass Alec krank gewesen sei und wollte nun genau wissen, was ihm gefehlt hatte und ob es ihm wieder besser ging.

Das leichte Lächeln und das deutlich entspanntere Auftreten erklärten aber von selbst, dass es ihm offensichtlich wieder besser ging und viel mehr hatte er auch nicht dazu zu erzählen. Sie würde nicht verstehen, was zwischen Magnus und ihm war und er hatte nicht vor den gleichen verurteilenden Gesichtsausdruck an ihr erneut live zu erleben. 

Dieses neue Glück, das vielleicht nur ein winziger Funke war, war sein Schatz und er wollte es ganz für sich - und natürlich Magnus - behalten.


	33. ~ Einsam ~

Bis kurz vor Ende seiner Schicht und dem Beginn seiner Nachtbereitschaft hatte Alec noch so viel zu tun, dass er gar keine Zeit hatte zu bemerken, dass Magnus nicht in sein Appartement zurück gekehrt war. Oder etwa doch? Vielleicht war es ihm nur nicht aufgefallen und der Ältere hatte vielleicht nicht stören wollen und sich professionell verhalten?

Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Nachricht oder einen Anruf auf seinem Handy? Nein, er hatte ja gar keins mehr. Denn er hatte seins ja vor Wut gegen die Wand in Magnus' Schlafzimmer gedonnert.

Wo eben noch Zufriedenheit war, schlich sich nun wieder die Einsamkeit ein. Natürlich hatte Alec auch seinen Wolf nicht mit in den Dienst genommen. So war er gleich zweifach einsam und in Anbetracht des fehlende Handys fehlten ihm auch die Möglichkeiten, sich abzulenken. 

Doch wahrscheinlich hätte keine Ablenkung der Welt ihm jetzt noch geholfen. Die Erkenntnis und das Ausmaß seiner Sehnsucht nach Magnus traf ihn hart und unvorbereitet. Er hatte noch sein Tagebuch rausgesucht, um sich wenigstens etwas seine wirren Gedanken von der Seele schreiben zu können. Doch dann war das Bild des Älteren herausgefallen und direkt waren ihm die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. 

Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und doch konnte er es nicht ändern. Er vermisste seinen Daddy so unglaublich, dass es einfach nur weh tat. Verkrochen unter seiner Bettdecke und zusammengekauert hockte er dort weinend und fast schien es ihm, als würde er gar nicht mehr damit aufhören können. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach dem Älteren. Hatte er denn etwas falsch gemacht, dass dieser ihn den ganzen Tag alleine ließ? Hatte er ihn schon so schnell vergessen?

Leicht schaukelnd und mit dem Bild seines Daddys an die Brust gedrückt, war Alec wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen. 

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Alec nicht besser, wie es eigentlich nach dem Schlafen sein sollte. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war noch immer da und nichts würde ihn heilen. Nichts außer seinem Daddy, der ihn wohl schon vergessen hatte...

Und doch musste er seinen Jobs nachkommen. Er durfte nicht in Selbstmitleid verfallen. Es würde ohnehin niemanden interessieren. Und so übergab er an den Frühdienst und machte sich dann auf ins Bürohaus, um die Brötchen zu verteilen. 

Die Routine beruhigte ihn und so schaffte er es tatsächlich ohne einen weiteren Weinkrampf seine Runde zu beenden. Bis er im Aufzug die Augen schloss...

***

Ein Piepen, seltsame schleifende Geräusche, Schritte, grelles Licht, beißender Geruch, kratzende Laken und eine harte Matratze. Noch konnte Alec seine Augen nicht öffnen. Wo war er nur? Er war wohl nicht mehr im Aufzug, soviel war klar. Und er war auch nicht erneut bei Magnus. Das Piepen wurde schneller. Schritte kamen zu seinem Bett und dann wurde er wieder so unglaublich müde...

***

Wie gerne hätte Magnus mit todbringender Magie alle Menschen aus seinem Weg befördert, die ihn von seinem Kleinen fernhalten wollten. Doch er musste sein letztes bisschen Beherrschung zu Tage fördern, um mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und genügend Geld entgegen aller Vorschriften Zutritt zu Alecs Zimmer zu bekommen. 

Durch bloßen Zufall hatte er erst am nächsten Tag davon gehört, dass der Brötchenjunge im Fahrstuhl erneut zusammen gebrochen war. Sie hatten ihn mit einem Rettungswagen ins Krankenhaus gebracht. 

Magnus hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, seine Termine zu canceln. So schnell er konnte, hatte er sich auf den Weg zum genannten Krankenhaus gemacht, um seinen Kleinen zu suchen. Wie hatte das passieren können?

Mit den Zähnen knirschend hatte er die Taxifahrt überstanden. Doch würde die dürre Oberschwester nicht gleich aus seinem Weg gehen, so würde sich hier eventuell doch noch ein berichtenswertes Ereignis entfalten. 

"Kann ich helfen?", unterbrach ein Mann in Magnus Alter das hitzige Gespräch. Seufzend holte Magnus Luft. Die Oberschwester verzog sich schnell. 

"Magnus Bane", begrüßte der besorgte Geschäftsmann mit vor Sorgen und auch Wut gerunzelter Stirn den Mann im weißen Kittel. "Lassen sie mich endlich zu meinem Partner. Er hat sonst niemanden", erklärte Magnus nun zum wiederholten Male. 

Der Handschlag des Oberarztes war kräftig und seine Ausstrahlung ruhig. "Mr. Bane, mein Name ist Dr. Matt Hastings. Zu wem wollen Sie denn?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Mann mit den schönen großen Augen. 

"Alexander Lightwood", antwortete Magnus knapp. Dieser Arzt kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch jetzt war etwas anderes wichtiger. 

"Kommen Sie, Mr. Bane", sagte der Oberarzt und führte den Geschäftsmann einen Gang entlang. "Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass sie der Partner von Mr. Lightwood sind? Es tut mir leid, ich hoffe dass diese Regelungen endlich einmal neu formuliert werden", erklärte der Mann mit einem leichten Seufzer. Viel zu häufig hatte er selbst in seiner Anfangszeit Partner wegen der Vorschriften wegschicken müssen, obwohl dessen Geliebter vielleicht im Sterben lag. Nie wieder würde der Oberarzt das zulassen.

Magnus hatte gehofft, dass sie schnell zu Alecs Zimmer gehen würden, doch auf dem Weg bat ihn der Arzt, sich in eine etwas ruhigeren Bereich in einem Gang auf eine Besucherbank zu setzen. 

Ohne Umschweife kam Dr. Hastings zum Punkt: "Mr. Bane, ihrem Partner geht er weder physisch noch psychisch gut. Nimmt er irgendwelche Medikamente? Hatte er viel Stress?"

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mir nicht erzählt, dass er Medikamente benötigt. Ja, er hat drei Jobs, schläft wenig, isst kaum. In der letzten Woche ist er bereits einmal im Fahrstuhl zusammengebrochen. Ich habe meinen Hausarzt hinzugezogen. Er sagte nur, Alexander bräuchte Ruhe. Also sind wir für ein paar Tage weggefahren..."

Magnus fiel erst auf, dass ihm einzelne Tränen die Wange hinunterliefen, als ihm Dr. Hastings ein Stofftaschentuch reichte. Stumm nickte er dankend. 

"Mr. Lightwood hatte, so scheint es mir nach ersten Untersuchungen, eine verschleppte Grippe, die eine Herzmuskelentzündung ausgelöst hat", erklärte der Doktor ruhig. 

Mit der Gesicht durch sein Gesicht fahrend, stand Magnus auf. Es hielt ihn nichts mehr auf dem Stuhl. "Sie sagte, dass Alexander auch psychisch angeschlagen sei...", hakte er nach.

"Wir mussten ihn sedieren und einen Psychologen hinzuziehen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass diese psychische Krise das ohnehin schwache Herz soweit belastet hat, dass es zum Zusammenbruch kam. Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen, Mr. Bane?", fragte der Arzt noch immer ruhig und freundlich. 

Magnus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und gab dem Arzt eine Visitenkarte. "Bitte informieren Sie mich über alles, was passiert. Die Rechnung schicken Sie bitte mir und da ich davon ausgehe, dass er in einem der einfachen Zimmer liegt, möchte ich, dass er eines der Privatzimmer bekommt." 

Nickend nahm Dr. Hastings die Karte und die Wünsche auf. Dann führte er den Geschäftsmann weiter zu dem Zimmer in dem Alec zusammen mit fünf weiteren Patienten lag. Hinter einem Vorhang lag sein Kleiner an einem Schlauch und diversen Messgeräten. Schlafend sah er noch immer so wunderschön aus.


	34. ~ Diagnose ~

Quietschend schabte der Stuhl über den Boden, den sich Magnus heranzog, um sich neben Alecs Bett zu setzen. Er konnte sich noch immer keinen Reim darauf machen, was in 24 Stunden hatte passieren können, das Alec nun vor ihm in einem Krankenhausbett lag. Eine psychische Krise hatte der Arzt gesagt. Aber was hatte diese ausgelöst?

Grübelnd beobachtete Magnus seinen jungen Freund. Ja, er hatte Nachforschungen über ihn eingeholt, wusste, dass er Waise war, aber er wusste sicher längst nicht alles über ihn. Es konnten viele verschiedene Dinge passiert sein. 

Unmerklich hatte sich sein Herzschlag beruhigt, endlich wusste er, was mit seinem Kleinen war und nun konnte er auch wieder auf ihn Acht geben. Und das würde er auch tun, auch wenn es Alec vielleicht nicht gefallen würde. Denn noch einmal durfte so etwas nicht passieren. Warum war er denn nicht zu ihm gekommen?

Überhaupt hatte Magnus dieser Punkt sehr verwirrt, immerhin hatte er doch Clary eine ganz klare Aufgabe aufgetragen. Sie hatte Alec sagen sollen, dass dieser bei Dienstbeginn etwas bei ihm abzuholen habe. Doch Alec war die ganze Nacht nicht in seinem Appartement aufgetaucht. Und so war Magnus traurig eingeschlafen und hatte sich schon da unterschwellig Sorgen gemacht. Doch er hatte sich eingeredet, dass sein Kleiner eben arbeiten musste und wollte und danach zu erschöpft gewesen war. 

Warum war dieser aber auch nur so verdammt stur und stolz. Warum erlaubte Alec es ihm nicht einfach, ihm ein neues Handy zu schenken oder für ihn zu sorgen, damit er nicht mehr rund um die Uhr arbeiten müsste?

Unbewusst hatten sich Magnus' Hände zu Fäusten zusammengeballt. Er hasste das Gefühl machtlos zu sein. Und besonders dann, wenn es dazu führte, dass sein Liebster darunter so dermaßen litt.

"Mr. Bane", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Schnell wischte er sich unauffällig eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und sah Dr. Hastings hinter ihm stehen. 

"Wir werden nun Mr. Lightwood in ein Privatzimmer bringen und dann werden wir ihn aufwecken. Unser Psychiater hat ihm etwas beruhigendes gegeben, also wundern sie sich nicht, wenn er etwas anders reagiert. Ich bitte Sie dennoch, eventuell emotional aufregende Themen auf später zu verschieben. Weiterhin empfehle ich, dass er noch drei Tage bleibt, damit wir sicher sein können, dass die Entzündung sicher abgeheilt ist", berichtete dieser knapp und doch konnte Magnus spüren, dass Anteilnahme unter der Professionalität steckte.

"Bitte lassen sie für mich ein Gästebett bereitstellen. Ich denke nicht, dass dies Umstände bereiten sollte, oder?", sagte Magnus in befehlsgewohnter Art aber mit deutlich weniger Charisma dahinter. Die ganze Situation hatte ihn mitgenommen und er fühlte sich plötzlich selbst sehr müde.

Nun wurde es hektisch. Pfleger kamen herein und verbreiteten Hektik, während sie alle Dinge zusammen sammelten, um Alec in ein anderes Zimmer zu bringen. Dr. Hastings verabschiedete sich mit einer freundlichen Berührung von Magnus' Schulter und gab ihm dann auch noch seine Visitenkarte. Magnus nickte nur und blieb die ganze Zeit an Alecs Seite. 

Man sagte ihm, dass es noch ein paar Stunden dauern würde, bis Alec ansprechbar wäre, also legte sich Magnus auf das bereitgestellte Bett und war über seinen Grübeleien schnell eingeschlafen. 

***

Etwas kitzelte Magnus an der Nase und ihm war unglaublich warm. Ein Lächeln erschien sogleich auf seinen Lippen, als er wahrnahm, wer das so unschuldig in seinen Armen gekuschelt lag. Offenbar schlummerte sein Kleiner tief und fest und so gab Magnus ihm einen Kuss auf die schrecklich kitzligen Haare und zog die Decke richtig um ihn. 

Auch wenn Magnus vorher sehr wütend auf ihn gewesen war, so spürte er nun nichts mehr davon. Der Ältere war einfach nur glücklich, dass er seinen Kleinen in seinen Armen halten konnte und nichts irreversibles Schlimmes passiert war. Automatisch begann seine Hand den Nacken des Jüngeren zu Kraulen. Gedankenverloren schaute Magnus an die dezent gestrichene Decke und ließ seine genoss die Nähe.

"Ich habe dich vermisst...", hörte er irgendwann eine müde vertraute Stimme flüstern. Alec regte sich etwas und schaute mit großen Augen zu Magnus hoch. 

Ein kleines Nicken war von Magnus zu sehen und ein Kuss, der auf Alecs Stirn gehaucht wurde. "Ich bin hier und werde auf dich aufpassen, mein Kleiner..."

Es muss schon Abend geworden sein, denn ein Tablett mit Essen stand für Alec bereit. Offenbar hatten sie die Essensausgabe verpasst. Skeptisch schaute Magnus auf den Teller. Zwei Scheiben Brot, etwas Butter und ein wenig Aufschnitt. Das war deutlich zu wenig. Wie sollte der Jüngere so wieder zu Kräften kommen? 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zückte Magnus sein Smartphone. Um Alec nicht zu stören, wollte er aufstehen, doch dieser lag schlummernd halb auf ihm. Also blieb Magnus liegen und teilte seiner Sekretärin schriftlich per Mail seine Anweisungen mit. Er orderte zwei gesunde Abendessen und eine Tasche mit seinen persönlichen Übernachtungsutensilien. Kurz überlegte er, ob er über Alecs Kopf hinweg seine Assistentin in dessen Wohnung schicken sollte, damit er auch seine Sachen bekommen konnte. Doch dies würde noch etwas Zeit haben. 

"Was machst du, Daddy?", fragte Alec müde und kuschelte sich gleich noch enger an den Älteren, wenn dies überhaupt noch ging ohne Sex zu haben. 

"Ich sorge dafür, dass meine Assistentin etwas zu tun hat", sagte Magnus und lächelte Alec an. "Hast du dich gut ausgeruht?", fragte der Ältere fürsorglich nach und Alec nickte mit verschlafenen Augen. 

"Darf meine Assistentin Wolf und ein paar Sachen aus deiner Wohnung holen oder ist es ok, wenn ich für eine Stunde weg bin, um das zu erledigen?", fragte Magnus. Das eben noch entspannte Gesicht des Kleinen verzog sich in Sorge und gleich wurde der Ältere wieder fester gehalten. "Du musst hier bleiben", sagte er entschieden. 

"Gut. Meiner Assistentin können wir vertrauen, mein Kleiner. Ich würde sie nicht schicken, wenn ich das nicht tun würde... Okay?", sagte er sanft und liebevoll zu seinem Schatz in seinem Arm. Immer noch etwas schläfrig wirkend nickte Alec dann und murrte: "Okay. Aber sie muss versprechen, dass Wolf ganz oben in der Tasche liegt." "Natürlich", bestätigte Magnus und gab seiner Assistentin dann genaue Anweisungen. 

Eine Stunde später klopfte es an der Zimmertür des wirklich deutlich gemütlicher eingerichteten Privatzimmers und eine freundlich wirkende Frau mit braunen Haare, die zu winzigen Zöpfen geflochten waren und dunkler Haut betrat den Raum.


	35. ~ Cats ~

"Catarina", begrüßte der Geschäftsmann du schöne großgewachsene Frau, die nach einem Klopfen ins Krankenzimmer hereingetreten war. Magnus und seine Assistentin schienen ein vertraulicheres Verhältnis miteinander zu pflegen als nur das berufliche, denn Magnus machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe aufzustehen. Die Frau kam direkt auf das Bett zu, stellte eine Reisetasche und eine Tüte vom Lieferdienst ab und gab Magnus einen angedeuteten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Alec, das ist meine rechte Hand Catarina Loss", stellte Magnus sie vor. 

"Cat, das ist Alexander. Ich ...", begann Magnus, wurde aber von ihr direkt unterbrochen. 

"Ja, du hast mir schon genügend erzählt über diesen netten jungen Mann und mein Konto weiß nichts davon, dass ich deine rechte Hand bin", sagte sie lächelnd und neckend in Magnus' Richtung mit einer warmen Stimme und hielt Alec ihre Hand hin. Dieser setzte sich erst einmal auf und schüttelte dann höflich ihre Hand.

"Danke für das Essen und die Tasche", sagte Magnus, der sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte. Doch seine Assistentin, die wahrscheinlich so alt wie Magnus war, winkte nur ab und kam dann auch gleich zum nächsten Thema. 

"So, einen Auftrag habe ich ja noch", sagte die Frau und schaute Alec an. 

"Habe ich die Erlaubnis in ihre Wohnung zu gehen und ihre Sachen zu holen?", fragte sie höflich.

Alec nickte, wie immer ohne etwas dazu zu sagen und bevor er sich noch rühren konnte, legte Magnus ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und sagte: "Du bleibst liegen. Ich hole die Schlüssel."

Und so bekam Catarina die Schlüssel und ließ die beiden Männer dann auch alleine.

"Sie ist nett, oder?", fragte Alec, als Magnus das Essen für sie beide vorbereitete. Es war war nicht mehr komplett warm, aber das war nicht so schlimm.

"Ja, aber vor allen Dingen ist sie immer ehrlich und überaus vertrauenswürdig und loyal mir gegenüber. Ohne sie würde ich wahrscheinlich schon längst hier im Krankenhaus liegen und hätte schon einen oder mehrere Stands gelegt bekommen. Doch sie hält mir den größten Stress vom Leib und ist auch meine Vertraute", erzählte Magnus ruhig.

Zum Essen hatte er Alec sein Bett überlassen und es so eingestellt, dass er bequem aufrecht sitzen konnte. Mit einem kleinen Tablett über dem Schoß sah es doch schon fast gemütlich aus. Magnus selbst hatte sich einen Sessel und einen kleinen rollbaren Tisch ans Bett gestellt.

So aßen die beiden Männer in Ruhe, bis Alec fragte: "Bist du böse auf mich?" Magnus schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, abschätzend ob er bei der Wahrheit bleiben sollte.

"Ich war böse auf dich, ja mein Kleiner. Denn ich habe mir sehr viele Sorgen um dich gemacht und hatte große Angst um dich", sagte Magnus sanft und trotzdem konnte er sehen, wie sich direkt die Sorgenfalten auf Alecs Gesicht ausbreiteten. Wahrscheinlich sorgten die Medikamente dafür, dass er nicht direkt in Tränen ausbrach.

"Schau mich an, Alexander", sprach Magnus weiter und tatsächlich hob Alec seinen Blick wieder und schaute verschämt auf seinen Daddy.

"Hat Clary dir ausgerichtet, dass ich einen Auftrag für dich hatte?", fragte er und bekam direkt ein heftiges Kopfschütteln. 

"Nein! Ich wusste gar nicht wo du bist, ich habe dich nicht reinkommen sehen und Clary hat mir nichts gesagt! Ich habe dich so vermisst, Daddy. Es tat so unglaublich weh....", platzte es förmlich aus Alec heraus und Magnus wollte gar nicht wissen, wie das Gespräch ohne dämpfende Medikation ausgesehen hätte.

Der Ältere schob sein Essen mit dem Tischchen fort und setzte sich zu seinem Kleinen, um ihn in seinen Arm zu ziehen. 

"Schhhh.... es ist schon gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Alexander. Ich bin nicht mehr böse auf dich", sagte Magnus ruhig und strich seinem aufgebrachten Schützling über den Kopf und den Rücken. 

"Schhhh...... ich bin hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich habe dich auch vermisst."

Das Essen war nun nicht mehr so wichtig. Es wurde kalt, während Magnus seinen Kleinen in seinen Armen hielt und sanft schaukelte. Erst nach fast zwanzig Minuten hatte der Ältere das Gefühl, dass sich Alec wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass er ihn loslassen konnte.

"Komm, lass uns doch noch etwas essen", sagte Magnus und wie gewohnt nickte Alec. "Aber du musst hier im Bett bleiben", sagte Alec noch immer etwas traurig und so zog sich Magnus den kleinen Tisch heran. Auch wenn es eng war und wirklich keinen existierenden Tischmanieren entsprach, so schafften sie es doch gemeinsam ihre Speisen aufzuessen. 

Es klopfte erneut und Catarina trat herein. Schneller als Magnus schauen konnte, war Alec aus dem Bett gestiegen. Erst dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass er ja noch diese seltsame Krankenhauskluft trug, die hinten offen war. Also legte er sich schnell verschämt wieder unter die Bettdecke und ignorierte das Lächeln der beiden anderen. 

"Ich habe alle Sachen gefunden und wie du wolltest, ist dein Wolf ganz oben in der Tasche", sagte Catarina freundlich und ohne auch nur einen Hauch eines bewertenden Untertons. 

Sie stellte die Tasche vor Alec auf das Bett und sah ebenso wie Magnus dabei zu, wie dieser verschämt zur Tasche und dann wieder zu den beiden anderen guckte. 

"Hast du noch etwas, was du brauchst, Magnus? Und wann kann ich dich zurück erwarten?", fragte sie dann an den Geschäftsmann gewandt, da dem Jüngeren die Aufmerksamkeit gerade anscheinend sehr unangenehm war. 

Während die beiden Kollegen noch ein paar geschäftliche und auch private Dinge austauschten, nutzte Alec die Ablenkung, um Wolf aus der Tasche zu holen und heimlich unter seine Bettdecke zu stecken. 

Nach dem Catarina sich verabschiedet hatte, kümmerte sich Magnus darum, dass Alec unter die Dusche kam. Während er selbst duschte, blieb Alec mit ihm Bad und zog sich um. Mit geputzten Zähne und eigenen Schlafsachen steckte er ihn nun wieder in sein eigenes Bett und schob das andere Bett dicht heran. 

"Du darfst auch bei mir schlafen, Daddy", sagte Alec schon wieder müde. Doch Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Du brauchst deine Ruhe und ich bin ganz nahe bei dir. Du kannst meine Hand halten", bot Magnus an. Doch sobald er selbst im Bett lag, krabbelte Alec hinüber auf seine Seite, um sich anzukuscheln. Überrascht aber mit einem Lächeln zog Magnus die Decke ordentlich und streichelte Alec übers Haar, der Wolf ebenfalls fest im Arm hielt. 

"Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte, Daddy?", bat sein Kleiner müde. Seine schmachvolle Leistung im Geistergeschichtenerzählen noch völlig präsent, verzichtete Magnus darauf eine eigene Geschichte zu erzählen und googelte schnell nach einem Ersatz aus dem Internet. Und so las er ihm den Anfang von 'Tausendundeine Nacht' vor, einem Buch, welches er selbst als Kind geliebt hatte. 

***

Auch den nächsten Tag verbrachten die beiden Männer friedlich und ruhig miteinander, gingen im Krankenhauspark spazieren und Magnus las weiter aus dem Buch vor. Am Abend ließ er Catarina wieder Essen bringen, welches sie zu dritt teilten. So konnte Magnus noch wichtige geschäftliche Dinge regeln und Alec lernte Cat etwas besser kennen. 

Nachdem sie bettfertig waren und Alec sich schon bereit für die Geschichte wieder an Magnus' Seite gekuschelt hatte, sagte Magnus: "Morgen, wenn du entlassen wirst, werden wir zusammen zu mir fahren, dann lernst du Chairman kennen und es gibt noch ein paar Dinge mehr, die ich dir mitteilen möchte..."


	36. ~ Langeweile ~

Nervös knibbelte Alec wieder an den Laken umher. Er spürte, dass es dem Älteren wichtig war, was er sagen wollte, selbst wenn dieser ganz sanft mit ihm sprach.

"In den nächsten beiden Wochen möchte ich, dass du bei mir wohnst. Ich weiß, dass du deine Unabhängigkeit behalten möchtest. Die kannst du gerne nach dieser Zeit wieder haben. Doch in der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich um alles kümmern und du wirst dich bei mir ausruhen", sagte Magnus und auch wenn er ruhig sprach, wurde deutlich, dass er diesmal keine Widerworte duldete. 

Der Ältere musste nicht sagen, dass dies die Konsequenz war, weil sich Alec nicht gut um sich selbst gekümmert hatte und ihm große Sorgen bereitet hatte. Alec wusste es auch so. Und so gab er auch brav nach und sagte: "Ja, Daddy."

Erleichtert atmete Magnus aus. Er wusste, dass dies die einzig richtige Entscheidung war und doch gefiel sie ihm nicht. Es fühlte sich wie eine Bestrafung an und war nicht Alecs freie Entscheidung. Magnus hoffte, dass ihm sein Kleiner irgendwann so weit vertrauen würde, dass er sich freiwillig mit allen Dingen an ihn wandte und sich helfen ließ. Doch bis dahin würde er nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass Alec etwas geschehen würde. 

***

Am nächsten Tag regelte Magnus alle wichtigen Dinge im Krankenhaus, so dass Alec nur seine Tasche packen musste und noch ein paar Unterschriften zu leisten hatte. Der Jüngere kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es wirklich schön war, sich nicht um diese Dinge kümmern zu müssen. Er war wirklich froh und dankbar. Nicht nur wegen der Krankenhausrechnung, die ihn wahrscheinlich viele Monate des Abzahlens gekostet hätte.

So fuhren sie schließlich in Magnus Landhaus und wieder Magnus' Hand beruhigend auf Alecs Oberschenkel lag und Alec die Musik auswählen durfte. 

"Cat wird später kommen und ich werde mit ihr noch ein paar Stunden zu arbeiten haben. Ich zeige dir gleich dein eigenes Zimmer. Und ja, natürlich darfst du nachts bei mir schlafen", erklärte Magnus und fügte aber noch hinzu, "wenn du brav warst."

Alec schaute mit großen Augen hinüber. Natürlich wollte er brav sein. 

"Du kannst dich natürlich frei im ganzen Haus bewegen. Fühl dich einfach ganz wie zu Hause. Wenn du eine Frage hast, kannst du dich auch an Maia wenden", sagte Magnus und Alec nickte wieder nur. Nach einem kleinen Räuspern von Magnus kam jedoch noch ein: "Okay, Daddy."

Unterwegs machten sie noch bei Alecs Wohnung Halt, um seine restlichen Sachen zu holen. Da er nicht viel besaß, blieb nicht viel zurück.

So kamen sie bald am Landhaus an und Magnus verbot es Alec mit einem strengen Blick, seine Sachen selbst zu tragen. Sie gingen hoch in das Zimmer, das Alec schon kannte. 

"Pack in Ruhe aus und richte dich ein. Ich hole meine Sachen", sagte der Ältere und wendete sich schon zur Tür, um zu gehen.

Alec stellte gerade seine Tasche aufs Bett, um Wolf heraus zu holen und hielt Magnus mit einem Räuspern auf. 

"Danke, Magnus" , sagte er ehrlich. Über die Schulter schauend lächelte Magnus nickend und ging dann hinunter. 

Alec hatte gerade seine Sachen eingeräumt, als er das kleine schnurrende Wesen wahrnahm, dass sich einfach auf seine Wolldecke gekuschelt hatte, die er natürlich auch wieder mitgebracht hatte. 

Die kleine grau-schwarz gestreifte Katze mit dem weißen Schnäuzchen und dem weißen Bauch schien sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schlummerte zufrieden. 

"Bist du Chairman?", fragte Alec vorsichtig. Natürlich gab die Katze keine Antwort. Sie lief aber auch nicht weg, also kniete sich Alec neben das Bett und streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu streicheln. Auch jetzt lief sie nicht weg. 

Ganz im Gegenteil, der kleine Prinz schien es sehr zu genießen und begann zu schnurren. 

"Das gefällt dir, hm?", kicherte Alec und kraulte Chairman weiter am Kopf und über den Rücken. So verbrachten sie sicherlich über eine halbe Stunde und Alec erzählte der Katze über den schönen Ausflug ans Meer mit Magnus. Denn davon wusste das kleine Fellbündel sicher noch nichts. Und Alec schien es auch fast so, als würde sie wirklich zuhören. Doch irgendwann schien es ihr zu viel zu sein und wie es eben so bei Katzen üblich war, verschwand sie einfach und ließ Alec zurück.

Also musste Alec dann wohl das Haus alleine erkunden. Es dauerte wohl sicherlich eine halbe Stunde, bis er jeden Raum des großen Landhauses entdeckt hatte. Auch Maia hatte er in der Küche gefunden, doch irgendwie war sie ihm suspekt und daher winkte er nur kurz und ging dann weiter in den großen Garten. 

Natürlich gab es hier auch einen Pool, aber viel mehr interessierten ihn die Blumenrabatte, die Bäume, die Gräser und was da sonst noch wuchs. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Springbrunnen und eine Bank daneben, die von einer bedachten Pergola überdacht wurde. Sogar ein paar Vögel konnte Alec zwitschern hören. 

Er setzte sich, aber schon nach kurzem stand er wieder auf. So idyllisch die Umgebung auch war, Alec konnte es ohne Magnus gar nicht richtig genießen. Wie konnte er nach so kurzer Zeit nur so abhängig von einem anderen Menschen werden? Alec verstand sich selber nicht, aber er wusste, dass er Magnus vermisste. Doch dieser hatte zu tun und wollte sicher nicht gestört werden. Und immerhin war Alec ja nun auch nicht wirklich ein Kind und daher, so dachte er, sollte es ihm ja wohl auch möglich sein, mal ein paar Stunden ohne seinen Freund auszukommen. Immerhin hockten andere Paar ja auch nicht rund um die Uhr aufeinander. 

Frustriert mit sich und der Situation trat Alec ein paar kleine Kiesel von den marmornen Gehwegplatten, die einen gewundenen Pfad durch den schön gestalteten Garten schlugen. Er hatte keine Armbanduhr, aber er schätze, dass noch nicht besonders viel Zeit vergangen war. Sollte er vielleicht doch mal schauen, ob Maia etwas Hilfe benötigte? Nein, lieber nicht. 

Aber vielleicht konnte er im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher oder die Musikanlange zum Laufen bringen? Nein, am Ende machte er die wahrscheinlich sehr teuren Teile auch noch kaputt. Seufzend ging er wieder nach drinnen. Vielleicht wäre es ja ok, wenn sich Alec nur einen kleinen Kuss abholen dürfte und dann wäre er auch wieder brav...


	37. ~ Ignoranz ~

Etwas unsicher stand Alec vor der schweren Holztür, die zum Büro führte. Hier hatte Alec beim letzten Mal auf der Couch gesessen und sich auf Magnus' Anweisung .... Oh, Alec musste schnell an etwas anderes denken, wenn er nicht gleich vor Catarina zugeben wollte, dass er einen Ständer hatte.

Apropos Magnus' Assistentin... sicherlich war es ein Geheimnis, das Magnus ein Daddy war und Alec ein Little. Also, so dachte Alec, musste er sich wieder normal verhalten. Aber dann brauchte er ja auch einen Grund, um zu stören.

Alec trat wieder von der Tür zurück und wollte gerade wieder in sein Zimmer gehen, um zu überlegen, als Catarina gerade herauskam.   
"Oh, Alec, willst du zu Magnus? Geh ruhig rein. Ich muss nur mal eben wo hin", sagte sie freundlich und hielt Alec die Tür offen. Was hätte er also anderes tun sollen, als hinein zu gehen.

Magnus schaute gerade nicht auf. Er war wohl so vertieft in seine Aufgaben, dass er ihr Gespräch gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Unsicher trat Alec hinein. Alec wusste nicht, ob es dem Älteren nun Recht war, dass er in seinem Büro war. Unsicher, ob er sich setzen durfte, blieb Alec einfach vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und knibbelte nervös an am Saum seines Shirts. Aber er spürte auch, dass es nicht so schlimm wie sonst war, wenn er warten musste und unsicher war. Die Medis schienen zu helfen.

"Hey, na mein Kleiner?", sagte Magnus freundlich, als er endlich den Kopf hob und Alec erblickte. Schnell schaute Alec über die Schulter, ob die Assistentin schon wieder gekommen war, doch noch waren sie alleine.   
"Hast du dich schon eingerichtet?", fragte Magnus und Alec nickte wieder.

"Es tut mir leid, aber es ist wirklich viel liegen geblieben. Ich werde also sicherlich noch ein paar Stunden arbeiten müssen", sagte Magnus; selbst ein wenig traurig dabei. Alec senkte den Blick, um so seine unwillkürlich auftretende Enttäuschung zu verstecken. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch schon kam Catarina wieder herein und setzte sich an ihren Platz neben den Schreibtisch. 

Frustriert ging Alec wieder. Er wollte sich nicht aufdrängen und nicht stören. Und so trugen ihn seine Füße schließlich doch in die Küche. Auch wenn er Maia nicht wirklich mochte, so war es vielleicht besser als alleine zu sein. 

Mit finsterer Mine setzte sich Alec an die Kücheninsel auf einen der Barhocker und schaute Maia dabei zu, wie sie sehr geschickt mit einem großen Küchenmesser das Gemüse für das Abendessen schnitt. Sie hatte nur kurz den Kopf gehoben und ihn etwas skeptisch angesehen und dann weiter gemacht. 

"Es dauert noch eine Stunde", sagte die Hausdame knapp und Alec gab nur ein Murren von sich, das wohl soviel wie alles klar bedeuten sollte. 

Fasziniert von ihrer Schnitttechnik blieb Alec noch ein wenig sitzen. Keine fünf Minuten später kämpfte Maia knurrend mit dem Abfallbehälter und schimpfte dabei in spanisch. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, kam Alec zu ihr herum, um den störrischen Behälter mit etwas Geschick wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und den Müllbeutel dann gleich herauszunehmen. Etwas irritiert von seiner Hilfsbereitschaft schaute sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an und gab ihm dann kurz die Anweisung, wo er den Müll hinbringen konnte. 

Wieder reingehend kam ihm eine Idee: Magnus trank gerne Tee. Jetzt schon deutlich hilfsbereiter und freundlicher dreinblickend, war Maia ihm dabei behilflich alles für Magnus und Catarina auf ein Tablett zu stellen, so dass er bald schon erneut an der Holztür klopfte. 

Wieder war Magnus ganz in seiner Arbeit vertieft und schaute erst auf, als ihm Alec seine Tasse schon fast direkt vor die Nase stellte. Dankbar drückte Magnus lächelnd die Hand des Jüngeren, die kurz unsicher auf der Arbeitsfläche liegen geblieben war. 

Doch Alec wich seinem Blick aus. Er wusste, dass er sich sonst wohl verraten würde. Kurz runzelte Magnus die Stirn und beobachtete seinen Schützling ein paar Sekunden. 

"Hey, Alec, gibt es vielleicht auch Kaffee, wo der Tee herkommt?", fragte die Assistentin freundlich und mit einem lieben Lächeln, bekam aber nur ein murrendes Kopfnicken. "Schwarz? Milch? Zucker?", fragte er noch recht mürrisch, als er schon fast zur Tür raus war. 

Magnus war so in seiner Arbeit vertieft, dass er es nicht mehr mitbekam. Er bekam auch nicht mit, als Alec mit dem Kaffee wieder zurück war. 

"Danke, Alec, du bist ein Schatz", sagte Cat freundlich und ruhig, als sie ihm den Kaffee abnahm. Doch Alec schaute sie nur kurz an und dann wieder zu Magnus, der seine Tasse noch nicht einmal angefasst hatte. 

Mit einem Magen, der sich langsam zu verknoten schien, stand Alec noch ein paar Sekunden ratlos herum, bis er sich dann wieder zurück zog. 

Die Zeit bis zum Essen verbrachte Alec wortlos bei Maia. Das große Esszimmer häte wohl genügend Platz für eine größere Dinnergesellschaft und war wie die anderen Zimmer auch mit antiken Möbeln und schweren Stoffen eingerichtet. Es fehlten nur noch die Butler, die während des Essens an der Seite stehen würden. 

Zusammen mit Magnus und Cat im Esszimmer sitzend, blieb Alec stumm, während sich die beiden Älteren weiter über das Geschäft unterhielten. Lustlos stocherte Alec im Essen herum. Sein Magen fühlte sich zwar leer an, aber auch so, als wollte er sich eher übergeben. 

"Alexander, iss noch etwas", meldete sich plötzlich Magnus und unterbrach dabei das angeregte Gespräch mit seiner Sekretärin. 

Alecs Kopf schnappte hoch und ein verletzter Blick traf den Älteren. Warum ignorierte er ihn den ganzen Tag und behandelte ihn jetzt wie ein Kind? Ein Seitenblick zu Cat zeigte sie stirnrunzelnd. Schnaubend pikte Alec ein Stück Paprika auf und ließ die Gabel dann wieder fallen. Nein, er mochte nicht essen. Und er würde nicht brav sein. Warum sollte er auch? Es würde Magnus doch nicht interessieren. 

Alec merkte selbst, dass er überaus kindisch reagierte. Gefangen zwischen dem was er tun wollte und dem was er tun sollte, steigerte sich seine Frustration nur noch. 

"Lass ihn doch, vielleicht mag er ja später noch etwas essen", meinte Cat freundlich und gutmütig. Und nun kam sich Alec wirklich wie an einem Esstisch mit seinen Eltern vor. Doch dies machte ihn nur noch wütender, denn er brauchte jetzt keine Mum mehr und überhaupt brauchte er niemanden. Er war alt genug.

"Das kann ich wohl noch alleine entscheiden", zischte Alec zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen leise. Definitiv war ihm das Essen nun noch mehr vergangen. 

"Darf ich aufstehen?", bat er grummelig, da er nicht komplett unhöflich sein wollte.


	38. ~ Kuscheln ~

Erst als Alec das Esszimmer verlassen hatte und hoffentlich weit genug von der geschlossenen schweren Holztür entfernt war, konnte sich Catarina das Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen. Magnus, der Alec noch grübelnd hinterher gesehen hatte, schaute sie nur augenrollend an.

"Das findest du witzig, hm?", fragte er sie dann auch etwas genervt. Daraufhin zuckte Cat mit den Schultern und sagte fröhlich: "Ja, schon irgendwie."

Doch schnell hatte ihr Blick sich wieder in den mütterlich-fürsorglichen gewechselt.

"Eigentlich tut er mir den ganzen Tag schon leid. Du hast ihn doch erst heute morgen aus dem Krankenhaus mitgebracht, in dem du ihn noch nicht einmal alleine lassen wolltest. Und nun hast du den ganzen Tag deinen Kopf nur in der Arbeit und schaust ihn noch nicht einmal an, stellte Catarina klar.

"Ich an seiner Stelle hätte mich nicht so sehr zurück gehalten, ich hätte mich ganz deutlich bemerkbar gemacht."

Magnus überlegte einen Moment und atmete dann geräuschvoll aus: "Du hast ja Recht... Kaum hole ich ihn aus dem Krankenhaus ab, wo er nur war, weil er dachte, ich lasse ihn im Stich und schon lasse ich ihn schon wieder links liegen..." Magnus fuhr sich aufseufzend durchs Gesicht. Er unterschätzte es immer noch, wie sehr ihn sein Kleiner brauchte.

"Ein Daddy sein ist eben nicht einfach, mein lieber Freund", kommentierte Magnus' Vertraute, noch immer viel zu fröhlich für Magnus' Meinung, seine Misere und bekam dann auch direkt einen bösen Blick aus den kajahlumrandeten Augen.

"Na wenigstens du kannst dich amüsieren...", gab Magnus zurück, konnte aber das kleine Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, eigentlich war ihm nicht nach Grinsen zu Mute, denn Alec machte ihm Sorgen, aber Cat hatte Recht. Er wollte die Verantwortung und nun bekam er sie eben auch. Und sie brauchten eben noch etwas Zeit, um sich aneinander zu gewöhnen.

"So, mein Lieber. Ich habe Feierabend und werde mich jetzt mit einem netten Mann vergnügen. Und du hast hier noch zu tun. Morgen werde ich wieder kommen. Um 10 Uhr. Ich denke, dann werdet ihr wohl mit dem Frühsport fertig sein", sagte Catarina augenzwinkernd während sie aufstand.

Magnus brachte sie noch hinaus und verabschiedete sich mit den üblichen Küsschen von Catarina. Was würde er nur ohne sie machen?

Seufzend machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Kleinen. Eigentlich sollte er wohl wegen seines unhöflichen Verhaltens sauer sein. Und wahrscheinlich wäre Magnus das auch gewesen, wenn Cat ihm nicht rechtzeitig noch den Kopf zurecht gerückt hätte.

Im Wohnzimmer fand Magnus seinen Kleinen auch, der gerade im wohlig gedimmten Raum verträumt Chairman auf seinem Schoß streichelte.

"Habt ihr euch schon angefreundet?", fragte Magnus sanft und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Er konnte mit ansehen, wie Alecs Gesichtszüge von entspannt wieder zu bockig gingen. Bei dieser Stimmung wollte Chairman offensichtlich dann doch lieber das Weite suchen, sprang von Alecs Schoß und ging mit stolzem Gang wieder davon.

Alec hatte keine Antwort gegeben. Nein, er stand sogar selbst auf, um aus dem Raum zu gehen. Doch Magnus ließ ihn nicht vorbei. Ruhig blieb der Ältere stehen und schaute auf seinen Kleinen, der den Blick gesenkt hielt.

"Ich bin müde, ich möchte schlafen gehen", murrte der Jüngere, doch Magnus blieb einfach stehen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich nicht in deinem Bett schlafen darf, weil ich ja unhöflich war. Wir müssen nicht darüber reden", sagte Alec weiter zähneknirschend.

"Hmhm", gab Magnus ruhig von sich. Alec schaute zu ihm auf. Er hatte eigentlich ein Donnerwetter erwartet oder das ihm sein Daddy den Hintern versohlen würde.

"Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du so schlafen können", sagte Magnus tonlos und streckte die Hand nach Alecs Wange aus. Doch dieser zuckte zurück und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich bin groß, ich brauche keine Streicheleinheiten", knurrte der Jüngere und Magnus konnte ein leichtes Zittern sehen, dass durch Alecs Körper ging. Ihm ging es weder gut, noch war er gerade groß. Und auf jeden Fall brauchte er dringend ganz viele Kuscheleinheiten.

Nach einem Moment des Überlegens entschied Magnus: "Du kannst wählen. Entweder kommst du gleich zu mir auf die Couch oder du gehst in dein Zimmer und schläfst allein, wie du gesagt hast." Und so ging Magnus auch, wie angekündigt auf das Sofa und setzte sich gemütlich hin.

Alec wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Jetzt auf einmal bot ihm Magnus an, mit ihm zu kuscheln? Nein, warum sollte er denn jetzt auf einmal wollen? Vielleicht hatte Alec ja jetzt einfach keine Lust zu springen, wenn sein Daddy jetzt gerade mal fünf Minuten für ihn Zeit hatte...

Wütend, bockig, aber auch traurig stand Alec da. Wusste nicht ein noch aus. Natürlich wollte er schon den ganzen Tag über nichts anderes machen, als sich in Magnus' Arme zu kuscheln. Schon als er jetzt so daran dachte, tat ihm sein Herz vor Sehnsucht weh und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die sich locker um seine schloss. Magnus stand neben ihm und schaute ihn lieb an. Der Ältere sagte nichts weiter und das musste er auch nicht. Alec ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich von seinem Daddy auf das Sofa bringen.

Doch noch gab Alec nicht nach; mochte noch immer nicht zugeben, wie sehr er den Älteren vermisste und brauchte. Doch Magnus musste dies auf einer anderen Ebene mit ihm besprechen, denn nicht Alec hatte ihn vermisst und sich daneben benommen, sondern sein Kleiner war es.

"Magst du Daddy erzählen, was los ist?", fragte Magnus sanft und legte seine große Hand auf Alecs, die mal wieder am Saum seines Shirts nestelte.

Alec schaute auf seine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Magst du Daddy vielleicht einen Gefallen tun und mit ihm kuscheln, hm? Er ist ganz kaputt von der Arbeit und würde sich sehr darüber freuen...", bot der Ältere dann an.

Murrend nickte Alec noch einmal und legte seinen Kopf dann in Magnus' Schoß. Magnus fing direkt an ihn zu kraulen und schaltete mit der anderen Hand den Fernseher ein.

"So ist es doch schon viel besser, hm?", fragte Magnus, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es noch lang nicht besser war.

Alec war noch immer hin und hergerissen in seinen Gefühlen. Eigentlich hatte er ja nun die perfekte Ausrede mit seinem Daddy zu kuscheln, ohne zugeben zu müssen, dass er ihn vermisst hatte. Aber eigentlich war er noch immer wütend und wollte gerade gar nicht wirklich brav sein, obwohl es ja schön war auf seinem Schoß gekrault zu werden.

"Hast du mich vermisst, mein Kleiner?", fragte Magnus und seine Stimme war ernst und mitfühlend. Erst jetzt konnte Alec seine Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken...


	39. ~ Scham ~

Endlich konnte Alec seine Gefühle zeigen. Auch wenn er nun eher wie ein kleiner Junge da saß und ganz traurig schmollte. Magnus zog ihn rittlings auf seinen Schoß, doch Alec wollte noch nicht kuscheln.

"Du warst so lange weg!", schimpfte der Kleine murmelnd, der seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

"Und du hast dich gar nicht richtig über den Tee gefreut", schimpfte er weiter mit einer kindlich schmollenden Stimme und legte die Fäuste auf Magnus Brust.

"Und deine Freundin ist nicht meine Mommy! Und du wolltest mich gar nicht bei dir haben! Und .... und.... du hast mich gar nicht lieb!", schimpfte Alec weiter und trommelte sachte mit den Fäusten auf der Brust des Älteren.

Magnus legte nun seine Arme um ihn, auch wenn sich dieser sträubte und hielt ihn ganz fest bei sich.

"Und wie ich dich lieb habe, mein Kleiner. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, mein Süßer...", flüsterte Magnus ihm immer wieder ins Ohr. Sanftes Streicheln über Alecs Rücken und ein behutsames Schaukeln beruhigten ihn langsam.

Endlich konnte Magnus auch hören, dass befreiende Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen fanden und langsam wurde Alec auch immer entspannter und weicher auf seinem Schoß.

"So ist es gut, Alexander", murmelte Magnus und hielt Alec ganz fest.

Es war ein surreales Bild. Ganz eng an Magnus gekuschelt, wie ein kleiner Junge, saß Alec auf Magnus' Schoß und hatte seinen Kopf weinend an dessen Schulter versteckt. Der Ältere hielt ihn ganz fest und murmelte beruhigende Worte, während er ihm über den Rücken strich. Doch für die beiden Männer, war dieser Moment nicht seltsam. Sie waren beide komplett im Reinen mit sich.

"Es tut mir leid, Magnus", nuschelte Alec schon bald an der Schulter des Älteren. "Ich weiß, dass...", begann der Jüngere zu reden, kam aber nicht weiter.

Magnus löste sich etwas aus der Umklammerung und hielt Alecs Kinn so, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Verschämt wischte sich Alec die Tränen erst einmal aus den Augen und bekam von Magnus einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Das ganze Drama tut mir leid, Magnus", sagte der Jünger und war nun schon wieder deutlich gefestigter. Und doch entwandt er sich Magnus' Griff und versteckte sein Gesicht wieder an Magnus' Halsbeuge.

Alec schämte sich sehr. Es war schon seltsam genug, sich bei Magnus einfach fallen zu lassen und mit ihm zu kuscheln. Schon dies hatte ihn zu Anfang Überwindung gekostet.

Doch nun zu bemerken, wie er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und ihn das Gefühl der Sehnsucht so übermannt hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr rational verhalten konnte, das war erschreckend und beschämend zugleich.

Ein Erwachsener benahm sich nicht so... und ein Mann schon gar nicht. Oder?

"Es tut mir wirklich leid... ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", wiederholte Alec und stieg von Magnus' Schoß, um sich dann normal neben ihm hinzusetzen. Er zuppelte noch an seinem T-Shirt herum und schaute wieder auf seine Finger, während er versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Kurz senkte Magnus seufzend den Kopf und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. Dieses sich anbahnende Drama kannte er schon. Und es konnte entweder jetzt enden oder noch ewig so weiter gehen.

Also wendete er sich mit seinem Körper seinem Kleinen zu und musste erneut sein Kinn greifen, damit dieser ihn ansah. Streng sah er den Jüngeren an und sagte: "Ich will, dass du aufhörst dich zu schämen, weil du nach deinen Gefühlen gehandelt hast. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du aus Böswilligkeit oder Langeweile so reagiert hast." Magnus machte eine kleine Pause und sah Alec prüfend in die Augen. Natürlich nickte dieser, denn der Ältere hatte ja Recht. 

"Dir geht es nicht gut! Und ich habe dir versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen!"Der Jüngere konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er es sehr ernst mit diesem Versprechen meinte. 

Ein kleines kicherndes Schnauben entfuhr Magnus, bevor er weiter sprach: "Glaub mir, wenn du rebellisch wirst um mich zu testen, dann kann ich dir gerne den Hintern versohlen, wenn du das möchtest, aber so... Nein, Alexander!" 

Einen Arm um seinen Kleinen legend und ihn so an sich ziehend, sprach Magnus weiter: "Ich weiß, das man als Mann kein Make-Up tragen darf, nicht schwach sein soll und am besten noch ne Frau und Kinder haben sollte. Kleiner, vergiss den Mist! Jetzt sofort, sonst wird es dich auffressen. Und davor kann ich dich leider nicht beschützen..."

Eine Weile schwieg Alec und dachte darüber nach, was er gehört hatte. Seinen Kopf hatte er an Magnus' Kopf angelehnt und hielt sich an dessen kleinem Finger fest.

"Was stimmt mit mir nicht, Magnus?", fragte er zittrig und mit leiser brüchiger Stimme, fast dem Weinen nahe.

Nach einem liebevollen Kuss auf dem Kopf bekam Alec auch eine Antwort: "Mein Kleiner, mit dir ist alles richtig. Du hast die wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben verloren und anstatt dich in Alkohol, Sex, Drogen oder anderen Süchten zu versenken, sitzt du hier mit mir und schenkst mir dein Vertrauen. Du verstehst gar nicht, wie mutig du eigentlich bist."

Natürlich schüttelte Alec seinen Kopf und wollte protestieren. Natürlich sah er sich selbst nicht als mutig an. Wie konnte er denn auch. Doch Magnus sah dies anders.

"Jeder andere hätte sein Herz verschlossen und es nie wieder jemandem geöffnet. Doch du... du lässt mich dich einfach lieben." Magnus Stimme wurde ganz sanft und liebevoll, während er sprach. 

"Ich liebe es, wenn du lachst und so glücklich lächelst und einfach nur du bist. Weißt du eigentlich wie schön es ist, dich so zu sehen?" hauchte der Ältere in Alecs Haar, liebevoll und voller Wärme. Fast war es dem Jüngeren, als würde nun sein Daddy in Tränen ausbrechen. 

"Bitte ändere für niemanden wer du bist, mein Schatz! Auch nicht für mich", flüstere Magnus und drückte Alec an sein Herz.

Dann räusperte er sich und ließ Alec wieder etwas Freiraum. 

"Hey, wehe ich muss diese Ansage noch mal irgendwann wiederholen. Da verschmiert mir glatt mein Kahjal!", scherzte der Ältere und küsste Alec noch einmal auf den Kopf. 

Alec schaute hoch zu seinem Freund und Daddy und konnte sehen, dass sich einzelne Tränen aus seinem Augenwinkel gelöst hatten. Ja, hier war er sicher. Auch vor sich selbst.


	40. ~ Couch ~

Liebevoll schauten ihn die goldgesprenkelten braunen Augen an und so konnte Alec gar nicht anders als dem Älteren zu glauben, was er sagte. 

"Ich ... ich glaub, also ich denke...", fing der Jüngere an leise und gedankenverloren beim tiefen Blick in die Augen des Anderen zu stottern. "Ich hab dich lieb", brachte er schließlich verlegen und leise heraus und reckte sich ihm leicht entgegen. 

Alec konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn der Ältere traurig war und so wollte er ihn unbedingt küssen, damit er wieder lächelte. Doch sein Geständnis war nicht nur gedacht, um Magnus lieb zu stimmen. 

Magnus konnte es in Alecs Augen sehen, dass der Jüngere ihn lieb hatte. Nein... eigentlich sah es eher so aus, als hätte sich dieser verliebt. Aber was brachte es, darüber zu philosophieren. Magnus konnte es sehen und spüren. Und das schon seit ein paar Tagen.

Scheu wandte Alec sein Gesicht ab. Schon wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Ältere ihm bis ins Innerstes schauen konnte. Doch diesmal war es nicht so schlimm, denn mittlerweile vertraute er ihm schon deutlich mehr. 

Liebevoll lächelnd betrachtete Magnus seinen Kleinen. Er war einfach zu süß, wenn er so unschuldig und verlegen war. Wie könnte man ihn dann nicht lieben und beschützen wollen.

Sanft hob Magnus das Kinn des Kleinen an und hauchte: "Ich hab dich auch lieb. Gib mir einen Kuss, mein Kleiner."

Alecs Augen leuchteten und so lehnte er sich näher zu Magnus und legte seine Lippen ganz zart auf die des Älteren.

Trotz der Zartheit ging die leichte Berührung beiden Männern durch den Körper wie kleine Ameisen. Alec saugte sanft an der unteren Lippe des Älteren und brachte diesen damit zum Seufzen.

"Magnus? Darf ich...", hauchte Alec an Magnus' Lippen und legte seine Hand auf Magnus' Schritt. Dieser hatte die Augen verschlossen und gab nur ein wohliges Brummen von sich.

Eigentlich würde er nun seinen Süßen dazu nötigen, auszusprechen, was er wollte, aber gerade wollte er nur ganz in Ruhe kuscheln und schmusen. Oder doch etwas mehr? Die Hand auf seinem Schoß fühlte sich doch gar nicht so übel an.

Doch es dauerte gar nicht mehr lang, da unterbrach Alec den mittlerweile langsamen und schlampigen aber gefühlvollen Kuss und machte sich daran, die Hose des Älteren zu öffnen.

Noch war sein Penis wie eine Schlange zusammengerollt und nicht bereits megahart wie in den Pornos. Doch natürlich regte sich etwas und Alec merkte, wie das Blut die Schwellkörper immer härter machte, als er begann, seine Zungenspitze suchend und neckend über die Spitze gleiten zu lassen, die er mit einer Hand hielt.

Magnus legte augenschließend den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss einfach nur das Schauspiel. Zum erste Mal erkundete Alec einen fremden Penis mit Beleuchtung. Und so ließ er sich diesmal Zeit, diesen hier ausführlich und fast schon verspielt zu erkunden.

Da war nicht gleich die alles verzehrende hitzige Extase und das brennende Verlangen zu spüren, wie es Groschenromane oder Fanfictions versprechen. Und es dauerte auch ein wenig, bis der Schwanz des Älteren sich unter der warmen neugierigen Zunge vollständig aufgerichtet hatte.

Magnus gab leise wohlige Geräusche von sich und hatte seine linke Hand in Alecs Haaren vergraben. Die andere Hand schlüpfte träge unter Alecs Pullover und schob diesen streichelnd nach oben. Sanft strich Magnus' Hand über die nackte helle Haut, verband winzige Leberflecken zu Sternzeichen und konnte sich nicht beherrschen, seine Fingernägel über den vor ihm liegenden Rücken gleiten zu lassen. 

Fast automatisch reckte der Jüngere daraufhin seinen Hintern, der ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit träge hin und her wiggelte. Und so fand auch die streichelnde große Hand ihren Weg auf die süßen kleinen Backen, massierte sie und streichelte sie. 

Träge ließ Magnus seine Hand unter den Bund der Hose gleiten, was dem Jüngeren eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Zu seinem Glück trug Alec nicht diese schrecklich enganliegenden Hosen, die er selbst nur zu gerne bevorzugte, so dass er seine Hand bis zu dem zarten nackten Hintern unter die Shorts hinuntergleiten lassen konnte. 

Hinunterblickend sah Magnus direkt in die blauen Augen seines Liebsten. Sie waren so unglaublich groß und tief, dass er sich darin verlieren konnte. 

Doch dazu blieb ihm keine Zeit, denn schon im nächsten Moment hatte Alec mit einer freien Hand seine Hose geöffnet, so dass Magnus mehr Platz hatte und seine Hand noch weiter hineinschieben konnte. 

Stolz lächelnd sah er zu Alec, der sich wieder genüsslich mit seiner warmen und geschickten Zunge um seinen mittlerweile steifen Schwanz kümmerte. 

Doch erst einmal hatte Alec noch eine andere Aufgabe. Auffordernd hielt der Ältere ihm zwei Finger vor den Mund. Hoffnungsvoll schauten die großen Augen zu Magnus nach oben. 

"Mach sie schön feucht, Alexander. Darauf freust du dich doch schon die ganze Zeit, oder?" Wieder nickte Alec nur; diesmal mit erwartungsfrohem Blick und nahm direkt die Finger in seinen Mund auf, um sie gut mit seinem Speichel zu benetzen. 

Auch wenn Magnus gerade noch Alecs Lippen und Zunge an seinem Schaft gehabt hatte, so war dieses Bild doch mindestens ebenso erregend. Und so legte er dann auch seine rechte Hand in Alecs Nacken, um ihn zu einem Kuss bestimmend zu ihm heran zu ziehen. 

Während die Zungen liebevoll miteinander spielten, verschwand die andere Hand in Alecs Hose und massierten die süße kleine Öffnung, die sich schon zu lange nach Aufmerksamkeit gesehnt hatte.

Als sich Magnus aus dem Kuss löste, schaute er dem Jüngeren in die Augen, während ein Finger vorwitzig in ihn glitt. Seine eigene Lust wurde nur noch mehr angefacht, als er sah, wie die Augen seines Liebsten zuflatterten. 

Auch wenn ihr Spiel noch immer träge und langsam war, so musste Magnus sich schon jetzt immer wieder beherrschen, nicht über seinen Schützling herzufallen. Dieser war so unglaublich schön und auf seinem Gesicht konnte man seine Lust so eindeutig ablesen, dass man selbst davon mitgerissen wurde. 

"Ich will dich, Magnus....", hauchte Alec. Fast verzweifelt klang der Jüngere und schaute mit verhangenem Blick zu Magnus hinauf.


	41. ~ Couch II ~

"Zieh dich aus", sagte Magnus mit rauer Stimme leise. Fast hatte er geglaubt, kein Wort mehr herauszubringen. Denn Alexander machte es ihm wirklich sehr schwer, ihn nicht direkt ins Bett zu tragen und dort zu fesseln, um dann endlich dessen devote Seite so richtig auszukosten. 

Doch Magnus' Verlangen zählten nicht mehr viel. Nur Alecs Wohlergehen und das sein Erstes Mal so schön wie nur irgendwie möglich sein sollte, war alles, was der Ältere wollte.

Alec lag noch immer auf dem Sofa, mit dem Kopf neben einem steifen Schaft und einem Finger in sich, der sich vorwitzig in seine Hose geschoben hatte. Unterwürfig, aber auch etwas frech schaute er den Älteren an. Fast hatte er wieder mit einer Ablehnung gerechnet, doch nun sollte er sich ausziehen.

Nachdem Magnus ihn frei gegeben hatte, zog er sich also recht umständlich ohne aufzustehen auf dem Sofa bleibend um. Es wäre ein süßer Anblick gewesen, wenn Magnus nicht ganz anderes im Kopf gehabt hätte.

Und so hockte der Jüngere nun nackt auf seinen Knien neben dem noch immer sehr bekleideten Magnus und schaute ihn schüchtern an.

Magnus musste nur mit der Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel tippen, das Alec sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß setzte.

Wieder breitete sich eine verschämte Röte auf Alecs Wangen aus, als er nun den begehrenden Blick auf jedem Zentimeter seiner Haut spürte.

Langsam nur glitten die Fingerspitzen des Älteren ganz zart über Alecs Oberschenkel, über die Hüfte und die Seiten entlang. Sanft die zart rosafarbenen Nippel neckend fuhren sie weiter zum Hals. Automatisch reckte der Jüngere sein Kinn nach oben und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Von diesem Anblick würde Magnus nie genug bekommen. 

Würde er sein drängendes Begehren soweit zurück halten können, dass es ihn nicht übermannte? Hatte er sich denn so weit im Griff, dass er nicht wie ein Wolf über ihn herfallen würde? Zweifel stiegen in dem Älteren auf und ein frustriertes Knurren drang aus seiner Brust. 

Alec legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute ihn fragend an. Liebevoll legten sich die zarten Finger um das Gesicht des Älteren. So mochte er seinen Daddy einfach nicht sehen und daher beschloss Alec diesen so liebevoll wie möglich zu küssen. Doch würde das reichen?

Kurz bevor sich die Lippen trafen, hielt Alec inne und lächelte schelmisch. Seine Hände hielten noch immer Magnus' Gesicht, so dass dieser den Abstand nicht ohne Weiteres verkürzen konnte. Das Prickeln steigerte sich noch im Älteren und leise machte er noch ein murrendes Geräusch. Ihm gefiel es wohl nicht, dass Alec gerade die Oberhand zu haben schien. Aber da war auch ein kleines Lächeln in den Augenwinkeln des Älteren.

"Ich vertraue dir, Magnus", hauchte Alec an seinen Lippen und schaute ihm dann tief in die Augen. Ja, da war wieder diese Angst, die er schon gesehen hatte. 

Alec nahm die großen Hände des Älteren und legte sie an seinen Hintern, wo sie hingehörten und sagte erneut: "Ich vertraue dir und weiß, dass du mir nie absichtlich weh tun würdest. Bitte.... ich will dich so sehr... Ich sehne mich danach, dass du mich berührst... Das ich dich endlich ganz tief in mir spüren darf..."

Selbst in seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich das Verlangen hören, das heißt durch seine Adern schoss. Doch nicht nur seine Mitte brannte. Nein, sein Herz war es vorrangig, das wild in seiner Brust schlug und ihm fast den Atem raubte. 

Niemals hätte Alec den Mut aufgebracht, seine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte so deutlich zu formulieren. Und doch ließ allein Magnus' Anwesenheit dieses Wunder geschehen. Bei ihm verspürte er so viel Sicherheit, dass er noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken an Angst verschwendete. 

Alec, der das Gesicht des Älteren bei seinen Worten genau studiert hatte, konnte sehen, dass viele kleine gegensätzliche Emotionen dort zu sehen waren. Da war wieder dieses starke Begehren zu sehen, dass er schon kannte. Doch dieses wandelte sich in einen liebevoll besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. 

Vor wenigen Tagen erst hatten sie darüber gesprochen. Magnus hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sich Zeit lassen sollten. Erst jetzt, beim Blick in die sorgenvollen goldgesprenkelten braunen Augen, konnte Alec verstehen, dass der Älteren ihn nur schützen wollte. Das die Angst, seinen Kleinen zu verschrecken und ihm weh zu tun, seinen Daddy fast schon lähmte. 

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Alecs Lippen. Ausgelöst durch das Verstehen. 'Hier bin ich sicher', durchflutete es den eigentlich immer unsicheren jungen Mann und ein warmes beruhigendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Da wo eben noch eine seltsame Aufregung war, war nun nur noch zufriedene Ruhe. 

Magnus wertete sein eigenes (zumindest sexuelle) Glück geringer als das seines Kleinen. War dies nicht ein Liebesbeweis, der mehr zählte als rote Rosen, Geschenke und kitschige Worte?

"Ich vertraue dir", hauchte Alec erneut, während er liebevoll seine Finger über Magnus' Wange bis hinunter über seinen Hals streichen. Nicht nur, dass Magnus tatsächlich sehr empfindlich war an dieser Stelle, nein... dessen Worte erfüllte ihn auch mit viel Liebe für seinen Kleinen. Und so legte er seine Hand bestimmend in Alecs Nacken, um ihn so zu einem sehr liebevollen aber auch verlangenden Kuss heranzuziehen. 

Alec konnte einfach nicht anders, als in den Kuss zu stöhnen, als er seinen Mund für den Älteren leicht öffnete. Die Zungen umspielten sich fordernd und mit der anderen Hand zog Magnus die Hüfte seines Kleinen weiter an sich heran. 

Luft schnappend blieben sie Stirn an Stirn für einen kleinen Moment still sitzen. Es brauchte keine Worte. Sie wussten, wie stark und tief ihre Zuneigung schon jetzt war. 

"Alexander... ich...", setzte der Ältere unsicher an, doch seine Lippen wurden mit einem Kuss versiegelt, bevor er noch etwas Dummes sagen konnte. Unschlüssig schaute er nun auch auf Alec, der vom Schoß aufgestanden war und ihm nun seine Hand einladend hinhielt. 

Zwielicht lag auf Alecs Zügen und betonte das liebevolle kleine Lächeln. 

"Vertraust du mir auch?", fragte Alec leise, die Hand noch immer ausgestreckt.

AN: 7500 Reads? o.O Wow. Ich betrachte in den letzten Wochen staunend den Zähler und freue mich über die neugierigen Fragen und die netten Kommentare. Dieses Kapitel ist mir sehr schwer gefallen. Doch mit lieber Hilfe ist es jetzt endlich fertig und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. *-*


	42. ~ Vereint ~

Ein Augenaufschlag, ein tiefes Atmen und ein Lächeln. Magnus musste nicht lange überlegen. Dieser junge Mann vor ihm überraschte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und jetzt gerade besonders.

Natürlich vertraute er ihm. Was für ein Partner und Daddy wäre er denn, wenn es nicht so wäre? Und so legte er seine Hand in die dargebotene und ließ sich hochziehen.

Die Flure lagen im Dunkeln, als sie sich Hand in Hand nach oben begaben. Immer wieder warf Alec einen Blick über seine Schulter, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass der Ältere ihm folgte. Schon bald waren sie die Treppe hinauf gegangen und im Schlafzimmer angekommen.

Still standen die beiden ungleichen Männer voreinander und schauten einander in die Augen. Für jeden außer ihnen beiden war es wohl bloßer Kitsch, doch für sie war es wie das Prickeln vor dem ersten Kuss.

Es gab keine Unsicherheit mehr zwischen ihnen. Und so war es Magnus, der den ersten Schritt machte. Sanft legte er dem leicht größeren Mann die Hand an die Wange und küsste sanft dessen untere Lippe.

Geschmeidige lange Finger begannen den Jüngeren von den letzten Kleidungsstücken zu befreien, während der warme fordernde Mund eine Spur aus Küssen an seinem Hals hinterließ. Sacht und behutsam war es und doch spürte Alec die Sicherheit in jeder Bewegung des Älteren. 

Begehren lag in jedem Kuss und in jeder Berührung und begegnete wachsender Hingabe.

Ganz nah standen sie. Zungen, die miteinander spielten. Hände, die den anderen noch näher an sich drückten. Atem, der schon jetzt viel zu schnell ging.

Fest griff Magnus die verlockenden Backen des Schwarzhaarigen und hielt ihn fest. "Schling die Beine um mich", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. Und dann hielt er seinen Schatz, brachte ihn die letzten Schritte auf Händen zum Bett; so wie es sich gehörte.

Vorsichtig legte er seine wertvolle Fracht ab, welche im dem Licht der schweren alten Standlampe so verdammt verführerisch aussah; mit seinen vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, leichten roten Flecken und einem verklärten Blick.

Schon setzte sich der Jüngere auf und legte seine Hände an Magnus' dezent glitzerndes Hemd. Doch der Ältere legte seine Hände auf seine und bedeutete ihm mit seinem Blick, dass er es sich bequem machen sollte.

Schnell entledigte sich auch Magnus seiner Kleidung. Seine natürliche Gewandtheit half ihm wohl dabei, dass es trotz allem verführerisch wirkte. Wie hätte er auch mehr Geduld für ein erotisches Ausziehen aufbringen können, wenn dieser lockende perfekte Körper vor ihm lag. 

Lange wohl geformte Glieder trugen unter zarter heller Haut, feine Muskeln. Ein zarter Flaum dunkler Haare zog sich von der Brust hinunter bis dorthin, wo schon jemand in freudiger Erregung wartete.

Langsam schob Magnus sich zu dem jungen Mann, schob sich tiefer und stützte sich mit seinem Ellenbogen ab, die Hand schob sich unter Alecs Hinterkopf und wieder nahm er dessen Lippen in Beschlag. Die zweite Hand legte sich auf den Oberschenkel, zog ihn höher und brachte ihn dazu, das Bein wieder um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.

Der Jüngere erwartete ihn mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick. Sein ganzer Körper drängte sich automatisch gegen den des Älteren und suchte soviel Hautkontakt wie nur irgendwie möglich. Magnus konnte das Drängen und Sehnen deutlich spüren. Soviel Hingabe hatte auch er noch nie zu spüren bekommen. Sich aus dem Kuss lösend, legte Magnus seine Hand an das Kinn des Jüngeren und betrachtete ihn liebevoll und fast schon andächtig. 

Alecs Augen waren verdunkelt und drückten soviel Begehren aus. Verspielt ließ der Ältere seinen Daumen über Alecs geschwollene Unterlippe gleiten, der direkt in den süßen warmen Mund aufgenommen wurde. Neckisch ließ Alec seine Zunge um die Daumenspitze kreisen und entlockte Magnus damit einen überraschten und gleichsam sehr erregten Laut. 

Magnus musste tief durchatmen, um die Beherrschung nicht direkt zu verlieren. Der Jüngere machte ihn so unglaublich heiß und so glitten seine Finger unter das Hinterteil, umfassten es und hoben Alec sich so entgegen. Perfekt... Zumindest für ihn und genau das konnte man auch an dem Brummen hören, welches ihm entkam.

Haut an Haut. Und doch noch nicht einmal ansatzweise das, was sie beide so dringend suchten. Nackte Haut rieb aneinander, hinterließ Funken, die sich zu einem Flächenbrand ausdehnten. Gierig schob Alec schließlich die große Hand des anderen zu seinem Hintern und bettelte um dessen Finger. Ein strenger aber amüsierter Blick traf den Jüngeren. 

"Sag mir was du möchtest", kam dann auch direkt der Befehl. Doch diesmal war das schüchterne Zögern nur von kurzer Dauer, doch nicht minder süß wie Alec seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Anderes versteckte. Doch dann nahm er allen Mut getrieben von der eigenen unbändigen Lust zusammen und raunte: "Bitte Magnus, bitte... lass mich deine Finger in meinem Hintern spüren. Steck sie tief in mich..."

Alec hörte nur noch ein tiefes Brummen, das Begehren und Lust ausdrückte und dann spürte er, wie sowohl die Zunge des Älteren als auch dessen Finger tief in ihn eindrangen und ihm dem Atem stahlen. Magnus hatte ihn fest in seinen Armen und Alec gab sich ihm hin. 

Schon jetzt war seine Erregung nur noch schwer für ihn zu ertragen und er sehnte sich nach Erlösung. Aber er wusste, dass er in erfahrenen Händen war. In Händen, die ihn gerade fest hielten und ihm Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper jagen ließen. 

"Bitte....", wimmerte der Jüngere, während Magnus gerade dabei war, dessen Hals zu liebkosen. Alec hatte, wie schon früher, direkt seinen Hals präsentiert, seine empfindlichste und schutzloseste Stelle offenbart. Und wie schon zuvor, knurrte Magnus und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, nicht in das zarte weiche Fleisch zu beißen. Seine Zähne hinein zu versenken und Alec so für sich zu beanspruchen. 

Magnus hob seinen Blick und schaute auf den jungen Mann in seinen Armen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, denn er konnte sehen, wie dieser sich ihm hingab und ihm vertraute. 

Alles hatte sich zu diesem einen Moment aufgebaut. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.


	43. ~ Vereint II ~

Magnus hob seinen Blick und schaute auf den jungen Mann in seinen Armen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, denn er konnte sehen, wie dieser sich ihm hingab und ihm vertraute.

Alles hatte sich zu diesem einen Moment aufgebaut. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. 

Zärtlich und doch bestimmt drückte nun Magnus Alecs Schenkel zur Seite. Aufregung durchzog den jungen Körper und Magnus konnte das feine Zittern unter der zarten Haut spüren.

Liebevoll lag der Blick auf den hingebungsvollen halb geschlossenen Augen und den geschwollenen rosigen Lippen. Er musste den Jungen nicht mehr fragen, ob dieser sicher war. Also griff er nach einem Kondom aus dem Nachtschrank und zog es sich über. Ungeduldig schaute ihm Alec aus verhangenen Augen dabei zu. 

Und dann presste sich Magnus endlich dem kleinen Widerstand des Eingangs entgegen und beobachtet jede kleine Veränderung im Gesicht des Jüngeren. Da war er, der kleine Schmerz, die Augen, die sich unsicher öffneten.

Magnus verharrte, ließ ihm Zeit, sich zu gewöhnen und liebkoste zart und liebevoll den zarten Hals unter ihm.

Stück für Stück eroberte Magnus sein neues Territorium. Langsam, geduldig und liebevoll.

So sehr, dass Alec schließlich wimmernd darum bettelte, mehr zu spüren.

"Bitte Magnus... Ich bin soweit...", hauchte er an Magnus' Schulter, an die er sich halb verzweifelt klammerte. Diese neuen berauschenden Gefühle ließen ihm keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr, außer das er dem Älteren die Erlaubnis gab und immer wieder der Gedanke: 'Ich liebe dich.'

"Dreh dich um, Alexander", sagte der Ältere sanft und legte sich seitlich hinter ihn. Fest wurde er in den starken Armen gehalten, während die Wellen der Lust sich immer weiter zu einem Sturm auftürmten.

Alec spürte den Schaft in seinem Inneren ihn ausfüllen und wie sich die Hand des Älteren um seine Erregung legte und diesen fordernd auf und ab strich. Magnus' andere Hand, hatte sich um seine Brust gelegt und hielt ihn nah bei sich. Die Wellen wurden nur noch mehr durch den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und den berauschenden leisen Stöhnen des Älteren so nah an seinem Ohr angefacht. 

Kein störender Gedanke war mehr in Alec. Er konnte sich einfach nur fallen lassen und spürte jede Sekunde, wie sehr ihn Magnus begehrte und liebte. 

***

Etwas hatte sich geändert. Nein, alles hatte sich geändert. Und doch war alles beim Alten. Oder?

Als der süß verknautscht aussehende Jüngere wach wurde, lag er in den Armen seines Daddys, Freundes, Liebhabers und Geliebten. So wunderbar wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich wohl noch nie gefühlt. Wobei... gestern Nacht schon... aber das war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Das leise schnarchende Geräusch, das von dem warmen Körper hinter ihm kam, war so beruhigend und verströmte ein Wohlgefühl. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das ein Schnarchen so süß sein könnte. Es war einfach so schön hier zu liegen und so kuschelte er sich auch noch einmal ein. 

Doch leider machte sich dann auch noch seine Blase bemerkbar. Aber das würde er etwas hinauszögern können. Denn um nichts in der Welt, wollte er die friedliche Welt dieser starken Arme jetzt verlassen. 

Magnus schlummerte noch immer. Und so hing Alec seinen Gedanken nach. Glücklichen Gedanken, die ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht zauberten und sich anfühlten, wie eine warme Schüssel mit Milchreis. Für ein paar Minuten spürte er einfach nur diesem wunderbar sanften Gefühl nach. 

Wobei nicht alles in seinem Körper mit ihm einer Meinung war. Ein kleiner Bereich in den südlichen hinteren Gefilden sagte ihm deutlich, dass er mit der Behandlung am gestrigen Abend so gar nicht einverstanden gewesen war. 

Nun, Alec hoffte einfach mal, dass sie das legen würde. Immerhin hatte er noch nie davon gehört das Männer oder auch Frauen sich auf Dauer sich über diese Art von Schmerzen beschwerten. 

Und doch regte sich allein bei dem Gedanken an ihr Liebesspiel etwas unter Alecs Decke. Und diese Erregung schien sich nur noch zu verstärken. Plötzlich nahm er das Atmen es Älteren hinter ihm viel stärker war. Spürte dessen Wärme deutlicher und fühlte, wie sich die Erregung in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Schon hatte sich sein Atem intensiviert. 

Oh ja, diese Lust würde nicht so einfach vorbei gehen. Am liebsten würde er nun Magnus' Hand nehmen, um sie über seinen Körper zu führen. Nach ein paar kleineren Bedenken hatte Lust seinen süßen wuscheligen Kopf geflutet und so gab es nur noch ein Ziel.

Der Jüngere wand sich in den Armen, die ihn so geborgen hielten. Nach einem kurzen liebevollen Blick auf den noch immer schlummernden Mann, begann er, diesen mit Küssen zu übersäen. Auch seine freie Hand ging forschend auf Wanderschaft. Glitt über den Rücken und hinab zu dem kleinen süßen aber wohl trainierten Hintern, der ihn gestern Nacht so tiefe Gefühle beschert hatte.

"Magnus... ", flüsterte er nur ganz leise. Ein wenig wollte er den schlafenden Magnus doch noch alleine für sich haben. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich an die Regeln halten wollte. 

Von ganz alleine bewegte sich die Hüfte des Jüngeren an dem schlafenden Körper und suchte verzweifelt nach Reibung. 

"Magnus...", hauchte er erneut und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge, nahm den betörenden Geruch nach Sex, frischer Wäsche und Magnus tief in sich auf. 

Wie konnte er nach so kurzer Zeit, nach nur einer gemeinsamen Nacht, so wild darauf sein... nach ihm sein?

Endlich... endlich spürte Alec, dass sich der Ältere regte. Seine Atmung wurde anders und er zog den Jüngeren fest in seine Arme und zog ebenfalls dessen Duft tief in sich auf und drückte seine Hüfte ihm entgegen. 

"Alexander", raunte er mit einer brummigen Morgenstimme und war im nächsten Moment über Alec und zwischen seinen Beinen. Ein Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle und wäre der Jüngere nicht ohnehin schon sehr erregt gewesen, so hätte es sich schlagartig geändert. 

Besitzergreifend fasste Magnus den erregten Schaft des Jüngeren und schaute ihm lippenleckend in die Augen und wichste ihn viel zu langsam. 

"So schön und so willig unter mir...", hauchte Magnus. Schnuppernd kam er Alecs Gesicht näher, nahm seinen betörenden Duft tief in sich auf und näherte sich dem ihm devot dargebotenen Hals. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und setzte seine Zähne an das zarte Fleisch. Gleichzeitig drängt er sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an den Mann unter ihm und krallte seine Hände in dessen Schulter. 

Wieder drang ein Knurren aus seiner Brust. 

Auch Alec krallte sich fest an ihn, wimmerte und bat: "Nimm mich...."


	44. ~ Aufwachen ~

Wie gerne würde Magnus nun seinen schon bereiten Schaft in den Jüngeren treiben und ihn wie gestern Nacht stöhnen und wimmern lassen. 

Doch als er vorfreudig die Finger an dessen Eingang legte, hörte er den kleinen zischenden Laut, den Alec von sich gab und sah auch, das feine Zucken in dessen Gesicht, welches von Schmerzen sprach.

Natürlich hatte Alec Schmerzen. Wie hatte er das vergessen können.

Und doch würde er sich nun nicht zurück ziehen. Alecs Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckend, lenkte er seine Hand zum Schaft des Jüngeren und begann diesen mit geschickter Hand zu reiben. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte auch Alec die Erektion des Anderen in der Hand und passte sich dessen Tempo an. 

Sich in die Augen schauend, verwöhnten sie einander und fielen dann wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie konnten nicht auf einer Stelle ruhig liegen bleiben, sondern trieben wie auf unruhiger See hin und her, ihre Leiber immer weiter aneinander gepresst und ihre Schwänze weiter reibend. Hände und Küsse waren überall auf den erhitzten Leibern und trugen sie immer höher. Höher und höher, bis sie endlich an der Klippe waren. 

Fest an Magnus geklammert mit dem Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge gedrückt, spürte Alec, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und fühlte auch den Mann in seinen Armen sich anspannen. Gleich würden sie zusammen ihr Hoch erleben, doch diese Sekunden vorher schmeckten so unglaublich süß.

Und dann hörte er Magnus' erleichtertes Keuchen und spürte den Biss an seiner Schulter, der auch ihn selbst endlich kommen ließ.

"Guten Morgen, mein Kleiner", sagte Magnus und zog Alec dann in seine Arme; ungeachtet der kleinen Sauerei, die sie angerichtet hatten. Doch jetzt war das Kuscheln einfach wichtiger. Und so hörte Magnus auch das zufriedene und wohlige Brummen des Kleinen, das ihn glücklich die Augen schließen ließ.

Doch kaum war Magnus wieder eingeschlafen, löste sich Alec aus seinen Armen. Nun musste er doch ganz schnell ins Badezimmer. 

***

"Guten Tag, Alec. Ich bin mit Magnus verabredet", begrüßte die in ein wunderschönes bordeauxfarbenes extravagantes Kleid gewandete Assistentin den jungen Mann vor sich, der seinerseits nur ein Badetuch um die Hüften trug. Magnus hatte ihn nach unten geschickt, da er wusste, das seine Haushälterin zu dieser Zeit ihre Einkäufe erledigte. 

"Dad... Tatsächlich ist Magnus da. Einen Moment, er zieht sich nur an", hatte Alec geantwortet und wurde direkt richtig rot. Fast hatte er sich und Magnus verraten. Ein schneller Blick auf die Frau mit den hochgesteckten Haaren gab ihm jedoch keine Auskunft darüber, ob sie den Versprecher mitbekommen hatte. So schloss er einfach nur die Tür hinter ihr und ging schnell wieder ins Magnus' Schlafzimmer. Sie kannte sich schließlich im Haus aus, also hoffte er, dass dies nicht zu unhöflich war. Doch so nackt neben ihr fühlte er sich einfach unwohl. 

Also zogen sie sich schnell an und Magnus brauchte noch etwas länger im Bad, um sich zu schminken. Alec saß bei ihm, schon wieder tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. 

"Komm her", sagte Magnus schließlich und bedeutete Alec, sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Wieder musste Magnus erst einmal dessen Kinn etwas anheben, damit der Jüngere ihn überhaupt ansah. 

"Mein Kleiner, ich möchte, dass du heute bei mir bist. Den ganzen Tag über. Ist das okay für dich? Ich brauche dich bei mir, ja?"

Und endlich war das strahlende Leuchten seiner Augen wieder da. Erst nur vorsichtig, begleitet von einem zaghaften Nicken. Doch dann schlangen sich Alecs Arme unangekündigt um Magnus' Hals. "Hey, meine Foundation...", kicherte der Ältere, hielt seinen Kleinen aber nur noch enger an sich. 

Und so bekam auch Alec Aufgaben, damit ihm nicht langweilig war. Seine erste war die Recherche nach einem passenden neuen Smartphone für Magnus. Auch um den Tee und den Kaffee für Catharina kümmerte er sich und füllte dann auch noch weiter den Fragebogen aus. Immerhin wollte er bald mit Magnus den Vertrag unterschrieben können. 

Am liebsten schon direkt. Auch wenn ihn sein Hintern heute mir jeder Minute mehr daran erinnerte, das schwuler Sex nichts für Weicheier war. Doch alles andere in ihm sagte ihm, dass er dies hier wollte.

Als sich Catharina kurz für einen Besuch in den Waschräumen entfernte, rief Magnus seinen Schatz und zog ihn zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Zum Glück hatte dieser eine Vorliebe für robuste und echte Möbel, sodass der Bürostuhl noch nicht einmal knarzte, als sich Alec seitlich wie ein kleiner Junge darauf setzte und sich auch gleich anschmiegte.

Magnus legte seine Arme um ihn und sog seinen Duft einfach nur tief in sich auf. Für ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Wärme des anderen. 

Bis Alec Catharinas Schritte hörte und aufsprang. 

"Also ich hab was passendes für dich gefunden, Magnus", sagte Alec schnell, als die Assistentin rein kam und zeigte dem Älteren das Angebot auf dem Tablet. So sah er nicht, dass Catharina die beiden Männer amüsiert betrachtete. 

"Gut. Danke, Alexander. Dann bestelle ich es gleich", sagte er und tat es auch direkt. Wieder lag ein wissender Blick auf Cats Gesicht, der Alec verwirrte. Doch nun musste Magnus weiter arbeiten und Alec setzte sich wieder auf das bequeme grüne Sofa. Der Neigungsbogen war schließlich zu Ende ausgefüllt, wobei Alec bei vielen Punkten nichts eintragen konnte, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sich eine Mumifizierung oder Schläge mit einer Reitgerte anfühlen würden. Wobei er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte, das Schmerzen Lust bereiten konnten. Aber noch vor kurzem hatte er sich auch nicht vorstellen können, dass er gerne einen Daddy hätte. Nein, ihn brauchte. 

Verträumt schaute er zu dem älteren Mann hin und dachte wieder an die innige Umarmung auf seinem Schoß. Bis eben hatte er sich noch ganz normal gefühlt, er hatte seine Aufgaben erledigt und war mit allem zufrieden, doch nun wünschte er sich nur noch wieder zurück in die Arme seines Daddys. Dabei war dieser noch nicht einmal weit weg. Diesmal musste Alec nicht alleine sein. 

Diese Gedanken machten ihn verrückt. Sie waren kindisch und ergaben einfach keinen Sinn. Und so kam zu der Sehnsucht und der Traurigkeit nun auch noch die Wut auf sich selbst hinzu. Es war wohl besser, irgendwo anders zu warten, um Magnus und seine Assistentin nicht doch noch zu stören oder ... viel schlimmer... Magnus erklären zu müssen, welch dumme Gedanken er hatte. Also stand er auf und verließ den Raum.


	45. ~ Aufwachen II ~

Ohne nachzudenken führten ihn Alecs Füße in den kleinen ruhigen Garten. Das Wasser plätscherte und nichts erinnerte hier an schlechte Gedanken. Alec nahm auf der Bank Platz, auf der heute Polster und Kissen lagen und rollte sich wie eine junge Katze ein. 

War es nicht besser gewesen, gar keine Gefühle an sich heran zu lassen? War es nicht vielleicht doch besser gewesen alleine zu sein? Alec hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so weh tun konnte, jemanden zu lieben. Warum war das so? Was war denn falsch?

Magnus war perfekt, also musste es wohl an ihm selbst liegen. Und wieder kreisten seine Gedanken darum, dass er es gar nicht verdient hatte geliebt zu werden. Sein Herz schmerzte so sehr und trotzdem erlaubte er es sich nicht zu weinen. Viel lieber wollte er wütend sein. Doch es gab niemandem, dem er diesmal die Schuld geben konnte. 

Doch dann spürte er eine zarte Hand, die ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte. Hatte er wirklich in seinen bösen Gedanken nicht gehört, wie sich jemand über den Kiesweg genähert hatte?

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in das besorgte Gesicht des Älteren. 

"Hast du deine Tabletten genommen?", stellte er ruhig zunächst die Frage, sie ihm am dringlichsten erschien. 

Doch Magnus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, was nun folgte.

"Ich bin nicht krank, Magnus", fauchte Alec plötzlich, setzte sich auf und rückte gleichzeitig an den Rand der Bank.

"So hab ich das nicht...", setzte Magnus an, doch Alec war scheinbar noch nicht fertig gewesen. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er dem Älteren Unrecht tat und sich unmöglich benahm, konnte er einfach nicht anders. 

"Ich bin nicht krank!", sagte er noch einmal leise, aber mit fester Stimme.   
"Und doch stimmt was nicht mit mir. Ich kann nicht anders, als bei dir zu sein und selbst das reicht nicht, wenn ich deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht haben kann. Es tut einfach nur weh...", sagte er und fasste sich an die Brust. Die Worte polterten nur so aus ihm heraus, fanden endlich den Weg ans Tageslicht und konnten Alec so hoffentlich nicht länger quälen.

Magnus setzte an, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Alec unterbrach ihn erneut: "Ich weiß, das ich mich kindisch benehme und ich weiß das du einfach arbeiten musst. Du brauchst es mir nicht erklären. Ich wusste, dass ich Depressionen habe, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es nicht besser ist, alleine zu sein und gefühllos, als das Liebe so weh tut..."

Alec spürte gar nicht, wie die Tränen ihre Bahnen über seine Wangen zogen wie kleine Rinnsale. Er konnte in Magnus' Augen den Schmerz sehen. Den gleichen, den er verspürte. Und auch wenn es ihm das Herz noch mehr zerriss, er konnte noch nicht aufhören.

"Magnus, ich will das du mein Daddy bist. Immer wieder habe ich den Drang, mich bei dir fallen zu lassen und klein zu sein. Dann möchte ich auf deinen Schoß oder mit dir spielen...", sagte Alec und ihm fielen die Worte sichtlich schwer. So dass er abbrach und an anderer Stelle weiter machte: "Oder... das du mir abends eine Geschichte vorliest..."

Alec schüttelte den Kopf in Verzweiflung und sagte: "Aber das ist nicht richtig und ich schäme mich so sehr für diese Gedanken. Ich bin erwachsen und ich muss mich selbst um meine Zukunft und meinen Unterhalt kümmern und kann nicht mit dir Höhlen bauen!"

Noch immer weinte er, doch nun konnte er nicht mehr reden, da sein Oberkörper von Schluchzern gepackt wurde. Endlich hatte er seine schlimmen Gedanken preis gegeben. Und doch fühlte es sich nicht besser an, sondern sehr viel schlimmer.

Denn nun befürchtete oder wusste er, dass ihn Magnus nach diesem unmöglichen Verhalten nicht mehr lieben würde. Alec drehte seinen Kopf von Magnus weg.

Doch dieser legte nun seinen Arm um ihn und scherte sich nicht um die Gegenwehr. Ganz fest hielt er seinen Kleinen in den Armen. So fest er nur konnte. Denn dieser versuchte sich noch immer zu wehren und weinte nun umso mehr. Und auch Magnus konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Viel zu sehr fühlte er mit seinem Kleinen mit. 

Magnus wusste und spürte genau, dass Alec ihn mit keinem seiner Worte hatte verletzen wollen. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich dem Älteren anders hätte anvertrauen sollen. Doch Magnus war dankbar, das er es überhaupt getan hatte, denn er hatte niemals gewollt, dass dieser mit so schmerzhaften Gedanken und Gefühlen alleine blieb. Aber dies war er nun einmal gewohnt und dies abzulegen würde noch sehr viel mehr Vertrauen benötigen. 

"Ich liebe dich...", hauchte Magnus immer wieder, während sich Alec endlich nicht mehr gegen die Umarmung wehrte, sondern nun nur noch verzweifelt mit ihm zusammen weinte. 

Magnus zog seinen Kleinen auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihn geborgen und sicher. Alec klammerte sich nun fest an ihn und würde ihn heute wohl nicht mehr freiwillig hergeben.

"Du bist erwachsen und nicht kranker als andere Menschen, Alexander", begann Magnus sanft zu sprechen. 

"Ich vermisse dich auch und du bist mir niemals zu viel oder störst mich. Das Gefühl wird irgendwann erträglicher, wenn ich es schaffe, dir genügend Vertrauen und Sicherheit zu geben. Aber das ist alleine meine Aufgabe. Mit dir ist nichts verkehrt. Du sehnst dich einfach nur nach Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Das tun alle Menschen, nur haben sie verlernt es zu zeigen", erklärte Magnus weiter sanft und liebevoll, während er Alec beruhigend über den Rücken strich, der sich ganz langsam beruhigte. 

"Und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, das wir zusammen eine Höhle bauen. Das werde ich später direkt in meinen Kalender eintragen."

Man konnte an Magnus' Stimme hören, dass jedes Wort ehrlich war und aus tiefster Seele kam. Wie sehr er sich darauf freute, Alec zu begleiten, wenn dieser sich trauen würde klein und sorglos zu sein, das würde der Jüngere jetzt weder verstehen noch glauben können. 

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Alec wieder etwas gefasst und auch Magnus' Tränen waren getrocknet. 

"Komm, wir haben ein paar wichtige Dinge zu klären", sagte Magnus und lächelte seinem Schatz sanft entgegen.


	46. ~ Vertrag ~

Mit einem liebevoll strengen Blick und einem Glas Wasser hielt Magnus seinem Kleinen dessen Tabletten entgegen. Alec saß auf dem grünen Sofa und fügte sich brav, nahm seine Medizin und bekam daraufhin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

"Wo ist Catharina?", fragte er daraufhin mit einem verwirrten Blick auf den Älteren, der immer noch vor ihm stand. 

"Vor dem Mittagessen geht sie gerne eine Runde schwimmen. Dafür nimmt sie gerne die weite Fahrt jeden Morgen hier raus in Kauf."

"Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Fragebogen soweit ausgefüllt hast. Hast du noch Fragen dazu?", fragte Magnus und holte die Unterlagen von seinem Schreibtisch.

Alec hatte mal wieder den Kopf still geschüttelt und bekam nun einen strengen aber liebevollen Blick von Magnus. 

"Nein, Daddy", antwortete er also.

"Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall als Regel mit aufnehmen, Kleiner", sagte Magnus schmunzelnd. Doch dann wurde er ernster und fügte hinzu: "Und ich möchte nicht noch einmal erleben, dass du deine Tabletten nicht nimmst. Ich würde dich nur ungerne bestrafen, aber ...", sagte Magnus und machte dann eine Pause, um sich neben Alec zu setzen und ihn in seinen Arm zu ziehen, "ich werde auf dich achten und alles dafür tun, mein Kleiner."

"Ja, Daddy", gab Alec leise zurück. Sie schwiegen einen Moment und dann fragte Alec neugierig: "Echte Strafen? So wie im Porno? Oder so wie Hausarrest?"

Der Ältere schmunzelte nun wieder und schaute Alec von der Seite her an: "Welche hättest du denn gerne?"

Dieser wurde natürlich wieder rot und Magnus hatte gar nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, aber doch kam sie. 

"Also... naja... das kommt ja darauf an, was ich gemacht habe...", fing Alec unsicher an und Magnus bestätigte ihn brummend. 

"Ok, wie sollte ich dich denn bestrafen, wenn du dich nicht an die Regel gehalten hast, dich gut um dich selbst zu kümmern? Also nicht ausreichend isst oder deine Tabletten nicht nimmst", fragte Magnus gutmütig.

Alec überlegte einen Moment und meinte dann zaghaft: "Das... also... ich weiß nicht, ob eine Strafe da hilft, oder?"

Schmunzelnd setzte Magnus einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe und sagte: "Richtig, mein Kleiner. Dann brauchst du meine Hilfe. Aber vielleicht wirst du es trotzdem als Strafe empfinden, wenn du dich dann nicht mehr selbst um diese Dinge kümmern darfst, sondern ich dir jeden Morgen deine Tabletten gebe oder ich Maia anweise, besser auf dein Essen zu achten."

"Oh, nein, bitte nicht Maia!", sagte Alec direkt und der Ältere grinste nur zu diesem ehrlichen Kommentar. 

"Und wenn ich frech bin?", hakte Alec nach. 

"Oh, darauf freue ich mich schon, mein Kleiner", sagte Magnus schelmisch. 

"Kommt natürlich darauf an, ob du nur mit mir spielen möchtest oder ob es dir nicht gut geht....", setzte Magnus an und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über das Kinn des Jüngeren gleiten, damit er ihn ansah. 

"Wenn du frech bist, um mich herauszufordern und mit mir zu spielen, dann werde ich dir sicherlich geduldig deine Grenzen aufzeigen können. Und wenn du es übertreibst, wirst du auch Strafdienste machen müssen oder was deinem Verhalten angemessen ist."

Magnus Stimme wurde im gleichen Maße rauer und sinnlicher, wie Alecs Augen mehr und mehr zu glänzen begannen. Verträumt ließ der Geschäftsmann seine Finger über Alecs Hals gleiten und sofort lehnte er diesen zur Seite. Es war jedes Mal wieder wundervoll, den Jüngeren so devot zu sehen. 

"Gefällt dir der Gedanke?", fragte Magnus leise und bekam mal wieder nur ein schüchternes Kopfnicken. 

Doch Magnus sah noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen und schaute den Jüngeren so tief in die Augen, dass es diesem heiß und kalt wurde und sich eine Gänsehaut seinen Rücken herunter schlängelte. 

"Da ist noch etwas... sag es mir, mein Kleiner", forderte er Alec auch gleich auf, der natürlich zunächst mit dem Kopf schüttelte. 

Doch Magnus hob nur eine Augenbraue und wartete. 

"Also vielleicht ist die andere Variante auch manchmal... also...", fing Alec an zu stottern. Doch der Geschäftsmann schien ihn nicht zu verstehen: "Welche Variante meinst du genau, mein Kleiner?"

Bevor Alec jedoch antworten konnte, hörten sie eine Frauenstimme sagen: "Nun quäl ihn doch nicht so schrecklich, Magnus. Schäm dich!" Mit einem wissenden Lächeln stand Catharina in der Tür und machte nun eine schimpfende Geste mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu dem Geschäftsmann. 

Alec war so erschrocken. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Doch Magnus spürte, wie er sich in seinen Armen versteifte. 

Kurz befürchtete der Ältere eine neuerliche Panik.


	47. ~ Vertrag II ~

"Cat", schimpfte der Ältere nun zurück, "du hast Alexander einen großen Schrecken eingejagt." Liebevoll zog er seinen Kleinen wieder zu sich heran und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: "Alles ist okay."

"Vielleicht solltest du deinen Süßen mal aufklären, dass ich deine Vorlieben kenne und mit Sicherheit nicht schlecht über jemanden denken würde", schlug sie freundlich vor und ging wieder zu ihrem Sessel, um sich zu setzen.

Verwirrt schaute Alec die Frau in dem schicken Kleid an, wie sie sich elegant hinsetzte und ihn lieb ansah. Wusste sie schon die ganze Zeit davon? Er zu seinem Daddy, der ihn ebenfalls ansah.

"Oh... du hast Recht Cat! Das habe ich wohl vergessen. Ohje, Alec. Jetzt verstehe ich auch besser, warum du dich so verhalten hast. Du hast gedacht, du müsstest groß sein, wenn Cat hier ist. Bitte entschuldige!"

Magnus lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Kleinen und Alec konnte spüren, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat.

"Sie weiß es...?", fragte Alec dann schüchtern und Magnus antwortete lächelnd.

"Oh, Catharina kann man nichts vormachen. Sie hatte mich ziemlich schnell durchschaut. Und erst dann haben wir uns richtig verstanden. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie furchterregend sie sein kann, wenn sie einen nicht mag", meinte er zwinkernd zur Erklärung.

"Ich bin ebenfalls ein Caregiver, Alec", erklärte Magnus' Vertraute nun selbst.   
"Du kennst mich noch nicht gut, aber ich würde dich niemals verurteilen. Du kannst dich also so verhalten, wie es für dich gut anfühlt, wenn ich da bin. Und wenn dein Daddy blöd ist, darfst du mich auch gerne anrufen und dann werde ich mit ihm schimpfen", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern weiter.

"Ist es okay für dich, dass Cat es weiß?", fragte Magnus nach, da Alec noch immer etwas geschockt aussah.

Für einen Moment schien er nachzudenken, doch dann kam ein stummes Kopfnicken von Alec, sowie ein leicht resigniertes aber schmunzelndes Seufzen von Magnus.

"Ich sehe, ihr steht noch ganz am Anfang", kicherte Cat vor sich hin.

"Cat, da du uns schon so unsensibel unterbrochen hast, kannst du uns nun wenigstens etwas helfen", sagte Magnus und klang nun wieder deutlich geschäftsmäßiger.

"Alec möchte kein Geld von mir annehmen und unabhängig von mir bleiben", fasste er nüchtern zusammen und sah, dass seine Vertraute verstehend nickte.

"Ist das so richtig, Alec?", hakte sie selbst nach.

Der Jüngere nickte und beeilte sich aber direkt zu sagen: "Ja. Ja, das ist so richtig, M'am."

Freudig überrascht und anerkennend nickend schaute sie den Jüngeren an und sagte dann zu Magnus: "Dein Süßer ist sehr höflich."

"Und mutig ist er auch, wie ich sehe", ergänzte sie, als sie beobachtete, wie sich keck sein Kinn etwas vorreckte.   
"Ich mag das...", sagte sie lächelnd.

Rot wegen dem Kompliment sah Alec unsicher zu seinem Daddy, der noch immer neben im saß, aber seinen Arm von ihm genommen hatte.

"Alec hat drei Jobs. Aber natürlich wird er diese nicht mehr machen. Immerhin hat ihn dies schließlich ins Krankenhaus gebracht", erklärte Magnus weiter.

Die ältere Frau machte es sich auf dem Sessel etwas bequemer und schlug ihre Beine über. Für einen Mann, der Frauen erotisch fand, war diese Geste wahrscheinlich sehr ansprechen, doch Alec suchte in diesem Moment nur die Hand seines Daddys.

Cat lächelte bei dieser Beobachtung und sagte dann: "Gut, Mr. Lightwood. Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir beide eine Abmachung treffen?"

Aufgrund des fragenden Gesichtsausdruckes des Jüngeren erklärte sie weiter: "Du möchtest nicht von jemandem abhängig sein, mit dem du eine Beziehung hast. Das ist eine sehr intelligente Entscheidung. Ich biete dir an, deinen Unterhalt zu übernehmen. Im Gegenzug erwarte ich von dir, dass du eine Ausbildung machst. Sobald du dein eigenes Geld verdienst, wirst du mir meine Auslagen zurück zahlen. Und natürlich ist dies unabhängig davon, ob Magnus dein Daddy bleibt oder nicht. Natürlich werden wir dies vertraglich festhalten und du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden."

Prüfend schaute sie in die Runde. Von Magnus bekam sie ein Lächeln und Alec sagte direkt: "Ja."

Nachdem Cat nur eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte und ihn fragend ansah, ergänzte der junge Mann: "Bitte, ja! Danke! Ich denke, das ist die richtige Lösung für uns. Ich werde es auf jeden Fall zurück zahlen. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, M'am."

Schmunzelnd machte die Ältere eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

"Ist das denn okay für dich, Magnus... Daddy?", fragte Alec dann unsicher. Er hatte so schnell geantwortet, das er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob er damit vielleicht die Gefühle des Älteren verletzen würde.

Doch dieser drückte seine Hand liebevoll und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. 

"Natürlich ist es für mich in Ordnung. Das Wichtigste ist für mich, dass es dir gut geht und ich finde gut, wenn du dich gleichzeitig um eine eigenständige Zukunft kümmerst. Ich helfe dir gerne dabei, herauszufinden, was du machen möchtest oder mit meinen Kontakten..."

Erleichtert drückte Alec ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Auch um ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn mit noch mehr Hilfen zu überhäufen.

"Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Soll ich euch dann alleine lassen, Magnus? Es sieht so aus, als hättet ihr noch ein paar Dinge mehr zu besprechen", sagte die Assistentin.

Sie wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern sagte gleich weiter: "Ich werde dann einen Vertrag aufsetzen lassen und schicke ihn Magnus per Mail. Er wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn zu überprüfen. Aber natürlich akzeptiere ich ihn nur mit deiner Unterschrift, Alec und mit einem altmodischen Handschlag."

Schon im nächsten Moment stand sie auf, um ihre Sachen einzuräumen und dann elegant zur Tür zu gehen. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte an Magnus gewandt: "Wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder hier, richtig?"

Und zu Alec sagte sie mit einem ernsten Blick: "Sei lieb zu deinem Daddy, okay?"

Beide Männer nickten brav und so verließ die große elegante Frau schmunzelnd den Raum.

Nach einer Sekunde drückte Magnus den Oberschenkel seines Kleinen und erhob sich dann. "Was meinst du, sollen wir nun den Vertrag unterschreiben?"


	48. ~ Vertrag III ~

Alec las den Vertrag noch einmal ganz genau, mit seinem Daddy an seiner Seite. Er schien wirklich alle wichtigen Punkte abzudecken. Selbst Outing, Diffamierung und Datenschutz waren einer der Vertragsklauseln. Die Vertragspartner würden sich dazu bereit erklären, mögliche Fotos, Videodateien, Chats oder anderweitige Daten zu jeglichem Zeitpunkt geheim zu halten und auf Verlangen jederzeit zu löschen oder zu vernichten. Ebenfalls unterlag die genaue Natur ihrer Beziehung, unter Ausnahme von beiderseits anerkannten Einzelfällen, ebenfalls der Geheimhaltung.

Alec musste sich diesen Punkt noch einmal erklären lassen. So waren sie zwar offiziell ein Paar, aber der Umstand, dass sie eine Caregiver/Little-Beziehung hatten oder später vielleicht auch eine Dom/Sub-Beziehung, sollte zu ihrer beider Sicherheit nur ausgewählten Menschen eröffnet werden.

Magnus verpflichtete sich mit diesem Vertrag, sich nach seinen eigenen Möglichkeiten stets gut um Alec zu kümmern.

Für Alec hingegen war nur eine Regel festgehalten. So zählte die Eigensorge als wichtigster Punkt dazu. Darunter galt auch explizit, dass sich der Jüngere dazu verpflichtete, seine Medizin wie verordnet einzunehmen und auch der regelmäßige Besuch bei einem Therapeuten war verpflichtend.

Alec wollte schon nachfragen, warum dort die anderen Regeln nicht aufgeführt waren. Doch auch dazu stand etwas im Vertrag. Unter dem Punkt 'Regelungen für den Alltag' wurde beschrieben, dass Magnus in Absprache mit seinem Kleinen jederzeit, neue Regeln aufstellen konnte. Diese sollten allerdings nur sparsam eingesetzt werden, Alec im Alltag helfen und eine mögliche Konsequenz für die Nichteinhaltung musste vorher ebenfalls besprochen sein und durfte keinesfalls willkürlich gewählt werden.

Es gab sogar einen Abschnitt zum Thema Geld. Hier stand noch, dass Magnus seinem Kleinen ein beträchtliches Taschengeld im Monat zugestand, welches auf ein eigenes Konto kam und eine eigene Kreditkarte beinhaltete. Alec strich diesen Abschnitt ersatzlos.

"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich dich irgendwann unterstützen darf oder dir Geschenke machen darf", gab Magnus zu und Alec schaute ihn prüfend an. Dann fügte Alec handschriftlich hinzu: Finanzielle Zuwendungen sind wie Regelungen für den Alltag zu behandeln und unterliegen dementsprechend auch möglichen Strafen.

Mit einem Räuspern strich Magnus den letzten Part bezüglich der Strafen und erklärte ernst: "Geld sollte niemals an irgendwelches Verhalten oder Strafen geknüpft sein!" Dieser Punkt schien ihm sehr ernst zu sein, so dass Alec sich fügte. Sein Daddy würde es besser wissen.

Natürlich gab es auch noch eine Klausel, die beide Vertragspartner zu sexuellen Handlungen nur unter Beachtung von körperlicher und geistiger Gesundheit verpflichtete.

"Warum steht nirgendwo, dass ich tun muss, was du sagst? Oder das ich mich dazu verpflichte, dir sexuell gefällig zu sein?", fragte Alec am Ende etwas irritiert.

"Nun, du bist nicht mein Sklave, mein Kleiner. Deswegen. Wenn du mir widersprechen willst, dann sollst du das tun. Und wenn du keine Lust auf Sex mit mir hast, dann werde ich dich nicht zwingen!", erklärte Magnus ruhig.

"Apropos Sex", sagte Magnus nun mit einer verführerischen Stimme und strich Alec zärtlich über seine Wange bis hinab zu seinem Hals. Sein Kleiner reagierte wie erhofft, indem er die Lippen des Älteren fixierte und kurz den Atem anhielt. Es war so schön anzusehen, wie schnell erregbar sein Süßer doch war. Sanft strich Magnus die empfindliche Haut des Halses entlang.

"Ein Halsband würde dir sicher gut stehen, mein Kleiner?"

Kaum ausgesprochen, leuchteten die großen Augen des Angesprochenen. 

"Ja!", kam leise von ihm in freudiger Erwartung. Dabei hatte er noch nie eines getragen. Aber schon seit er das Kittenhalsband von Camille in den Händen gehalten hatte, hatte er mit diesem Gedanken gespielt.

"Darf ich, Daddy? Bitte! Gehöre ich dann zu dir?"  
Alecs Worte waren mehr ein Flüstern und Magnus konnte spüren, wie viel Sehnsucht und Hoffnung von ihm in diesen Fragen steckten.

Ganz mitgerissen von den plötzlich auftretenden intensiven Gefühlen, zog Magnus ihn auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihn ganz fest.

"Du gehörst doch schon zu mir. Von Anfang an. Es hätte mir das Herz zerrissen, wenn du dich anders als für mich entschieden hättest, aber ich hätte dich gehen lassen."

Magnus sprach ganz sanft mit seinem Kleinen, der nun auch die Beine anwickelte und sich richtig anschmiegte. Etwas hatte sich in den letzten Sekunden verändert. Als hätte die Antwort des Älteren einen unsichtbaren Schalter umgelegt. 

"Es ist ok, wenn du klein sein möchtest", hauchte Magnus und spürte, wie Alec begann, mit seiner großen Hand zu spielen. Ja, Alec begann wirklich, sich klein zu fühlen.

"Freust du dich schon darauf, wenn andere Daddys oder Mommy sehen können, dass du zu jemandem gehörst, mein Kleiner?", fragte Magnus und bekam ausnahmsweise direkt ein fröhliches "Ja, Daddy!" von seinem Schatz.

"Ich will nicht, dass mich jemand anderes haben will!", sagte Alec; kindlich und mit schmollenden Lippen.

Einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückend, sagte Magnus dazu entschieden: "Nein, das darf auch keiner mehr. Ich werde dich beschützen und wer es doch wagen sollte, bekommt Ärger mit mir. Du darfst mir das immer sagen, wenn du dich wegen jemand unwohl fühlen solltest."

"Ich glaube Kitty ist ganz ok", stellte der Kleine fest, der gerade Magnus' Hand zu seiner Wange führte und nicht enttäuscht wurde. Sein Daddy begann, ihn ganz lieb zu streicheln und kicherte leise.

"Besser du nennst sie nicht so, wenn sie es hört. Aber wer weiß, ich glaube eh fast, dass sie dich lieber hat als mich", kommentierte Magnus den süßen Spitznamen, den Alec seiner Assistentin verpasst hatte.

"Hmmmm", schnurrte der Süße schon fast dabei mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ Magnus sehr zufrieden lächeln bei dem Anblick.

"Aber ich hab dich viel viel viel lieber!", stellte der Kleine mit einer ordentlichen Betonung auf 'viel' klar.

"Mit einer Mommy würde ich nicht... Na du weißt schon", erklärte er weiter und sein Daddy hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

"Hmhm, ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst, mein Kleiner. Was meinst du, sollen wir jetzt eine Höhle für uns bauen?"

Alec grübelte und legte süß seinen Kopf zur Seite. Das Gespräch und selbst Cat hatten ihm ein wenig mehr Sicherheit gegeben, dass er sich gerade wirklich wieder ein bisschen klein fühlen konnte. Er hatte es sich endlich erlaubt und er fühlte sich so sicher, geborgen und geliebt von seinem Daddy. Dieses Gefühl war sehr schwer in Worte zu fassen. Alec fühlte sich um so vieles leichter und entspannter, fröhlicher und wohler. Er war sogar so entspannt, dass er zum ersten Mal seit langem so richtig Appetit und Hunger hatte. 

Und so rieb er seinen Bauch mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick und sagte: "Ich glaube, ich hab Hunger, Daddy. Können wir etwas essen? Und... können wir danach... also.... Daddy... wann hab ich denn mein Halsband verdient?"


	49. ~ Wind ~

"Natürlich können wir etwas essen. Maia wartet sicher schon mit dem Essen auf uns", sagte Magnus und wurde von einem durch große Augen unterstrichenem "Oh, Oh!" seines Kleinen unterbrochen.

"Meinst du, Maia schimpft mit uns, Daddy?", fragte Alec vorsichtig, als sie zusammen aufstanden und zum Speisezimmer gingen.

"Wenn dann schimpft sie nur mit mir, mein Süßer. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen", sagte Magnus schmunzelnd und hatte seinen Kleinen an der Hand genommen.

Kurz vor der Tür zum Speisezimmer zögerte Alec und Magnus schaute ihn an.

"Muss ich wieder groß sein, Daddy?", fragte er unsicher.

"Nein, sie ist zwar manchmal echt streng, aber sie muss alle Geheimnisse für sich behalten und glaube mir, sie kennt noch ganz andere Dinge", deutete Magnus an und Alec machte nur große Augen. Was sein Daddy damit wohl andeuten wollte?

Und so war es auch. Alec aß mit seinem Daddy zu Mittag und Maia benahm sich so wie immer. So entspannte sich Alec auch wieder etwas und genoss seine Fischstäbchen mit Spinat und Kartoffelbrei. Nachdem offensichtlich der schlimmste Hunger gestillt war, begann Alec den Kartoffelbrei ein wenig mit der Gabel zu formen. Zaghaft glättete er verträumt die gelbe Masse. Magnus schimpfte nicht, sondern ließ ihn einfach weiter machen.

Doch Alec bemerkte schließlich doch, was er tat und schaute unsicher zu Magnus.

"Meine Mum hat immer mit mir geschimpft, wenn ich das gemacht habe", erinnerte er sich und Magnus fragte daraufhin, anstatt auf die scheinbar schmerzhafte Erinnerung einzugehen, lächelnd und absichtlich ein wenig provozierend: "Soll ich auch schimpfen?"

Doch Alec schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Er wirkte nun nicht mehr so klein. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr solche Gedanken überhaupt zugelassen. Doch Magnus ließ ihn nicht in ihnen versinken, denn er sagte direkt daraufhin: "Ich werde gleich jemanden anrufen, die sich sehr gut mit Halsbändern auskennt. Sie hat in der Stadt ein Spezialgeschäft für BDSM-Bedarf und führt vor allen Dingen handgemachte Spezialanfertigungen. Ich schätze ihre Beratung immer sehr und diese Stücke bekommt man nirgends sonst. Ich hoffe, dass sie Zeit hat, heute Abend zu uns zu kommen." Alecs Augen begannen direkt wieder zu leuchten.

"Dafür braucht man eine Beratung?", fragte der Jüngere leicht irritiert und bekam nur ein schmunzelndes "Du wirst schon sehen" zur Antwort.

"Möchtest du dein Zimmer sehen, bevor wir den Vertrag unterschreiben?", fragte Magnus fröhlich und stand schon auf. Doch er bekam nur einen irritierten Blick von Alec. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen hatte sich dessen Gesicht verfinstert.

"Ich kenne doch das Gästezimmer schon. Außerdem werde ich doch wieder in meiner Wohnung wohnen, sobald dein Arzt mich endlich wieder entlässt...", murrte dieser leise, aber ziemlich pampig. Das Gespräch schien ihm nicht so richtig zu behagen. Fast wirkte er wieder wie am Anfang: unnahbar, sarkastisch, rebellisch. Eben wie ein stacheliger Teenager.

Magnus wusste zwar noch nicht, woher denn nun dieser Wind auf einmal wehte, aber dieses Verhalten sagte ihm nicht zu. Er hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell auch die weniger angepasste Seite von Alec zu entdecken. Doch auch diese gehörte zu seinem Liebsten und gerade jetzt brauchte er seinen Daddy am meisten.

Ruhig und ernst sagte der Ältere: "Ich habe nicht um einen frechen Kommentar gebeten, sondern dir eine Frage gestellt und erwarte eine Antwort darauf."

Innerlich hatte Alec schon mit einem Donnerwetter gerechnet, doch die ernsten Worte trafen ihn seltsamer Weise umso mehr. Unsicher schaute er auf seinen Daddy, der ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansah.

Noch immer stand Magnus hinter seinem hochlehnigen Stuhl und wartete. Alecs Blick spiegelte verworrene Gefühle wieder und eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Trotz. Es kam auch nach einer Weile keine Antwort vom Jüngeren, also beschloss Magnus für ihn zu entscheiden.

"Mein Gästezimmer ist für Gäste. Und selbst wenn du dich entscheiden solltest, weiterhin in deiner Wohnung zu leben, du wirst hier dein eigenes Zimmer haben. Ich will, das du dein eigenes Reich hast, wenn du bei mir bist. Und ich wünsche mir auch, dass du bei mir wohnst. Doch diese Entscheidung werde ich dir nicht abnehmen. Darum hast du mich gebeten."

Magnus' Worte waren klar und eindeutig. Trotz Alecs plötzlichem Verhalten hielt er an allem fest, was vorher besprochen war. Er überließ ihm selbst die Entscheidung, wo er wohnen wollte, aber sagte auch ganz deutlich, wie sein Wunsch war.

Damit hatte Alec nicht gerechnet, doch diese Klarheit war so entwaffnend, dass er mit seinem Daddy schließlich mitging. Sie gingen schweigend hinauf und hielten an einem Raum an, der in der Nähe des Hauptschlafzimmers lag und welches Alec noch nicht gesehen hatte, da es verschlossen gewesen war. 

Lässig und ein wenig rebellisch, lehnte sich Alec an die Wand neben der Tür und schaute gelangweilt an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dabei stellte er seinen Fuß an die teure Tapete, was ihm direkt einen ernsten Räusperer von seinem Daddy einbrachte. Natürlich hatte Alec sofort seinen beschuhten Fuß runter genommen, auch wenn die Attitüde noch immer fragwürdig war.

Dann sah er den Schlüssel, den Magnus ihm hinhielt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit einem immer noch recht coolen Blick, schloss Alec auf und trat in sein neues Zimmer. Beziehungsweise in das Zimmer, das Magnus ihm für die Zeit bereitstellte, in der er hier sein würde. Wahrscheinlich sah der Raum so aus, wie die anderen auch, also wozu dann das Abschließen und dieser Aufriss?

Doch dieser Raum sah ganz anders aus. Es gab keine alten dunklen Holzmöbel und auch keine schweren langen Vorhänge. Dieser recht große Raum wirkte so hell und offen. Die Möbel waren modern und hätten wohl auch in ein Jugendzimmer gepasst. Schwarz und weiß waren die vorherrschenden Farben hier und zogen sich vom großen Futon-Bett, zur Couch mit Fernseher und einer Spielekonsole bis hin zum Schreibtisch. Vom Zimmer gingen noch zwei weitere Türen ab, die wahrscheinlich zum Kleiderschrank und zum Bad führten.

Nein, dieser Raum war nun wirklich nicht so, wie der Rest des Hauses. Alecs Füße trugen ihn hinein um sich genau alles anzusehen. Die raumhohen Fenster konnten mit Schalosienen abgedunkelt werden und gaben den Blick auf den wunderschönen Garten frei. 

Sprachlos schaute er zu dem Älteren zurück, der noch immer in der Tür stand. Plötzlich schämte sich Alec für sein dummes Verhalten und er wusste, dass Magnus es ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte. 

"Ich hoffe, es trifft deinen Geschmack", sagte Magnus ruhig.


	50. Preview zu '2 Close'

AN: Ahoy ihr Lieben, Liebinninnen und liebenswerten Menschen ;). Mir ist doch noch eine Belohnung für euch eingefallen. Und zwar ein Preview auf etwas ganz besonderes. Diese Geschichte, die noch in der Entstehung ist, liegt mir sehr am Herzen, aber ich teile gerne ein Stücken davon mit euch. 

Sie handelt von zwei Männern, die zumindest äußerlich nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten. Der lebensfrohe quirlige Khaylin Muse, der bunter als jeder Regenbogen ist und sich weder in eine Gender- noch in andere Schubläden stecken lässt, arbeitet als Stripper, hat eine große leere WG und hat mehr als eine traurige Geschichte zu erzählen, gibt aber niemals auf. 

Doch dann kündigt sich endlich ein neuer Mitbewohner an: ein ruhiger Riese mit Narben im Gesicht, so breit und so beharrt wie ein Bär und auch ebenso brummig und schweigsam. Und doch freunden sich die beiden ungleichen Männer an. Khay, der ohne Sex wahrscheinlich nicht leben könnte, und Ziu, der sich selbst als asexuell beschreibt...

Hände hoch, wer mehr über die beiden ungleichen Männer erfahren möchte! *-*

***

Extra früh hatte Khaylin sich seinen Wecker gestellt, um alles vorzubereiten, bevor sein Mitbewohner an diesem besonderen Tag aufstehen würde. Sie hatten einen ziemlich entgegengesetzten Tagesrhythmus. Khaylin als Stripper und Ziu als Bodyguard der einzigen weiblichen CEO der ganzen Stadt. An vielen Tagen hatten sie sich gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Und doch hatte Khay, so neugierig er eben war, jede Chance genutzt, um den Großen kennen zu lernen, ohne ihn gleich zu sehr zu nerven. Denn dass der breitschultrige Mann ein eher schweigsamer Zeitgenosse war, das hatte Khay ja schon mitbekommen.

Wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind flitzte Khay durch die große Küche der WG. Trotz wenig Schlaf war er einfach nervös und aufgekratzt, denn er wusste nicht, wie sein Mitbewohner reagieren würde. Immerhin hatte Khay erst Zius Bruder Rhys nach dessen Geburtstag ausfragen müssen und dazu extra den Moment abgepasst, an dem der Große unter der Dusche war und Rhys wie immer, aber an diesem Tag etwas zu früh, angerufen hatte. Vielleicht war das nicht gerade nett gewesen, aber hätte Ziu in seiner WG zu seinem Geburtstag keinen Kuchen bekommen, hätte sich das der junge Wirbelwind nie verzeihen können.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sein Mitbewohner aus der Dusche kam, hatte Khay alles für die Überraschung fertig, hatte den Tisch gedeckt, Kaffee und Tee vorbereitet und auf dem Kuchen die passende Anzahl an Kerzen - 36 - angezündet und wartete mit strahlenden Augen auf den Bodyguard.

Die Haare band sich Ziu nach dem Duschen zusammen und gerade wurde noch ein Shirt übergezogen, als er die Küche betrat. 

"Du bist schon wach", meinte er nur etwas erstaunt und man konnte kurz so was wie ein Lächeln sehen.

"Da ist kein Platz mehr auf dem Kuchen", kam der nüchterne Kommentar über die Überraschung. Allerdings ging er rüber und nahm seinen Mitbewohner für einen Moment in den Arm, nicht weil er es unbedingt brauchte, sondern weil er wusste das Khay von diesen kleinen Momenten zerrte. Einen Kuss auf den blonden Schopf gab es obendrauf. Khay freute sich tatsächlich sehr über die spontane Umarmung auch wenn der 1,90 m große Mann gleich wieder einen Schritt zurück ging. Das waren wohl genug Körperlichkeiten für einen Tag für ihn.

"Danke Prinzessin", brummte der Bodyguard. Khay wusste, dass dieser einfach kein Mann von großen Worten war und das musste er auch nicht sein.

"Ich wollte meinen Lieblingsmitbewohner ja heute überraschen", sagte er grinsend. Ok, der Blonde hatte nur einen Mitbewohner, aber dafür dass sie so unterschiedlich waren, verstanden sie sich erstaunlich gut.

"Ich bin dein einziger Mitbewohner", kam stoisch wie immer von dem Bodyguard.

Bevor der Blonde jedoch emotional wurde, also noch emotionaler, sagte er schnell: "Los, du musst dir was wünschen, Ziu."

"Du musst mir helfen beim Auspusten. Das sind so viele, dass ich das alleine nicht schaffe." So beugte sich Ziu runter und pustete die Kerzen aus. Natürlich half Khay beim Auspusten und zu zweit schafften sie auch die vielen Kerzen. Dann drückte er dem großen Kerl lächelnd ein Messer in die Hand, um die Torte anzuschneiden.

"Isst du noch mit mir oder willst du gleich wieder ins Bett?" fragte Ziu ruhig und fast schon emotionslos.

"Natürlich esse ich mit, was ist denn bitte trauriger, als seine Geburtstagstorte alleine zu essen?", schoss es aus Khay heraus und schnell hielt er zwei Teller neben die Torte, damit Ziu sie befüllen konnte. Er nahm ihm das Messer ab und sah Khaylin an. 

"Wenn du jetzt noch die Finger über meinen gehabt hättest, dann hätte man fast denken können, dass du die Oberhand hast." So was sah man ja immer wieder bei Hochzeiten. Kichernd meinte Khay: "Von uns beiden? ICH die Oberhand? Niemals, Großer...", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Ein Stück wurde Khay auf den Teller getan und das andere nahm Ziu sich selbst. Noch einen Kaffee und er wäre glücklich. Schon hatte der Blonde noch einen großen Pott Kaffee neben Ziu gestellt und Tee mit Milch neben seinen eigenen Teller. Er war ja kein Anfänger. 

"Hast du heute was vor, Großer?" fragte Khay dann nachdem er den ersten Happen verschlungen hatte.

"Ich glaube, dass ich joggen gehen werde und dann mit meinem Bruder telefonieren." Lesen wäre eine Alternative oder aber seinen Wagen waschen.

"Hast du heute Schicht?", fragte der Große weiter. 

Khay hatte heute keine Schicht, denn er hatte sie extra getauscht, doch er wollte darum kein Aufhebens machen, immerhin wusste er nicht, ob Ziu überhaupt Gesellschaft haben wollte. Also schüttelte er nur den Kopf und aß weiter vom Kuchen.

Auch wenn sich Khay noch so kichernd und überschäumend gab, Ziu glaubte, dass sein kleinerer Mitbewohner sich tief in seinem freundlichen Herzchen nach Liebe, Geborgenheit und Ruhe sehnte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Kaffee und er nahm einen großen Schluck, an seinem Aufseufzen, dass wohl eher so klang, als ob man guten Sex gerade hätte, zeigte, dass Ziu den Kaffee perfekt fand. Die erste Gabel wurde genommen und dann deutete er auf den Jüngeren.

Auch wenn sie sich noch nicht lange kannten, hatte Ziu mit seiner Annahme ins Schwarze getroffen. Auch wenn er fast nie alleine war, kannte Khay das Gefühl von Einsamkeit sehr gut. Stets war er für andere da, doch es hatte noch nie jemanden gegeben, der es länger als ein paar Wochen mit Khay ausgehalten hätte. Die meisten vergnügten sich nur mit Khays Körper, was für ein paar Stunden auch ok war, ihn trotzdem einsam zurück ließ. 

"Du kochst, ich such den Film raus und mach das Popcorn", beschloss der Ältere kurzerhand.

Der junge Mann mit den schulterlangen blonden Haaren grinste, als Ziu den Kaffee genoss und als er dann die Ansage machte, wäre er ihm fast um den Hals gefallen.

"Was soll ich kochen? Was wünschst du dir? Ich gehe später einkaufen, während du dich von Mrs. Queen rumkommandieren lassen musst" , neckte Khay seinen Mitbewohner.

"Wie wäre es mit Spagetti Bolognese?" Er mochte Nudeln. Und so war es auch beschlossene Sache: "Gut, also eine extra große Portion Bolognese. Wird gemacht!", sagte Khay fröhlich.

"Glaub mir Mrs. Queen ist nicht so schlimm. Sie ist nur anders." Genau so, wie sie beide. Sie waren auch anders.

"Wenn du das sagst, glaube ich dir." Der Riese hatte ein großes Herz und vielleicht machte sich Khay manchmal einfach Sorgen, dass die Eiskönigin ihn ausnutzte, doch wahrscheinlich konnte Ziu mehr sehen, als die Medien berichteten. 

"Popcorn? Lieber mit Butter und Karamell oder aber lieber mit Salz?" Er mochte ja lieber süßes Popcorn, aber das würde er nicht sagen. Der Teller war alle und er schob ihn nach hinten. 

"Natürlich süßes Popcorn, mein Großer!" sagte er fast schon entrüstet.

"Ich werde jetzt joggen gehen." Dann würde er Telefonieren und darauf hoffen, dass Khay nicht wieder an sein Telefon ging, während er unter der Dusche war. Schon beim letzten Mal hatten sich Rhys und Khay viel zu gut verstanden.

"Grüß mir später deinen Bruder von mir, ja? Ich mag ihn." Das die beiden Brüder waren, könnte man fast nicht glauben, aber Khay und Ziu waren ja auch sehr unterschiedlich und vertrugen sich gut.

"Wir sehen uns heute Abend", verabschiedete sich der stille Riese. Er wusste schon, was er sehen wollte. Fast schon wollte Khay dem großen Kerl ein Küsschen geben, wie er es bei anderen Freunden tat, aber er lächelte und ließ es bleiben. 

"Ich freu mich auf später" , sagte er stattdessen schlicht und lächelte. Ja, er freute sich wirklich.

"Bis dann Prinzessin." Irgendwie freute er sich schon auf den Abend, allerdings eher weil Ziu wusste, dass der Blonde sich darüber freuen würde.

Erst am Abend war Ziu wieder zurück, aber er hatte immerhin Khay eine Whatsapp geschrieben, damit dieser wusste, wann er zu Hause war. Dann war er noch das richtige Popcorn holen gefahren, es gab einen Laden, der verkaufte das Zeug und es war gut. Man konnte es dann in der Microwelle noch mal warm machen. 

So steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss und machte auf. "Prinzessin, ich bin zu hause." Er fügte noch hinzu: "Sind die Kinder schon im Bett?" Ab und zu konnte er sogar Witze machen. Wie immer wurden im Flur die Schuhe ausgezogen und er ging in die Küche, stand in der Tür und seine Stirn runzelte sich. 

"Alles okay Khay?" Das Popcorn wurde auf den Tisch gepackt, welcher noch nicht gedeckt war und auch sonst deutete nichts auf ein Essen hin. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den kleineren Mann und er hielt ihn fest. "Was ist passiert?"


	51. ~ Höhle ~

Überwältigt von dieser Überraschung und von den damit verbundenen Gefühlen, setzte sich Alec auf den Rand des stylischen Futonbettes und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Warum überrannten ihn in letzter Zeit nur so viele ungewohnte Gefühle? Es war so unglaublich peinlich, wie er sich - mal wieder - verhalten hatte, dass er einfach keine Worte fand, um sich in irgendeiner Form zu entschuldigen.

Das Magnus nicht wütend schien machte die Sache auf eine seltsame Art und Weise noch nicht einmal besser. Denn eigentlich hätte es Alec in seinen Augen verdient, für sein unmögliches Benehmen zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden und vielleicht hatte der Ältere ja auch bald schon keine Lust mehr auf ihn...

Schon bald spürte Alec, dass sich der Ältere neben ihn setzte. Sanft fuhr dessen Hand über seinen Rücken, doch Alec blieb weiterhin steif sitzen. Und so plapperte Magnus einfach ein wenig beruhigend: "Ich dachte mir, ein echtes Little-Zimmer hätte dich wohl erschreckt. So richtig klein kommst du mir auch nicht vor in deinem Little-Space. Ich tippe eher so auf frühpubertär. Aber vielleicht irre ich mich auch. Wir können das Zimmer gerne umgestalten oder falls noch etwas fehlt, musst du es mir nur sagen. Man sagte mir, dass die Konsole beliebt sei, aber leider kenne ich mich damit nicht aus. Du wirst deinem alten Daddy da einiges beibringen müssen..."

Während Magnus sprach, hatte Alec dessen Hand in seine genommen, spielte mit dessen Fingern und lehnte sich an die Schulter.

"Es ist genau richtig, Daddy. Das hat noch keiner für mich gemacht", sagte er dann ganz leise. Magnus blieb still und zog ihn nur enger an sich.

"Nicht das meine Eltern mich nicht genügend geliebt hätten, aber sie kamen gerade mal so über die Runden mit dem Geld und ... naja. Sie haben auch eben viel gearbeitet und waren auch manchmal gestresst. Aber ich weiß, dass sie mich lieb hatten und alles taten, was sie konnten. Das ist aber einfach manchmal ...", erzählte Alec leise und brach schließlich ab, da der Kloß in seinem Mund immer größer wurde.   
Einen Moment schwiegen sie zusammen, bis Alec sich wieder gesammelt hatte.

"Du hättest das nicht tun müssen, Magnus. Ich bin doch schon glücklich, das du mich überhaupt wahrnimmst und für mich da bist", flüsterte er weiter und der Ältere spürte, das ihm das Sprechen mit jedem Wort schwerer fiel.

Einen Moment saßen sie nur da. Bis der kleine Stubentiger sich still und heimlich aber mit der volle Präsenz und Anmut seiner Rasse zu ihnen gesellte und sich an Alecs Bein schmiegte.

Magnus machte ein leises Geräusch und tippte auf das Knie von Alec, so dass Chairman auf dessen Schoß sprang. Verblüfft und mit leicht geröteten Augen schaute Alec zu seinem Daddy hinüber, doch dieser lächelte nur leise und nickte auf den wartenden Kater.

Natürlich wurde dieser dann auch direkt ausgiebig gestreichelt. Fest drückte das kleine Fellknäul sein Köpfchen gegen die des jungen Mannes und brachte diesen damit zum Glucksen. 

"Ich habe mir immer einer Katze gewünscht...", wisperte Alec.

"Er spürt, das du Katzen liebst. Normalerweise versteckt er sich den ganzen Tag. Maia bekommt ihn fast gar nicht zu sehen, so dass sie schon dachte, er wäre weggelaufen", erklärte Magnus und bekam noch einen verblüfften Blick seines Kleinen.

Zusammen genossen die beiden Männer den restlichen Nachmittag, indem sie in Alecs neuem Zimmer eine große Höhle bauten und diese sogar mit Lichterketten dekorierten. Natürlich war Wolf der Erste, der hinein durfte, dann kam Alec und dann erst sein Daddy. Sozusagen als Nachhut. Sogar Chairman gesellte sich zu ihnen und so wurde es eine sehr kuschelige Angelegenheit.

Alec hatte schon die Augen fast geschlossen, da sie ihm vom Kuscheln und dem aufregenden Tag schon früh ganz schwer waren. Aber als es dann klingelte, war er wieder hellwach und schneller unten, als Magnus ihn festhalten konnte.

'Da ist wohl jemand sehr sehr aufgeregt wegen seinem Halsband', dachte Magnus noch wohlwollend lächelnd und ging dann auch hinunter.

"Mrs. Fray, danke, dass sie Zeit für uns haben. Kommen sie herein, wir gehen in's Wohnzimmer. Alec bist du so lieb und bereitest du uns den Tee zu?", begrüßte der Ältere ihren Gast und half damit Alec aus der Patsche, der stumm und unsicher herumstand.

"Gerne, Da... Das mache ich gerne, Magnus", antwortete Alec schnell und verschwand mit rotem Kopf und einem irritierten Blick auf den Gast in die Küche. 

Zuvorkommend und gentlemanlike führte Magnus die rothaarige schlanke Frau in das Wohnzimmer und half ihr natürlich mit den beiden Koffern, die sie dabei hatte. 

"Ich freue mich, dass sie mich eingeladen haben, Mr. Bane", sagte sie und öffnete ihre Koffer und bereitete alles vor. 

Nach einem stillen Moment räusperte sie sich jedoch und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie etwas unangenehmes fragen wollte. 

"Bitte entschuldigen sie die Indiskretion, aber ich habe gehört, dass meine letzte Anfertigung ihnen kein Glück gebracht hat, Mr. Bane", sagte die etwa gleichaltrige Frau mitfühlend. 

Magnus schaute sie an und sagte direkt und ohne Umschweife: "Es hat mir sehr wohl Glück gebracht. Immerhin hat es mir die Augen geöffnet, so dass ich den wahren Schatz endlich sehen und bekommen konnte."

Alec, der gerade reingekommen war, verlor fast das Tablett aus seinen Händen, bei diesen lieben Worten. Magnus und Mrs. Fray schauten gleichzeitig wegen des Klirrens des Geschirrs auf. 

"Ja, du warst gemeint, Alexander", sagte Magnus sanft und entwaffnend und bedeutete Alec, zu ihm zu kommen. 

Alec stellte sehr vorsichtig das Tablett ab und noch bevor er die Unordnung wieder richten konnte, nahm ihn Magnus an die Hand. 

"Es ist nicht schlimm, Alexander. Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern", beruhigte er ihn und schob ihn sanft ein wenig in Richtung seines Gastes. Deutlich konnte der Ältere spüren, dass sein Kleiner ziemlich aufgeregt, aber auch angespannt war. 

"Ich habe dir noch gar nicht richtig Mrs. Fray vorgestellt. Sie führt die beste Auswahl an besonderem Zubehör im Umkreis von 1000 Meilen und fertigt auch selbst Stücke nach Kundenwunsch an."

Alec begrüßte die Rothaarige freundlich und dann fiel ihm endlich ein, woher er den Namen schon kannte.


	52. ~ Collar ~

Unsicher, ob er etwas sagen sollte, schaute Alec seinen Daddy an und dieser sprach direkt aus, was seinen Kleinen beschäftigte: "Ja, das ist Clarys Mutter, du hast Recht, Alexander."

"Aber...", stutzte der Jüngere und erinnerte sich an die verurteilenden Dinge, die seine junge rothaarige Kollegin über Kitten und Daddys gesagt hatte. Müsste dann nicht ihre Mutter auch so über diese Dinge insgeheim denken? Wenn das so war, dann wollte er lieber kein Halsband haben.

Ein fröhliches Lachen erschall und unterbrach Alec in seinen trüben Gedanken.

"Oh, es tut mir leid", sagte Mrs. Fray die Hand vor den Mund haltend, aber immer noch breit lächelnd.

"Wenn ich dein Gesicht so betrachte, bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass dir meine Tochter einen Vortrag gehalten hat...", sagte sie mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit in das erstaunte Gesicht des Jüngeren.

'Warum kann eigentlich jeder an meinem Gesicht ablesen, was mit mir los ist?', dachte Alec ein wenig ärgerlich, aber er nickte mal wieder.

Doch als er Magnus' Hand in seinem Rücken spürte, erinnerte er sich daran, ordentlich zu antworten und sagte schüchtern: "Ja... Clary war sehr... eindeutig in ihrer Meinung..."

"Sie ist noch jung und schämt sich wohl etwas für den Job ihrer Mutter. Es tut mir leid, wenn sie dich damit beleidigt haben sollte. Sie wird sicherlich noch irgendwann dahinter kommen, dass sie voreilig geurteilt hat", erklärte Mrs. Fray ruhig und freundlich, so dass sich Alec etwas entspannte und verstehend nickte. Er hatte sich ja selbst schon gewundert, wie eine sonst so mitfühlende und freundliche Person wie Clary auf einmal so engstirnig sein konnte.

"Darf ich dir die Kollektion zeigen, Alexander?", fragte sie dann wieder geschäftsmäßig, wurde aber direkt von Magnus unterbrochen: "Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber nur ich darf ihn so nennen."

"Alec", stellte sich der Jüngere dann selber vor und warf seinem Daddy schnell noch einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Mrs. Fray lächelte und sagte dann: "Gut, dann haben wir jetzt alles geklärt, oder?"

Nun war es Magnus selbst, der einfach nur nickte und damit seinen Kleinen zum Kichern brachte.

Zumindest war mit diesem Gespräch das Eis gebrochen, so dass Alec seiner Neugier freien Lauf lassen konnte und er Mrs. Fray alle möglichen Fragen stellen konnte. So klärte sie ihn über die unterschiedlichen Halsbänder auf, über die Bedeutung der Farben bei Kittenöhrchen und über alles, was er sonst noch wissen wollte.

Magnus war immer an seiner Seite und kümmerte sich dann auch um den Tee. Seinen Kleinen so ausgeglichen und neugierig zu sehen, breitete ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus. Alec hatte sich sogar soweit entspannt, dass er sich nichts daraus machte, dass er vor Neugier sogar auf dem Boden saß.

Nach einer guten Stunde hatte Alec jedes Halsband studiert und anprobiert und schaute seinen Daddy mit großen Augen an. Ganz offensichtlich war er mit der Auswahl schlicht überfordert. Da gab es so viele verschiedene Halsbänder, dass er den Überblick verloren hatte.

Da waren zum Beispiel welche für Sklaven, die einen großen Ring vorn befestigt hatten, oder welche, mit Glöckchen vorne dran, die für Kätzchen gedacht waren. Auch für Hundchen gab es welche und dann noch ganz viele für Daddys Lieblinge. Natürlich waren die meisten Little-Halsbänder eher niedlich und in pink gehalten. Doch Mrs. Fray war anscheinend gut vorbereitet, denn sie hatte ebenso eine große Auswahl an dezenten und eher maskulinen Halsbändern.

So gab es auch ein Schmuckstück, das eher wie eine Kette wirkte. Die platinfarbenen groben Kettenglieder waren fast fingerdick und konnten mit einem kleinen Schloss zusammengeführt werden. Alec hatte diese bisher nicht abgelegt, auch wenn er sich nicht entscheiden konnte.

Mit großen Augen schaute er zu seinem Daddy hoch, während er vor ihm kniete. Magnus hatte sich schon entschieden. Die Kette musste bleiben. In ihm stand die Entscheidung fest und auch etwas anderes stand ziemlich hart. Dieser Anblick von seinem Liebsten dort zwischen seinen Beinen und mit (bald) seiner Kette um den Hals, machte ihn unglaublich an. Es raubte ihm fast den Atem und er musste sich dazu zwingen, weiter zu atmen.

"Wir nehmen diese Kette", sagte Magnus zu Mrs. Fray und musste sich gut zusammenreißen, um seinen Kleinen jetzt nicht an der Kette zu ihm heran zu ziehen und ihn verlangend zu küssen.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Alexander...", hauchte Magnus verträumt und strich Alec über seine Wange, vor zum Kinn und über den Hals hinab bis zum Schlüsselbein, wo die Kette lag.

"Soll noch etwas graviert werden?", fragte die Rothaarige und riss beide Männer damit aus ihrer kleinen Traumblase.

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer war er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders, doch Alec war plötzlich hellwach.

"Kann da dein Name drauf stehen, Daddy? Kann da Magnus auf dem Schloss graviert sein, bitte? Diese Seite soll dann zu meinem Herzen zeigen...", schlug Alec mit großen begeisterten Augen vor.

Magnus wusste vor Rührung kaum noch was er sagen sollte und nickte nur in Richtung ihres Gastes.

Nach einem Räuspern und einem süßen Kuss auf Alecs Kopf, sagte er noch: "Ich werde später noch etwas telefonisch bestellen. Das Collier möchte ich morgen früh geliefert wissen."

So war alles geregelt und der Besuch auch bald verabschiedet, so dass die beiden Männer endlich wieder alleine waren.

Auf dem Weg von der Haustür zurück zum Wohnzimmer, fasste sich Alec immer wieder an den Hals.

"Es hat sich so gut angefühlt und jetzt ist da nichts...", sagte er ein wenig wehmütig.

Magnus blieb stehen und schaute ihn an. Zart glitten seine Finger über den nackten Hals. Auch ihm fehlte das Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit schon jetzt.

"Ich habe noch ein Kittenhalsband oben...", sagte Magnus verträumt und eher zu sich selbst.


	53. ~ 2nd Collar ~

Plötzlich hatte Alec die Hand seines Daddys ergriffen und zog den verdutzten Mann mit nach oben in dessen Schlafzimmer. Dort drehte er sich um und machte in Erwartung große Augen. Wenn er noch auf der Stelle rumzappeln würde, wäre das Bild eines kleinen Jungen perfekt gewesen. Magnus schmunzelte nur und schüttelte liebevoll den Kopf. Sein Kleiner war wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes. 

"Möchtest du das Kittenhalsband sehen?", fragte Magnus, so als ob er das nicht schon ganz genau wüsste. 

Sein Kleiner nickte nur eifrig und sagte dann mit den Händen auf Magnus' Brust, einem ehrlichen Blick und glasigen Augen: "Bitte, Daddy... Ja..." Und dann, leiser und mit einem sehr sehnsuchtsvollem Blick: "Ich will... dass du mich wieder so ansiehst..."

Wo eben noch ein väterlich gutmütiges Lächeln war, zeigte sich nun tief empfundene Liebe. Sanft legte sich Magnus' Hand an die zarte Wange des Jüngeren und zog ihn enger zu sich. 

"Du gehörst zu mir und zu niemandem sonst, mein Kleiner", hauchte Magnus. Er spürte das leichte Zittern, das durch den zarten Körper fuhr und sah die tiefempfundene Hingabe in den Augen seines Liebsten. 

Magnus liebte alles an diesem Mann in seinen Armen. Das er dessen kindliche und verletzliche Seite sehen durfte, vertiefte dieses Gefühl nur um so vieles mehr und vergrößerte auch den Respekt ihm gegenüber. Doch das Alec vielleicht genauso empfand... 

Wie oft hatte sich der Ältere selbst immer wieder aus seinen Träumen herausgeholt, wenn er sich ausmalte, wie es wäre, wenn Alec zu ihm gehören wollte? Freiwillig und aus vollstem Herzen und mit allem, was dazu gehörte? 

Wie oft hatte er Alec davon selbst überzeugt, dass sie warten sollten und das der Kleine die Sache vielleicht überstürzte? 

Wie oft musste er sich zusammenreißen, wenn er Alec so willig unter sich sah oder einfach nur herzzerreißend süß kuschelnd in seinen Armen hielt...

Sanft strich der Daumen des Älteren über Alecs Wange. Eine Berührung so leicht und doch so liebevoll, dass sich der Jüngere hineinschmiegte und die Augen schloss. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er so viel Angst vor Magnus gehabt hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren konnte er endlich spüren, dass Magnus ihn immer beschützen und halten würde. 

Und so schlossen sich auch jetzt die starken Arme um ihn herum und Alec versteckte seinen Kopf an der Halsbeuge des Älteren. Erleichternde Tränen fanden still ihren Weg und wischten alle Zweifel fort. Endlich war er angekommen. 

"Ich liebe dich, Alexander", hörte man nur ganz leise und dann ein sanftes Schnurren, das von einem süßen Fellknäul zu ihren Füßen stammen musste. Fröhlich glucksend, obwohl er noch weinte, schaute Alec zu Chairman hinab und dann zu seinem Daddy. 

"Legst du mir das Halsband um?"

Magnus nickte nur stumm und ging dann mit Alec an seiner Hand zu der großen Truhe, die in sorgfältiger Ordnung all seine Spielzeuge enthielt. Der Kleine machte sehr große Augen, denn bisher hatte er den Inhalt noch nie zu sehen bekommen. 

Bei mehr als der Hälfte der Dinge darin konnte er sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen, wozu sie gedacht waren. Aber schon jetzt war er sehr neugierig, sie irgendwann auszuprobieren. 

Und dann hielt ihm Magnus ein schwarzes Halsband aus Leder hin. Es war ein schmales Band mit einem kleinen silbernen Glöckchen daran. An diesem konnte man ein Kittenhalsband erkennen, hatte Mrs. Fray erklärt, erinnerte er sich. Aber dieses hier war nicht süß, sondern hatte viele spitze Spike-Nieten drumherum. 

Zögernd streckte Alec die Hand nach dem Lederriemen aus. Er wollte seinem Daddy gefallen und wenn er ihm doch dieses Halsband reichte, dann würde er gehorchen, oder?

Unsicher schaute er zu Magnus hoch, doch dessen Blick war schwierig zu deuten. Was Alec besser deuten konnte, war sein eigenes Gefühl im Bauch. Er wollte dieses Band nicht tragen. Er brauchte es nicht mehr, wurde ihm plötzlich klar. 

Und so änderte sich sein unsicherer Blick in ein Lächeln. 

"Das brauche ich nicht mehr, Daddy", sagte er deutlich und konnte nun sehen, dass Magnus erleichtert war. 

Nein, er brauchte keine Spikes mehr. Nicht, um sich vor Magnus zu schützen. Dieser hielt ihn fest an der Hüfte, drückte ihn eng an sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf.


	54. ~ Katerstimmung ~

Schweigend hielt Magnus dem Jüngeren ein einfacheres Lederband mit einer samtenen Außenseite und einem kleinen Glöckchen hin. Dies war genau das Richtige. Und so nickte Alec nur und drehte sich um, so dass Magnus ihm das Halsband umlegen konnte.

Aufregung durchzog nicht nur Alecs Körper. Auch Magnus war froh um seine gute Selbstbeherrschung, um die Schnalle mit seinen leicht zittrigen Fingern noch schließen zu können.

Tiefe Zufriedenheit zeigte sich in Alecs Augen, als Magnus ihn ergriffen von dem Moment ansah.

"Ich fange jetzt aber nicht an zu schnurren...", platzte es aus Alec leise heraus.

Damit hatte Magnus nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und zog Alec auflachend in seine Arme.

"Schade...", gab Magnus zur Antwort und kicherte noch etwas, so das Alec die feinen Vibrationen in seinem Körper spürte.

"Aber du bist jetzt mein Kätzchen", neckte er ihn weiter und tippte das kleine Glöckchen an Alecs Hals einmal an, so dass es klingelte, "da erwarte ich schon, dass du ein bisschen schnurrst".

"Kater", korrigierte Alec mit vorgerecktem Kinn.

"Hmhm, mein hübscher Kater...", brummte Magnus das 'mein' betonend. Sein Blick glitt über das fast noch jugendliche Gesicht und den schlanken Hals. Zwei Fingerspitzen folgten der Spur, die der Blick vorgegeben hatte und löste damit eine Kaskade an Gänsehaut aus.

"Morgen werde ich dir das richtige Halsband umlegen... Endlich...", hauchte Magnus mit rauer Stimme.

Dann ließ er seinen Kopf ganz nah an Alecs Wange hinab zu dessen Hals gleiten. Leicht kratzig rieb die Haut über feine Bartstoppeln, die sich am jetzigen frühen Abend schon wieder zeigten. Tief atmete Magnus den Duft ein, der von seinem Kleinen ausging. Er würde ihn unter Tausenden Menschen wieder erkennen. Sanft küsste er die Stellen oberhalb und unterhalb des Bandes; leise knurrend vor Verlangen.

"Dir fehlen noch etwas, um mein Kater zu sein, Kleiner..."

Die nächsten Minuten nahm Alec wie in Trance wahr. Magnus Hände führten ihn, entledigten ihn seiner Kleidung und bereiteten ihn für ihr Spiel vor. Auch wenn er nun fast nackt vor ihm saß, fühlte er nicht die Scham, die er eigentlich fühlen sollte. Es war, als würde Magnus' liebevoller Blick ihn wie eine Decke einhüllen.

Alec konnte spüren, wie sehr er seinen Daddy gerade stolz machte. So begehrend angesehen zu werden, versetzte Alec schon jetzt in Erregung. So war es dann auch kein Problem für Magnus, seinem Kleinen den Plug mit dem schwarzen Schweif einzusetzen.

"Dreh dich für mich", sagte der Ältere ruhig und leise. Und so drehte sich Alec für ihn in dem dunklen enganliegenden schwarze Catsuit. Nun ergab der Begriff für dieses seltsame Kleidungsstück auch endlich Sinn für Alec.

Sein Schweif schwang herrlich an seinem Hintern und die kleine Glocke um seinen Hals machte ein leises klingendes Geräusch.

"Noch eine Kleinigkeit....", hauchte Magnus ein wenig ergriffen und setzte Alec die Katzenohren auf. Diese saßen zwar auf einem wenig männlichen Haarreifen, aber im Moment machte sich Alec darum keine Gedanken mehr. Alec hatte zwischenzeitlich doch etwas befürchtet, er würde eine dieser dicken Ledermasken aufgesetzt bekommen, die er im Internet gefunden hatte. Da nahm er ein Haarreif lieber in Kauf.

"Du bist wunderschön", sagte Magnus und brachte seinen Kleinen damit zum Erröten. Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Bett und Magnus konnte spüren, wie aufgeregt und gleichzeitig auch ruhig sein Kleiner war. Natürlich war Alec noch nie in solch einer Situation gewesen und es machte den Älteren so unglaublich stolz, dass er seiner Führung überhaupt soweit vertraute.

Als sich Magnus dann mit dem Rücken am Kopfteil angelehnt ins Bett legte, tippte er sich auf den Oberschenkel und schaute Alec aufmunternd an. Dieser krabbelte aufs Bett und legte seinen Kopf direkt auf Magnus' Schoß ab.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten verwandelten Magnus' Zauberhände seinen Kleinen in einen süßen schnurrenden Kater. Doch Magnus verkniff sich seinen Kommentar und lächelte nur leise. Eingerollt genoss Alec die kraulende Hand am Kopf und die streichelnde an seinem Rücken.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was auf ihn zukommen würde und was Magnus von ihm erwartete, nachdem er ihn in das Kater-Outfit gesteckt hatte. Aber so wie es gerade war, war es wirklich schön.

Mehr und mehr entspannte sich er Jüngere und genoss einfach die Streicheleinheiten. Immer mehr verschwanden seine Gedanken und er gab sich nur noch den aktuellen Gefühlen hin. Und so drehte er sich dann auch auf den Bauch und rekelte sich wie ein kleiner Kater, während Magnus ihm den Bauch streichelte.

Bald schon traute sich Alec sogar seine verspielte Seite etwas zu zeigen. Und so versuchte er die Hand zu erwischen, die ihn da eben so schön gestreichelt hatte und Magnus musste aufpassen, dass seine Finger nicht gleich in Alecs Mund landeten, um mit süßen Bissabdrücken verziert zu werden.

So wurde Alec nicht nur mutiger. Auch verschmuster. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er über seinen Daddy und schmuste seinen Kopf an dessen Hals. Schnurren und Mauzen zeigte deutlich, dass Alec nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. Kichernd nahm Magnus dessen Kopf in die Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn auf. Er liebte es so sehr, Alec so entspannt zu sehen.

Doch scheinbar waren nicht alle Stellen seines Körper wirklich entspannt. Denn völlig im Spiel vertieft, begann Alec seine Hüfte gegen die seines Daddys zu reiben. Anscheinend war der süße Kater etwas rollig im Spiel geworden.

Und so legte Magnus ihm die Hand ans Kinn und zwang ihn damit, ihn anzusehen.

"Mein Kater ist rollig, hmmm?", sagte er sanft und hatte währenddessen seine Hand zwischen seine Schenkel geschoben, um das genaue Ausmaß seiner Erregung genauer zu prüfen.

Heiß und pochend drängte sich dort der zuckende Schaft durch den dünnen Stoff gegen Magnus' Hand.


	55. ~ Katerstimmung II ~

"Mein Kater ist rollig, hmmm?", sagte Magnus sanft und schob seine Hand zwischen seine Schenkel, um das genaue Ausmaß von Alecs Erregung genauer zu prüfen.

Heiß und pochend drängte sich dort der zuckende Schaft durch den dünnen Stoff gegen Magnus' Hand. Zischend sog Alec die Luft ein und legte seine Zähne an die Schulter des Älteren.

Doch bevor er diese versenken konnte, hatte ihn Magnus an seinem Kinn gepackt und hielt ihn lächelnd von sich. Mit einer Mischung aus Stolz, Begehren und Liebe sah er seinen Kleinen an, der nur für seinen Daddy sich in seinen Catsuit, samt Katzenohren, Tailplug und einem Kittenhalsband mit Glöckchen hatte stecken lassen. 

"Willst du ein lieber Kater sein oder muss ich dich erst fesseln?"

Ein feines Lächeln legte sich auf Alecs Züge und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen, welches Magnus fast vergessen ließ, dass er der strenge Part in dem Spiel inne hatte. 

Statt einer Antwort rieb sich der Jüngere weiter mit dem Becken am anderen Körper und neckte auch dessen Brustwarze durch das seidene bordeauxfarbene Hemd hindurch. 

Für einen Moment ließ Magnus den Jüngeren gewähren und genoss den Druck und die Reibung, die da so geschmeidig auf seine wachsende Beule ausgeübt wurde. 

Doch dann veränderte sein Daddy mit einem Ruck die Position und ließ ihn wieder spüren, dass dieser doch etwas stärker war. 

Schon sah sich Alec tief in die Kissen gedrückt, mit seinen Arme hoch über dem Kopf festgehalten. Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen ganzen Körper, obwohl ihn der Ältere nur festhielt und ansah. Aber genau das hatte er provozieren wollen. Wie er es genoss, die Dominanz seines Daddys zu spüren.

Wie oft hatte Alec von dem Abend im Penthouse getagträumt, an dem Magnus ihn so stürmisch unter sich gebracht hatte. Damals waren die Umstände verwirrend gewesen, aber jetzt...

Jetzt wollte sich Alec nur noch hingeben und seinem Daddy gefallen.

"So ein frecher Kater. Da halte ich dich wohl besser ein bisschen fest, hm?", raunte Magnus und begann, Alecs Kiefer zu küssen. 

Dieser offenbarte ihm auch direkt wieder seine Halsschlagader und diesmal hielt sich der Ältere nicht zurück. Mit einem tiefen begehrenden Brummen in der Brust leckte Magnus über den dargebotenen Hals und biss zärtlich hinein. 

Der Jüngere unter ihm bäumte sich auf, so weit er konnte und rekelt sich sehnsüchtig. 

Dieser Gefühl gefiel Magnus weitaus besser als damals, als er Alec auch so unter sich hatte. Ohne Angst und Verwirrung, sondern mit Vertrauen und Hingabe. Genauso sollte es sein und auf keinen Fall anders. 

Magnus löste sich von dem wunderschönen Hals, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Seine Reviermarkierung zu begutachten und seinen Liebling anzusehen. Noch immer mit den Händen über dem Kopf fixiert lag dieser brav unter ihm und wand sich sehnsüchtig, sobald Magnus sich auch nur einen Millimeter von ihm löste. 

Ewig könnte er ihn so betrachten. Und eine Ewigkeit kam es Alec wohl auch vor. Eine Ewigkeit in der sein Daddy ihn liebevoll betrachtete. Ihm ausgeliefert und doch auch gleichzeitig so erregend. 

"Bitte Daddy...", wimmerte der Jüngere und zauberte damit ein kleines Lächeln auf Magnus' Gesicht. 

"Ja, mein Kleiner?" antwortete dieser und wusste doch genau, was sein Schützling in dem schwarzen samtenen Catsuit sich wünschte. 

"Was soll Daddy mit dir machen?" fragte er weiter, um ihm zu helfen und ihn nicht zu sehr zu foltern.

Und trotzdem stand Scham in Alecs Gesicht, welches sich von dunkelrot zu purpur zu verfärben schien.

"Ich... Daddyyy....", jammerte der Jüngere ein bisschen und rutschte unruhig im Bett herum. Noch immer waren ihm diese Situationen unangenehm. 

Doch Magnus brachte es nicht übers Herz, seinen Schützling zu sehr zu quälen. Und so beugte er sich hinab, um ihm beruhigende Küsse auf der Stirn, der Wange, bis hinab zum Hals zu verteilen. 

"Ist das schön, mein Kleiner?", fragte er rau und bekam ein bejahendes Nicken, so dass er leise kichern musste. Sein Kleiner würde wohl ewig nur Nicken. 

Die freie Hand fuhr forschend und suchend über den samtigen Stoff und machten überall halt, wo sich der Atem des Jüngeren verstärkte, während die andere noch immer die Handgelenke festhielt. 

"Gefällt das meinem Kater?", fragte Magnus weiter ohne jedoch nur einmal dessen Schaft zu streifen. 

"Du bist wunderschön, mein Kleiner. So wunderschön für Daddy. Ich mag dich nicht mehr hergeben....", sprach Magnus leise weiter. Er überschüttete Alec mit weiteren Komplimenten und Liebkosungen, bis Alec endlich seine starke Aufregung ablegen konnte und nun wahrlich entspannen konnte. 

"Darf Daddy dich ausziehen?", fragte der Ältere sanft und bekam ein ruhiges Nicken.

Und so entledigte Magnus langsam und behutsam seinen Schützling des Catsuits. 

Auf dem Bauch liegend und nun nicht mehr an den Handgelenken festgesetzt, genoss Alec völlig entblößt, aber mit einer wundersamen Ruhe die Liebkosungen des Älteren. Sein Daddy liebte ihn so wie er war. Genauso und nicht anders. Jeden kleinen Leberfleck hatte der Ältere geküsst und liebevolle Worte gemurmelt. So sehr hatte Magnus seine volle Bewunderung gezeigt, dass Alec am Ende schon gekichert hatte. Ja, er glaubte ihm langsam. Er glaubte Magnus, das er jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers liebte und auch jedes von Alecs stürmischen und launenhaften Gefühlen. Jedes zufriedene Quietschen, wenn der Ältere eine weitere empfindliche Stelle an dessen Körper gefunden hatte und jedes wohlige Aufseufzen und alles andere, was noch kommen mochte.

Alec fühlte sich sicher. 

Und so murmelte er: "Ich liebe dich, Magnus..."

"Ich weiß, Alec", bekam er zur Antwort. 

Ja, Magnus spürte deutlich, wie sehr ihm der Jüngere vertraute, wie sehr er sich fallen ließ. Nein, so sah nicht zwingend Liebe aus, aber für die beiden in diesem Moment sehr wohl. 

Alec war wie in einem sanften Rausch. So wohl und geborgen zu sein und gleichzeitig begehrt werden, dass erregte in sehr. Aber auf eine ruhige und doch tiefe Art, die er so noch nicht kannte. Er ließ sich treiben und konnte jeden Moment voll auskosten. 

So spürte er sehr deutlich, wie Magnus nicht mehr nur seinen Hintern streichelte, sondern er nun langsam in in glitt. Alec genoss jeden Millimeter, spürte jede Bewegung, spürte, wie Magnus halb auf seinem Rücken lag und ihm immer noch süße Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte. 

"Darf ich?", fragte Magnus und bekam ein heftiges Kopfnicken als Antwort. 

"Oh ja, Daddy... Das ist so schön."

"Nein, du bist wunderschön, Alec. Wie du dich mir hingibst und alles genießt, was ich dir geben mag. Das ist wirklich wunderschön.... Möchtest du mehr?"

"Ja... bitte Daddy..."

Mehr Worte brauchte es nicht. Ruhig und absolut sinnlich vereinigte sie sich und bewegten sich im völligen Einklang miteinander. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt, fest umklammert und zärtlich küssend, genossen sie jede Minute des immerwährenden Tanzes.


	56. ~ Füße ~

Träumte oder wachte er? Alec konnte es nicht sagen, als die Sonne kitzelnd seinen Körper weckte. Noch immer hielt sein Daddy ihn geborgen in seinem Arm. Das konnte nicht Realität sein. So wohl wie er sich gerade fühlte... ja hatte er das schon einmal erlebt? Alles fühlte sich weich und entspannt an. Es gab wohl keinen Millimeter in seinem Körper, der Anspannung zeigte. Wobei... es da schon eine wunde Stelle gab....

Das Türklingeln riss Alec aus seinen Gedanken. Magnus hinter ihm murrte nur unwillig, Wer würde das wohl sein? Oh, natürlich! Es konnte doch nur das Collier sein! Sollte das nicht heute morgen geliefert werde? 

Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken, warf sich Alec etwas Anziehbares über und flitzte die Treppen hinunter zur Haustür. 

"Ich mach das schon", rief er Maia zu, die gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte. 

Verdutzt und etwas grummelig ließ sie den Wirbelwind gewähren, der das Paket begeistert vom Postboten entgegen nahm. Es war erstaunlich klein und schneller ausgepackt, als das Maia noch etwas hätte Einwänden können. 

Freudig flog das Verpackungsmaterial auf den Fußboden und brachte den Inhalt zu Tage... 

"Alec!"

Schneidend kalt drang die bekannte und doch gerade so fremdartig klingende Stimme an Alecs Ohr und ließ ihn in seinem Tun abrupt innehalten. 

Magnus stand auf der Treppe. Strenge sprach aus seinem Blick, die Alec den Atem raubte. Tränen standen plötzlich in Alecs Augen und er wusste nicht ein noch aus. Doch der Körper des jungen Mannes reagierte schneller, als er überhaupt denken konnte. 

Polternd landete das Paket auf dem Fußboden. Schlitternd rutschte das kleine schwarze Gerät vor Magnus Füße und noch ehe er das Handy aufheben konnte, war Alec schon aus der Haustür verschwunden. 

\---

'Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht?' Immer wieder routierte diese Frage in Alecs Geist. Wurde nur abgelöst von schlimmen und noch schlimmeren Prophezeiungen zu Magnus Reaktion. Barfuß, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet und ohne seinen Rucksack war er einfach losgerannt. 

Magnus so streng zu sehen... ertappt dabei, wie er dessen Post öffnete... Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, so grob über alle Grenzen hinweg zu gehen? Man öffnete nicht einfach Pakete von anderen Menschen!!!

Wut brodelte in Alec hoch und ließ ihn den rauen Untergrund nicht mehr spüren, der ihn hart in die Fußsohlen stach. Magnus' Haus war so abgelegen, dass ihn zumindest keine Menschen anstarrten. Obwohl Alec dies im Moment auch nicht gestört hätte. 

Nur von Magnus wollte er gerade nicht gefunden werden. Und so schlug er einen Seitenweg ein. Sollte der Ältere mit dem Wagen nach ihm suchen, so würde er ihn nicht von der Straße aus finden. 

Regnete es nicht immer in solchen Momenten? Unterstrich das Wetter in dramatischen Filmen nicht immer passend die Stimmung des Protagonisten? Doch es regnete nicht. Hellster Sonnenschein brannte Alec auf seinem nackten Rücken. Warum hatte er sich auch nicht richtig angezogen...

Quälend prügelten die Gedanken auf ihn ein, nannten ihn Nichtsnutz, Freak und Schlimmeres. Sie nahmen ihm die Kraft weiter zu laufen und so fand Alec schließlich auf einem abgelegenen und verlassenen kleinen Spielplatz einen ruhigen Ort. 

Und sie hatten Recht, das wusste Alec. Seine Gedanken hatten doch immer Recht gehabt. Er hatte einen Mann wie Magnus gar nicht verdient. Das er überhaupt solange dort bleiben durfte, war ein Wunder gewesen. 

Ein Wunder, welches ihn sein Alleinsein nun nur noch mehr spüren ließ. 

Nach der Wärme, die Magnus ausgestrahlt hatte, fühlte sich alles nur noch unglaublich kalt an. So kalt, dass sich Alecs Herz irgendwann schmerzhaft zusammenzog und nur noch Leere zurück ließ. 

Leer und taub starrte er auf den Fußboden. Starrte auf die kleinen und großen Kiesel, die auf den Gehwegen lagen. Wie schön wäre es, jetzt genauso wenig Gefühle wie diese Steine zu haben. Einfach nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen und auch keine Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen. 

Und doch... eine kleine Stimme machte sich in Alec bemerkbar. Schüchtern, leise und zurückhaltend gab sie zu bedenken, dass sich Magnus doch bereits ein bisschen Vertrauen erarbeitet hatte.

Rigoros schob Alec diese Stimme weg und machte sich auf. Langsam kam Leben in seine Umgebung und natürlich wollte er nicht erst von der Polizei ohne Schuhe und Shirt auf einem Spielplatz aufgegriffen werden. 

Er musste nur irgendwie wieder zurück in die Stadt und zu seinem Zimmer. Einen Ersatzschlüssel hatte er versteckt. Alles weitere würde er sich morgen überlegen. Dazu war er nicht mehr in der Lage. 

Er würde einfach nur einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen müssen. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Alec über seine eigenen Grenzen hinweg stark sein musste. 

Alles kein Problem...

Doch seine Füße bewegten sich nicht.

Keinen Millimeter schritten sie voran. Keinen einzigen. 

Stattdessen schrie nun die kleine schüchterne Stimme fast. 

'Dreh um!'

'Geh zurück!'

'Ich will nie wieder alleine sein!'

'Hör auf uns weh zu tun, du Idiot!'

'Er ist es wert!'

Da war es wieder, das flauschige Gefühl. Leise, doch immer stärker werdend. 

'Du liebst ihn!'

"Ja....", murmelte Alec. "Ja, ich liebe ihn...", sagte er zu sich selbst. Und es war, als wenn einige Kilo an groben Steinbrocken von seinen Schultern gefallen wären. Leichter trotz der Schmerzen machte sich der junge Mann auf den Weg zurück zum Anwesen des Älteren.


	57. ~ Highheels ~

"Guten Morgen mein Sonnenschein, was machst du schon so früh...", kam eine gut gelaunte Cat den kurzen Weg von ihrem schnittigen kleinen roten Flitzer zur offenen Haustür elegant in ihren Highheels schwebend. 

Doch sie brach ihren Satz ab, denn nicht nur, das es ungewöhnlich war, Magnus so früh schon wach zu sehen, es war auch eindeutig, dass hier etwas passiert war. Sogar Maia wirkte besorgt, die nach Cats Meinung solche Gefühle eigentlich gar nicht hatte. 

Endlich kam Leben in ihren wie zu Stein erstarrten ältesten Freund. Magnus nahm seine Autoschlüssel und war dabei entschlossenen Schrittes und mit zielgerichtetem Blick zur Garage zu gehen. 

So hatte sie Magnus schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Auch wenn er äußerlich ruhig wirkte, so konnte Cat sehen, wie seine Hand zitterte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr ältester Freund sicherlich normalerweise nicht auf die Idee kam, im indigofarbenen Samtmorgenmantel bekleidet irgendwo hin zu fahren. 

"Stop", sagte sie nur und Magnus drehte sich direkt zu ihr um. Es wurde immer deutlicher, wie schwer er sich gerade beherrschen musste. 

"Cat, wir sprechen später...", presste er nur hervor und wollte sich wieder umdrehen. Doch da war sie schon bei ihm und nahm ihm die Schlüssel ab.

"Ich fahre und du ziehst dir etwas über", sagte sie. Da war keine Härte in ihrer Stimme und doch duldeten ihre Worte keine Gegenrede. 

Magnus zögerte, Wut flackerte kurz in seinen Augen auf. Wut, Verzweiflung und noch so viel mehr. Unter anderem Dankbarkeit, als ihre Worte zum ihm durchsickerten.

"Durchtatmen. So kannst du ihm nicht helfen", sagte sie ruhig und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Natürlich hatte sie mal wieder Recht und so atmete er setzte sich dann in Bewegung, sich umzuziehen.

Keine fünf Minuten später saßen sie im Auto und Cat fuhr einfach los. Außer Richtungsangaben sagte Magnus kein Wort. Aber das musste er auch nicht. Cat konnte auch so fühlen, wie angespannt er war und wie viel Sorgen er sich machte. 

Und sie konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Magnus kannte seinen Kleinen noch nicht so lange und doch fühlte er sich im vollen Umfang für ihn verantwortlich. 

Bereits als Magnus den jungen Mann bewusstlos in seinem Büro liegen hatte und auch später als Alec erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und ins Krankenhaus gelandet war, musste sich Magnus beherrschen, den jungen Mann nicht aus Sorge zu bevormunden. 

Wenn man so drüber nachdachte, kannten sie sich wirklich noch nicht lange, auch wenn der Geschäftsmann schon seit vielen Wochen Interesse an dem süßen Nachtportier hegte. 

Wie froh Magnus doch gewesen war, als endlich klar war, dass das Begehren beidseitig war. Nie wieder wollte der Ältere ohne seinen Schützling sein. Die viel zu wenigen Tage im Strandhaus waren die schönsten seit langer Zeit. Und auch wenn Alec sich immer wieder dafür entschuldigte, anstrengend und launisch zu sein. So war es doch genau das, was Magnus liebte. 

Ja, er brauchte jemanden, um den er sich kümmern konnte. Den er führen und leiten konnte und der sich in allen Dingen an ihn wenden würde. Gerade deswegen liebte er ihn und nicht nur trotz allem. 

Ja, er liebte Alec. Auch wenn er dessen Liebeserklärung nicht genauso erwidert hatte. Warum eigentlich nicht? 

Magnus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er musste seinen Kleinen finden. Nach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit ihm war es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Alec irgendwo bewusstlos lag. Der Geschäftsmann mochte sich das gar nicht ausmalen. 

"Sag mir noch einmal, warum wir unseren Schützlingen keine Tracking-Implantate einsetzen lassen", fragte er knurrend und bekam nur ein kurzes Auflachen als Antwort. Auf welche Gedanken man kam, wenn man sich Sorgen machte... 

Gefühlt fuhren sie schon ein zweites Mal die anliegenden Straßen rund um das Anwesen ab. Doch Alec war nicht zu sehen. 

"Was hast du eigentlich vor, wenn wir ihn finden?" fragte Cat und bog auf den Parkplatz einer Tankstelle ein. 

"Was denkst du denn?" fragte Magnus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Unwillig zu glauben, dass seine älteste Freundin ihm unterstellte grob zu werden.

Nachdem sie das Auto mit noch laufendem Motor abgestellt hatte, drehte sie sich zum ihm um. 

"Das du es nicht weißt und das du es aber wissen solltest."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn allein im Auto und ging den Verkäufer nach Alec fragen, wie Magnus vom Auto aus beobachten konnte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum sie ein Foto in ihrem Handy von seinem Schützling besaß. 

Ja, was würde er tun, wenn er Alec endlich wieder finden würde?

Frustriert fuhr sich der für seine Belange schlampig gekleidete, nicht geschminkte und gerade deutlich älter wirkende Mann mit der Hand über seine Augen. Manchmal war seine älteste Freundin wirklich lästig in ihrer Ruhe und Besserwisserei.

Und doch... hätte er schon aufgegeben, wenn Cat nicht da gewesen wäre? 

Vielleicht. 

Es war bedrückend, nicht zu wissen, wo Alec war. Bedrückend im Sinne des Wortes, denn Magnus hätte wohl kaum den Weg bis zu diesem Parkplatz laufen können, so schwer fühlte sich sein Körper an. 

Und doch war es nicht die richtige Zeit, um aufzugeben. Es ging nicht um ihn, sondern um Alec. Er musste und würde Alec wieder finden. Natürlich. 

Und dann?

Dann...

Weiter kam Magnus nicht in seinen Gedanken.


	58. ~ Ende? ~

Erschöpft. Vor Schmerzen und von dem emotionalen Hin und Her völlig entkräftet. Zwar zwang sich Alec einfach immer weiter zu gehen, aber sehr weit kam er nicht. Nicht weit genug. Bis zum Bane Anwesen war es sicherlich noch ein oder zwei Kilometer. Und das nur, wenn man noch genau wusste, wo man war. Doch irgendwann hatte Alec einfach die Orientierung verloren gehabt. Im Moment trugen ihn seine Füße über weichen Rasen. Vorbei an einem kleinen Kanal, der beruhigend und glitzernd im Licht des Vormittags an ihm vorbei plätscherte. 

Frustriert, nein, verzweifelt und am Ende seiner Kräfte, musste Alec einsehen, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Seine Füße waren hatten mittlerweile blutige Stellen und diesmal konnte er deutlich die herannahende Ohnmacht spüren. Übelkeit und Hitze, frieren und unglaublich schwere Beine. 

Auch wenn sein Kopf ihn immer noch weiter treiben wollte, so setzte er sich doch letztlich einfach an den leichten Abhang zum Wasser hin und fing an, hemmungslos zu weinen. Ab und an kam ein Jogger oder jemand mit einem Hund vorbei. Doch Alec konnte einfach nicht mehr. Wie hatte er denn einfach von seinem Daddy fliehen können? Warum war er vor dem ersten Menschen geflohen, bei dem er sich sicher gefühlt hatte? 

Aber Alec konnte sich noch nicht einmal richtig über sich ärgern. Denn tief in ihm war ihm nur deutlich bewusst, dass er so ein Glück wie mit Magnus ohnehin nicht verdient gehabt hatte. Und das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz des Universums gewesen war. Nein, er hatte eben keine Liebe verdient und würde sein Leben weiterhin alleine und leer verbringen müssen. 

Sein Blick viel auf die Kieselsteine, die hier und da auf dem Rasen lagen und auf die großen Steine, die das Kanalbett befestigten. Wie schön wäre es doch, so befreit von allen Gefühlen zu sein, ganz wie diese Kieselsteine...

Endlich versiegten seine Tränen und eine eigenartige Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Genug, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Eingekauert am Kanal sitzend gingen Alecs Gedanken zurück zu Magnus. Seine beste Freundin würde ihn wohl trösten, aber dann würde es ihm wohl bald wieder gut gehen, oder?

Natürlich, denn so wichtig war Alec nun ja auch nicht. Warum sollte ihn der Geschäftsmann denn vermissen. Er konnte sich ohne Probleme mit jemand anderem ablenken, so wie er es doch mit diesem Kätzchen gemacht hatte, oder?

Nein, diese Gedanken waren nicht gut. Spitz und ziehend drangen sie in seine Brust und zerrten an seinen Nerven. Eifersucht machte sich breit und schnell kniff sich Alec in die empfindliche Haut in der Nähe der Armbeuge, um sich abzulenken. 

"Hey Kleiner..."

Alec hatte es gehasst, wenn ihn jemand so genannt hatte, aber beim Geschäftsmann war das was anderes gewesen. Sanft und liebevoll hatte dessen Stimme geklungen. Und fast konnte er dessen Stimme jetzt wieder neben sich hören. Doch dies war mit Sicherheit nur Einbildung und ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er doch noch ohnmächtig werden würde.

Alec sehnte sich so sehr nach der Umarmung des Älteren, dass er auch diese mit geschlossenen Augen zu spüren meinte. Sanft und gleichzeitig doch so besitzergreifend. Liebevoll und führend zugleich. 

Alec wollte sich nur noch in diese Umarmung fallen lassen, auch wenn er sich diese nur einbilden sollte. Und so ließ er sich zur Seite kippen. 

Doch Alec traf nicht auf den Rasen auf. 

"Ich bin hier, mein Kleiner", hörte er seinen Daddy nur noch leise sagen. 

***

"Daddy! Daddy, wo bist du?"

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Alec durch das große Haus. Wo war Magnus nur? Rosig und fröhlich wirkte der großgewachsene junge Mann mit den schwarzen Wuschelhaaren. 

Es war einige Zeit vergangen. Alle körperlichen Wunden waren geheilt und nach und nach konnten die beiden Männer mehr und mehr Vertrauen zueinander aufbauen. 

"Daddy pieps einmal!" Alec war stehengeblieben und lauschte auf seine Umgebung. Und tatsächlich kam ein lustiges Geräusch aus dem nächsten Raum. 

Mit kindlichem Angriffsgebrüll stürmte er also den Raum mit der Nerf-Gun im Anschlag und machte einen beherzten Hechtsprung hinter das Sofa. Doch das war eine Falle!

"Nein! Daddy!" jammerte der soeben in die Arme seines Jagdobjekts gelaufene Kleine. Magnus war ebenfalls hinter der Couch gewesen und hatte den unbedachten Moment genutzt, um seinem Schatz ungeniert die eigene Spielzeugwaffe an den Rücken zu halten. 

"Hände hoch, Süßer...", sagte Magnus kichernd hinter ihm. 

***

An dieser Stelle wollen wir unsere beiden Süßen alleine lassen. Ja, ich weiß, ihr seid sicher noch sehr neugierig, wie die beiden ihren Alltag meistern, wie sie sich lieben und welche Hürden immer noch zu meistern sind. Und es wird jeden Tag neue kleine und große Katastrophen geben. Gefühle, die einzuordnen sind und Erinnerungen die bereit aufgearbeitet zu werden. An der Seite von Magnus wird Alec Stück für Stück aufblühen und sein Leben immer mehr in die eigene Hand nehmen. Cat schaut immer wieder nach den beiden und außerdem nutzen beide externe Psychotherapie, um nicht in alte Muster zu verfallen. Immerhin ist ein Daddy kein Ersatz für eine Therapie und auch Magnus braucht Unterstützung im Alltag mit Alec. 

Ich hoffe, dass meine kleine Geschichte dem einen oder anderen ein klein wenig die Scheu vor dem Bereich Caregiver/Little nehmen konnte. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch zeigen, dass es hier um eine intensive und vertrauensvolle Beziehungsdynamik geht und nicht um Pädophilie oder Machtmissbrauch. 

Außerdem hoffe ich, ich konnte ein wenig aufzeigen, dass es genau richtig ist, langsam Vertrauen aufzubauen. Wir leben in der echten Welt und nicht in einem Porno oder Hentai, in dem man direkt ans Bett gefesselt wird und sich einem vermeintlich dominanten Menschen unterwirft. So funktionieren Menschen nicht. 

Freiwillige Hingabe und in tiefstem Vertrauen übergebene Macht auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen Seite der tiefste Respekt vor dem Vertrauen und der vertrauensvolle Umgang mit der Hingabe. Aus diesen Zutaten kann etwas sehr Besonderes entstehen. Aber nur dann.

Ich bitte euch, die ihr vielleicht davon träumt, etwas ähnliches einmal selbst zu erleben, ganz genau hinzusehen, wem ihr euer Vertrauen schenkt. Prüft euren Daddy oder eure Mommy genau. Denn schon Kleinigkeiten, toxisches Verhalten, welches man im normalen Alltag schnell abschüttelt, kann in einem solchen freiwillig gewählten Verhältnis psychische Wunden aufreißen oder neue hinzufügen. 

Vernünftig, sicher und einvernehmlich; nur so und niemals anders sollten Menschen miteinander umgehen. Ob es jetzt im BDSM ist oder in allen anderen Beziehungsformen. 

Ich danke jedem von euch, für die vielen Kudos und Reads und wünsche jedem von euch, eine bessere Hälfte an die Seite, die euch einfach nur gut tut.


End file.
